Grey Matters
by Carrot Top
Summary: HATFIELDS & MCCOYS. Evelyn Farmer had never known acceptance until the day she befriended William Hatfield, but her father's untimely death leaves her under the care of Randall McCoy and she's forced to shut Will out of her life. When an accident brings them back together, Evelyn finds herself torn between the family that took her in and the Hatfield that changed her life. CapOC
1. Prologue

**So I took this down originally because I didn't feel like anyone was really interested (with the exception of ILoveThee and SarcasticEnigma), but I swear the universe keeps throwing it back at me and I've had crazy inspiration for it. So here we go again! **

**Anyway, I'm trying to remain factual to both real events and the mini-series, though I may have to tweak a few things here and there to make it work with my own story. I'll tell you right now, this story could go _anywhere_. We'll just have to see what happens! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: There is a bit of abuse in this chapter. I hate to write about it, but…yeah. Very sorry if I offend anyone.**

_1865_

Edward Holstead grumbled to himself as he fished around in his large cedar chest. A loud ruckus resulted from his search as he waded through the numerous empty whiskey bottles but while the sound didn't affect him, it left Eileen Farmer in a foul mood. She gazed at him with a disapproving expression but the man remained unaware of it. He let out a cry of triumph when he finally located the whiskey he'd been searching for then hauled himself to his feet and uncorked the bottle with his teeth, spitting the wooden cork away carelessly before taking three monstrous gulps.

He grimaced at the sting in his throat but then relaxed at the warm, loose feeling that filled his muscles before casting a look towards Eileen. She was young, barely seventeen, and she had been quite pretty at one point before life's hardships had caught up to her. The copper-haired woman turned her eyes away quickly and continued tending to the small baby in her arms. He had a feeling she wanted to say something about his behavior but knew better then to do so – the black bruise on her eye was proof enough that calling him on his actions usually didn't turn out so well for her. His eyes dropped down to the baby in her arms and he gazed at the infant girl for a moment before turning his back on the sight, slamming his trunk closed, and then heading outside to join Randall out on the porch.

Edward let out a heave as he took the seat next to Randall, ignoring the cries the baby inside made in response to his noisy departure. He scratched his thick beard and tipped the whiskey bottle back again, taking another large swig before handing it over to Randall.

"Evelyn alright?" He asked before drinking the whiskey.

"Fine, I s'pose." Edward answered back sluggishly. "Prob'ly be better off never havin' come into the world at all."

Randall raised his eyebrows at him but said nothing in response, taking another swig of whiskey before passing it over again.

Edward and Randall were much the same. They were both worn and tired looking from the grueling war, had obviously seen a lot of hard days, and were both rough around the edges with their dirty hair, beards, and clothes. They had fought side by side for the South, had endured (and escaped) the prison camps together, and made the trek through wild America to get home. Randall McCoy was just about the only friend Edward Holstead had these days. Well, him and a good bottle of whiskey.

When companionable silence fell between them, the McCoy patriarch narrowed his eyes and glared out at the stretch of trees before them. Edward would have had to be ignorant not to know why – this forest was the only thing that separated his land from that of Devil Anse Hatfield, his former comrade and former friend. "Seen 'im around?" Edward asked.

"Few times." Randall answered, reaching a hand out for the whiskey again. "Damn, Hatfield. Can't stand the sight of 'im." He continued, knocking back more alcohol. "They come 'round here?"

Edward motioned over to the covered basket that Levicy Hatfield had brought a few days previous as a gift for the newborn child inside. It still rested in the same place she had left it and remained untouched under Edward's strict instruction. The family that he had once been friends with was now as much as his enemy now as they were Randall's. Anderson Hatfield had deserted them and left them to suffer. This was not something he would soon forget.

"Hatfield's wife brought that." He explained with a shrug. "Let the crows have it." Edward snatched the whiskey back and chugged back nearly half of it before letting out a grimacing cough. Then he flashed a yellow-toothed grin at his friend. "That's the good stuff."

"Ya drink too much." His friend accused.

"I know." Edward conceded. "Probably gonna be the death o' me."

"Ya got a child now." Randall reminded him sternly.

"Not by choice." He growled back. "Didn't mean'ta get that whore pregnant, nor was my intent'ta ever be a father." He explained. "Who'da known one night with the bitch would leave me with a lifetime sentence?"

The baby cried some more inside and both men paused, listening to the young child's wail. When he'd gotten back from the war, he'd sought out the services of the woman inside purely to try and forget the horrors he'd seen. Then one day she'd shown up on his doorstep with a rounded belly and a pleading look in her eyes. He wasn't a nice man or anything of that sort, but something had made him take the prostitute carrying his bastard child into his home. Maybe it had been hope that there was humanity left within him, maybe it had been pity. There was no love within him for Eileen, but he would admit that a small part of him did harbor a small fondness for the baby girl that had come out of her.

He listened for a moment as Eileen let out a series of harsh sounding coughs and swigged back some more whiskey. The woman was sick, though the doctor had no idea as to what the ailment may be. There really was no telling when death might claim the woman and he knew he was on no path to the fountain of youth. Edward let out a heave, running a hand through his greasy hair, and offered the bottle to Randall again.

"Listen, Randall…" He started, looking over at his friend. "If anythin' ever happens'ta me or that woman, well, I'd hope Evelyn might have a place 'mongst your family."

Randall stared at him with an unreadable expression for a long moment, took a drink, then handed the bottle back over. "We got enough mouths to feed as is." He said slowly. "Besides, I thought ya hated the girl."

"I don't hate my daughter." Edward said sharply, chugging more whiskey and glaring at his friend from the corner of his eye.

Randall held his hands up in defense. "Why us?" He asked.

"Yer the only one I trust, McCoy."

Randall stared at him for a long moment and then sighed before nodding. "I only made it home 'cause of you." He told him. "I'll be her guardian if anythin' happens. I swear it."

Then Randall spit in his hand and stuck it out towards Edward. The bigger of the two men shot him an indebted look and then mimicked the gesture before shaking the McCoy's hand firmly, sealing their deal.

* * *

_1872_

Evelyn Farmer giggled madly as she ran through the thick trees. Mud was caked on her shoes and her dress was an absolute disaster by this point, but the seven year old child didn't bother herself with worries over whatever repercussion may be waiting for her back home. Instead, she came to a halt by a large tree and braced herself against the massive trunk, peaking around it with suspicious eyes. One of her hands clutched to a woven basket tightly but the contents of said basket, plus her original reasoning for coming into these woods to begin with, had been quickly forgotten to the girl.

"Evie…" Echoed a sing-song voice from somewhere nearby.

She whipped around at the sound of her name and let her eyes quickly dart around the surrounding trees, looking for any sign of the familiar blonde hair she was currently searching for. That pesky Hatfield was around here somewhere, and she _was _going to find him.

"Come out, come out, wherever ya are." Evelyn called back with a small smile, pushing away from the tree and making her leisurely way into the clearing just on the other side of the massive tree. "Or are ya too yellow?"

The taunt served its purpose. There was a beat of silence where Evelyn thought he wouldn't respond but then the sound of thunderous, approaching footsteps reached her ears. She turned just in time to see him running up behind her and barely had the opportunity to dodge away from him when he was yanking the basket out of her hands and running off. Evelyn stared after him in shock then growled, picked up her dirty skirts, and chased after him. He shot a look back at her over his shoulder and laughed triumphantly at seeing her pursuit.

"William Anderson Hatfield!" She hollered, pushing her legs harder to try and catch up with him but failing miserably. Will was a tall and lanky eight year old with much longer legs then hers and was currently widening the gap between them. "Come back here, _now_!"

"You'll have'ta catch me!" He called back smugly.

Evelyn growled when her skirt snagged on a bush and had to pause in her chase, turning back and yanking it free with a mighty tug. A loud _RRRRIP_ sounded in the air and the girl fell with an "Oof!" onto her rear end and sat dazed for a moment, not sure what had happened. The sound of Will's laughter reached her ears again and she glared at him as she dragged herself back to her feet.

"Ya won't be laughin' when I catch ya!" Evelyn shouted threateningly, wagging her finger.

That was when she realized that Will was not only _not_ paying attention to his surroundings, but that he was also headed straight for a low-hanging tree branch. Her eyes widened and she took off after him again, waving her hands warningly now. "Will! Watch out!"

"Yeah, like _I'm _fallin' fer – "

Will was cut short as the tree branch caught him right under the chin and sent him flying onto his back. She cringed for a moment, watching as he rolled around on the ground with a groan of pain, and then hurried to his side. As soon as she was close enough she dropped down to his side and helped him into a sitting position. "Will, are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

He shook himself for a moment and then blinked at her. She was moments away from dragging him into town to get him to a doctor, her concern rising over both his lack of response and the blood beginning to drip from his bottom lip, before he began to grin. The boy was clearly fine and with a heave she pushed him roughly back down to the ground and stood to her feet again, hastily yanking her basket back within her possession as he began to chuckle to himself in amusement.

"Where the _hell _did that come from?" He asked, bringing a hand up to his bloody mouth as he tried to collect himself.

"I _tried _to warn you, ya mush-head." Evelyn called to him over her shoulder as she stalked away from him.

Will hauled himself back to his feet when he realized his friend was leaving him behind and quickly hurried to catch up to her, wiping his mouth clean on his sleeve. "Yer'a mess." He said, eyeing her ruined dress.

"Yer one'ta talk." Evelyn responded with a shove to his shoulder. Will tried to sneak his hand into the basket that she was protectively clutching but she quickly swatted him away. "No, sir!" She chastised. "This ain't fer you."

"Who for then?" Will asked, managing to fish out a handful of berries from the basket regardless and popping them into his mouth.

"My Pap wants me'ta make a pie fer tomorrow." Evelyn said, pausing by a bush to inspect some of the berries before moving on when she recognized them to be poisonous. "We're dinin' with the McCoys."

Will immediately pulled a face. "Don't know how ya stand 'em." He grumbled.

"They ain't all that bad." Evelyn said with a shrug.

He only 'hmph'ed in response and she rolled her eyes before shaking her head. She knew all too well about the animosity brewing between the Hatfields and the McCoys but to her, the feud seemed tiresome and almost ridiculous. The world was crazy enough as it was – why waste time nitpicking at each other and going out of your way to make another person's life a living hell?

"Look what my Pa gave me." Will said to change the subject as he hurried to position himself in front of her, walking backward and producing a pistol with a proud look on his face. "Like it?"

"I s'pose." She said with a shrug. "Long as ya don't use it no one."

"That's kinda the whole reason fer havin' one." Will said pointedly.

"Yeah, well…yer better'n that is all I'm sayin'."

Though there was still blood on his teeth, Will flashed her an endearing smile in response and ruffled her hair before dropping back to walk side by side with her again.

These were the moments that Evelyn lived for. Whenever she was with Will, she could forget that her father was a drunken monster that lived for his alcohol and frequently reacquainted her with his fist. When Will was around, she didn't think about the mother that had been used and abused by Edward Holstead or of her untimely death some three years ago. Edward had forbidden her from associating with any Hatfield, but it was the one order she'd disobeyed. They had met right here in the woods that separated their homes and, in secret, had formed a close friendship that defied everything that they had ever been taught about one another. He was her best friend and the most important person in her life and no surname would ever change the admiration she had for him.

Sometime later, when the sun was just beginning to tuck itself away for the night, Evelyn's ears perked up when a call sounded through the trees around them. Will was still blabbering away about whatever he and his brother Johnse had managed to get themselves into when she clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him. He grimaced and shoved her hand away, tenderly inspecting his mouth.

"Careful, Evie." He said with a cross look. "Damn near lost my teeth back there, 'member?"

"Hush!" She said before listening out again.

"EVELYN!" A voice echoed through the trees. "Where are ya, girl?!"

With a jolt, she realized that the voice _didn't _belong to her father like she would have expected. "That's Randall McCoy." She said in a hushed voice, looking up at Will with wide eyes. Evelyn had no idea where her father was, but if Randall was nearby then Edward couldn't be too far behind him. She immediately chastised herself for leading her friend too close to her home – if he was found by Randall _or _her father, they were both going to be in for a world of hurt.

"Evelyn!" Randall called again.

"I have'ta go!" She said before beginning to hurry in the direction of her house.

"Evie – " Will started to protest, grappling to try and catch a hold of her as concern etched onto his boyish face. He knew how bad her home-life was and often expressed his concerns over it. It wasn't out of the norm for him to try and convince her not to return to her abusive father and, apparently, today was going to be no different

"Go home, Will Hatfield." Evelyn said firmly. "If ya know what's good for ya."

He didn't move to stop her again but continued to watch her with a worried expression. It made her sad to leave her friend behind, just as it always did, but she if she lingered n the forest for any longer then Will might be found and that could mean the end of their friendship. So Evelyn only offered a small smile and then turned to head back home on quick feet and didn't stop until the small cabin she and her father lived in came into view.

A solemn Randall McCoy was there to greet her. The clinking saddlebags full of whiskey bottles that hung from his horse hinted that he had come to deliver some of her father's favorite Kentucky-brewed whiskey, but the expression on his face and tension in his shoulders let her know that he had not gotten the reception he'd expected upon arriving at the home of Edward Holstead. She glanced around curiously, looking for any sign of her father. He wasn't there.

"Mr. McCoy?" She asked unsurely, stepping towards him and trying to calm her breathing as an uneasy feeling filled her. "Where's my Pap?"

Randall took off his hat and fiddled with it for a moment, looking unsure of how to start whatever conversation they were about to have. She glanced at the dark house behind him and couldn't help but notice how eerily still it was inside. Where was her father? Why was he not rummaging around inside like usually? And why was Randall McCoy the one searching for her and not him? She glanced back at the forest and gulped. What if Edward was in the forest somewhere and had found Will? It would look awfully suspicious if a Hatfield was found wandering around the Holstead home.

"About yer father…" Randall said, catching her attention again. He sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Well…I'm afraid I got bad news, child." He finally said. "Yer gonna need to come with me."

And with those words she knew. Something had happened to Edward Holstead and if Randall McCoy was the one coming to collect her, it could only mean one thing – her father was dead.

* * *

There were not many people that attended her father's funeral. The McCoy family was present, as were a few of their kin, but other then that there were only a few smatterings of people that her father associated with whenever he indulged in a night at the saloon there to pay their respects. She stood right next to the preacher, but his words barely registered in her ears as she stared blankly at the freshly covered grave.

As he had ranted about for years, the whiskey he loved so much had finally delivered Edward into an eternal sleep. Truth be told, Evelyn wasn't very sad to see her father go. He may have liked her to some extent, but the alcoholic demon that claimed him had led to years of both verbal and physical abuse. In a way she was glad to finally be free of him, but at the same time there was a strong sense of dread beginning to fill her body. Her living conditions had been poor, but Edward had fed her, clothed her, and kept a shelter over her head. What would become of her once she was living under the McCoy roof?

She had never felt as lost and uncertain as she did right then and not for the first time in the week that she had been an orphan, she wished that Will was there by her side.

A hand came down onto her shoulder and she looked up into the gentle eyes of Sally McCoy. People were beginning to filter out now that the pastor had finished his eulogy and Evelyn shook herself out of her stupor, meeting the older woman's gaze with an unreadable expression. "Evelyn, child, time to leave." Sally said softly.

Evelyn nodded and let the woman lead her away from the grave without another backwards glance. The McCoy clan had already begun loading themselves into their wagon and she eyed them almost warily, wringing her hands together as she approached. She paused at the foot of the wagon and gnawed at her lip, almost feeling as though she were an intruder of some sort barging her way into this family's life. The siblings that filled up the back of the wagon all stared at her in return with varying expressions on their faces. Finally, after a long moment, Calvin McCoy offered her a hand and an encouraging nod in an open gesture for her to join them.

Evelyn had just slipped her hand into his to being hoisting herself up into the wagon when she heard a yell behind her. "Evie! Wait! Let _go _of me!"

Panic shot through her and she gulped. She knew that voice all too well and was almost afraid to turn around and see the sight that awaited her. But when the McCoy's continued to stare at her with mixed expressions, she finally cast a look behind her.

There was Will, tall and lanky and blonde as ever and he struggling against the firm grasp of his father, Anderson Hatfield. The two were clear on the other side of the cemetery but the air surrounding her and the McCoys filled with tension almost immediately at the sight of the two Hatfields. Just seeing Will made her heart thump hard in her chest, and though she wanted to go running to him as fast as her legs would carry her, her common sense kept her rooted to the spot.

"Evelyn Farmer," Randall said firmly to gain her attention, "do you know that boy?"

Her eyes cast downward for a moment before she finally mustered up the courage to meet his stern gaze again. "He's my friend." She finally admitted quietly.

Randall looked displeased to hear this and set his jaw firmly, eyeing the two Hatfields with open animosity. "Listen here, child." He began to say, turning his attention back to her. "As long as you live under my roof, you'll not be havin' anythin' to do with the likes of them. Understood?"

Evelyn glanced back at Will regretfully. Losing her father was something she could handle, but losing Will? That was an entirely different matter. She could feel the burning gazes of the McCoys on her back but could not tear her eyes away from the friend that meant so much to her. He seemed to know what was happening too, because even from there she could see the panicked look that was on his face as he tried to free himself from his father's grip.

"Evelyn." Randall said sharply again when she took too long to respond.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and closed them tightly before finally nodding her consent. It absolutely crushed her to turn her back on Will, but there were no other options for her. Evelyn was alone in this world and her only chance of survival lay with the McCoys. And if she wanted to keep her place with her new guardians, then she would have to do what they asked of her. Even if it broke her heart to see their requests met.

Will called out for her repeatedly but she did not look at him again or acknowledge that she could hear him. Instead, Evelyn took the seat next to Calvin and kept her eyes downcast, tears rolling silently down her cheeks as the wagon jerked to life and began to lead her away from the one person she cherished above all others.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't sue. But do read :)**

_1877_

Evelyn sat with her back propped against a large tree and picked at her skirt in complete boredom, heaving a loud sigh before glancing at the boy next to her. They'd been in this same spot for close to twenty minutes now and though he had his gun armed and at the ready, he still had made no move to actually pull the trigger. "You ain't got the guts." She accused.

Calvin immediately shushed her and shot her an annoyed look, to which she only rolled her eyes in response. "I got the guts." He whispered back, looking determined as he focused his attention on the deer again.

"Then shoot it already so we can do somethin' else." Evelyn insisted.

Calvin focused on her again and this time he looked exasperated. "Would ya _shut up_?" He whispered harshly. "You gonna scare it off, ya loudmouth."

Evelyn held her hands up in defense and then turned her attention elsewhere as Calvin zeroed in, yet again, on the deer he was on the verge of killing. It occurred to her that they probably should have been helping Sally and Randall around the house, especially because Randall had been under the weather recently, but the crisp autumn weather that had settled in Kentucky had been far too tempting not to take advantage of. So instead of seeing to their chores for the day, she and Calvin had snuck out and immediately made for the forest to embark on their own adventure. Of course, she hadn't expected to be posted up and bored out of her mind while Calvin tried to muster up the courage to kill something.

Calvin let out a long breath next to her while she picked up a yellow colored leaf and she grinned to herself before discreetly reaching over and brushing the tip of it along his neck. He jumped at the ticklish feeling, just as she'd hoped, and immediately swatted at his neck. The sudden movement on his part caused the finger he had on the trigger of his gun to squeeze down and a loud _BANG _filled the air as he accidently fired, effectively scaring every animal within a mile radius away, including the deer.

"Well, so much fer that." Calvin said grumpily as he watched the deer take off, finally lowering his gun. "What the hell was on me? Did ya see it?" He asked, reaching a hand up to his neck in inspection. When Evelyn could no longer contain herself and started laughing at his expense, he immediately deduced that she had been the cause of all the commotion. "Goddammit, Evelyn!" Calvin said angrily.

"You've got a mouth on ya, Calvin McCoy." She said, pulling herself together as a few last laughs escaped. "What would your Pap say?" Calvin glowered at her and she shook her head with an amused grin before standing up and brushing her skirt off. "C'mon, sharpshooter. Let's do somethin' that's actually_ fun_."

Calvin grumbled but got to his feet anyway and followed her, resting his gun against his shoulder casually as they started making their way through the trees.

Evelyn had been living with the McCoys for five years now and though the transition had been a little rough at first, she'd eventually managed to integrate herself into the family. It had been both strange and fascinating to see what a _real _family was like – the siblings all got along (for the most part) and looked out for one another, and though Randall and Sally were strict parents, their love of their children was obvious enough. Seeing the way the McCoys were with each other only further proved how atrocious her living situation had been when she still lived with her father. The fact that she'd made it out alive still amazed her to that day.

But she _had _survived. And thanks to Randall and Sally, she was a thriving twelve year old living in a relatively stable home and she was eternally indebted to them for their kindness. Though Evelyn wasn't sure just what she was supposed to do with her life, the fact that she actually had hope for a better future was more then enough to appease her for now. She'd worry about figuring out her purpose some other time.

"Where to now, Ev?" Calvin asked when they finally made it back to the road.

She was about to answer but stopped short when she saw the horse-drawn wagon that was making its way towards them. Already she could see the familiar faces of Tolbert and Jim and she grinned, a new idea forming in her head. "Look." She said, nudging Calvin and pointing down the road. "I think our chariot approaches." Evelyn said excitedly.

Calvin shared her grin and they stared at each other for one more moment before taking off in a race for the wagon.

"Well, well, well." Tolbert said with a smirk, pulling on the reigns to halt the horses when the two of them skidded to a halt in front of them. "This is where the two of ya ran off to. Momma's been lookin' for ya, ya know."

"Where ya goin'?" Calvin asked eagerly.

"Across the river. Got some tobacco to sell and we need stuff from the doctor for Pa." Jim answered.

Evelyn and Calvin shared a look before turning pleading eyes up to the older boys. "Can we come?" Evelyn asked. "Please?" She added, pressing her hands together as though praying. "We can help!" She added when she saw the skepticism on their faces.

Jim and Tolbert shared a look before Jim let out a heave and motioned for them to climb up. She and Calvin both let out cries of excitement and let loose a barrage of gratitude, repeatedly saying their thanks as they clambered up into the back of the wagon and found spaces to sit amongst the barrels of tobacco.

"Yeah, yeah." Tolbert said in an unaffected tone. "Just don't be wanderin' off to do somethin' stupid when we get there. I got no problem leavin' the both of ya behind. Understood?"

"Understood." Evelyn and Calvin both agreed.

* * *

Apparently she and Calvin hadn't been the only ones that wanted to take advantage of the refreshing weather, because the West Virginia side of Tug Valley was positively bursting with people by the time they arrived. In Mate Creek's town square, couples walked from stand to stand, inspecting the goods that private vendors were selling, children ran about town and chased after each other with mad giggles, and men puffing away on their tobacco pipes littered the roads as they carried out whatever business they had. Tolbert directed the wagon off to the side once they were about halfway down the main road and as soon as they came to a stop, Evelyn and Calvin hopped out of the back.

They were about to find something to occupy themselves with when Jim walked around the side of the wagon. "Hold on, now. You two make yourselves useful." Jim said, coming to stand in front of them and offering a piece of parchment and bag of coins. "Take care of the list while we handle this."

Evelyn accepted it with a nod and then the two of them set off for the general store, but not before Jim strictly instructed that they were not to mess around and buy things they didn't need.

"Looky here." Calvin said, eyeing a stand where whiskey was being sold by the cup full. It was one of the busier stands and there were a number of people, mostly men, loitering around it and laughing raucously. "Reckon I'ma get me some of that." He said before starting to make his way over.

"Reckon you're not." Evelyn said firmly, grabbing a hold of the back of his jacket and tugging him to a stop. "Stuff turns even the best of people into monsters." She said disgustedly, eying a man who appeared to have already had too much and was swaying on his feet. "Besides, didn't ya hear what Jim just said?"

"You ain't my momma and neither is he." Calvin said before shrugging her off and waltzing up to the vendor.

Evelyn shook her head, trying to block out the flood of memories that swarmed her at the sight of the dark liquid, and turned on her heel to continue on with her business. She wasn't pleased with Calvin's decision but he was older then her and able to make his own choices. If he wanted to end up being a drunken fool, then that was his own problem and not hers.

A sign immediately caught her eye as she was making her way to the store and she had to gulp, quickly forgetting about whatever Calvin was doing as her mind began to race. 'Wall Hatfield – Justice of the Peace', the sign read, and for a moment her heart pounded in her chest. Evelyn had almost forgotten that this was mostly Hatfield territory and almost at once her eyes began to search for any sign of a familiar blonde head of hair as she continued on to the general store.

She hadn't seen Will Hatfield but maybe three times since going to live in Kentucky, but that didn't mean she didn't think about him often. Evelyn sometimes found herself wondering what he was doing or what he thought of her going to live with the McCoys, though she had no idea why she continued to let herself dwell on him – Will had made it abundantly clear each time she'd seen him that he didn't think very highly of her anymore. In fact, most of the time, he and his brothers were simply downright cruel to her. It hurt her immensely, but Evelyn never gave him the satisfaction of seeing it.

Calvin finally met up with her again after about a half hour, when she had all that they needed from the general store and was headed towards Dr. Tiller's office. He didn't appear too effected by his drinking but she could smell the whiskey on him and it made her crinkle her nose in disgust.

"Well, ya didn't have to run off." Calvin said, reaching for the bag she carried and swinging it over his shoulder.

"I ain't no babysitter neither." She retorted.

Calvin let out a heave and turned his eyes to the sky for a moment. "Ev, you ain't stopped naggin' at me all day long." He said with a shake of his head. "Startin' to feel like we're an old married couple."

She laughed in spite of herself and then shot him a revolted look. "You're gonna make me be sick."

Calvin's look of mock-offense made her laugh harder and he snorted in response before hurrying up the steps to Dr. Tiller's office. Evelyn trailed behind him but slowed just by the window when she spied a 'HELP WANTED' sign. She eyed it curiously for a long moment, her interest piqued, before following Calvin inside. A bell overhead signaled their arrival and Dr. Tiller came out from a side room to greet them almost immediately, wiping his hands clean on a towel as he did so.

"Ah, good afternoon, McCoys." He greeted. "What can I do you for?"

"My Pa's fallen ill, Dr. Tiller." Calvin said as he walked up to the counter and read over the list. "Looks like we just need somethin' fer his cough."

"Sure ya don't wanna bring 'im in for a checkup?" Dr. Tiller asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Can't afford medicine _and _a visit, Doc." Calvin said with a shrug.

Dr. Tiller nodded and then went to his supply cabinet. They could hear the clinking of glass vials as he waded through his supplies until he finally located what he wanted. Once the cabinet was closed again he came back and handed it over. "No more then three times a day, understood?" He asked.

Calvin nodded, handed over some coins, and then pocketed the medicine. "C'mon, Ev. Tolbert and Jim'll be wonderin' where we are."

Evelyn hesitated for a moment and then motioned for Calvin to leave. "Go on ahead. I'll be right behind ya." She said. Calvin gave her a confused look but she just pushed him in the direction of the door. "It's personal." She fibbed to make him leave.

Calvin pulled a face and left without another word. When she faced the doctor again he was watching her curiously and with furrowed brows. "Miss McCoy, is somethin' the matter?"

"Farmer." She corrected. "My name is Farmer." Not that she wasn't used to being called 'McCoy' by this point – it was a pretty common occurrence because apparently people just thought it was easier to refer to her as such.

"That's right, Miss Farmer. My apologies." He said with a smile, whacking his own head as though knocking sense into himself. Then he studied her even further. "Ya look like your mother, now that I think on it. Quite a bit." He said. But then his cheeks turned a little pink and he cleared his throat, appearing a bit embarrassed. It made Evelyn wonder if he had ever been a customer of her mother's. "Anyway, what's the problem, Miss Farmer?"

"Your sign." Evelyn said, pointing to the sign in the window. "What sort of help?"

Dr. Tiller frowned a bit. "Need me an intern, someone to train, help me out, and then someday take over when I retire." He explained. "Why? Know someone fer the job?"

Evelyn smiled at once. "I believe I do." She said with a nod. "Me."

His laugh was both immediate and a bit offensive. "You?" He asked in amusement. "But…you're a girl. A child, really."

"I'm no child." She said firmly.

"How old are ya now, anyway?" Dr. Tiller asked, looking very skeptical.

"I'll be fifteen after the New Year." Evelyn quickly lied. She was really only going to be thirteen, but she figured what the doctor didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Dr. Tiller, I ain't no McCoy which means I ain't entitled to nothin' when Mr. Randall and Mrs. Sally pass on. And my drunken Pap left me nothin' but bad memories. I need to find my way in this world somehow."

Dr. Tiller sighed, looking like he was at least thinking the idea over, but then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Farmer. But I just don't think it's a good idea. You're too young and ya live too far away. It just ain't plausible." He explained gently. "Now go on before them boys leave ya behind."

"But, Dr. Tiller – "

"I said get." Dr. Tiller cut her off before turning to go back into the room he'd started out in.

Evelyn let out a frustrated heave and left, slamming the door behind her. So what if she was young and lived across the river? She was smart, she worked hard (when she wanted to) and she was a fast learner. Not to mention that all of her childhood had been spent taking care of her drunken buffoon of a father – how hard could it be to take care of strangers?

She glared at the door behind her and then stomped down the stairs. If there was one defining factor about Evelyn, it was that she could be a stubborn as a mule from time to time. Dr. Tiller might have said no today, but that didn't mean she was going to give up. This job might be just what she needed to figure out where her life was going and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

" – you mush-head. What ya doin' all alone?"

"Any of your useless kin around?"

"I just, I – don't. Please."

Evelyn frowned almost immediately at the sight she was presented when she neared the wagon again.

A crowd had gathered around and was watching as a pale, almost white-haired boy that she'd only seen once or twice before was being badgered relentlessly by Tolbert, Jim, and Calvin. Calvin had plucked off the boy's hat, which he was trying to reach for, and though it was obvious he was being bullied no one was making a move to interfere. In fact, even the boy didn't seem to be doing much of anything to defend himself. Judging by the way he was acting and the way he spoke, she deduced that he was either drunk or slow, and since he appeared to be about her age, she assumed it was the latter of the two options.

"Get on outta here, ya sorry bastard." Tolbert finally said before shoving him down to the ground roughly. "Before I make ya!" He threatened, standing over the boy.

"Tolbert McCoy!" Evelyn said angrily, stomping over and shoving the older boy away. "What do ya think you're doin'?"

Jim and Calvin had the good sense to at least look a bit ashamed, but Tolbert was another story. "He's a damn Hatfield." He growled out, making it seem like that was reason enough. Then he turned his head to spit in disgust before glowering down at the boy. "Should know better'n to come 'round us."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and then crouched down to help the boy. He looked a bit nervous at first and recoiled when she went to touch him. At his movement, she held her hand up in innocence and offered a smile instead. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, promise." She said gently. "What's your name?"

"Bastard's name is Cotton Top." Tolbert answered.

"I asked _him_." She shot before turning her attention back to the boy. "What's your _real _name?"

He eyed the three McCoys for a second before turning his bright blue eyes back to her. "Ellison Mounts." He answered.

Evelyn smiled and nodded, sticking a hand out to him. "Pleasure to meet ya, Ellison Mounts. I'm Evelyn Farmer."

She could tell the moment that Ellison decided to start trusting her because he smiled widely at her, grabbed her hand, and then shook it vigorously. "Pleasure to mee ya, Evelyn Farmer." He reciprocated enthusiastically.

"What a fool." Tolbert said rudely before stalking away.

"Why don't we get ya up outta this dirt?" She suggested, ignoring Tolbert's snide remark.

"That'd be nice." Ellison agreed.

Evelyn hauled him up to his feet and then brushed away the dirt that was on his back. Jim and Calvin watched her with unreadable expressions on their faces but she ignored their stares, concentrating on Ellison instead. There wasn't usually much that she could do to stop the McCoys from pestering the Hatfields, but it didn't sit well with her that they had decided to bully this simple-minded boy. And though she was sure she'd catch hell for her actions, she couldn't bring herself to care. There was a naiveté to Ellison that was immediately endearing and she could already feel her heart opening up to him as he regarded her with wide, trusting eyes.

"You alone?"

"No. My Pa's comin' now." He said, pointing down the road where a few stern looking men were making their way towards them. She knew the one with red hair peaking out from under his hat to be Ellison Hatfield, though the long haired man next to him was unfamiliar to her. It was the third, however, that had her heart pounding in her chest again. Almost immediately she recognized him to be Devil Anse Hatfield and before she could stop herself, her eyes scanned the crowds again for any sign of Will.

Ellison grabbed her attention again when he glanced over at the McCoy's a bit warily and moved closer to her. "Thanks for savin' me." He whispered as though it were some grand secret.

"You're welcome, Ellison."

"What's goin' on here?" Ellison Sr. asked upon arrival, his eyes on the three McCoy boys. The three brothers shrunk back closer to the wagon in the presence of the imposing men and mumbled out incoherent words in response, none seeming too eager to meet the man's gaze. "Speak up, McCoys." The man barked in irritation.

"Evelyn saved me, Pa." Ellison spoke up. "They shoved me and she stopped 'em. She's brave."

Evelyn blushed as seven pairs of eyes turned to her and clasped her hands together, wringing them nervously. "Is that the way of it?" Ellison Sr. asked.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hatfield." She answered politely.

Ellison's father eyed her for a minute before nodding his head. "I s'pose thanks are in order then." He said. "What's your name, girl?"

"This here's Evelyn Farmer." Anse spoke up before she could answer. Though his eyes stayed locked on her, his expression was difficult to read. She found herself starting to feel extremely uncomfortable under the man's scrutiny. "Ol' Edward Holstead's girl."

"Holstead?" Asked the long-haired man with a snort. "Sorry excuse of a man, if ya ask me."

"Lias…" Said Ellison Sr. in warning before looking pointedly at Evelyn. "Mixed company." He reminded him.

"He's right." Evelyn spoke up timidly with a shrug, surprising the three Hatfields. "Can't always choose your kin."

Surprise settled over two of the three Hatfields (Anse remained stoic as ever) before Ellison Sr. finally looked towards the wagon. The McCoys had been watching the exchange silently and straightened up when they saw they had the Hatfield's attention again. "I'll take a barrel for Miss Farmer's bravery." He said firmly, making her smile a bit proudly to herself. "And another to send ya on your way."

Jim quickly rolled two medium-sized barrels over to Ellison Sr., his lips pressed together in a tight line, before he straightened up and extended his hand out to the older man. "That'll be fourteen greenbacks." He said, meeting the man's gaze steadily.

"Fourteen?" Ellison Sr. asked with raised eyebrows.

Tolbert paused his brooding for a moment to speak up. "Seven fer each barrel." He informed them. "Take it or leave it."

Ellison Sr. shook his head and then produced a folded up wad of money from his pocket. Then he counted out the money and passed it over. "Cotton, help your Pa out." He instructed, bending over to pick up one of the barrels while Ellison went for the other. Once Ellison Sr. straightened up again, he gave the McCoy boys one last stern look. Then he turned his eyes to Evelyn and tipped his hat. "Good day."

Ellison, his father, and the long haired Lias turned to leave after that but Anse lingered behind for a second to continue to eye her. Not really knowing what to do, and not sure why he was studying her the way he was, Evelyn offered a small curtsey. "Mr. Hatfield." She said in parting before turning to climb into the wagon. Once Evelyn was settled in she dared to look behind her again and was relieved when she saw that Anse was heading back in the direction he'd come from.

"Ya sweet on the Hatfields or what?" Tolbert asked with a sneer as he and his brothers worked at loading up the wagon again.

"No." She retorted quickly, her cheeks turning red again.

"Sure seems like it."

"Tolbert." Jim cut in sharply. "She just got us two more barrels sold – leave 'er alone."

Tolbert looked as though he wanted to say more but he held his tongue, plopping a barrel down roughly next to her and fixing her with one last glare before taking his seat at the reigns. Once Calvin and Jim had joined them, Tolbert whacked the reigns against the horses and sent them into motion.

It had certainly been an eventful afternoon. That had been her first real encounter with the Hatfields and it had been nerve-wracking to say the least; Ellison Sr. seemed alright but Devil Anse she was unsure of. Evelyn had heard plenty of tales of the Hatfield patriarch and currently, all of them seemed true. And while she might not know what he was thinking, it had sure felt like there was an accusation behind his stare. Since she wasn't an idiot, she knew that it could only be linked to the fact that she'd cast his son's friendship to the side and it made her wonder just how bad of an effect it'd had on Will.

The road they were taking was, of course, leading them right past the Hatfields, and as they drew closer Evelyn suddenly spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. Her breath caught in her throat but she didn't turn her eyes away, staring steadily at Will as they went riding past. He had hit a growth spurt since the last time she'd seen him and was much taller now. His hair was shaggier, the hint of stubble was forming on his face, and he was actually growing up to be quite handsome. But the cold look in his eyes was something she still had trouble getting used to and it finally made her turn her gaze away uncomfortably.

"Watch out now." Will said, his voice much deeper then it had been when they were younger. "McCoys comin' through." The statement might have seemed innocent, but the sarcasm in his tone let her know the biting remark was intended for her.

"Bye, Evelyn!" Ellison said enthusiastically, waving his hand wildly with a big smile on his face.

Evelyn forced on a smile and waved to Ellison. "Bye, Ellison."

Though she didn't have the guts to look backwards again, she could feel a pair of eyes practically burning holes in her back the entire length of the road. And she knew, without even having to check, that Will Hatfield was watching her leave with a hateful stare.

* * *

**A/N: I know it didn't actually say 'Wall Hatfield' on the sign, but that's the beauty of fanfiction! And I also know that everyone calls Cotton Top…well, Cotton Top, but I'm going to write people in this story how Evelyn addresses them. Henceforth, for now Cotton Top is Ellison, catch mah drift? Don't know why I felt like I needed to explain that…anyway…moving right along….**

**Tell me what you think, please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**You guys are so good to me! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

A few days had passed since she'd first tried to earn herself a job with Dr. Tiller and Evelyn was already stating to grow both restless and anxious. Unfortunately for her, the daily business of Randall and his family didn't call for frequent trips across the river, so opportunities to go back into town were few and far between. There was a small comfort in knowing that the position she wanted wasn't one that could be filled by any old person, but she also knew that the job wouldn't always be available. So on the morning of the third day, Evelyn finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Tolbert, I need a favor."

Tolbert paused in tending to his horse's hooves and straightened up, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked slowly, a blank expression on his face.

Evelyn had known this would be difficult. She and Tolbert hadn't been seeing eye to eye ever since their encounter with the Hatfields – he was mad at her because she had defended Ellison while she was irritated with him for bullying the simple-minded child. But this was a trip that she preferred to make in secret and Tolbert was the only one with a horse that she knew wouldn't snitch on her, so Evelyn pushed her pride to the side and nodded her head in answer to his question.

"Yes." She said, wringing her hands together nervously. "I need a ride into town."

Tolbert huffed and fiddled with the tools in his hands, a smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth. "Why? So ya can cozy up to the Hatfields again?"

"No." She retorted snippily. Then she took a deep breath and reminded herself that she needed to be nice or Tolbert wasn't going to do squat for her. "I'm goin' to see Dr. Tiller."

"You just seen 'im three days ago." Tolbert reminded her.

"I know." Evelyn responded. "I need to see 'im again."

"Why?" He questioned suspiciously. When she hesitated to tell him, Tolbert rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ya want me to quit my chores, ride ya all the way across the river into Hatfield territory, and all without knowin' why?" Then he snorted in amusement. "That favor ain't lookin' too good."

"Fine." Evelyn said with a glare. "But ya can't tell _anyone_." She continued, walking closer until she could poke him in the chest with her index finger. He swatted her hand away and watched her expectantly, waiting to hear whatever she had to say. "I'm tryin'a get a job with Dr. Tiller."

Surprise immediately lit his eyes up. "A job?" He asked her, making her nod her head in affirmation. He looked a little disbelieving as he turned away from her and placed his tools back in their rightful place. "I'm guessin' you ain't told my Pa 'bout this, then." Tolbert said with an almost accusatory tone behind his words.

"Not yet." Evelyn admitted. "Figured I'd wait till I actually got it, first." She paused and then looked at him pleadingly. "It'd mean a lot to me if ya helped me, Tolbert. I really wanna do this."

He faced her again and though his arms were crossed in a stern fashion, the hard look in his eyes had softened a bit at her words. "What's in it fer me?" He finally asked.

Evelyn pursed her lips, trying to think of a form of payment. "Well, if Dr. Tiller hires me on then I'll pay ya fer any inconvenience." She offered with a shrug.

"And if he don't?"

"I'll do some'a your chores fer a week."

He narrowed his eyes and stared her down before speaking again. "Two weeks and ya got yerself a deal." He bartered.

Evelyn chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before nodding and sticking her hand out to shake on the deal. Tolbert smirked, spat in his hand, and then shook her smaller hand firmly to seal their deal. She pulled a face when he turned back to his horse and wiped her hand on her dress as she trailed after him.

"Whatcha need a job fer, anyway?" He asked as he made quick work of saddling his horse.

"Gotta do somethin' with my life, right?" Evelyn shot back at him. "Besides, ya can't say it wouldn't be helpful havin' a doctor livin' with ya." He gave a half nod in agreement and shrugged. "If I don't get the job, what'll we say when Mr. Randall asks where we ran off to?"

Tolbert hauled himself up onto his horse once it was ready to go and then extended a hand down towards her. "Just say we was out lookin' for that pig again." He said. "Ya comin' or what? I ain't got all day."

Evelyn glanced around to make sure no one was any wiser of what she and Tolbert were up to before taking his hand and using his assistance to pull herself up onto the tall horse. Once she was settled in behind him she wrapped her arms securely around his waist. "Thanks for this, Tolbert. I owe ya."

"Ya sure do, Farmer." He said, but when he looked back at her over his shoulder it was with a much friendlier expression and she knew he was only being half-serious. "Think the Doc will actually hire ya?" He asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Guess we're 'bout to find out."

* * *

Once they reached Mate Creek, Tolbert wandered off towards the whiskey venders to go and entertain himself while Evelyn headed in the direction of Dr. Tiller's office. Even from far away she could still see the big 'HELP WANTED' sign that was positioned in the front window and relief flooded her at the sight of it. It was going to be a challenge to convince the doctor to hire her on, but she decided right then and there that come nightfall, she'd be the newest trainee working under Dr. Tiller. So with squared shoulders and a determined look, Evelyn began to march her way to the small building.

But just as she was walking past the general store, a voice addressed her and caught her attention.

"Young girl walkin' through town by herself?" Evelyn turned quickly and was greeted with the friendly face of Ellison Hatfield. He had just come out of the store and was carrying a large bag over his shoulder. "That's askin' fer trouble."

She felt her cheeks go a bit red and immediately offered a small curtsey. "Good day, Mr. Hatfield." She said politely, glancing around quickly to see if Tolbert was watching them talk. He wasn't.

"Same to you, Miss Farmer." He responded before taking a quick look around in a searching manner. "You alone?" He asked.

"No, sir. I came with Tolbert McCoy."

"Well he ain't around, so that means you're alone, don't it?" The older man replied with a small, almost playful, smirk on his lips. When she shrugged at him he tilted his head at her curiously. "Where ya off to?"

"Dr. Tiller's office, sir."

He nodded and descended the handful of steps that lead down from the store and then motioned for her to follow him. "C'mon then, I'll make sure ya get there safely."

Evelyn picked up the hem of her skirts and hurried to catch up with the redheaded man, caught completely by surprise at his kind gesture. All of her life she'd only ever heard about how terrible and evil the Hatfields were, but here was Ellison Hatfield, the brother of Devil Anse himself, escorting her through town to ensure that no one gave her any trouble, despite the fact that she was living with and being raised by McCoys. If he was evil, then he was the nicest evil person she'd ever met.

"Thank you, Mr. Hatfield." She said once she had fallen in step with him. "It's very kind of ya."

"Not a problem." He responded.

Silence fell between them as they walked along and Evelyn cleared her throat nervously, not entirely sure if she should be making conversation with him or what they might even have to talk about. They were, after all, supposed to be enemies. And enemies didn't participate in casual conversation with one another. Numerous heads and curious stares turned towards the two of them as they made their way through town and she was suddenly quite glad that Tolbert had made himself scarce – if he saw that she was being escorted by a Hatfield, she was positive that it would effectively ruin the truce that they seemed to have reached on the ride in.

"Ya made quite an impression on my boy." Ellison finally spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Cotton ain't talked 'bout nothin' else fer three days now. He's drivin' all the Hatfields mad with his tales of your bravery." He finished, looking down at her with a wide smile.

Evelyn couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, feeling flattered by the man's words. "He made an impression on me, too, sir." She admitted. "Your son seems like a good boy."

"Thank you fer sayin' that, Miss Farmer." Ellison said sincerely. "Ain't many people 'round here who think so. It's refreshin' to see someone other then his family stickin' up fer 'im fer a change." He explained, his gaze hardening just the slightest as he turned his eyes away to survey the people that they passed by. It was easy to see that Ellison Hatfield was protective of his son and he seemed almost accusatory as he scrutinized would-be-bullies. "If I recall, Cotton ain't the only Hatfield to have a soft spot fer you." He continued, changing the subject. "I'm talkin' 'bout my nephew, of course."

Evelyn blushed brighter then and pressed her lips together, gulping nervously. "I know, sir." She answered meekly. "We were friends."

"I know." He echoed her words. "Though what I _don't _know is why ya casted 'im aside like ya did."

"I didn't wanna but I didn't have a choice, Mr. Hatfield." Evelyn said simply. "Mr. Randall forbid me from bein' friends with 'im. Or any Hatfield, fer that matter." She revealed. Her thoughts turned back to the day of her father's funeral, when Will had been so stricken and hurt by her rejection, and frowned. "Will meant the world to me. Not a day goes by that I don't regret leavin' 'im." Then she realized just how much information she was giving away and quickly snapped her mouth shut, embarrassed about how much she'd revealed to someone who was practically a stranger.

Ellison's expression was hard to read as he studied her, but if he was going to say anything in response he didn't get the opportunity. To her relief, they'd finally reached Dr. Tiller's office and he halted at the foot of the stairs while she quickly ascended them. It wasn't that she disliked talking to Ellison Hatfield, but talking about Will wasn't something she was very fond of. It brought up too many hurtful memories and she was glad that she didn't have to delve any deeper into her past just then.

"Thank you fer the escort, sir." Evelyn said graciously, facing him and giving one last, quick curtsey before inclining her head to the older man in a polite nod.

"You're welcome, Miss Farmer." He said in return, shifting his bag to his other shoulder. "I tell ya what, it's a relief to know McCoy's raisin' at least one'a you kids right." He admitted, giving her an approving look. "Want me to tell Cotton ya said hello?"

She nodded at once. "I'd like that."

"He will, too." Ellison before lifting a hand in a parting wave. "Good day, Miss Farmer."

"Good day, Mr. Hatfield." She responded.

She lingered outside to watch him walk away and it was in that moment that she decided she liked Ellison Hatfield. He was a kind and caring man and absolutely nothing like the McCoys had depicted him to be for so many years. Then the thought suddenly struck her that Ellison might tell Will of their encounter and the things that she had said about him. Maybe, just _maybe_, her conversation with Ellison might be just what was needed to start repairing the bridge between her and her long lost friend. The thought of having him in her life again was one that left her feeling happy beyond words.

With a smile and more of a bounce in her step them before, Evelyn turned and yanked the door to Dr. Tiller's office open. She had all the confidence in the world flowing freely through her veins and she waltzed into the office with her head held high, the hope in her making her feel as though she could conquer the world right then. The tell-tale bell jingled over her head to announce her arrival but she found that Dr. Tiller was already sitting at the solitary desk in the waiting room. His nose was buried in his files and he was scribbling away furiously, not even bothering to look up and see who had arrived.

"Be with ya in a minute." He said distractedly.

Evelyn folded her hands together in front of her and casually walked up to the desk, waiting patiently as he finished writing whatever it was that he was mulling over in his head. _You can do this_, she coached herself. _This job _will _be yours._

Once he was done, he set down his quill and cracked the knuckled of his fingers. "What can I – oh." He stopped short when he finally looked up and saw who had come to see him. He leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh and frowned, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he stared at her over the top of his spectacles. "Well, if it ain't Miss Farmer again."

"Good mornin', Dr. Tiller." Evelyn responded with a sweet smile.

"Somethin' tells me ya didn't come fer more medicine…"

"No, I did not." She confirmed.

"I've told ya once and I'll tell ya again – "

"I'm too young, yes, I know." Evelyn interrupted. "And why else didn't ya wanna hire me?" She asked, a mock-pensive look crossing her face. "That's right, because I live on the other side of the Tug, too." She said, meeting his unamused look steadily.

Dr. Tiller leaned forward with another heavy heave and rested his elbows on the desk instead, using one hand to remove his glasses and then the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. After a long moment he slid his glasses back on and then looked up at her with a weary look. "Get to the point then – why'd ya come back?" He asked dully.

"To change your mind. Dr. Tiller, I'm smart." Evelyn began to persuade, placing both of her hands on his desk and staring him down determinedly. "I work hard, I learn fast, and I guarantee ain't nobody else gonna be more motivated then me, because if this don't work out then I'll never be more'na useless charity case to the McCoys. All I been doin' my whole life is takin' care of drunk fools or helpin' Mrs. Sally tend to rowdy boys, so I know how'ta stitch up wounds and I certainly ain't afraid of a little blood. I'll be good fer the job, I know it."

"It ain't just broken bones and stitchin' wounds." Dr. Tiller said once she'd reached the end of her rant. "There's disease and there's pregnancy and there's _death_. Those people out there," he said with a point towards the window, "rely on _us _fer _everything_. And when it don't go right, _we're _the ones blamed. Now, are ya still sure ya can handle it?"

Evelyn thought about his words for a moment, considered the magnitude of her decision, and then nodded her head once. "I'll never know if ya don't gimme a chance." She finally responded.

There was a stretch of silence where she and Dr. Tiller sized one another up until he finally got to his feet and paced his way over to the window. One hand came up to stroke his jaw thoughtfully and he turned his back on her, staring out of the window and into the busy streets. "Can ya read?"

"Yes."

"And write?"

"Yes, sir."

Evelyn watched him expectantly as he fell silent again but decided that now was the time to keep her mouth shut. Her rant appeared to have worked because it was clear to her that he was considering the possibility of hiring her on now, despite his earlier trepidations. She felt anxious and jittery as she waited for him to speak again and felt her palms begin to become a little sweaty in her nervous state. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dr. Tiller reached for the sign in the window and took it down.

"You ain't gonna let this rest, are ya?" Dr. Tiller asked, looking down at the sign he held in his hands.

"No, sir." Evelyn admitted, trying to fight the smile that was working its way onto her lips. If he had taken down the sign that _had _to be good, but she tried to keep her urge to celebrate in check.

Dr. Tiller finally faced her again and there was a look of resignation on his face. "Alright then, Miss Farmer. Three days a week, from dawn until dusk, I expect ya to be here and ready to work. You'll start at fifty cents a day, which is subject to change." Her eyes widened at the mention of her salary. _Fifty cents?!, _she thought to herself excitedly. "And this job ain't no easy feat neither, so I won't be hearin' no complainin' from ya, understood?

Evelyn was so happy she could have kissed the old man but she somehow managed to contain her elation and nodded vigorously instead, a huge, happy grin stretching across her young face. "Understood, sir. Thank you so much, Dr. Tiller!"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "Just don't make me regret this decision."

"Of course not."

He motioned for her to follow him to a closet near the supply cupboard and she peeked around his shoulder curiously when he opened the door. Inside sat books upon books, as well as numerous stacks of parchment and random scatterings of old tools. Dr. Tiller began picking out random books and instructed her to hold out her hands so that he could begin stacking them in her arms. Once she was loaded down with three humongous hardbacks, he closed the closet door and then turned a stern stare on her.

"Read these. I'ma test ya on it in two weeks."

"Yes, sir." She responded at once. Evelyn knew she probably should have been more intimidated by the daunting task but at the moment was simply too happy about the turn of events to care.

"Just outta curiosity, what does Ol' Ran'll have to say 'bout this?"

His question brought her back to reality and Evelyn felt some of her happiness deflate. She'd forgotten that she still had to tell Randall and Sally about working under Dr. Tiller and knew it was probably going to be something they wouldn't be thrilled to hear. She pulled a face up at her new employer and he shot her an exasperated look in return.

"He don't know, does he?"

"Not yet." Evelyn said. "But it won't be a problem." She added quickly, afraid the revelation would make Dr. Tiller change his mind. "I'll convince 'im to let me work. I'm good at that."

"Ya don't have'ta tell me." Dr. Tiller huffed. "I just hired on a soon-to-be fifteen year old girl to do a man's dirty work."

Evelyn grinned. Actually, he'd just hired on a soon-to-be _thirteen _year old girl, but he didn't need to know that just yet. The doctor stepped towards her and finally stuck a hand in her direction. Evelyn shuffled the books around in her arms before shaking his hand firmly.

"I expect ya here bright 'n early tomorrow mornin'." He said, making her nod in understanding. "Welcome aboard, Miss Farmer. You're in fer a bumpy road."

* * *

Randall McCoy was sitting in his rocking chair on the porch when she and Tolbert finally arrived back at the house. As per usual, his brows were furrowed and a frown turned the corners of his mouth downward, making him appear both angry and much older then he actually was. He was whittling away at a piece of wood with his knife but even though his eyes were focused on his task, there was no doubt in her mind that he had been waiting for them to return home.

When she was finally down from the horse (with Tolbert's help), she held her breath and walked up the porch stairs while Tolbert shot her an unsympathetic look and grabbed his horse by the reigns, heading off for the barn and leaving her alone with his father. "Mr. Randall, ya look better today." She said, hoping a little flattery would get her back in his good graces.

He ignored her statement. "Where were you 'n Tolbert?" He asked, not bothering to look up.

Evelyn gulped. "I asked Tolbert to take me into town."

Randall 'hmph'ed and cut deeper into the wood. She thought she saw his jaw tighten but couldn't be sure since his beard was currently acting as camouflage. The tension in his shoulder was noticeable, though, and she knew he was not pleased at the moment. "I heard 'bout what happened with those Hatfields, how ya helped the boy." He said pointedly. "I trust ya remember my rules."

Now Evelyn was _really _glad that Tolbert hadn't seen her walking with Ellison Hatfield. If word got back to Randall about her friendly encounter and conversation with her guardian's enemy, she knew she'd be kicked out of the McCoy house in a heartbeat. "Of course, Mr. Randall."

"Why'd ya go into town then?" Randall asked, finally looking up at her. Almost at once his eyes dropped down to the books in her hands and his brows furrowed even deeper, confusion written on his face. "What's that?"

"Books from Dr. Tiller, Mr. Randall." She said, showing them to him. Then she took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever reaction she was about to provoke. "He's hired me on to work with 'im."

Randall McCoy couldn't have looked more shocked if she'd slapped him, told him she was moving to West Virginia, and that she was going to marry a Hatfield. He stared at her with wide eyes, completely frozen with his knife pressed into the wood, and his jaw dropped a little. "What?" He finally asked.

"Dr. Tiller hired me to be 'is assistant." She said carefully. "I'm gonna train to be a doctor."

Randall moved his knife away from the wood and pointed it at her in disbelief. A cross look had come over his face and she took a step back, afraid for a moment that he might actually slice her open in his growing anger. "Ya dare to do somethin' like this behind my _back_? After all we done fer you?" He hissed at her. "You're _twelve_, Evelyn. Your place is _here_ workin' with the girls and with Sally, not workin' under Dr. Tiller in Hatfield territory."

"But, Mr. Randall – "

"No, Evelyn." He said, shaking his head and standing from his rocking chair. "We're ridin' back _right now _to tell the doctor you've had a change of heart."

Evelyn wasn't a girl that cried often, but Randall's rejection of her job and the harsh tone in his words immediately made her eyes well up. He was being so cold and so cruel and he wasn't even considering letting her work – he was just immediately turning her down. For once Evelyn had thought that maybe her life would actually _mean _something and in a matter of minutes, Randall McCoy had torn all of her hopes and dreams to shreds.

"Please, Mr. Randall!" She pleaded desperately, tears escaping onto her cheeks. "You've no idea what this means to me!" Her wailing made him pause but he didn't say anything as he stared at her. His hesitation made her calm down a bit and her mind immediately grappled for anything that might make him change his mind. "I'll…I'll…" She scrambled to come up with something to barter with before she finally got an idea. "I'll give ya half my wages!"

There was a beat of silence as they watched each other. "He's payin' ya?" Randall asked, sounding intrigued despite the anger still lingering on his weathered face.

"Yes, sir. Fifty cents a day." She confirmed quickly. "I'll give ya half of what I make, I swear it. Please! I ain't never had nothin', Mr. Randall. Just please, _please_, don't take this away from me. I'm beggin' you!"

Randall rubbed a hand over his face and turned his eyes to the side, shaking his head as he mulled over the situation. He wasn't happy about it, that was both obvious and anticipated, but at least now he wasn't trying to drag her back into town to force her to quit her new job.

"Please." She said one last time.

Randall looked over at her again and then let out a frustrated heave. "Ya still have'ta earn your keep here, so don't think ya can slack off on chores." He said, pointing at her sternly.

Evelyn immediately ran up to him and hugged him as securely as her books would allow. Randall McCoy was not a very affectionate man, especially not with her, so her move caught him off guard and it took a long moment for him to recover enough to awkwardly pat her on the back. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Randall!" She said, squeezing him as tightly as she could.

When she released him and took a step back, he rested a hand on her shoulder and wagged a finger at her again. "Promise ya won't slack off on chores." He demanded.

"I promise."

"And half of your wages." He reminded her.

"Half of my wages." She confirmed.

He sighed and then released her. "When do ya start?"

"Tomorrow." She said with a grin.

Randall nodded. "I'll have Jim take ya into town in the mornin', then." He regarded her elated expression for a moment before releasing her shoulder and sitting back down in his rocking chair. "Go on, get. You've got work to do, girl." Evelyn nodded and hurried past him with the intention of going into the house to put her books away until later. But just as she crossed the threshold of the front door, Randall called out to her to stop her. "And remember, that there's Hatfield territory." Randall said with a scowl on his face. "You're not to associate with them, is that clear?"

Evelyn fought the frown that wanted to take its place on her lips, immediately thinking of both of the Ellison's. They were definitely people that she could see herself befriending and knew that if they approached her, she wouldn't shun them. But Randall's agreement to her new job still felt like something to be handled with care and she knew she needed to say what he wanted to hear right then. "Yes, sir. I won't have nothin' to do with 'em." She had most likely just lied, but she'd suffer the consequences later if she had to.

"Good."

* * *

**I like where this is going. Anyone else getting as excited as I am?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bah! I wish they'd been more specific with dates in this darn show! Some dates of events are factual, most probably won't be. Just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

* * *

_March 1878_

William Hatfield wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his gloved hand and panted with the excursion of manual labor. The two-man crosscut he and his brother had just been wielding sat wedged into the tree they were attempting to cut down while the two took a moment to catch their breaths. It was nearly springtime but one wouldn't guess it judging by the lingering chill in the air and overcast sky above their heads. It was hard to tell what time of day it was, but if the rumbling in his stomach was anything to go by, he'd say it was close enough to lunchtime for them to take a break.

"Johnse, how 'bout we take a breather?" He suggested to his older brother, already pulling off his working gloves.

Johnse Hatfield straightened up and stretched his arms high above his head, wincing as the bones in his spine popped and cracked back into their proper place. "What's wrong, lil' brother? Can't handle the workload?" He jibed with a wide smirk.

Will reached over and smacked him upside the head with his gloves, making Johnse laugh and then respond in kind once his own gloves were off. "Like hell, I can't." He retorted snappily with a glare, fending off the swat his brother aimed at him. "I'm just so hungry I reckon my stomach's 'bout to eat itself."

"Yeah, same here." Johnse agreed, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of food. "C'mon." Will was lurched forward a bit as his brother patted him roughly on the back. "Let's get down there 'fore all the good stuff's gone."

For four months now he'd been working in the timber yards. It had been his father's original plan for Will to start working when he turned fifteen, just as had been the case with Johnse, but the timber they cut was always in higher demand during the winter months and Anse Hatfield had been in need of more men. So instead, the recently turned fourteen-year-old had said goodbye to the last days of childhood and been hired on early. The work was hard and the dangers of the job were plentiful, but it put money in his pocket. And since not a lot of people his age could boast the same thing, he wasn't about to complain.

Will followed behind Johnse carefully as they made the trek down the steep hillside and then the pair of them headed off towards the food cart when they finally reached level ground. The wagon was laden with numerous canisters of water, as well as cheeses, dried meat, and bread, and was currently being manned by Cotton Top. Or, at least, _somewhat _manned – he seemed more focused on the tune he was whistling and whatever it was that he was currently fiddling with in his hands.

"Hey there, Cotton." Will said in greeting.

"Hi, Will, Johnse." He said, turning his attention to them with a smile on his face. "Havin' a good day?"

"Another beautiful day in God's country, bud." Johnse said, ruffling the younger boy's hair before grabbing first a plate for him and then one to hand off to Will. "Lunchtime, right?"

Cotton pulled out the pocket-watch that their Uncle Ellison had loaned to him and then frowned when he read the time, holding up the small clock for them to see. "Still five minutes." He said regretfully, looking at them with raised eyebrows. But at their simultaneous frowns, the boy looked around almost conspiratorially before leaning closer. "But I can look the other way." He said quietly.

"Atta boy." Will said, slapping his shoulder jovially.

Cotton seemed pleased with their approval and then went back to his trinket as the two teenagers filled up their plates. Once they had what they wanted and had snatched up a canister of water to share, they sat down on either side of Cotton and started to dig into their meals. But only moments later they heard the unmistakable voice of their father, Anse Hatfield, and both looked up when he called out for the older of the two brothers.

"Johnse!" He called out, standing with their Uncle Jim Vance over near the base of the hill and motioning the tall blonde over with one gloved hand. "C'mere!"

"But, Pa!" Johnse called back, raising his free arm exasperatedly. "Can't it wait?" He asked, pointing to his plate of food.

Anse shifted his weight to his other foot impatiently and placed his hands on his hips, glaring at his eldest son sternly. "Boy, don't make me call ya again." He said warningly.

"Better go." Will said around a mouthful of dried meat.

Johnse heaved, set down his plate a little more roughly then was necessary, and got back to his feet. Will couldn't understand whatever his brother was grumbling under his breath but he cracked a smirk anyway in amusement, watching as he stalked off before averting his attention back to his food when the three Hatfields meandered away. After a couple of bites he turned his eyes to Cotton and furrowed his brows, nudging his cousin with his elbow.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Will asked curiously.

"A bracelet." Cotton answered, showing him the thin pieces of rope that he was intricately weaving together. "It's fer Evelyn."

Will froze for a moment and then continued his chewing slowly, turning his gaze away. "Evelyn, huh?"

"Yep."

There was that damn name again – he swore he'd heard it more times in the past six months then he had in the past six years combined. Ever since the day that she had stepped in to stop Cotton from being bullied by those half-wit McCoys, his cousin had harbored a soft spot for the girl and spoke about her all the time. Hell, even his Uncle Ellison liked her. Will had already felt like he couldn't escape the pesky girl, but then she had gone and started working under Dr. Tiller. That's when things had gotten even worse – much to his annoyance, now he saw her nearly every time that he wound up going into town.

All he had wanted to do was forget about Evelyn Farmer and he'd dedicated six years of his life to building up a wall between him and the skinny, copper-haired girl that he was trying so hard to hate. But just as had been the case when he first met his former friend, she'd caught him by surprise and come barging her way back into his life, leaving him with a swarm of doubts about the negativity he'd focused on her for so long. His cousin was someone that Will genuinely cared a lot about and, damn it all to hell, Evelyn was just _so _damn good to Cotton. Then of course there was the conversation that his uncle had told him about and that continued to plague his thoughts to this very day.

_She misses ya. I can tell_, he heard the echoing words of his Uncle Ellison for what had to be the hundredth time. _She regrets what happened_. Well, he did too…only he wasn't entirely sure if he regretted the fact that he'd lost her or if he just plain regretted ever knowing her to begin with.

"Think she'll like it?" Cotton suddenly asked, holding the bracelet out at arms length to scrutinize it.

The question pulled Will from his own thoughts and he took the bracelet from Cotton to inspect it closer, imagining what it might look like around the pale wrist of Evelyn Farmer. It wasn't overly special looking but that was no matter; he knew Evelyn would like anything that Cotton gave to her. "Yeah, Cotton. She'll like it."

"What're ya two blabberin' 'bout o'er here?" Came the thickly, accented voice of Bill Staton. Will had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized the man had joined them and was picking at some of the food on the wagon.

"We're talkin' 'bout Evelyn." Cotton said enthusiastically, plucking the bracelet out of Will's fingers and showing it to Bill. "I made 'er a present." He added proudly.

Bill scratched his head, looking a little lost. "That McCoy girl?"

Even though Will himself had referred to her as such a thousand times in the past, he couldn't stop the defensive statement that tumbled out of his mouth. "She ain't a McCoy." He said hastily, shooting Bill a sharp look.

Bill held his hands up in front of him in surrender and then grabbed the hat he'd set on top of the wagon to plop it back on his head. "My mistake." The man said carefully. "C'mon, Hatfield. Let's finish that there tree." He then suggested, pointing up towards the tree Will and Johnse had been working on before setting off in that direction.

Will heaved and took one last big bite of bread before setting his plate off to the side and hopping back to his feet. It wouldn't do him any good to sit around and brood over Evelyn Farmer. He'd only get irritated and angry and that would make him lose his focus, which could end up disastrous given his line of work. So he firmly pushed her out of his thoughts and patted Cotton on the back in parting before trailing after Bill to get back to work.

* * *

"Miss Farmer…"

Evelyn closed her eyes to try and fend off the rising annoyance within her, counting backwards from ten before opening her eyes again to focus on the file she was currently updating. The patient that was currently trying to gain her attention had been nagging at her for more sedatives ever since Dr. Tiller had left the office, and though she'd told him a hundred times that he'd already had his dose for the afternoon, he was still insistent that she give him more.

"Miss _Farmer_…" The voice called again.

_Ignore him_, she reminded herself firmly, keeping her eyes focused on her work.

"_Miss Farmer_!" He suddenly screamed.

Evelyn heaved and slammed her quill down, her chair scraping over the floorboards when she roughly got to her feet. Having reached her boiling point, she then stomped her way over to the patient's room to fix him with a glare. The man lying in the bed was recovering from a horse-riding accident and, currently, seemed completely unfazed by her stern look. In fact, he was meeting her glare with one of his own.

"Pardon me, Mr. Jones, but I ain't gonna tolerate you hollerin' like a _child_ in this office."

"This here's Dr. Tiller's office, not yers. And – " He reminded her irritably.

"And he ain't here, so _I'm _in charge." She interrupted. "And I've told ya already that ya ain't gettin' any more sedatives until yer on your way home. They're expensive and we're runnin' low – besides, I refuse to be held responsible fer you dyin' from overdose." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest strictly. "Now, I'd be more'n happy to get water if ya like." His response was to grumble something under his breath and then lay his head back on the pillow with his face turned towards the window, clearly deciding to ignore her instead. "Alright, then." She said with a shake of her head. "If you need anything, _other then sedatives_, ya know where to find me."

Evelyn closed the door behind her, leaving it cracked so she could hear him if he started badgering her again, and then took a seat at the desk to resume her work.

She'd been working under Dr. Tiller for six months now and though it was a very challenging job (physically and mentally), not once had there been a moment where she regretted her decision to work with the doctor. Evelyn was learning more and more every day, she finally had money to her name, and recently had even begun to have more interaction with patients. Dr. Tiller didn't let her actually _work _on any of them but she was at least allowed to observe. And seeing as she was still only thirteen, she knew she was doing very well for herself.

After she was finished updating the medical folder of one of their patients and had it filed away, she decided to give her brain a break and strolled over to the window to observe the busy town. The usual vendors were set up for the day while townsfolk ambled about and went on with their business. To her disappointment, there was no sign of Cotton Top or Mr. Ellison, which meant she wouldn't be getting a visit that day. She also noted that there was no sign of Will anywhere, though she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

That was when she spotted Mr. Randall's cousin, Perry Cline, making his way hastily to Judge Hatfield's office. Almost immediately she scowled. Now there was one McCoy relative that she was not particularly fond of. Maybe it was the way he stared after Roseanna or maybe it was because it was not uncommon to hear manipulative, conniving words coming out of his mouth – either way, something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. The amount of influence he held over Randall was a concern to her and by this point, Evelyn was almost convinced that it was his words that continued to fuel the everlasting feud between the Hatfields and McCoys. He was definitely a snake in the grass and she didn't trust him any further then she could throw him

_Must be goin' to talk 'bout the trial next week_, she mused to herself with pursed lips. Which that in itself was a ridiculous ordeal; all this fuss over a stray pig? It seemed unnecessary and almost childish, but she would never dare to say that out loud. Evelyn would get whipped in a heartbeat.

"Miss Farmer?"

She shook her head at the call and rolled her eyes to the sky. "Yes, Graham Jones?" The redheaded teenager asked steadily, trying not to sound as impatient as she felt.

"Ya might wanna git yerself ready. Looks like somethin' bad's comin' in."

Evelyn frowned at his words and went to his room, pushing her way through the door and then stepping up to the window he had just been looking out of. It wasn't hard to find what he was talking about – a lone wagon was racing towards their building and drawing quite a bit of attention to itself along the way. She squinted to try and see who the driver was, then immediately was surprised when she recognized Devil Anse Hatfield.

And if the panicked concern on his face was anything to judge by, the injured person that was just barely noticeable in the bed of the wagon had to be someone important to him.

"Stay here and shut up." Evelyn said sternly, briefly making eye-contact with the patient and wagging a finger at him in warning.

"Where'm I gonna go?"

Her answer to his incredulous question was to slam his door closed behind her wordlessly. She halted for a second and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her skirt, trying to prepare herself for whatever she was about to see. _Please don't be Will, please don't be Will._ When the sound of Anse urgently calling for a doctor reached her ears, she finally hurried over and yanked the door open before stepping out onto the porch.

Evelyn's heart sank into her stomach. It _was _Will.

He was leaning heavily on his father's shoulder and bleeding profusely on the left side of his face. He also looked like he might have been in shock, because he was shaking and crying and it didn't appear he would be stopping any time soon. Evelyn hadn't realized she was staring at Will with a dazed expression until Anse barked out her name to catch her attention. She shook herself out of her stupor and moved aside to make room for them as Anse helped his son up the steps.

"What happened, Mr. Hatfield?" She finally asked.

"Timber accident." He panted out. "Got a splinter in 'is eye."

"Oh no." She muttered, quickly following them inside and closing the door to block them from the prying gazes of the steadily growing crowd outside. Anse paused in the waiting area until Evelyn directed him towards a room; then he started moving again. "In here." Evelyn said, hurrying in front of them and making sure nothing was blocking their path.

Once Will was deposited on the bed, Anse straightened up and looked around curiously, keeping a cloth pressed to his son's eye all the while. "Where's the doctor?" He asked with a frown.

Evelyn only briefly met his gaze. "On a house call." She answered before looking down at Will again. What the hell was she supposed to do _now_? This certainly wasn't the first bad accident that she'd witnessed but this _was_ the first eye injury. She gulped, trying to think of what Dr. Tiller would do in an incident like this, and finally reached over to gently move Anse's hand out of the way. "Lemme take a look." She urged.

"Are you insane?" Anse asked immediately in an appalled tone. "I ain't lettin' a child tend to my son. I want the _real _doctor."

"Well, he ain't here." Evelyn snapped back, challenging his argumentative tone. "And I'm the only one fer miles with any kinda training. So unless ya _want _your son to lose his entire eye, I suggest you lemme do my job." As soon as the words were out, she realized how harshly they had been said and just who they'd been directed towards. Evelyn took a calming breath and changed tactics quickly. "Please." She said in a gentler tone. "He needs help. _Now_."

Anse stared her down for a long moment, his expression similar to the one that used to be on her father's face just before he hit her, then reluctantly moved his hand away from Will's eye.

She could feel the man glaring into her head as she leaned over to get a closer look but firmly ignored him, studying Will's injury instead. It was hard to see through all of the blood at first, but eventually she found the source of the problem. A one inch long, centimeter thick wooden splinter was plunged into the very top of his eye socket and she cringed when she saw it, straightening up with a heavy sigh. Will was still shaky and whimpering and she couldn't stop the gentle hand that she placed on his arm before averting her gaze up to Anse.

"That needs to come out." Evelyn said simply.

Anse's jaw tightened, he looked down at Will, and then a stretch of silence fell between them as he seemed to consider his options. "Can ya do it?" He finally asked with a pointed glare in her direction.

Evelyn gnawed on her lip and turned her eyes down to the teenager that used to be her closest friend. His uninjured eye was closed and he was grimacing in pain, sounds of pain still escaping through his lips. She might not have worked on any patients yet, or ever done anything this extensive, but she couldn't stand to see Will in this condition. So Evelyn mustered up as much courage as she could and nodded. "Yes."

It was clear that he wasn't happy with the situation when Anse's head dropped forward and he heaved, shaking his head before looking at her again. "Go on then." He conceded flatly.

Evelyn nodded and grabbed a tray before heading back into the waiting area and straight for the supply cabinet. She tried to keep her breathing under control but couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she grabbed anything that she might need – _needles, thread, gauze, long tweezers, antiseptic…oh God, what if I make it worse? _Evelyn paused and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. Now wasn't the time to panic; Will needed help and she was the only one available. She _had _to pull herself together.

With a renewed sense of determination, a loaded tray, and a handful of sedatives, Evelyn went back into the room and began rolling up the sleeves of her blouse. "I have sedatives. They ain't morphine so it won't block the pain completely, but it'll help." Evelyn said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Will and reaching for them. Anse nodded his understanding, watching her closely.

"My eye." Will finally spoke up, catching her attention. It was the first time he'd spoken normally to her in six years. "I can't see. Why not?" He questioned her urgently. "Am I gonna see again? Tell me I'ma see again!"

"Will." Evelyn and Anse both said at the same time. "Calm down." Anse added, coming to stand by his side.

He started to struggle as his panic started rising again. "Am I gonna see? Am I? I can't be blind! I just can't!"

Evelyn needed to get him to calm down before he hurt himself even worse and finally placed a firm hand on his chest, getting right into his line of sight. "William Anderson Hatfield." She said firmly, berating him the same way she had when they were children. He stilled underneath her hand and one dark blue eye swung up to meet her gaze. "I need ya to calm down, alright?" When he finally started to settle a bit, Evelyn spoke again. "I'll be honest – I don't know if you're gonna see outta that eye again. But we'll never find out if ya don't lemme work on it."

Will took a moment to process her words before he finally nodded and took a few steadying breaths. "Okay." He managed out, though his voice was shaky.

"Good, now drink this." Evelyn said, cracking one of the sedatives open and pouring it into a cup of water. Recalling the times that she'd had to take care of her father or one of the McCoy boys, she locked a hand underneath Will's head to hold him steady and then tipped the drink back into his mouth. Once it was gone, she helped him settle in again and then turned her eyes up to Anse as she began grabbing her tools. "Ya may wanna hold 'im down."

Once Anse had his son anchored firmly to the table, Evelyn pushed all of her nerves and fears away and set to work. Her mind was a blur while she worked as quickly and gently as she could, but it was still hard not to be affected by his cries of pain. His blood coating her fingers and hands was something she did her best not to acknowledge and she tried to ignore the shakiness in her _own _fingertips, especially when she began to stitch up the wound. Evelyn was inexperienced with accidents as bad as these and the last thing she wanted was to cause any more damage; but then again, if he already couldn't see then she supposed there wasn't much more harm to be done. It might have been a morbid thought, but it eased some of her worries a bit.

When Evelyn finally finished wiping the excess blood off of his face and had a firm bandage tied around his head to keep the freshly stitched wound protected, nearly an hour had gone by. Will was finally knocked out, either from the sedatives or from the pain of the procedure, and a long sigh escaped her lips as she straightened up. Finally, when the awkward silence in the room became too disturbing to ignore, she chanced a wary look up at Anse.

His expression was hard to decipher when she finally met his stare. For a very long, very nerve-wracking and silent moment, they held each other's gazes. Then he inclined his head to her and spoke. "You did good, Miss Farmer."

* * *

Anse Hatfield and his sleeping son were on their way home within a half hour, but not before they received some extra medication and strict instructions for Will to come back for a check-up the next week.

Truth be told, Evelyn was glad Anse hadn't wanted to linger; as soon as she was alone in the office again, she leaned against the wall and slowly let herself slide down until her butt hit the floor ungracefully. All of the emotions from the day were catching up to her in that moment of time and she let her face drop down into her hands with a shuddering breath, her shoulders sagging under the weight of what had just transpired.

She, Evelyn Farmer, had just had her first patient. And operated on a human being. _And_ out of all of the people that lived in or near the Tug, it just _had _to be William Hatfield. What if she had done something wrong? What if Will ended up even more injured because of her? Hell, _what was Dr. Tiller going to say_?

Evelyn lifted her head when the sound of Graham Jones' door opening hit her ears, but there was no energy left within her to berate him for being out of bed. Instead, her head fell back to rest on the wall behind her and she watched him tiredly, raising her eyebrows in silent question.

"Congrats, doc." Graham said with a wince as he leaned heavily onto the doorframe. She wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not. "How'd it go?"

Evelyn forced on a small, sardonic smile and shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

* * *

**Argh, hope that whole scene was believable. Sorry if it blew.**

**And I'm pretty sure writing this story is gonna make my spell check EXPLODE. _So many red and green squiggles. _**

**Feedback please. Not to bribe, but more feedback leaves me with more incentive to write!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! It's not for lack of inspiration but rather lack of time. But every review and every favorite makes my day, just so ya know!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

Evelyn fiddled with the quill in her fingers and glanced out the window for what had to be the hundredth time that day. Judge Wall Hatfield's courtroom sat in clear view from her spot at the desk and she eyed the doors warily, feeling her anxiety grow a bit more with each passing minute. Inside the courtroom sat the entirety of both the Hatfield and McCoy families, who had all come to witness the trial and support their respective relatives, but there was only one person in particular that her thoughts continued to focus on – William Hatfield.

As soon as court was adjourned, he would be coming in for his check-up. And she was nervous as _hell _to see him again.

She began chewing on the end of her quill anxiously and couldn't stop the rhythmic, uneasy tap of her foot on the floorboards. It felt almost silly to be this nervous, but Evelyn couldn't help herself. Seeing her old friend today was going to be vastly different from their previous encounter. Last week, Will had hardly been in his right mind and his injury simply hadn't provided her the opportunity to be nervous about interacting with him again. Now, however, she was going to be seeing him under more normal circumstances and the impending visit left her quaking in her shoes.

She'd hardly been able to think about anything else for the past week. Despite trying to preoccupy herself with her work in the office or immerse herself in chores at home, her thoughts always seemed to turn back to the Hatfield. How was Will going to act around her now? Would he be grateful for what she had done or would he revert back to treating her like dirt beneath his boot? It was hard to know – for so long he'd considered her to be nothing but another McCoy. But the smallest glimmer of trust that had been in his eyes when she'd worked on him wasn't something to be overlooked and left her feeling hopeful.

Evelyn frowned and dropped her quill, choosing to tap her fingers on the desk instead, her attention on the courtroom again. It couldn't be much longer now…

"Girl, if ya don't stop fidgetin' I swear to God I'ma fire you." Dr. Tiller grumbled without looking away from his newspaper. "Shoulda done it already, so don't push yer luck."

Evelyn stopped moving and let out a heave, diligently turning her eyes back down to the paragraph she'd been trying to read for over a half hour now.

The doctor hadn't exactly been her biggest fan for the past week. Upon returning from his house call and learning about Evelyn's impromptu patient, he'd looked so shocked that Evelyn wouldn't have been surprised if the good doctor had dropped dead right then and there. But once he'd managed to recover, he then proceeded to launch into a nearly twenty minute long berating, reminding her a dozen times how inexperienced she was and how badly the procedure could have gone. She'd thought she'd be fired, but her employer simply docked her pay for the day instead. Not that it had mattered much in the end – a second later he'd turned around and given her a fifty cent bonus for 'not killin' the poor kid'.

Evelyn chanced a look at the doctor to gauge his level of annoyance and felt herself relax a bit when she spied the amused smirk hinting on his lips. Sure, he might have been trying to come off as threatening these past few days, but sometimes there was a glint in his eyes that contradicted his annoyed tone. She had the distinct impression Dr. Tiller was proud of her for the way she'd handled the situation but just didn't want to admit it to her face.

A great deal of commotion outside caught her attention and Evelyn's heart got stuck somewhere between her sternum and her throat when she noticed the double-doors of the courtroom had been flung open, the observing townsfolk pouring back out into the deserted streets again. Amongst the growing and talkative crowd was an all too familiar head of light, blonde hair. As soon as he was joined by his father they began making their way towards the office, causing Evelyn to straighten up in her chair and cast an uneasy look in the direction of her employer. Dr. Tiller had torn his attention away from the newspaper in his hands so that he too could watch the streets fill up and raised his eyebrows at her when he turned to meet her gaze.

"Well, go 'n get ready." He said with a wave of his hand.

Had she heard him correctly? "Dr. Tiller?" She asked unsurely.

Dr. Tiller rolled his eyes and heaved. "The boy's _your _patient, ain't 'e?"

Evelyn snapped her lips closed, glanced out of the window one last time, then wordlessly scrambled out of her chair to prepare a room for Will's visit.

_This _was a surprise – Dr. Tiller's lecture from last week had lead her to believe she wouldn't be interacting with any other patients for the time being, so naturally she'd assumed that the doctor would be the one tending to Will that day. The fact that he trusted her with the task should have made her confidence shoot the roof, but instead, Evelyn found that she was ten times more nervous.

It didn't take long for the distinct, tell-tale jingle to sound in the air and signal a new arrival. Part of her futilely hoped that it'd be someone else, perhaps Calvin or even Tolbert coming to say hello while they were in town, but her hopes were squashed the instant Devil Anse's voice reached her ears. She nervously fiddled with the bracelet Cotton had given her a few days previous before taking a calming breath. _You can do this_, she reassured herself. _It's just Will…_

"Miss Farmer?" Dr. Tiller called to her.

Evelyn only lingered for one more second then dutifully made her way back to the doorway, stopping just inside the frame. The three men in the waiting area all focused their attention on her the moment she came into view and she had to fight the urge to blush at the attention. "Yes, Dr. Tiller?"

"I believe young Mr. Hatfield's ready fer ya." He said, crossing his arms with that same tiny smirk on his lips, obviously immensely enjoying her discomfort with the situation.

She nodded curtly and then turned her eyes to Will. His posture was stiff as he stood quietly next to his father, staring unblinkingly at her with his good eye. "Would ya like to come back, Will – er, Mr. Hatfield?" She asked as confidently as she could, trying to sound professional.

He nodded his head once and then trudged his way over, his gaze locked on her the entire way, and Evelyn noticed two things once he was brushing past her and entering the room she'd prepared – one, he was considerably taller then her, almost imposingly so, and two, he looked about as tense as she felt. They watched each other closely, like two opponents sizing one another up, and Evelyn only averted her attention when Anse didn't move to join them like she expected he would. The redhead curiously looked to the older Hatfield and found, not so surprisingly, that he'd fixed a stoic stare on her. His aging features did nothing to betray what he was thinking in that moment but he did seem perfectly content to stay right where he was while he leisurely puffed on his tobacco pipe.

"Mr. Hatfield, would ya like to sit in?" Evelyn asked carefully, not sure why he wasn't coming to supervise.

"No thank you, Miss Farmer." He responded, reaching up to take his pipe in hand before using it to point towards Dr. Tiller. "I'd like'ta stay 'n have a word with your employer."

_Oh hell_, she thought in a panic. Dr. Tiller may not have remembered how old she _really_ was but Anse Hatfield sure did, and if he told the doctor the truth (which she was sure he was about to), then her career was going to be over before it even started.

"Go on, Evelyn." Dr. Tiller prompted when she'd stood rooted to the spot for a second too long, his brows furrowing as a more serious expression took residence on his face. "And shut the door behind ya."

She eyed the two men before nodding slowly. "Yes, sir." Evelyn responded quietly, turning her back on the two adults and following Will into the room without argument.

* * *

Evelyn didn't know what frightened her more, the muffled conversation that began taking place on the other side of the door as soon as she shut it (and that she _desperately _wanted to eavesdrop on) or the fact that she was completely alone with Will for the first time in six years.

When she turned to face him, the tall teenager was standing silent and stock-still in the middle of the room with his hands shoved into his pockets, watching her in a way that diligently hid whatever he might be feeling in that moment (a trait he must have inherited from his father). Right then he seemed nothing like the extroverted, energetic boy she'd known as a younger child, but Evelyn was positive he only acted in such a manner now because he was alone with _her_. It was impossible to suppress the disappointment that the drastic change stirred within her – at one point their relationship had been so easy and effortless; now the tension that began to fill the room was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife.

It took a couple of moments, but Evelyn finally located both her courage and her voice. "Go ahead 'n sit." She instructed, pointing to the lone bed in the room before going to grab the tray she'd prepared.

Will did as he was told and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his hands out of his pockets so that he could fold them together in his lap. He cleared his throat, glancing around the room observantly, and Evelyn was finally able to see through his unaffected façade when she noticed the nervous twiddling of his thumbs. Almost immediately she felt relieved – at least she wasn't the only anxious one in the room just then. She offered a quick, tight-lipped smile (which he didn't return) and set her tray down on the bed next to him, hesitating for a just a moment before reaching up to begin unwinding the bandage wrapped around his head.

"How's the eye feel?" She finally asked.

"Still sore." Will responded, looking anywhere but at her. "Nothin' I can't handle, though."

"Been able to see?"

He pursed his lips and then shook his head. "Not outta that one." He responded solemnly.

Evelyn nodded and set his bandage off to the side, her nerves dissipating some as she shifted into a more concentrated state of mind and began inspecting his injury. The area around his wound was still a bit puffy and the accompanying bruising had begun to fade into an angry yellow color, but the cut itself appeared to be have been healing well over the past week. She used a fingertip in order to prod his swollen eyelid up and survey the damage to the actual eye, her brows furrowed with her focus. He winced a bit at the gentle touch but didn't protest, just sat rigidly and let her examine him.

"Sorry." Evelyn said, shooting him an apologetic look.

"S'Ok." He mumbled.

Evelyn would be lying if she said she hadn't been researching injuries like his since their last meeting, so she wasn't overly surprised when she saw that the once dark-blue iris was nearly completely concealed by a cloudy covering. She pursed her lips and removed her finger from his eyelid, letting it slide back into its half-lidded state. When his eyes, one blue and one foggy, met hers, she was suddenly acutely aware of just how close they were to one another. With a quick clearing of her throat she took a step away and began to shuffle the tools on the tray around, thankful for the distraction.

"Well, it's capped over." Evelyn stated plainly.

"Yeah, I noticed." Will said dully, watching her every move now. "Is it gonna be like that forever?"

Evelyn looked to him again and nodded regretfully. "'Fraid so. Once the nerves are damaged that bad there really ain't no goin' back." She explained, recalling what she'd read. "I wouldn't be surprised if yer eye's all white someday." He let out a long sigh and nodded his understanding. "Reckon those stitches can come out, though." Evelyn added as an afterthought, trying to sound encouraging when she saw the glum look on his face.

He nodded again and then titled his head as he watched her sterilize a pair of small scissors. "Ya seem to know a lot 'bout this stuff." He commented.

The last thing she had expected was for him to make small talk – the fact that he was eased her anxiety quite a bit. Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't continue to be so terrible between them after all…

Evelyn mentally reminded herself not to get carried away with her hopes just yet and shrugged, stepping up to him again and using an antiseptic soaked cloth to clean his stitches.

"I might'a read up on injuries like yers after ya left…" She admitted with a small smile, setting the cloth to the side and reaching for her scissors again. It was even more encouraging to see Will suppressing a smirk the next moment. "'Sides, it's my job to know these things now." _And while they're on the topic_, "Will?" Evelyn asked quietly, hesitating for a moment and fiddling with the scissors in her hands.

"Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

She let out a long sigh and turned a wary glance over her shoulder, eyeing the closed door. There was still conversation being had between Anse and Dr. Tiller but unfortunately she couldn't make out whatever they were saying. "Is yer Pap gonna get me fired?" She finally asked, looking back to Will worriedly.

He frowned and shrugged, his attention turning elsewhere underneath her unwavering stare. "Don't know." Was his short reply.

Silence fell between them after that and Evelyn began to slowly remove his stitches, trying to prolong whatever fate waited for her once her task was finished. It was hard to stop the racing of her mind as multiple scenarios played out in her head and even harder to push her fears away so she could focus on not reopening Will's freshly healed cut. Evelyn had no idea what Anse Hatfield thought of her, but she hoped the man wouldn't be so heartless as to cost her the job she'd been working so hard at. After all, she _had _helped his son. If it weren't for her Will might have lost his entire eye; didn't the old Devil realize that?

Once the last stitch was out she stepped away from him and set her tools back down. "I'll send ya home with another bandage." Evelyn said distractedly, her thoughts going a mile a minute. "Wear it while ya work fer the next couple days, just in case." She then instructed, handing a new bandage over without meeting his eyes. "Wouldn't hurt to clean yer eye with the antiseptics once a day, neither."

"Alright." Will agreed.

She could feel his stare on her as he accepted the bandage being offered to him, but when she wouldn't meet his gaze he stood from the bed and went over to the mirror to inspect his eye. His heavy heave was what made her glance over at him and the frown on his face instantly let Evelyn know he wasn't very pleased with the state of his eye. "I seen worse." She told him reassuringly, making him turn his attention to her again. "'Sides, I think it gives ya character." Evelyn added with a small smile, momentarily forgetting her own dilemma as she tried to ease her former friend's.

Will shrugged in response, an indiscernible look on his face, and then glanced over to the door. "Am I free to go?" He asked, toying with the bandage in his hands.

The smile dropped from Evelyn's face at his hasty question and she nodded once in dismissal, unsure what to make of his sudden shift in demeanor. But even though Will wasted no time heading for the door, he did pause just before opening it. Evelyn glanced back curiously, confused as to why he was lingering and finding his mood swings nearly impossible to keep up with, and raised her eyebrows in question when she saw the hesitation on his face.

"Farmer…" He started to say slowly, his brows furrowing again.

But before he could speak any further a knock sounded on the door just by his head. His lips pressed into a tight line and he yanked the door open, deciding not to say whatever it was that had been on the tip of his tongue. Dr. Tiller was standing on the other side and he glanced back and forth between the two of them before focusing in on Evelyn. "Everythin' alright here?"

"Yes, sir. He's free to leave." Evelyn answered.

Will watched her for one more beat then pushed his way past Dr. Tiller to wordlessly made for the exit, the bell jingling again as he left the office. Devil Anse had been cool as a cucumber up until that point but once he was in her line of sight again, his eyebrows raised up a tick as though silently asking what had caused his son to leave so quickly. Since Evelyn had no explanation for the teenager's abrupt departure, and wasn't so sure she liked the Hatfield patriarch very much at that moment, she merely crossed her arms and met his steady gaze.

He seemed to understand he wouldn't be getting any answers from her. "You'll have to excuse my son's hasty leave." Anse said slowly, eyeing her for only a second longer before moving to shake Dr. Tiller's hand. "Teenagers…" He added in exasperation, the mood in the room lightening considerably as he let out a short laugh.

"Not a problem, Mr. Hatfield." Dr. Tiller assured him, shaking his hand firmly.

"Thank you again, Dr. Tiller." Anse said with an inclination of his head. Then he caught her by surprise with his next move – he came over to her and stuck a hand out, one eyebrow raised and a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips. "And you as well, Miss Farmer."

Evelyn regarded his hand as though it were a snake that would lash out and bite her at any moment before finally slipping her much smaller hand into his and giving it a shake. "You're welcome, Mr. Hatfield." She said tersely.

She hadn't expected him to say anything else, but apparently the man wasn't finished yet. "Yer gonna be a helluva doctor someday." He said thoughtfully before finally releasing her hand and making for the door. "Good day."

The door shut solidly behind him and she stared at his retreating back through the window, feeling completely confused now. What was he playing at? The man had to be teasing her or something of that sort, because Evelyn was _sure _that she was going to be fired at any moment. Even _Will_ had seemed to think it was a possibility, for God's sake. She frowned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the retreating Hatfields. If this was his idea of a joke, she didn't find it amusing at all.

When Dr. Tiller appeared at her side, she forgot to be irritated and paled, hesitantly looking up at her employer and not completely positive she knew what the look on his face meant.

"So…thirteen, huh?" He asked monotonously.

_No use lyin' now. _Evelyn grimaced, nodded in confirmation, then braced herself for whatever was about to come.

Dr. Tiller quirked an eyebrow down at her and then shook his head. "I oughta kick ya out onto the streets fer lyin'." He threatened. "But lucky fer you, I kinda like ya." He continued. "And Mr. Hatfield seems to agree ya hold too much promise to let go."

As his words registered in her head, Evelyn started to slowly realize that she _might not_ beabout to lose her job. "So…I'm not fired, then?" She asked hopefully.

Dr. Tiller rolled his eyes to the sky and shook his head again. "No, yer not fired." He said in resignation. "_Yet, _anyway." He added warningly. "But don't think workin' on patients is gonna be a common thing now – I don't want ya to so much as _blink _in the direction of a patient till yer fourteen. And no more lyin', got it?"

It was impossible to hold back the bright smile that stretched across her face and she nodded vigorously in agreement. "Got it." She agreed hastily. "Thank you, Dr. Tiller."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, waving her away dismissively. "Go do some paperwork 'fore I change my mind."

His words sent her hurrying over to the desk and she happily took a seat at her usual station to begin updating Will's medical records, elated that she'd managed to escape getting fired for the second time in a week.

"And Evelyn?" Dr. Tiller added, catching her attention again. The smile on his face was genuine and it was the first one he'd directed at her since she'd had to operate on Will. "Ya did good, kid."

* * *

**Kinda short! Sorry! **

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 5

**So Bill Staton was actually murdered in 1880, but since the mini-series made it seem like it was soon after the trial, I just went ahead and made up my own time frame for the murder. Cool? Cool.**

**Also, I'm absolutely elated with the response I'm getting! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

_June 1878_

Evelyn wouldn't say that she and Will had become friends again after that day, but things had certainly changed between the two of them. The taunts and jibes he'd previously directed at her had stopped, the hateful stares had turned more courteous, and every now and again, when no one else was around to see, he'd acknowledge her with an inclination of his head or tip of his hat. It might not have seemed like much to anyone else, but the small changes gave her hope that her childhood friend still lurked somewhere underneath his guarded exterior. And it certainly was a hell of a lot better then the rude behavior he'd subjected her to since going to live with the McCoys.

"Evelyn, I need me some more thread, girl." Dr. Tiller called to her one cloudy, Wednesday morning.

For the past hour, she'd been sitting with her nose buried in the latest book he'd requested she read and didn't bother turning her attention away from the interesting words at the sound of her employer's voice. "On it, boss." She said distractedly.

The painful moaning that emitted from the patient's room was not an uncommon thing heard within the confines of the office and barely had any affect her these days. Evelyn ignored the sounds, completely immersed in her book, and didn't stand to head for the supply cabinet until she'd finished reading the last paragraph on the page. Once she started fishing through the assortment of medical supplies though, a confused frown worked its way onto her face. _Where's that damn thread? _

"Any day now, Farmer."

Her search continued for a few more second before she stood back with a 'hmph', placing her hands on her hips. "Ya sure we still have some, Dr. Tiller?" Evelyn called back. "I can't find none."

"What? Didn't ya buy some like I told ya two days ago?" Came the impatient reply.

Evelyn thought back to Monday, wracking her brain to try and remember what had taken place that day, then immediately cringed – Dr. Tiller _had _sent her to the store to purchase some more stitching thread, only when she had been en route she'd bumped into Cotton and Mr. Ellison and had wound up staying at their timber cart to chat with them instead. Evelyn had just _known _she was forgetting something when she'd finally gone back to the office but hadn't for the life of her been able to remember what.

"Er, about the thread…" She responded tentatively, glancing at the doorway to the patient's room nervously.

Evelyn knew she was about to invoke the wrath of Dr. Tiller, but by the grace of God, was saved from having to continue when the office door opened and closed suddenly, the jingling bell obnoxiously loud as it was rattled around roughly. Evelyn jumped in surprise and whipped around with a hand pressed over her pounding heart, but when she recognized the new arrival she breathed easier and shot him an incredulous look.

"Jesus, Tolbert. Ya nearly gave me a heart attack." The copper-haired girl said in exasperation. That was when she noticed how irritable he looked. "What's wrong?" She asked cautiously, his fierce demeanor starting to make her feel a little panicky. As was always the case whenever any McCoy came to her out of anger, Evelyn momentarily feared that Tolbert had found out about her connections to the Hatfields and had come to confront her about it. She chose her next words carefully, just in case. "What are ya doin' in town so early? I still got a few more hours work."

Thankfully when he answered her, she learned he was angry for an entirely different reason. "Came down with my Pa 'n brothers." He growled angrily, his eyes flashing as he stalked to the window to peer out disgruntledly. "Those damn Hatfields're tryin' to hang our kin."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?" Her eyes followed his gaze outside – sure enough, a mixed crowd of both Hatfields and McCoys were hanging about outside of the Judge's office and town jail. "Who're they tryin' to hang?"

"Paris and Squirrel – they're sayin' they killed Bill Staton outta cold blood. It'sa load of bull manure if ya ask me."

Evelyn couldn't help but to purse her lips unsurely at the news she'd just received. Paris and Squirrel Huntin' Sam McCoy were the nephews of Mr. Randall and were well-known for two things – their rowdy natures and their distaste of the drunkard Bill Staton. The two brothers had been especially confrontational towards Staton ever since the trial back in March and, well, if you were to ask her, them killing the Hatfield supporter didn't seem all that far-fetched to her. "Are ya sure they _didn't_?"

"Course I'm sure!" Tolbert snapped, glaring at her over his shoulder. "What kinda stupid ass question is 'at?"

She held her hands up defensively and gave him a cross look of her own. "Excuse me, but _you _came bargin' in here stirrin' up a ruckus – don't ya be takin' it out on me."

Tolbert turned and looked like he was going to say something in response, but Dr. Tiller came storming out of the patient's room and silenced them both with a hard stare. "What in the _hell _is goin' on out here?" He demanded.

"Sorry, Dr. Tiller." Evelyn excused for Tolbert when he refused to speak up, still eyeing him disapprovingly. "Family troubles."

The doctor shook his head. "I got enough to worry 'bout without hearin' you two arguin' – take yer 'family troubles' _outta_ my office." He instructed sternly, leaving no room for argument. "You, go 'n get me thread." He continued, pointing a blood-soaked finger at her before turning it towards Tolbert. "And take that one with ya. _Now_."

Evelyn resisted the urge to heave and dutifully made her way around the desk, grabbing Tolbert by the jacket and hauling him towards the door. "C'mon, mush-head."

The McCoy was infamous for his short temper and currently had trained a dark look on the doctor, but despite his attempts to free himself from her firm grasp, she managed to drag him through the doorway and shove him outside before he could say anything that would end up getting her in even more trouble. She didn't release him until they were out of the office and the younger girl rounded on him the moment she had slammed the door shut.

"_What's_ the matter with ya?" Evelyn demanded angrily, placing her hands on her hips in a scolding fashion. "I'm on thin ice with the doctor as is without ya causin' more problems. Ya _tryin_' to get me fired?" With that being said she shoved past him, making sure to ram her shoulder into his, and stomped down the stairs to head in the direction of the general store.

The day had been going perfectly fine until Tolbert had showed up and Evelyn shook her head with a huff, thoroughly annoyed with the way he was acting. For reasons unbeknownst to her, the McCoy seemed to always seek her out whenever he was angry about something. And since she was the only one who seemed to be able to do it, Evelyn didn't usually have a problem being the one in charge of calming Tolbert down. But when his attitude got _her _in trouble, well…that was a different story altogether.

"Ev!" Tolbert called after her exasperatedly. "Evelyn, Goddammit, wait."

His yelling was drawing quite a bit of attention but she didn't stop her brisk walk until a hand locked around her wrist and forced her to a halt. Evelyn reminded herself that hitting him in public would be highly unladylike and turned to face Tolbert with a quirked eyebrow, waiting to hear whatever he had to say. He had a half-annoyed, half-apologetic look on his face and released her wrist, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Listen, I didn't mean'ta snap at ya." He said quickly. "I'm just mad 'cause of all this," he explained, motioning to the crowd gathered around the justice building some twenty feet from them, "and 'cause of that _prick_ Jim Vance." Her eyebrows rose at the name and the sour look that crossed Tolbert's face when he said it spitefully. When Tolbert focused his attention back on her, though, his angry expression eased a bit. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Tolbert's apology didn't sound one hundred percent sincere, but then again, it never really did. Evelyn knew from experience that it was the best she'd get from him though and finally nodded in acceptance. "Its fine, Tolbert. Just…try not to get me in trouble with Dr. Tiller, alright?" When he nodded his agreement, she cocked her head and looked at him questioningly. "What does Jim Vance have to do with this anyway?"

"He's just 'n asshole." Tolbert said nastily, glaring over her shoulder towards what she could only assume was the person that had him in such a state.

"Did 'e start it? Or did you?' Evelyn asked knowingly.

He scowled at her but held back whatever biting remark he _really _wanted to say in return. "Don't 'e start _everything_?"

She actually let out a small chuckle at that, causing Tolbert to smirk in response. Then, as though the man in question's ears had been ringing with their talk of him, the thickly accented voice of the Hatfield kin suddenly rose above the crowd.

"Well, looky here." When Jim Vance came into sight, Evelyn immediately pulled a face. He wasn't an attractive man by any means – he had long, scraggly grey hair, he was a bit portly, had unkempt facial hair, and a scar adorned his left cheek. He turned his leering gaze away to spit out a wad of chewing tobacco before smiling at them sarcastically with yellowed teeth. "Seems ya found yerself a _girlfriend_, Tolbert McCoy. And _Holstead's _girl, at that." He said, turning his gaze to her. "Little young, ain't she?" Evelyn could practically feel the tension rolling off of Tolbert as he stiffened next to her. "I 'member yer momma, girl. Fer McCoy's sake, let's hope ya don't have the same aspirations as her."

Evelyn had never encountered Devil Anse's uncle before this day, so she was sure the rude taunt had only been spoken in order to provoke Tolbert. And the crude man's plan proved successful – Tolbert's fist clenched and he made to lunge at the older man, but Evelyn locked her hands around his arm securely, pulling him back towards her in the same moment that Mr. Ellison jerked Jim Vance around with a scowl on his face. While the two Hatfields shared some choice words with each other, Evelyn stepped in front of Tolbert and pushed him further away with a hand on his chest.

"He ain't worth it, Tolbert." She said firmly. "Just ignore him." He glared over her head for a long moment before stepping away from her completely and stalking away. She watched him go with a heavy sigh, frowning when he produced a flask and began to chug whiskey quickly. "Tolbert!" Evelyn called after him. "Don't ya dare get drunk! Yer takin' me home, 'member?" When he didn't answer she took a few steps in his direction. "_Tolbert_!"

"I'll be there!" He called back irritably before disappearing amongst the crowd.

Evelyn rolled her eyes to the sky and then turned to shoot a dark look at Jim Vance, only he'd moseyed back into the crowd with a grumpy expression and was hardly visible now that he'd plopped himself back into his chair. She instead averted her attention to a familiar face that she hadn't previously been aware was present – Will stood in plain view, first shooting an obvious glare at his father's uncle then looking to her with an apologetic, but discreet, expression on his face.

"What's goin' on?"

Evelyn forced her gaze away from Will's and faced Calvin and Jim as they approached, the both of them eyeing the Hatfields suspiciously. "Just Jim Vance startin' problems and Tolbert bein'…well, Tolbert." She said dismissively. "The situation's been handled. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Ya sure?" Calvin asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. She glanced at Will one last time, who was trying to inconspicuously watch her interaction with the two McCoy boys, and then offered up a smile to ease her friends' anxieties. "I gotta go – got things to do fer work." She informed them, patting Calvin's shoulder as she moved past them to continue on with her business. "Just make sure yer brother don't get too drunk, alright?"

"Ya got it."

* * *

Evelyn was going to _kill _Tolbert.

First he'd barged into her work, snapped at her, and gotten her in trouble, _then _he'd almost gotten into a fight with Jim Vance in the middle of the street, and now he was a no show to pick her up and take her home. The sun had gone down over an hour ago and the streets were all but deserted, the only stragglers being the more questionable folk that liked to partake in the after hour indulgences within the town tavern. Had she listened to her gut instincts and taken Dr. Tiller up on his offer to take her home, she wouldn't have wound up stranded in the dark by herself. But no. Once again she'd given Tolbert far more credit then he deserved and was now suffering the consequences.

Evelyn let out a sigh, wrapped her arms around herself securely, and stood from the steps. What in the world was she going to do? She couldn't get into the office because Dr. Tiller had taken her key away as punishment for lying about her age; there was also no way in _hell _she was going to try to get a room in the tavern. The thirteen year old surveyed her surroundings and then let out a heavy sigh, knowing she couldn't very well sit on the porch all night either.

She had no other choice – she was going to have to walk home.

Evelyn took one last, hopeful look around, wishing with all her might that Tolbert would come riding in to save the day, then began to make her way for the road when there was still no sign of him. _Just stick to the road and don't mosey_, she commanded herself. _You'll be home 'fore ya know it_.

As soon as the forest was looming before her, she gnawed on her lip and hesitated, eyeing the dark trees nervously. Between thieves, wild animals, and rowdy, drunken men trying to make their way back to their houses, she knew that the forest separating her from her home was full of dangers after the sun went down. And seeing as she didn't have any sort of weapon (she wouldn't really know how to use one even if she did) and the trek was especially long on foot, things weren't looking very promising right then.

With a quick prayer, she tightened her grip on her bag of books and started off down the road.

Ten feet down the way, she still felt comfortable. Fifteen feet down, it began to get eerily dark. Twenty feet down was when she began to curse Tolbert with every swear word she'd ever heard. Her eyes were finally beginning to adjust to the inky blackness but she knew once she hit the more heavily wooded areas that she wouldn't even be able to see her hand before her face. Just as she was considering going back the way she'd come, sucking it up, and getting a room in the tavern with the money she had on her person, the sound of an approaching horse reached her ears.

For a split second she thought that Tolbert had finally showed up – then she remembered that she and Tolbert weren't the only people living near Tug Fork and that it could be _anyone _riding up behind her. Her throat went dry and she kept her attention forward, hoping that if it wasn't Tolbert then the stranger would just go riding by without a second thought.

No such luck. The hard galloping slowed to a trot just behind her and Evelyn felt complete fear take hold of her. Evelyn began berating herself mentally for her stupidity – what in the _hell _had she been thinking trying to walk home by herself? Her knuckles had to have been white now thanks to her death grip on her bag and she was prepared to swing it with all her might, ready to fight for survival with the one make-shift weapon she had. When she could stand the uneasiness within her no longer and was about to turn and face her pursuer, the person finally spoke.

"What in the _hell _do ya think yer doin', Farmer?" Sounded a recognizable voice.

Evelyn whipped around and could have cried in relief when she spotted Will Hatfield sitting atop his horse and looking at her like she had birds flying out of her ears. "For God's sake! Ya scared me half to death!"

His horse canted at the loud volume of her voice and Will looked at her skeptically. "Ya _do _realize you were goin' into the forest alone at night, right? Ya shoulda been scared already." He told her with raised brows. Then he glanced around for a moment, his capped over eye practically glowing in the dark. "Where's McCoy?"

"Hell if I know." Evelyn responded. "He never showed."

"Figures." He scoffed.

"What're _you _doin' here? Why aren't ya home?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to his horse.

"Pa sent me to check on Uncle Jim and make sure wasn't drowned in his own vomit somewhere's." He said with a shrug, ignoring the face she pulled at the mention of Jim Vance. "When I saw some skinny girl headed into the forest alone, figured there was only one person it could be." The tone in his voice made her snort in an unladylike fashion, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, Will caught her by surprise when he extended a hand down towards her. "C'mon. I'll take ya home."

The offer was tempting, especially given the circumstances, but Will was still a Hatfield; him riding into McCoy territory was dangerous and just plain stupid. "Are ya sure?"

"Farmer, get on the horse 'fore I make ya."

Evelyn snapped her lips shut, took a hold of his hand, and hoisted herself up onto the back of his horse without any further protest. He waited patiently for her to get settled on the saddle behind him and she was thankful that the darkness of the night concealed the blush tingeing her cheeks – the saddle didn't provide much sitting space and it was impossible _not_ to have her entire front pressed against his back no matter how hard she tried. Evelyn eventually gave up and rested against him, but her arms remained at her sides unsurely as she debated whether to wrap them around his waist or not.

"Yer gonna fall off if ya don't hold on." Will said in obvious amusement, peering at her over his right shoulder. When Evelyn finally wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him securely, he clicked his tongue and sent the horse into a forward trot.

She had to admit, this was a far better option then her original plan. Will was warm and sturdy in front of her and she felt far safer now that she was in his company.

It felt just like old times; Evelyn had been in need of a savior and Will had come to her rescue. When they were kids and she was suffering under Edward Holstead's roof, William Hatfield had been her hero – he made her feel worthwhile, he was her escape from her less then amiable home-life, and she'd made it through each day knowing that he would be waiting for her in their secret spot deep in the forest, away from prying eyes where they could just be two normal kids. A part of her had felt incomplete ever since the day she'd turned her back on him but it was only then that she realized how _much _she'd really missed having him in her life.

"Thank you, Will." Evelyn said earnestly. "This trip coulda turned much worse if not fer you."

He glanced back at her again and nodded. "You're welcome, Farmer." There was a beat of silence before he spoke again, uncertainty lacing his words. "Er…sorry fer what Uncle Jim said today. He was outta line."

Evelyn shrugged. "I live with the McCoys – guess these things kinda come with the territory, right?"

"Still…"

"Its fine, Will." Evelyn reassured him. "I'ma big girl. I can handle it."

The silence that fell between them, for once, wasn't awkward. He turned his attention forward and glanced around, probably checking to make sure there wasn't any suspicious movement within the surrounding trees, and she rested against him a bit more comfortably. Evelyn didn't know how in the world he was capable of seeing anything in the darkness, especially since he only had one working eye, but his alertness allowed her to relax and she felt completely at ease for the first time in a long time, taking a moment to admire the way the forest glowed whenever the moon overhead managed to break through and illuminate their path.

"What's it been like?" He suddenly asked out of curiosity after a nearly twenty minute lapse of silence. "Ya know, livin' with the McCoys?"

"Can't complain really." Evelyn admitted honestly. "Mr. Randall and Mrs. Sally take good care o' me and I've only ever been treated like family by them and their kids." She explained. "Beats livin' with my Pap, that's fer certain."

"Ya don't miss 'im then?"

"No." Evelyn answered at once.

He nodded his understanding, making some of his shaggy blonde hair tickle her cheek. "S'pose I wouldn't either." Will mumbled in agreement. He was one of the few people that actually knew what all had gone on in her household when no one else was around, from Edward's drinking problem to the physical and verbal abuse that Evelyn had been subjected to. It had bothered him greatly when they were kids, even more so when he hadn't been able to put a stop to it. "Ya really make this trek every day?" Will asked unbelievingly, changing the subject after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"Nah, just Monday through Wednesday." She said told him, thankful to get off of the topic of her father. "I tried to convince Mr. Randall to lemme stay in town so the boys wouldn't haveta travel so much, but he didn't think it proper for a girl my age to be stayin' in town alone." Evelyn heaved and shook her head. "What I wouldn't give to have my own horse, 'specially now that Tolbert forgot me. I'm tired of relyin' on everyone to tote me around."

Will made a thoughtful noise as he seemed to mull over her statement. "My Uncle Ellison's been thinkin' bout sellin' one'a his horses." He revealed. "Bet he'd give ya a good deal if ya ask 'im."

Evelyn's interest was piqued now. "Really? Ya think so?"

"He likes ya, so yeah."

She smiled at the flattering words then let out a laugh, imagining the look that would be on Randall's face if he ever found out she'd bought a horse from a Hatfield. He'd probably keel over on the spot. "Me ownin' a Hatfield horse? Mr. Randall'd _love _that…"

"Hates us that much, huh?"

"Like ya didn't know that already." She said pointedly.

He looked at her over his shoulder again and had an almost conspiratorial smile on his face before he turned back forward with a short laugh. This was the only other time they'd been alone since she'd tended to his injury and she was suddenly quite happy Tolbert hadn't showed up. This was a side of Will that she hadn't seen since she was seven years old; he was being the joking, teasing, easy-going Will, not the rude, sarcastic, McCoy-hating Will.

"This is nice." Evelyn said before she could stop herself. "Feels like old times."

When he didn't say anything for a long moment, Evelyn was worried she might have overstepped her boundaries. After all, their budding friendship was still pretty fragile. But then he cleared his throat and shifted in front of her, looking at her over his shoulder again. This time his expression was serious and she held her breath, waiting to hear whatever he had to say.

"I been meanin' to ask ya…" He said precariously. "What ya told my Uncle Ellison…was it true?"

She could sense a little vulnerability behind his words and she smiled at him reassuringly, nodding her head in confirmation. "Yes." She said. "I've regretted leavin' ya behind since the day I left with the McCoys. I'd never lie 'bout somethin' like that."

Will watched her for a long moment, searching her face for any sign of lying, before a small and tentative smile stretched across his lips. To her, the gesture (along with the gleam in his eye) felt reminiscent of the current state of their relationship – cautious and careful, but willing to trust and open to the prospect of another chance. Things might not end up being exactly as they had been the first time around, but if Will wanted to try a friendship with her again then she certainly wasn't going to turn him away.

He turned back forward so he could watch where he was going. "I wanna apologize fer the way I left after ya worked on me last." Will said out of the blue. "It was real rude of me. I guess I just…didn't really know what to make of everything, ya know?"

"Don't worry 'bout it. I won't hold it against ya." Evelyn reassured him. "I was just as nervous."

"I wasn't _nervous_…." Was his immediate, haughty response. When she said nothing in response he chanced a glance back at her and then rolled his eyes when he saw her disbelieving look. "Fine, maybe just'a bit…" He admitted.

Evelyn laughed, unconsciously tightening her arms around him. "I don't think any less of ya."

Some of the tension left his shoulders and they fell back into their comfortable silence again. It took some time, but eventually they made it across the Big Sandy River and the bridge that separated West Virginia from Kentucky, passed through the thick, dark forest that the McCoy house was tucked away into, and spotted the burning candlelight in the windows off in the distance when they hit the main road.

"Will, ya might wanna stop here." She instructed gently. "Don't wanna stir up any trouble."

Will nodded and pulled on his horse's reigns to bring the large animal to a halt, the horse stamping as they carefully maneuvered around one another and worked together to get Evelyn on solid ground again. Once she was on her own two feet with her bag slung over her shoulder, she cast a look towards the McCoy house. Part of her was happy she had made it home while the other was sad to leave Will. She was just now starting to get him back; when would they have another opportunity to just be around one another and talk like this?

"Home safe 'n sound." Will said with a smirk on his lips. "What're ya gonna tell 'em?"

"After I _strangle _Tolbert?" She asked with an annoyed look. "That I walked home." Evelyn said with a shrug. "Maybe the guilt will convince Mr. Randall to lemme get a horse."

"Sneaky." Will said approvingly.

She grinned in response before saluting him playfully. "Thanks for the ride, Cap." She said, using the nickname that she'd heard people referring to him as ever since his eye had gone milky.

"Since when do ya call me Cap?" He questioned her.

"Should I not?"

Will shrugged. "Call me whatever ya want."

"Alright…Will." A small smirk appeared on the corner of his lips at her choice of name.

Evelyn waved at him and then turned to leave, but only made a few feet away before he was calling her name again. "Evelyn!" He hissed out. When she looked back at him in confusion, he trotted up to her and then reached into his jacket, producing a gun before handing it over to her. She recognized it to be the one that his father had given him when he was still a boy and swung wide, stunned eyes up at him. "In case ya decide to go wanderin' off on yer own again."

"I can't accept this – your Pap gave it to ya." She hissed at him, trying to give it back after a moment of uncertainty. He moved out of her reach though and began to retreat before she could shove it back into his hands. "Will!"

"Take it. I got another at home." He reassured her, shushing her protest. "'Sides, I never did thank ya fer treatin' my eye. Consider this an expression of gratitude."

Evelyn could tell there would be no convincing him otherwise and sighed, nodding and sliding it into her bag. "I don't even know how'ta shoot a gun." She said with a quirked brow.

Will smirked. "I'll teach ya sometime – deal?"

She might not have liked taking away the first gun he'd ever owned, but the prospect of spending time with him wasn't something she wasn't about to pass up. "Alright then." Evelyn finally conceded. "Now get outta here 'fore someone sees ya."

"See ya, Farmer." Will said before he tipped his hat to her and then turned to gallop away, disappearing between the dark trees within moments.

Evelyn stood there with a smile on her face until she couldn't hear the gallop of his horse anymore, then turned to head home, feeling happier in that moment then she had in years. The day had started out normal enough but had ended far better then she could have imagined – she felt like she had just gotten her best friend back. Things were certainly looking up now, and though there was no telling where their new camaraderie would go, she was looking forward to whatever the future held for her and Will.

* * *

**A/N: Yay friendship!**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**P.S. I've finally planned out the rest of this story and let me just say, it's gonna be a helluva ride. Can't WAIT for ya'll to see what happens! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm a little self-conscious about this one…be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

_October 1878 _

_BANG_

Evelyn reopened the eye that had been squinted closed and heaved, eyeing the target in front of her disgruntledly. It remained untouched and unscathed, hanging completely still as it dangled from the tree and tauntingly reminded her that she had been completely off her mark.

"Lord, Farmer." Will said behind her in amusement. "One might think ya never fired a gun before…"

She turned to him with a quirked brow and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him or worse – he'd been making teasing jibes like this all afternoon. Evelyn knew he was just trying to motivate her to do better, but it was really started to get old. "I _haven't_. In case ya forget, I'm a _girl, _Hatfield – shootin' ain't exactlymy territory."

"Well it's gonna have'ta be if ya wanna travel back 'n forth without gettin' yerself killed." Will said as he stepped into her line of sight.

He took a moment to eye her in a very unimpressed way then extended his hand to her, motioning for her to hand over the pistol. Evelyn hesitated but did so grudgingly, crossing her arms as he turned to face the target. She watched as he raised his arm, his gaze locked on the target some twenty feet in front of him, then jumped when another loud _BANG _sounded in the air the moment he pulled the trigger. The target was jolted backwards as the bullet made contact dead in the center and then swung to a fro, making Will turn to look at her triumphantly.

Evelyn huffed and then snatched the pistol from him again. "Well, good fer you." She snapped irritably. "Ya can shoot a damn block'a wood."

Will let out a hearty laugh, clearly enjoying her irritation. "Language, Evie. Language." He chastised.

Ever since Will Hatfield had personally seen to it that she arrive safely home, the two of them had managed to slip back into their former, easygoing friendship. The transition had started slow at first. They'd idly chat if they passed one another in the streets or Will would randomly accompany Cotton whenever he came to visit Evelyn at work. But as time passed by and trust was reestablished, eventually she found herself sneaking off with Will to their old spot in the forest when time permitted or getting up to some form of mischief with him and Cotton if they weren't hampered down by work and chores.

It was risky being openly friendly with the Hatfields but that was the beauty of working so far away from home – the McCoys that she associated with were none the wiser of her choice in friends and Evelyn was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Let's try again." He suggested. "And remember, aim like yer shootin' at somethin' _past _the target." Will continued as he stepped up next to her. He wrapped a hand around her arm to force her to raise her gun then stepped behind her again. "Relax yer shoulders," he commanded next, placing his hands on her shoulder to force them down, "and _breathe_."

"I _am _breathing." Evelyn said evenly, glaring at the target.

"Ya wanna learn or not?" He asked snippily.

Evelyn closed her eyes, took a calming breath, and then nodded once she'd opened them again. "Sorry."

"S'alright." He responded. Will took his hands off her shoulders and took a step back away from her. "Try this – release yer breath when ya pull the trigger. Got it?"

Evelyn nodded and then focused on the target again.

Shooting the object in front of her seemed like it should have been much easier – it was just a block of wood hanging from a tree, for God's sake. But three fired bullets later (four if you counted Will's shot), she still hadn't managed to make contact with her target and her frustration level was through the roof. She'd never been so terrible at something and the fact that she couldn't master this was highly annoying.

The teenaged girl took a few calming breaths, closed her right eye as she took aim with her left, and placed her finger on the trigger again. _Breathe_, the redhead reminded herself. After she took a few concentrating breaths, Evelyn sucked in a last deep one before slowly releasing it. As soon as her lungs felt deflated she pulled the trigger for a fourth time, sending birds flying when yet another loud _BANG _echoed through the trees. To her satisfaction, the bullet managed to cleanly slice one of the ropes that supported the block, making it drop down on one side and then sway unevenly.

"Better." Will conceded when Evelyn faced him with a satisfied expression. "But not great."

"At least I hit _somethin'_."

"True." He agreed. "Ya got one more shot – make it count."

Evelyn glanced at the lopsided target before shooting him an incredulous look. "I can't even hit it when it's upright, let alone lopsided!" She argued, waving her gun at the target dubiously.

"Sure ya can." Will said with assurance written all over his face. "I have faith in ya."

She looked up at him with a skeptical brow but his only response was to cross his arms and watch her expectantly. Evelyn let out what had to be her hundredth heave of the day before shaking her head and raising her gun again. "Here goes nothin'…" She said before taking aim again. Her last bullet, unsurprisingly, went sailing unthreateningly past the target.

It took all of her willpower not to throw the _gun_ at the stupid block instead.

"Don't fret, Evie." Will said, patting her back soothingly when he saw the scowl on her face. "It's our first lesson – you'll get better."

While Will went to go and take down their target, Evelyn shoved her pistol into the deep pocket of her skirt and paced her way over to the river bed instead, kicking any rocks or sticks in her path along the way. When she finally reached the wide river she sucked in a soothing breath and let the scenery ease her nerves.

Even though her lack of gun-shooting skills bothered her to no end, Evelyn felt her frustration melt away when she stepped up to the banks of the river and was greeted with the sound of the rushing river. It was a particularly pretty day on that chilly October afternoon. The leaves had turned to jewel toned colors of red, orange, and yellow, and the sun warmed her skin despite the crisp, fall air. She should have been working right then but Dr. Tiller had apparently gotten tired of watching her stare longingly out the window for the entire morning and decided to have mercy on her – he'd practically kicked her out of the office when it was clear she wouldn't be getting any work done.

This had always been her and Will's secret spot when they were kids and it was still her absolute favorite place in the world. The small clearing sat directly next to the Tug, was untainted, surrounded by thick trees that had always been perfect for concealing them from the judgmental, prying eyes of the outside world, and positively beautiful. On one side of the clearing sat two aged logs that they had moved in for times that they just wanted to sit and chat while on the other was a make-shift, mossed-over fort that they were now far to big for. Just looking at it now brought back a flood of fond memories and warmed her to her very heart.

"Is yer Pap gonna be mad that ya left the timber cart?" Evelyn asked when Will came trudging up next to her.

"Prolly." He answered with a shrug, making the target flung carelessly over his shoulder wobble with the motion. "Wouldn't be the first time; sure as hell won't be the last." They shared a conspiratorial smiled before he jerked his head to the side. "C'mon, its startin'ta get late. We should head back."

Evelyn didn't want to leave – going home meant having to leave Will and always brought on the disconcerting uncertainty of when they'd be allowed time like this again. But the sun would begin its downward trek soon enough and she knew that they'd already been there for far too long, so the girls nodded and took a last glance out at the river before following after Will.

"Oh, hey," Will asked, glancing back at her over his shoulder as he led the way through a thick brush, "Uncle Ellison was askin' 'bout that horse ya got off him couple months back." He revealed. "How's it workin' out fer ya?"

"Great." Evelyn said with a huge grin, thinking about the copper-colored horse that was waiting for her back at Dr. Tiller's office. "I'm pretty sure he's heaven-sent, actually."

Ever since she'd come to possess Copper, her life had been made much easier.

Like Will had told her, Mr. Ellison had been more then willing to bargain with her when she'd approached him about buying his horse. She still didn't have a ton of money seeing as half of her wages went to Randall McCoy, but since the Hatfield was fond of her he'd refused to accept any more then twenty-five of her hard earned dollars. It was a steal and she knew it, but there had been no changing his mind. In the end, the new addition had wound up working out even better then she might have thought – she had more freedom to see her friends and Evelyn didn't have to rely on anyone to cart her back and forth anymore. Also, if work required an overnight stay or she didn't want to make the trek home, she could spend the night in the office without anyone making an unnecessary trip.

Of course, Mr. Randall was never too pleased when Evelyn bunked up at work but he had long since stopped arguing the fact – as long as she was home by Wednesday night, there were no problems between them.

"Uncle Ellison'll be pleased to hear it." Will responded. Then he frowned at her curiously. "How'd ya convince McCoy to let ya get 'im, anyway?"

"Well, fer starters, I didn't tell 'im _who _I bought Copper off of." Evelyn said pointedly. "And I mighta had a bit of help…"

* * *

_After he'd forgotten to pick her up from work, Tolbert didn't show back up at the McCoy house until the following morning. Not only did he look worried and regretful, but also most definitely worse-for-wear, signaling he'd indulged in a bit too much alcohol the night before. The first one to greet him upon arrival was Randall McCoy – the second was Randall McCoy's belt. And it was only after receiving a half-hour long lecture from the McCoy patriarch that Tolbert finally found the courage to seek her out and begin his apologizing. _

"_C'mon, Evelyn, ya can't stay mad at me forever." _

_So far, his pleading hadn't gotten him anywhere with Evelyn Farmer._

_She ignored the McCoy that was following her and continued on with her chores, picking up errant clothes here and there and shoving them into the basket propped against her hip. "Sure I can." She responded dully. _

_Tolbert let out a sigh of exasperation and quickened his pace until he could plant himself directly in her path, forcing her to halt. Evelyn rolled her eyes before locking her annoyed gaze on him. "Ev, I've said I'm sorry a hundred times – what more do ya want? Blood?" _

_Evelyn pulled a thoughtful face, seriously considering his suggestion before nodding her head. "That's a good start, yeah." _

"_Come _on_…" _

"_Tolbert, ya _forgot _me." She reminded him, a glower making its way onto her young face. "You left me in town, _alone _and _at night, _to fend for myself while ya got drunk with yer half-wit cousins. Do ya even know what might've happened to me on the way home?" Evelyn left out the part where she'd actually gotten a ride and had never been in any real danger – the guilt trip of her having to 'walk home alone' seemed to have been working in her favor thus far. "I coulda been thieved or raped or killed, damnit. How would you have liked that?" _

_Tolbert had the good grace to look ashamed of himself and reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wouldn'tve like it at all, Ev." He muttered guiltily. _

_When she tried to move around him, he placed to surprisingly gentle hands on her shoulders to keep her from going anywhere. _

"_Listen, I'm real sorry." He said, sounding more sincere then she thought he was capable of. "I made a mistake and I'm an idiot, alright? Just tell me what I have'ta do to make it up to ya and I'll do it. Swear." _

_Evelyn eyed him for a long moment as a plan formulated in her head. Mr. Randall was strict when it came to her boundaries, so she knew getting him to agree to her buying a horse would be difficult. But maybe if she had Tolbert's help, they might be able to get the job done. She pursed her lips for a moment, thinking it over one last time, then raised her eyebrows at him. "Alright, I'll tell ya what you can do – ya can help me convince yer Pap to lemme get my own horse and travel myself back and forth between work." _

"_What?" Tolbert asked in disbelief, looking highly confused by her request. "Ya been bitchin' 'bout havin' to find yer own way home and now ya wanna do it permanently?" When he saw the warning look begin to creep in her eye, he held his hands up in front of him defensively and changed tactics. "Who ya tryin'ta get this horse from anyways?" He asked curiously._

"_None of yer business." Evelyn snapped. Then she shuffled her basket to one arm and stuck a hand out to him. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Tolbert didn't look thrilled about agreeing to it but he spit in his hand and shook hers anyway. "Deal." _

_Evelyn gave him a disgusted look and wiped her hand on her skirt. "And _stop _wipin' yer spit on me, McCoy." She berated._

* * *

It had taken a _hell_ of a lot of convincing, but they'd finally gotten Mr. Randall to agree after about an hour of pestering the worn looking man. The dust settled between her and Tolbert after that, but sometimes she still liked to throw it in his face whenever they argued. She'd discovered that it was a good way to shut him up whenever he was being a pain in the neck.

"I don't think that was punishment enough." Will said once she'd finished her story. His bothered tone didn't surprise her – he'd always disliked Tolbert and had never attempted to hide it. "He shoulda been grovelin' at yet feet fer what 'e did."

"Tolbert? Grovel at my feet? The day that happens is the day pigs'll fly."

Will had lead her to a grown over trail as they journeyed to the steep hill separating them from where they'd left his horse, and as casual conversation fell between them, Evelyn couldn't help looking around with a curious expression on her face – this wasn't the same course they'd taken when going to the clearing but everything around her still seemed strangely familiar. It had been years since she'd made travelled through this particular part of the woods but some of the trees and ponds were still recognizable to her. And just when the nagging feeling of familiarity became too much to ignore and Evelyn was about to question Will about their whereabouts, that was when she spotted it.

To her right, resting at the end of a long unkempt path, sat the old abandoned home that she and her deceased father had lived in when she was a child.

The happy, relaxed state that had engulfed her and her friend for the entirety of the afternoon seemed to darken in an instant and she came to an abrupt halt, her eyes widening at the sight of it as her mouth dropped open in surprise.

" – and then Skunk started yellin' at the top of his lungs and – Evie?" Will stopped short when he realized he was talking to himself and turned to face her in confusion. "What's wrong?" When he followed her gaze though, a grim expression came across his face. "Oh…shit, Evie, I'm sorry." He said guiltily. "I forgot it was here, otherwise I wouldn't – "

Evelyn ignored what he was saying and began to slowly make her way to the house. She didn't feel the twigs that scratched against her skin when she pushed past the once maintained bushes or hear the leaves that crunched under her feet while trudging down the deserted dirt trail – all she was focused when she finally came to a halt was the rundown house some fifteen feet in front of her.

It had been over six years since she'd been there and the place looked like a ghost house. It was eerily dark inside, some of the windows adorning the front were shattered, either from storms or from rowdy passerby's, the left behind possessions that littered the porch were covered in dirt and dust, and there was even some abandoned laundry hanging from the clothesline to the right, but they were so molded and dirty that they were well beyond repair now. Not that Evelyn would have wanted to take them anyway; she could see that the abandoned clothes belonged to Edward Holstead, which is why they'd been left there in the first place.

When her eyes lastly landed on the graveyard of empty whiskey bottles that littered the ground at foot of the porch, the wall that she had built up between her and her past life suddenly and violently came tumbling down.

Rage like Evelyn had never known before filled her.

Rocks, sticks, old pieces of wood – anything she got her hands on was chucked in the direction of the house and a torrent of emotions welled up inside of her as memories she'd long suppressed came flooding back to her. Evelyn remembered the days when her mother had been alive and suffered at the hand of a man that had never loved her. She recalled the volatile and unpredictable nature of her father, who would beat her if she so much as dropped a plate or burnt their dinner. She remembered the day that her mother had died and how her father had celebrated the fact. Horrible memories of abuse swarmed her and she began shouting obscenities, cursing her father's name with every bad word she'd ever known until her voice was so hoarse that it cracked with each shout.

At some point, Will came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms. Evelyn struggled against him at first, thinking he was attempting to restrain her, but ceased her squirming when she realized all he was trying to do was press his own gun into her hand. Evelyn looked at him for a second before turning back to the house, raising his gun, and firing bullet after bullet on her former home until all she could hear was the clicking of the empty barrel.

The silence that followed was almost jarring and a stark contrast from the hurricane of emotion that had just torn through the area. The only sound that filled the air now was that of her hard, quick heaves, and it was only then that she realized she'd been crying through the whole ordeal.

A gentle hand came to rest on her back. "Evie…"

Evelyn wordlessly turned her face into Will's chest when he slid a comforting arm around her shoulders and clung to him desperately, letting the rest of her emotions out in the form of tears as she cried into his shirt. Will was silent while he allowed her the time she needed to let everything out, resting his chin on top of her head and running a soothing hand up and down her back just as he had done when they were kids and she'd come to him after a bad incident with her father.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her crying died down and she turned her head to take another look at the house. Evelyn's rage hadn't inflicted much physical damage to it other then new bullet holes and a few more broken windows, but the knowledge that she'd made _some _sort of dent brought on a wild sense of satisfaction, like she'd just defeated an evil monster or something of that sort. It registered in her head then that she was still clinging to Will and she stiffened, afraid she'd intruded on his personal space – after all, they hadn't hugged each other like this since they were kids. But Will seemed to pick up on her tension and tightened his hold on her, silently telling her that he had no problem with their closeness.

Evelyn relaxed again, partly relieved to know she had his support but also feeling a bit guilty for having thrown their time together for quite a dramatic loop. "I'm sorry." Evelyn said wearily. "I didn't mean'ta ruin the afternoon…"

"Don't apologize." Will said quickly, keeping her tucked firmly in his protective embrace. "I think ya needed that."

Evelyn nodded. "Me too." She said in agreement.

They stood in silence for a long moment, wrapped up in each other's arms and staring at the house, and then –

"Well, yer aim's improved."

Evelyn couldn't stop the watery laugh that escaped her throat and shook her head, squeezing him in an even tighter hug. Anyone else would have that she were crazy and ran for the hills, but not Will. He'd offered his support without judgment or interference and, like always, had known what Evelyn needed at the exact moment she needed it. And though Evelyn was exhausted from what had just taken place, she felt calm, contented, and lighter then she had in years standing in the consoling embrace of her friend.

As she gazed at her old home, a sense of closure that she hadn't even realized she'd needed washed over her. Themental hurt that had lurked deep in the recesses of her mind suddenly began to subside and the part of her spirit that had been torn to pieces as a child felt like it was beginning to mend itself back together. Had this all been apart of God's plan? Had he brought her friend back to her so that she would finally be able to pick up the pieces of her life and begin to move on with him by her side? If it was, she had to commend the good Lord on a job well done; at that moment in time Evelyn felt complete and simply didn't see how she could have ever felt so without Will's friendship.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends again." Evelyn admitted, looking up to meet his eyes.

His eyes met her teary gaze, one eye blue and the other solid white, before he smiled down at her. "Me too, Evie." If their rekindled friendship hadn't been solidified before then, it certainly had been in that moment. "C'mon. Let's get outta here."

Evelyn nodded, returned his gun to him, and offered him a grateful smile when he led her away with a reassuring hand placed firmly on her back. Neither of them so much as spared the old house one more glance as they headed back to the main trail, leaving the scene behind them with no intentions of ever returning.

* * *

**Bah. That wasn't too out of left field, was it? What do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 7

**I already had this written and hadn't planned on posting it yet, but I'm in a giving mood today! Plus, I might not be able to write again until the weekend, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't sue, just read and enjoy!**

_August 1879_

The bright afternoon sun overhead warmed the Kentucky air casting everything it touched into a cheery state, including the two girls that were currently hanging bed sheets up to dry. It was Sunday, and even though the day was always dedicated to a marathon of household chores for those living under the McCoy roof, Evelyn absolutely loved this day – she knew when the sun finally set that Monday would soon be upon her, then she'd be riding into town for work and, more then likely, a visit from Will.

A wide smile stretched across her face at the mental image of her friend and, try as she might, she couldn't resist the butterflies that began to fill her stomach.

If Evelyn were to be completely honest, the older she and Will got the more she began to see him in a different light. Gone was the pesky kid that loved to shove her into the river or sling mud into her hair (for the most part, anyway) and in his place was a maturing, young adult. His once boyish features were starting to become more masculine, his lanky form was filling out with muscles he'd acquired through tough labor, and the confident, commanding aura that he'd come to possess had caught her attention in more ways then one.

Her attraction to him had been confusing at first. In fact, Evelyn wasn't all that sure when the transition had even begun; maybe it was after her breakdown in front of her old house or maybe it had started on one of their numerous outings to their clearing in the forest, but somewhere along the line her feelings had definitely turned more then friendly. And every day spent with Will only served to reinforce her growing affection until, eventually Evelyn just had to admit it to herself – she had formed quite a crush on the handsome Hatfield. Hell, maybe she'd even liked Will the whole time but just hadn't known it until she was old enough to understand what the feelings he stirred within her meant; after all, she'd never thought of a boy in a more then friendly manner before.

But even though the new revelations left her giddy and excited and swooning with the warm feelings of puppy-love, Evelyn didn't _dare _say anything about it. Will treated her like a little sister; nothing more, nothing less. She was positive he didn't think of her in the same way and since she absolutely refused to do or say anything that might jeopardize their friendship, she'd come to the conclusion that it'd be in her best interest to keep her affections carefully concealed – outwardly, Evelyn treated Will like a brother; inwardly, she thought of him as anything but.

"Alright, tell the truth – who is 'e?"

Evelyn pulled her thoughts away from Will to look over at Roseanna with raised eyebrows. _Could the girl read her mind or somethin'?_ "I'm afraid I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout…" She said a little too innocently before turning her attention back to the damp laundry they were hanging on the clothesline.

The older of the two girls shot her a disbelieving look and shook her head. "C'mon, Ev – you ain't been able to wipe that smile off yer face fer _months_." Sometimes Roseanna was far too perceptive for Evelyn's comfort. "Who's the boy?"

Evelyn forced out a laugh, trying to look nonchalant, and focused back on her blonde-haired friend. "I ain't allowed'ta just be happy? There has to be a boy involved?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"Course ya are." Roseanna conceded. "But I knowthat look in yer eye…I seen it enough times to know what it _really _means." The girl looked around, double checking to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on, before leaning closer to her. "It's Tolbert, ain't it?" She asked with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Surprise shot through the redhead and her eyebrows rose so high that they nearly disappeared into her hairline. "Tolbert?" Evelyn asked incredulously. "No!"

Roseanna held her hands up in defense, a teasing smile playing on her lips as she reached for another sheet. "I'm just askin'!"

"Tolbert 'n I are friends – nothin' more." Evelyn told her firmly before pulling a face. "What would even make ya think otherwise?"

Roseanna shrugged and both girls glanced in the direction of the barn where Tolbert, Calvin, and Pharmer were tending to the horses. The boys were chatting away loudly as they carried out their chores and goofing around every now and then – their moods were obviously brightened with the pleasant weather as well. "I dunno…" Roseanna started to explain, "Things've just seemed different between you two. I mean, he _did _help ya convince my Pa to let ya get that horse." She reminded her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, easily remembering the reason why the McCoy boy had helped her in the first place. "If ya recollect, Tolbert left me to fend fer myself 'cause he was passed out drunk in the tavern with Paris 'n Squirrel. That conversation was a result of my punishin' him fer bein' a moron."

"Oh, c'mon." Roseanna said exasperatedly. "You _know _Tolbert – he don't hardly do nothin' for nobody unless he benefits from it. 'Sides, ya really think he'd care about tryin' to get yer forgiveness if he weren't interested?" Then the McCoy girl quirked her eyebrow and smirked knowingly. "Don't _even_ tell me ya haven't seen the way he looks at ya…"

Evelyn worried her bottom lip for a moment and felt a blush warm her cheeks. So maybe she _had _noticed that Tolbert seemed to always be around when she was at home and perhaps she _had _caught him staring at her whenever he thought she wasn't paying attention, but Evelyn had just brushed it off as him taking on the role of the protective, would-be brother. However, if it was obvious enough that it roused the suspicions of his sister, then maybe the way he was acting _wasn't _brotherly after all.

"I might've…" Evelyn finally admitted. Then she shook her head. "No matter – I don't think of Tolbert that way. He's good lookin', sure, but far too rowdy for my likin'." She added matter-of-factly. "Can we move on from this, now?" She asked pleadingly.

"Alright, then." Roseanna said with a nod. There was only a few minutes of silence before the blonde began prying again. "It's a Hatfield, ain't it?"

For a split second, apprehension zinged along Evelyn's nerves at the prodding question and she swung wide eyes over at Roseanna. Had she somehow managed to find out about her friendship with Will? But when she noticed the teasing smirk and mischievous glint in her friend's eyes, she knew that Roseanna was only joking around. "Very funny." Evelyn said sarcastically.

Roseanna laughed at Evelyn's expense, drawing a quick chuckle from the redheaded girl despite her attempts to fend off her own amusement. _Thank God she don't know how _right _she actually is_, Evelyn thought to herself.

"Have ya _seen _them Hatfield boys recently?" The blonde asked once she'd collected herself. "Them some handsome boys…" She added, a far-off look in her eyes as the girl's thoughts seemed to turn elsewhere.

Evelyn imagined Will's face again and managed to hide the grin that worked its way onto her face by turning to grab another sheet. _Sure are. 'Specially Will_, she agreed in her head. "I hadn't noticed." Evelyn lied smoothly. "Ya ought not let yer Pap hear ya say anythin' like that, though." She added in warning. "His heart would likely fail if he knew ya thought of the Hatfields in such a manner."

"Likely." Roseanna agreed, shaking her head and bringing herself back to the present. "Ain't no harm in lookin', though, right?"

Evelyn smirked and shrugged. "Guess not." She agreed. "'Specially if the lookin's good."

The two girls shared a grin before they broke into a fit of giggles, only stopping when Roseanna suddenly nudged Evelyn with her elbow. "Look who's comin'…" Evelyn shot her an quick, wide-eyed look when she saw Tolbert making his way towards them. "Hey there, big brother. What can we do ya for?" Roseanna called to him once he was within earshot.

"Came to ask Ev if she'd like me'ta tend to Copper fer her." Tolbert said, looking to Evelyn with raised eyebrows. "Ya know, while I got the time…"

Evelyn firmly ignored the sharp elbow Roseanna was nudging into her side again and nodded at Tolbert with a small smile. "That'd be nice. Thank ya, Tolbert."

He nodded and lingered for a few unnecessary moments, fiddling with the tools in his hands. "Alright then." He finally said awkwardly before turning to make a hasty retreat.

As soon as he was gone, Evelyn turned a glare on an almost triumphant looking Roseanna, shoving the older girl when giggles erupted from her again. "Would ya _stop_?" The fourteen-year-old asked irritably. "Lord have mercy, Roseanna…"

"I _told _ya Tolbert liked you." When Evelyn didn't respond, the blonde sighed in defeat and shook her head. "Listen, I'ma say one more thing, then I'ma drop it." She said firmly, ignoring the glare that the redhead shot her way. "Tolbert ain't all that bad, alright? Just…don't rule him out yet."

Evelyn chanced one more look in the direction Tolbert had left and blushed when she saw that he had been watching them over his shoulder. When he realized he'd been caught, he turned forward quickly and hurried inside the barn, looking a bit embarrassed. She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek with furrowed brows, before turning back to the laundry.

Tolbert McCoy had been her friend for nearly all her life, and no, he wasn't_ terrible_, but he wasn't exactly great either. There were things that were admirable about him, like his loyalty and fierce protectiveness, but he also could be mighty selfish and egotistical when he wanted to, not to mention the nasty temper and rebellious streak that got him into trouble more often then not. But his biggest fault had nothing to do with him or his personality –

At the end of the day, he just wasn't Will Hatfield.

* * *

Dr. Tiller remained true to his word and hadn't allowed Evelyn to begin working with patients again until she'd turned fourteen back in January, but the only patients she received were those with the more simple ailments – minor injuries or mild sicknesses were sent her way while those who had serious problems went straight to Dr. Tiller. Sometimes she grew bored with the easier tasks but was placated by the assurance that once she was fifteen she'd be able to work with more challenging cases. Evelyn still wasn't sure when the doctor would actually deem her a real doctor, but at least her two year internship (and the fact that she hadn't killed anyone yet) had earned her a good reputation and the trust of the townsfolk.

While Evelyn finished up her paperwork for the day, she couldn't help glancing at the small clock that rested on the desk in front of her nor the disappointment she felt when she saw how late it was getting.

Monday's were usually slower around the office and prime opportunity for Cotton and Will to drop in on her, but the sun was starting to go down now and they still had yet to come around. This was particularly odd to her seeing as today was Cotton's fifteenth birthday. Not only had he reminded her of the fact at least twenty times in the past week but he'd also seemed absolutely beside himself when Evelyn'd told him she'd gotten him a present. Where was that boy? Didn't he want to come and get his present?

"I do believe…" Dr. Tiller said as he wandered into the waiting area with a flask of whiskey clutched within one hand and his jacket clutched in the other, "…that happy hour is 'bout to commence."

Evelyn pushed away her dissatisfaction over Cotton and Will's absence and flashed him an amused smile. "Ain't it _always _happy hour, Doc?" She might've harbored a long hatred for the alcohol in his hands but sometimes it served to fuel her amusement if consumed by the right person. The good doctor was one of these people – he became exceedingly jolly every time he had a bit of drink in him.

"Don't ya sass me." He growled good-naturedly before bringing the flask up to his lips and tipping it back. He let out a sound of approval as the alcohol settled in his belly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Are ya stayin' here tonight?"

"Hadn't planned on it." Evelyn said with a shake of her head.

"Might wanna head out then, 'fore it gets too dark." He suggested. Then he squinted at something out of the window before 'hmph'ing to himself. "On second thought, here comes yer simple minded friend now." He informed her before taking another swig of whiskey.

"Really?" Evelyn asked excitedly, starting to get up from the desk.

A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Cotton. He stepped through, leaving the door open behind him, and then reached up to take his hat off. "Hi, Evelyn!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey there, Cotton." Evelyn said in greeting, coming around the desk to give him a big hug. She spied two horses, not just one, over his shoulder and couldn't help but to glance around curiously, searching for any sign of Will. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" He said almost bashfully once they'd separated. He began toying with his hat and used it to wave at the doctor. "Hi, Dr. Tiller."

"Hello, Cotton Top." The older man greeted politely. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Cotton said again. Then he cleared his throat and looked to Evelyn with a nervous, concentrated expression, leaving her a bit confused with his odd behavior. "Miss Evelyn Farmer, being my fifteenth birthday today," he started to say, sounding as though he were reciting a speech that he'd memorized, "I've come to…" Cotton paused, his nose scrunching as he tried to remember what came next. "…cordally – "

"_Cordially._" Came a correcting hiss from outside the door. Evelyn immediately recognized the voice to belong to Will and couldn't stop the grin that stretched across her face both at the knowledge of his presence and because of how positively adorable Cotton was being right then.

"Right, _cordially_." Cotton said, snapping his fingers. "Thanks, Cap." He said over his shoulder before grinning at Evelyn again. Dr. Tiller snorted to himself and knocked back another gulp of whiskey. "I've come to _cordially _invite ya to be my date to tonight's barn dance." He finally finished, looking proud of himself for making it through the speech. "Do ya accept?"

The boy really was too sweet for his own good sometimes. "Why yes, Ellison Mounts, I do." Evelyn responded with a nod. "But on one condition - ya have'ta lemme give you yer birthday present first."

While Cotton beamed at her with an energetic nod, Will finally came out from the hiding spot that had kept him concealed from her view. A wide smirk was playing on his lips and she couldn't stop the torrent of butterflies that erupted in her stomach at the sight of him. "Afternoon, Evie." He said, tipping his hat to her before glancing over at Dr. Tiller. "Doc."

"Afternoon, Cap." Dr. Tiller responded before focusing his attention on Evelyn. "Think you can handle lockin' up, Farmer?"

"Yes, sir." She confirmed, tearing her eyes from Will to nod at her employer.

"Good." He said before heading to the door. Both Cotton and Will stepped out of his way respectfully. "You three stay outta trouble." The doctor called over his shoulder before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

"Evie." Will said, catching her attention again. Then he jerked his head to Cotton, who was watching her expectantly.

"Right!" Evelyn said with a jump before hurrying into the back room. Once she'd collected the wrapped parcel she'd tucked safely away, she returned to the waiting room. "It ain't much." The girl warned, walking up to Cotton and then offering it to him. He accepted it eagerly, shoving the hat he'd been holding into Will's hands carelessly and immediately beginning to tear off the wrappings. "But I saw it and thought you'd like it."

While Cotton worked at unwrapping his present, she glanced up at Will with a small smile. He was watching his cousin with interest, his arms crossed over his chest, then flashed a lopsided grin at her when Cotton let out an awed sound as soon as he saw what his present was. Evelyn fought hard not to blush under Will's gaze and forced her attention back to Cotton.

"Oh, a new hat!" Cotton said with wide eyes, dropping the box the hat had been resting in carelessly. He eyed the taupe colored hat appreciatively, toying with the white and grey feather that was tucked away into the side of it before placing it on his head. "Thanks, Evelyn!"

"You're welcome. Looks good on ya." She complimented. "Reckon I'll be on the arm of the best lookin' boy tonight." Cotton blushed at her words and shuffled his feet, a bashful smile spreading across his lips.

"We should get goin'." Will spoke up in suggestion. "Still gotta set up 'n all."

"Alright." Evelyn agreed with a nod. "Do me a favor 'n get Copper ready fer me while I finish up here?"

Will nodded and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Sure thing." He agreed, smirking when she swatted his hand away with a sour look and immediately tried to fix her hair. Not that she _really_ minded – any attention from the Hatfield made her heart pound underneath her ribs. "C'mon, Cotton."

She sighed to herself as the two boys left, her eyes trained on Will's back, then shook her head to clear her head of any romantic musings. If she continued to act like a love-sick fool, Will was going to find out about her feelings. And she just didn't see that turning out well at all.

_Get ahold of yerself, Farmer,_ _'fore ya screw everything up._

* * *

Evelyn had never been to a barn dance before. The older McCoys had told her once or twice about the gatherings and what took place between the young, unsupervised people that attended them, but even their stories hadn't really prepared her for some of the things she saw once the party was underway – dancing twosomes were pressed closer together then they would have if they'd been in public, the whiskey that Johnse Hatfield had provided for the event flowed freely and was being thoroughly enjoyed by the teenagers in attendance, and numerous couples could be spotted kissing or touching each other in scandalizing ways. If the parents of these teenagers knew what their kids were getting up to there'd be hell to pay, she was sure of it.

Evelyn did her best to ignore the less-then-moral behavior though and just concentrated on having a good time instead, dancing jig after jig with Cotton and letting herself enjoy the music produced by the three-man band in the corner while everyone else got up to their preferred mischief.

"I need a break!" Evelyn said breathlessly, fanning herself off as another fast paced song ended to a raucous round of applause.

"C'mon, just one more!" Cotton said with big, hopeful eyes.

This was the same thing he'd said after nearly every song for the past hour. Evelyn laughed, shook her head, and kissed his cheek. Cotton immediately turned bright red and pressed a hand over the spot her lips had just touched. "Not this time, Ellison. I'ma keel over if I don't rest!"

"Alright, then." He said with a heave. He forgot to be upset a moment later though when one of his cousins lured him over with the promise of a birthday present. Evelyn shook her head in amusement while he scampered away excitedly and pushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead, grateful that she would finally be allowed to cool off after hours of dancing.

What had started off as primarily a Hatfield party had turned into much more – word had spread about the dance and teenagers from all over had come to partake. It was nearly impossible to navigate her way off of the crowded dance floor, having to dodge couples here and there when another song started up and everyone began to dance jovially again, but finally she made it to the side. Immediately Evelyn began searching amongst the crowd of teenagers for Will and it didn't take her long to locate the fifteen-year-old – he easily stood about a head above everyone else. But just as Evelyn started to make her way towards him, she realized that he was talking to a pretty brunette and immediately came to a halt, her heart dropping somewhere into the depths of her stomach as she watched the two interact.

The girl was obviously interested in Will, if the flirtatious smile on her face was anything to judge by, and Will was absolutely eating the attention up. He stood leaned against the whiskey barrels, one arm draped over it confidently and a wide grin on his face. The look he was giving the girl made something unpleasant begin to come alive within her and caused Evelyn to frown deeply. It was the look she'd been yearning to get from him for months now…and it was being directed at someone else. Evelyn had felt jealousy before, but never to this degree. At that particular moment in time she didn't know if she was more angry or more disappointed, but she _did _know that she wanted to go and rip the girl's pretty hair right out of her pretty head.

A tap on her shoulder drew her attention and Evelyn tried to tame the storm that raged inside her when she turned to face a boy she'd never met before. He appeared to be a few years older then her and might have even been good looking if she hadn't immediately picked up on the egotistical, self-assuredness that exuded off of him. "Pardon, Miss – might I have this dance?" He asked with a confident smirk, extending a hand towards her.

Evelyn didn't even have to think twice before giving him his answer. "I'm sorry, but no."

The boy frowned at once – he clearly hadn't expected to receive a rejection. "Why not?" He asked in disbelief.

Evelyn was _not _in the mood for this right now. "I don't need'ta explain myself to you." She said with a quirk of an eyebrow. "My answer is no, alright?"

"Well, that ain't good enough." He argued back, crossing his arms.

Evelyn opened her mouth to retort, intent on giving him a piece of her mind and relieving some of the anger that bubbled away within her, but a new voice beat her to the punch. "She's already promised me this dance." Both of them turned in surprise to see that Johnse Hatfield had swept in to intervene, a stern look etched onto his handsome face. "Now, I suggest ya walk away before ya regret not doin' so."

The boy looked back and forth between them before angrily walking away, shoving people in the process and earning himself a few shouts of indignation. Evelyn watched him go before turning a grateful look up to Will's older brother. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Yer welcome." He answered with a smile before extending a hand to her. "Shall we?"

Evelyn hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in his much larger one, deciding it was only appropriate to grant him a dance considering he'd just saved her from the annoying would-be-suitor. Johnse flashed a charming smile before leading her back onto the dance floor, keeping her hand grasped firmly within his own. It didn't go unnoticed to Evelyn that multiple girls eyed him as they made their way past, nor did she miss the death glares that were sent her way immediately after. Strangely enough, their jealous glares helped to repair the pride that Will had unintentionally wounded – Johnse was one of the most handsome boys there and he was dancing with _her_.

The band changed the pace of the party by starting up a slower song and Johnse pulled her close with a hand on her waist, making her blush a bit as she placed a cautious hand on his broad shoulder.

"Yer Cap and Cotton's friend. Evelyn, right?" Johnse asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Yes." She answered with a nod. "And yer Johnse Hatfield."

"Yes, ma'am, I am." He answered with a nod and a smile. "But don't believe anything ya heard 'bout me." He added hastily as an afterthought. "It ain't true…mostly."

Evelyn suppressed a laugh at his quick instruction and nodded. She really _hadn't _heard a lot about him, but decided she'd rather not know. "Alright then."

Dancing with Johnse wasn't like dancing with Cotton. With Cotton she was comfortable and at ease, but with Johnse she was beginning to feel nervous and awkward. She'd never danced with a boy before that night and now she was dancing with one that was both older and quite attractive. There was also a bit of pressure that accompanied dancing with Will's brother – since she and Will were friends, she wanted Johnse to like her and wanted his approval. Evelyn would be mortified if she did anything to make a fool of herself.

"Yer friends with Roseanna McCoy, too, ain't ya?" Johnse suddenly asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing. It was obvious he was about to pry about the McCoy girl.

Evelyn quirked a brow up at him and nodded slowly. "Yes…why do ya ask?"

He shrugged, pursing his lips and turning his eyes away. "Just wonderin'…" He said before looking down his nose at her. "What's she like?"

It was Evelyn's turn to shrug. "She's…friendly. And kind. And smart."

Johnse seemed satisfied with her answer because he smiled and nodded. "Seems like she would be."

Something about the gleam in his eye alerted her and she smirked up at him, easily reading the interest on his face. "Been watchin' her, have ya?" Evelyn accused teasingly.

"No!" Johnse said sharply. Then he seemed to realize she was only being half-serious and let out a chuckle. "Yer teasin' me…" He said with a shake of his head. "Cap said you were a spitfire." Evelyn blushed and tried to hide the smile his words brought forth, but Johnse saw it regardless. "What's _that _smile mean?" He asked, turning the accusation on her now.

"Nothin'." Evelyn retorted snootily. There was a beat of silence before she spoke again. "What else has 'e said?" She asked, unable to hold the curious question back.

Before Johnse had the chance to answer, a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder and interrupted their conversation. Will's sudden appearance at their side made them come to a halt and Evelyn felt her cheeks flush as he first eyed her then turned an unreadable expression on his brother. "Mind if I cut in, big brother?"

Johnse nodded once with an unaffected smile and passed her over to Will, patting them both on the shoulder as he took his leave. It took a second, but Evelyn finally recognized the edge behind Will's words to be a tone of warning, and it left her feeling confused, annoyed, and uncertain as to why he was behaving in such a way. _Boys…_

The two of them swayed in silence for a moment before he finally spoke up. "He ain't botherin' ya, is 'e?" Will asked, gazing at her steadily.

"No." Evelyn answered. "On the contrary, he was bein' quite pleasant."

"Yeah, he's got a reputation fer that…" He snorted.

So _that _was what Johnse had been talking about. "He's yer brother. Ya shouldn't speak of him like that." Evelyn chastised.

Will had the decency to look shame faced. "I know." He admitted. "I'm just lookin' out fer you. It'd be a cryin' shame if I had to end up killin' my own brother, ya know..." Evelyn forgot to be mad at him then and laughed as the tension eased between them. "Havin' fun tonight?" Will asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "Cotton's 'bout worn me out, but it's been a good night."

Will shook his head and smirked. "That boy adores you."

"So I've noticed." She agreed before shrugging up at him with a modest smile. "Not completely sure I know why, though."

The blonde-haired teenager she was dancing with shrugged, a knowing smile stretched across his attractive face. "I do."

Evelyn's smile turned bashful at his words, feeling flattered, and her grip on his hand tightened unconsciously when he pulled her a tiny bit closer. She had no idea where the brunette he'd been flirting with had run off to but in that moment, didn't much care – the secure hand on her waist was making pleasant tingles shoot through her and the warmth from his body made her feel protected and safe. Besides, he was dancing with _her_, not the brunette; a small (large) part of her hoped that the brunette was watching them with the same jealousy Evelyn had just been feeling.

As they circled around in place, a comfortable silence settling between them, she glanced around to observe the on-going party. And it was in that moment, as she eyed the surrounding patrons, that she realized there were new additions to the celebration.

"Oh, hell." Evelyn said fearfully, effectively ruining whatever mood had surrounded them as they danced.

"What is it?" Will asked with a frown, glancing behind him to see what had caught her attention.

Over by the whiskey barrels stood Jim, Pharmer, and Calvin. They appeared to be in some form of a debate with Johnse and thus far seemed ignorant of her presence. She quickly ducked out of sight, using Will as her shield and causing him to shoot her an odd look.

"I've gotta get outta here 'fore they see me." She said urgently.

Will nodded his understanding and began to lead her out, making sure to keep himself placed between her and the McCoy boys' line of sight. People protested as they shoved their way through the increasingly thick crowd but they didn't slow their pace until they'd made it out of the side door. The moment they burst out into the night air Evelyn pressed her back against the side of the barn, her heart pounding away out of fear of getting caught in cahoots with the Hatfields. Will closed the door behind them until only a crack remained for him to peek through with his good eye. He was silent for a long minute, watching stealthily for any sign that the McCoys had been tipped off, before turning a smile on her.

"I think ya made it." He said, finally closing the door all the way. Then he wiped invisible sweat of his forehead in mock-relief. "That was close."

"I think my heart mighta jumped right outta my throat. Guess I shoulda expected them to show up, though – those boys can never resist a barn dance, even if it is a Hatfield party." She joked before offering him a regretful look. "I should go."

Will immediately looked disappointed. "Oh, c'mon, Evie…don't let them ruin yer night." He tried to convince. "Stay fer Cotton, at least."

It was always exceedingly hard to deny Will _or _Cotton anything that they wanted, but no matter how tempted she was to stay and continue on with her night Evelyn knew it would only end in disaster if the McCoys found out she was at a Hatfield party. "I can't." She said with a shake of her head. "Mr. Randall won't never let me outta Kentucky again if he finds out I was here with you."

"_Technically_, yer here with Cotton." Will reminded her grumpily.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and began backing away. "Same difference."

He sighed before nodding his head in resignation. "What'm I gonna tell 'im?" Will asked, crossing his arms over his chest in a moody fashion.

"Tell 'im somethin' came up and that I'll make it up to 'im." Evelyn said, turning to head around the side of the barn where their horses were tied up. Copper and the McCoys' horses were separated by at least a dozen more, thankfully, otherwise her horse would have given her away right from the start. "And tell 'im happy birthday again."

"Alright." Will said, watching her as she untied her reigns and then mounted her horse. "Ya gonna be alright by yerself?"

"Yeah. I still got yer gun, 'member?"

"Yeah." He responded doubtfully. "And yer a lousy shot, too."

Evelyn smirked and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Must be my lousy teacher."

"Hey!" Will protested, his indignant tone contradicting the laughter that welled up in his throat. "Not nice." He added, wagging a finger at her.

Evelyn had to wonder why the playful banter between them felt so flirtatious but refused to read into it. He'd just been flirting with the mystery brunette; he wasn't interested in his skinny, redheaded friend. "G'night, Will." She said, reaching down to tousle his blonde hair.

"Night, Evie." He said with a smile. "Be safe, alright?"

"Always." She said before leading Copper away. "See ya soon!" The girl called over her shoulder before waving goodbye to him and then galloping off, leaving her friend to stare after her as she left.

* * *

**Oh my God, long chapter is long. **

**What did ya think? **


	9. Chapter 8

**The factual timeline and the mini-series absolutely do _not _coincide. So I'm just winging it from here on out!**

**And seriously! You guys freaking _rock_! The amount of reviews I've gotten in the past few days just makes me sooo happy! And I'm pretty sure I say this every time I write a new fic, but I _love _this damn story so I'm super happy that you guys like it as much as I do! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_November 1880 – Election Day_

"Look at these, Calvin." Evelyn said, swatting the older boy's shoulder as she peered at the knick-knacks on the table. Her friend made a sound of protest to the way she'd chosen to grab his attention but joined her regardless, picking up one of the mystery trinkets and holding it up for both of them to observe intriguingly. "What is it?" She asked, pulling a confused face.

He turned the device first one way, then the other. "Beats the hell outta me." Calvin said with a shrug.

Then he started violently shaking the iron-looking tool he held in an attempt to discover its uses. The loud clattering that sounded in result almost immediately drew the attention of the vendor working the cart and he left the couple he'd been pitching his merchandise to in order to scowl at Calvin. "Hey! Cut that out boy – them's expensive!"

"What's it even do?" Calvin asked doubtfully.

"It's fer buildin' things." The man retorted as though it were the most obvious answer in the world, making a snatch for it but failing when Calvin held it out of his reach.

The McCoy shot a sideways look at Evelyn before pulling a face at the vendor. "Ain't ya heard'a hammer 'n nails? Why waste money on this junk?"

Apparently, the jibe didn't sit very well with the man. "Well then go on if ya ain't interested, boy, and make room for those who are." Was his snide reply. "Prolly ain't got money fer it anyway…"

Evelyn nudged a quick elbow into Calvin's side when he made to retort, effectively cutting off whatever quarrelsome response he was about to give. Instead, the offended teenager simply dropped the trinket back onto the table with more force then necessary. The move irritated the vendor and he started swatting at Calvin with a rolled up pamphlet, forcing the dark haired teenager to drag Evelyn along with him in a quick escape and laughing to himself triumphantly all the while.

"Lord, Calvin." She said, rolling her eyes while the insulted vendor continued to shout after them. They pushed their way through the crowded festival to put distance between them and the merchant and as soon as they were in the clear, she pulled her hand out of Calvin's with a disgruntled look. "What's in the McCoy blood that makes you boys so confrontational?" She asked. "All ya do is stir up trouble. I'm startin' to think ya'll oughta be kept from goin' out in public."

"Lighten up, Ev. It's all in good fun." He said as he started fishing around in his pockets for something. "'Sides, he was askin' fer it." Calvin defended.

"Yer definition of 'fun' is _quite_ different from mine, McCoy." She shot at him sarcastically.

Calvin didn't respond to her remark. Instead, he let out a victorious cheer once he located his flask, holding it up like a trophy before clicking the lid open and then knocking back a few gulps of whiskey. _Great, now he's gettin' drunk_. Despite her look of displeasure, Calvin smacked his lips together in appreciation and then offered the drink to her. She immediately scrunched up her nose, looking at him distastefully.

"Ya know I don't drink that stuff." Evelyn reminded, knocking his hand away from her.

"Hey!" He said irritably, juggling the flask in his hands ungracefully and trying (but failing) to keep it from falling to the ground. When the glass container landed in the dirt with a _thud_, he glared at her with his hands on her hips. "Look at what ya done now." He said grumpily, pointing to the wasted alcohol.

Evelyn cackled and shoved his shoulder. "Serves _you _right for bein' rude to the vendor."

Calvin grumbled and picked up his empty flask, brushing the dirt off before glancing around. His eyes lit up when he saw how close they'd wandered to Tolbert's whiskey cart and he grabbed Evelyn by the arm, pulling her closer. "Alright, Ev – go 'n bat yer eyes at Tolbert to distract him or somethin'." He instructed mischievously for only her to hear. "I'ma steal me some more whiskey."

"Absolutely not." Was the copper-haired girl's abrupt response.

Calvin heaved with an obvious frustration that had zero affect on her. Instead, Evelyn shot a careful look in the direction of Tolbert McCoy – currently he was leaned against his barrels of whiskey and talking with his brother Pharmer, the two of them indulging themselves some of the alcohol they were selling. When he took a moment to survey the area around him for potential customers, his eyes landed on her and (unsurprisingly) a smile appeared on the corner of his lips. And even though he turned back to his conversation with Phamer after Evelyn offered a small smile in return, his eyes darted back in her direction a few more conspicuous times until she turned her attention elsewhere.

There were no doubts about it anymore; Tolbert definitely liked her.

Since the day she'd turned fifteen, Tolbert had begun making subtle advances towards her – when Evelyn was home, he went out of his way to help her out with chores or be next to her during mealtimes. His protectiveness over her had grown significantly, especially when they were in settings such as these and other boys paid attention to her. Then there were his sporadic, unexpected visits to her work whenever he and Jim came into town for business (which always proved to serve her a small heart attack out of fear he'd drop in when Will or Cotton was around). Tolbert had a shown a side of himself that she didn't know existed, one that was caring and affectionate and that left Evelyn completely confused as to what she should do about it. And it was _frustrating._

There _was_ at least onething Evelyn could be thankful for, though – the McCoy seemed to have picked up on her uncertainty of the situation and hadn't made any drastic or pressuring moves just yet, even though there were a few instances where he'd seemed like he wanted to.

"C'mon, _please_?" Calvin asked, making her focus on him again.

"I said _no_." Evelyn responded again. When Calvin continued to pout at her she shook her head and reached into the pocket of her skirt, producing a few coins. "Here." She said shortly, plopping the coins into his hand. "Drink away."

Calvin practically skipped off after that, heading straight for the whiskey cart after hastily offering his thanks. Evelyn watched him go before rolling her eyes and meandering off to another vendor's stand to eye a table full of assorted fabrics and ribbons. She toyed with a few fabrics, only half-listening to the merchant's scripted sales pitch, and cast another look in Tolbert's direction before glancing to her left and sneaking a peak at Will Hatfield, where he sat chatting away with his brothers by their own whiskey cart.

Her feelings for her best friend hadn't dimmed in the slightest – her heart pounded at the sight of him, butterflies wreaked havoc on her stomach whenever he smiled at her, and Evelyn practically counted the minutes that separated each of their meetings. But where Tolbert had made been making his intentions obvious, the blonde-haired teenager still had yet to show any signs of more-than-friendly feelings towards her. Evelyn wanted so desperately for Will to be the person she ended up with, but if he wasn't then wouldn't Tolbert be the next best choice? He was her friend, he had money to his name, and at least they weren't separated by a considerable age gap (like Roseanna and her would-be-suitor Perry Cline). Accepting him would be the sensible thing to do – if only it were an _easy_ thing, too.

"Evelyn!"

At the call of her name from a very recognizable voice, Evelyn immediately stiffened and looked over her shoulder quickly. Sure enough, Cotton Top was heading straight for her with a large grin on his face. Far behind him trailed Mr. Ellison, who was both lugging a heavy anvil and also attempting to catch up to his son.

"Hey, Evelyn!" Cotton called again, waving this time.

Evelyn left the fabrics cart behind without a second thought and hurried to meet with him, checking around nervously in the process to see if anyone had been alerted by his calling of her name. Thankfully the noise of the festival seemed to have drowned him out because no nearby McCoys were any wiser of Cotton's enthusiastic greeting. It would only be a matter of time before they were, though, so Evelyn knew she had to get rid of Cotton (and _fast_) before the family was tipped off and became suspicious of them.

"Cotton, what'd I tell ya to do today?" Evelyn hissed at him the moment she was close enough to do so. His smile fell almost instantly and he scratched his head thoughtfully. "What did I warn ya of?"

Cotton pursed his lips, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Ya said we shouldn't talk in front of the McCoys."

Evelyn nodded. "That's right." She confirmed. "Do ya remember why?"

He frowned and glanced around apprehensively, seeming to remember then why it was better that they act like they weren't friends on that particular day. "'Cause Randall McCoy would be _real _mad if 'e knew we was friends?"

"Exactly." She said with a gentle smile. "And then we wouldn't be seein' each other no more. Ya don't want that, right?"

Cotton shook his head vigorously. "No."

Evelyn took another moment to check that no one was paying them any attention but tensed when she saw that Tolbert had spotted them together. A frown had etched its way onto his face and he said something to Pharmer before beginning to make his way over, watching them suspiciously. Panic shot through her and she immediately began to wrack her brain for a way out of the current predicament, gnawing at her lip worriedly. When an idea finally popped into her head, she quickly focused her attention back on Cotton.

"How 'bout we play a game, Cotton?" Evelyn suggested hurriedly, making his eyes light up at the prospect. "It's called, 'make the McCoys think we hate each other'." The excitement quickly drained out of his face when he heard the name of the game and he frowned, tilting his head at her doubtfully. "All we have'ta do is call each other names to make everyone think we don't like each other."

"That don't sound fun." Cotton retorted. "I don't wanna call you no names."

"I don't either, but if we play it then the McCoys won't think we're friends, which means Mr. Randall won't make me stop seein' ya." Evelyn tried to convince, casting another look to check on Tolbert's whereabouts. Luckily, a vendor had intervened and was hassling him with a product despite his best attempts to move on. "_And_, whoever is most convincin' gets a _prize_."

Cotton mulled her offer over in his head before finally nodding his agreement. And just in the knick of time too – Tolbert had finally brushed past the vendor and was quickly closing in on them. "Alright, let's play."

"Good." She said in relief before squaring her shoulders off. "Now…ya get away from me ya…ya dumb _mush-head_!" She said sternly, putting on a mock-angry face. When it took him a couple of seconds to respond, Evelyn hurriedly motioned for him to follow her lead. "Yer turn."

"No, _you _get away from _me_!' Cotton countered, looking a little unsure of himself. "Ya…stupid _McCoy_!"

Evelyn gave him a discreet thumbs-up in approval, which made him fight back a smile.

Tolbert arrived on the scene seconds later and came to a halt next to Evelyn, looking down at her out of the corner of his eye before turning a glare on Cotton. "What's goin' on here?" He asked edgily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This _fool_…" She hesitated for the briefest moment, trying to come up with a legitimate sounded lie. "…trampled on my skirt. Damn near made me fall face first into the mud! And didn't even say sorry's!"

"'Cause I _ain't _sorry!" Cotton quickly piped up when she shot him a discreet, wide-eyed look. "I wish ya _had _fallen! Then…then…" Tolbert's eyebrows inched up as the boy struggled to come up with an insult. "_Then_," Cotton said triumphantly, "I'd be free from seein' yer _ugly face_!"

It was everything in her not to grin and congratulate him on a job well done, but she sobered up quickly when Tolbert stiffened and made a move towards Cotton. Evelyn quickly wrapped firm hands around his arm and halted his movement, keeping him by her side. "Don't." She instructed. "This _moron _ain't worth it."

Tolbert spared her a glance before heaving and turning his stare back on Cotton, wagging a finger at him. "Ya watch yer damn mouth, mush-head." He warned through gritted teeth.

"Is there a problem here?"

The three of them straightened up as Mr. Ellison finally came into view, looking at the trio with a skeptical eyebrow. The anvil he'd previously been carrying sat abandoned a few feet away and he crossed his arms in a strict manner, looking first at Cotton, then at Evelyn, before focusing on Tolbert when he began speaking.

"Yeah, yer _bast – _"

"No, Mr. Hatfield." Evelyn quickly interrupted, elbowing Tolbert cut short whatever insulting comment he was about to make. Just because she and Cotton were hurling out names at each other didn't mean she wanted Tolbert to do it, too. "No problems here."

Mr. Ellison's expression was unreadable (at least to Tolbert; Evelyn could easily see the impressed gleam in his eye) but he nodded his head anyway. "I suggest we all go our separate ways, then."

Evelyn nodded and began to pull Tolbert away, tugging on his arm until he broke off the glare he'd fixed on the Hatfield and turned to walk with her instead. It was clear he was angry, which wasn't much of a surprise, but he at least wasn't questioning her interaction with Cotton. She couldn't help but mentally congratulate herself for having successfully tricked him and, when she thought it safe to do so, Evelyn looked behind her and mouthed to Cotton, '_You won!_'. The boy grinned and then went to join his father with a bounce in his step.

After that, Evelyn refocused on Tolbert. "Don't worry 'bout him. He's just a simple minded boy." She said, finally releasing her hold on him. "He don't know no better."

"Yeah, well, one Hatfield gives ya trouble then 'fore ya know it, they all are." Tolbert retorted before nodding his head in the direction of Johnse Hatfield's whiskey cart. "Don't think I ain't noticed that fog-eye watchin' ya."

Evelyn almost tensed at his referral to Will but somehow managed to remain looking impassive. When she shot a quick look towards the teenager in question and their gazes met, the Hatfield quickly averted his attention. A smile tried hard to stretch across her lips but she managed to hold it off. "I'm sure it's nothin'."

"I'm sure it's not." Tolbert countered. He paused then, wrapping a surprisingly gentle hand around her wrist to make her stop as well. "Any of them Hatfields start messin' with ya, you come to _me_, alright?"

"Alright." She agreed, but with no intention of following through on it.

* * *

When he was sure that neither Evelyn nor Tolbert was paying attention to him, he chanced another look in their direction. They were stopped halfway back to the McCoy whiskey cart, with Tolbert's hand around her wrist while they stood talking privately with one another, and his hand unconsciously clenched as he watched them. He only relaxed when Evelyn pulled her arm out of the McCoy's grasp and continued on, Tolbert watching her go for a second before trailing after her.

Cap Hatfield had _never _liked Tolbert McCoy and, in that instant, could think of at least a dozen reasons as to why, with the list ranging from his overly-confrontational behavior, to his tendency to temper tantrums, and, of course, to the fact that he was just plain stupid. His aversion to Tolbert was a sentiment that was both longstanding and deeply rooted, and was not in _any _way helped by the fact that the man was the son of a one Randall McCoy. Tolbert, in return, had made it glaringly obvious over the years that he harbored the same ill-feelings towards Cap – civility between them was simply not possible. On the rare occasion that they were forced to be in one another's presence, snide comments and rude remarks were always exchanged and that was something that would likely never change.

But in recent months, Cap's dislike had begun to melt into pure hatred and the sixteen-year-old Hatfield had grown to detest the McCoy for an entirely new reason – he _hated _seeing him with Evelyn Farmer and absolutely, one hundred percent could _not _stand the way he hovered over her like some predator stalking its prey.

Of course, he completely understood why Tolbert McCoy was interested – he might be blind in one eye but that didn't mean Cap hadn't noticed the changes in Evie over the past year or so. For most of her life she'd been skinny and tomboyish, with only a pretty face and her long hair to prove that she was, indeed, a female. But she seemed to have blossomed overnight, and now that she was filling out she had a bit of curve to her that had started drawing a good deal of male attention, not just Tolbert's. It didn't hurt that she wasn't a prissy, pampered girl either – she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, had a heart of gold, and worked hard for what she had (even more so then some men that he'd met). Evelyn Farmer had a lot working in her favor and a lot of people were starting to take notice.

Cap watched as Evelyn shared a few brief words with Pharmer McCoy before continuing on to go and talk with Calvin again, roping the protesting McCoy into the horseshoe throwing competition taking place not far from their whiskey cart. Tolbert watched her as well, staring after her in an obvious way until Pharmer whacked him in the stomach to catch his attention. Tolbert scowled, shoved his brother, and then turned to serve the patron that had wandered up, but not before shooting a last glance towards the copper-haired girl.

Something inside of him began to boil red hot when he spotted the yearning on the McCoy's face, and, confusing as it was, this was _not _the first time it had happened. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, whether it stemmed from his strong urge to protect her or what, but the raging feeling was something that had become a bit of a common occurrence ever since he'd spotted her dancing with his womanizing older brother on Cotton Top's fifteenth birthday.

Whatever it was, though, it made him want to go and ring Tolbert McCoy's neck.

"Ya tryin'ta kill someone with yer eyes, little brother?" Sounded the voice of Johnse Hatfield. "Or _eye_, I guess I should say..." He added with a jibing smirk. Next to him sat his little brother Robert, and when he snickered at Johnse's comment it earned the young boy a quick scowl from Cap.

"Go to hell, Johnse." Cap grumbled, forcing his gaze down to the book in his lap.

Johnse smirked even wider and turned to investigate whatever had caught Cap's attention. When he saw the McCoys by their whiskey cart and the look that Tolbert had once again turned on Evelyn, Johnse crossed his arms with a thoughtful sound. Then he observed Cap and his attempts to ignore what was going on just across the way before grinning almost gleefully. "Looks like Tolbert McCoy's got 'imself a crush…"

"Looks like it…" Cap agreed dismissively, knowing full well that his brother was just trying to get a rise out of him now and refusing to give him the satisfaction.

"Don't blame 'im – she's growin' up to be a pretty little thing, ain't she?" He interestedly.

He couldn't resist shooting a sharp look at his brother, warning written all over his face. "Don't even _think _about it, Johnse." He growled. "Have any girl ya want, but not that one."

Johnse raised his hands in surrender but there was amusement residing plain as day on his face – Cap had fallen right into his trap. "Damn, Robert, he's testy today." He said with a smirk, winking at their little brother before concentrating on Cap again. "No need to get defensive."

Cap shot him a dirty look and then turned his eyes back towards Evelyn. She was laughing heartily at whatever Calvin was saying to her and he felt his foul mood subside a little at the sight of her obvious joy. Not only that, but just feet away he spotted his Uncle Ellison holding Tolbert McCoy by the throat – that was a sight that made him full out grin in merriment. Evelyn seemed to have noticed then, too, because a distasteful expression replaced the previous laughter while she watched the scene unfold. When Tolbert was more or less tossed back in her direction, she quirked a brow, said a few words, and then promptly slapped him upside the head.

"Ya know…" Johnse drawled. "If ya like her so much, why don't ya just tell 'er?"

Shock shot through him and he gaped at his brother before frowning. "What're ya talkin' 'bout? Evie's just my friend."

Johnse didn't look convinced. "Sure." He said with a scoff. "And I'm really a McCoy."

Before Cap had the chance to retort and tell his brother just how _wrong _he was, their Uncle Lias came sauntering up casually, immediately heading for the whiskey barrel. "Are ya now? Well, then…Thanksgivin's gonna be awkward, ain't it?" He joked, beginning to fill up his cup generously. "How're my nephews this fine day?"

Robert opened his mouth to respond but Johnse beat him to the punch. "And just what in the hell do ya think yer doin'?" Johnse asked, ignoring his question and pushing him away before taking a protective stance in front of the alcohol.

"Oh, C'mon…." Lias tried to persuade. "Just a little."

"No." Johnse said firmly.

"But we's _kin_."

"I said _no_. I gotta make a livin' here, Goddangit. You want free whiskey, you go talk to Tolbert McCoy over there."

Cap tuned out after that and let out a quick heave, trying to focus his attention down to his book.

Johnse thinking he had more then friendly feelings for Evelyn was unexpected and, honestly, making him feel a little confused. What in the _world _would give him that idea in the first place? So what if he was protective over her and so what if he spent as much of his free time with her as he could – Evie was his best friend, plain and simple. But then he thought of the temper he worked himself into whenever another boy flirted with her, considered how angry it made him whenever Tolbert made eyes at the pretty fifteen-year-old, and suddenly frowned; was the feeling he'd thought to be protectiveness actually jealousy?

_No_, Cap thought to himself, shaking his head. It wasn't like that between them – they were practically brother and sister. The two of them were peas in a pod, partners in crime, nothing more and nothing less...

_Right?_

* * *

Evelyn carefully avoided any and all Hatfields for the remainder of the festival, sticking to Calvin and the rest of the McCoys instead. She'd tried to locate Roseanna numerous times while making the rounds with her friends, but eventually gave up when it became obvious that Roseanna was nowhere nearby. When it came time to leave, however, and she was headed back to the wagon with Mr. Randall, Mrs. Sally, and the McCoy girls, that was when something began to feel amiss. Evelyn frowned, glancing around the still crowded festival.

_Where is that girl?_

She wasn't sure what made her look, but when she glanced towards the Hatfield whiskey cart her frowned immediately deepened. Johnse Hatfield, who had manned his whiskey barrels diligently any time he brought them out for selling, was also nowhere in sight. His product was now being handled by Will and his little brother, instead.

Evelyn loaded up into the wagon with the other girls, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. _Roseanna is gone, Johnse is nowhere in sight_, she mulled to herself. Then, like lightening had struck her brain, she recalled both Johnse's prodding for information about Roseanna the previous year and Roseanna's seemingly offhanded (at the time, anyway) comment about the 'handsome Hatfield boys'. The incidents, mixed with their sudden disappearance, were far too coincidental to overlook.

Evelyn took a last, hopeful scan of the festival, praying she might spot either of the blonde-haired people, before resigning to the fact that they were _definitely _gone. And, to her, it only made sense that they had left together.

And if that were the case, then that could only mean trouble was brewing.

* * *

**Ruh-roh! **

**I usually only write stories from one person's POV, so I think in this one I'm gonna throw in other people's every now and again just for giggles.**

**Anyway, tell me what ya think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Not to play favorites (because I adore each and every one of you), but I'd like for everyone to take a moment and say a big thank you to SarcasticEnigma – it was the PM I received from this reader that prompted me to give this story another shot in the first place. So, thank you!**

**P.S. I don't know why it took so long for it to click in my head that the Hatfields occupied Mate Creek, WV but I've gone back and adjusted the story accordingly now that I've stopped being stupid, lol. Just so's ya know.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

Evelyn awoke the next morning just as the sun was beginning to make its long ascent into the sky, waking early both out of habit and partly because of the crowing rooster that had decided to take up residence next to the bedroom window. The sunlight that filtered in through the window warmed her up despite the increasingly chilly weather outside and she rubbed her eyes sleepily with a wide yawn before stretching her limbs out to start waking up her body. But when she realized her arms were able to move freely without bumping the person that was _supposed_ to be sleeping next to her, a frown immediately turned the corners of her mouth down. Evelyn sat up and peered down at the empty space to her left, the very spot where Roseanna McCoy shouldhave been sleeping but currently appeared not to have been occupied the previous night.

Roseanna _still _wasn't home?

_Oh, she's gonna _get _it_, Evelyn thought to herself with a huff, carefully slipping out of bed and making sure not to disturb the rest of the sleeping McCoy girls.

Mr. Randall had been in an absolute rage the night before when the boys had come home without their sister – Tolbert, Bud, and Pharmer were probably going to have welts on them for days thanks to the lashing they'd received. But now that Roseanna had been missing for an entire night, Evelyn could only imagine the fit Mr. Randall had worked himself into. Hell, she was almost afraid to leave the safety of the girls' bedroom out of fear of putting herself in the way of Randall McCoy's angry wrath. But since Evelyn had work and would be needing to open the office soon, she quickly dressed for the day and then mustered up her bravery to tiptoe out into the living room.

Like she suspected might be the case, entering the common area of the house presented her with the scene of Randall McCoy sitting still as a statue at the kitchen table while his wife Sally moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast for their family. Both of them were silent, Mrs. Sally looked a little frazzled, and there was a deep, seemingly permanent frown on Mr. Randall's worn face. Neither looked as though they'd caught even a wink of sleep all night and an empty mug was grasped firmly in the hands of the McCoy patriarch. He only pulled his eyes away from it when he heard her approach.

"Mornin', Mr. Randall, Mrs. Sally." Evelyn said carefully. Mrs. Sally offered a quick, forced smile before turning back to her business but her husband continued to look up at Evelyn tiredly when she hesitated next to the table. The bags under his eyes made him look even older then usual and his age-lines seemed even deeper thanks to the current ordeal with Roseanna. "Ya don't look so well, sir. Did ya sleep at all?" She then asked in concern.

"Hard to when ya have a missin' daughter." He answered gruffly before eyeing her attire. "And just where do ya think yer goin'?" There was a bit of a bite behind his words but she didn't let it offend her, reminding herself that he was stressed and sleep-deprived.

"I have work, 'member?" Evelyn reminded him gently so as not to provoke him into unleashing his anger on _her_.

A bemused look crossed Randall's features before he shook his head and then rubbed a hand over face tiredly. "That's right, it's Wednesday, ain't it?" Evelyn couldn't help but feel sympathy for the overworked man – he looked and sounded like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder right then. Which, she supposed he did in a way seeing as one of his children was currently missing.

"Yes, sir, it is." They were silent for a second before Evelyn reached down to gently pry his mug out of his grasp. When he looked a bit confused by her move, she smiled at him empathetically. "Lemme put on some fresh coffee for ya." She offered. "It's the least I can do 'fore I head out."

Randall gave her a strained, but appreciative, smile and nodded his consent, but as soon as Evelyn headed for the fireplace Mrs. Sally attempted to intercept her. "Here, child, I'll – " She began to say.

"I can handle it, Mrs. Sally." Evelyn told the weary looking woman, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "And I don't mind helpin' out."

Mrs. Sally nodded with a grateful gleam in her eye, patted Evelyn's cheek, then returned to the breakfast she was preparing.

There was already evidence of Mr. Randall having made a cup or two of coffee for himself at some point during the night – a pan hung suspended above the fading embers in the fireplace while their newly bought percolator rested nearby (Mr. Randall had been opposed to the new device at first, but the quality of coffee it produced had promptly changed his mind). Evelyn made quick work of stoking the fire back to life before grabbing the percolator and dumping out the old grounds. It'd take a little while for the coffee to be finished, so once she'd filled the percolator back up with water from a nearby bucket and packed the filter with a few scoops of newly ground coffee beans, she placed the metallic canister on top of the slowly reheating pan and then left it to its own devices.

The silence that hung in the air around the teenager and her guardians throughout the whole process was heavy and full of tension. Mrs. Sally kept shooting anxious glances out of the window every time she heard even the slightest sound outside only to focus her attention back to the task at hand in disappointment when it ended up being a squirrel running across the yard or a bird flying off into the distance. Evelyn shot her a look full of sympathy when she joined her and began making up a quick breakfast to take to work, wanting to say something to ease the woman's worries but having no clue what she could possibly offer her at the moment.

"It ain't easy bein' a parent, Evelyn." He stated out of nowhere and catching her off guard. When Evelyn looked over at him curiously he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a heavy heave escaping through his lips. "Ya can try 'n pass on yer wisdom to yer children and try 'n lead 'em on the right path…" He started explaining, opening his eyes to gaze blankly at the wall. "…but in the end ya just have'ta pray they're smart enough to know right from wrong 'n do yer best'ta keep 'em breathin'." Randall frowned then and furrowed his brows. "And pray yer demons ain't been passed on to 'em."

Evelyn frowned and shared a sideways glance with Mrs. Sally. The woman looked disapproving of Mr. Randall's topic of conversation but said nothing in protest, knowing better then to provoke her husband at the moment. "Mr. Randall?" She asked unsurely, not certain what had prompted his speech.

He seemed to snap out of it then and shook his head to himself, looking up at her with another heavy sigh. "Never mind me – 'fraid lack'a sleep's stealing away some'a my sanity."

Evelyn nodded her understanding and hesitated for a second before speaking again. "Roseanna'll come back." She said encouragingly. "I'm sure of it."

"I pray she does." Randall told her. But then a scowl worked its way onto his face, clearly putting his lingering anger on display. "But Lord help her should she return without a damn good excuse for her absence."

"Husband…" Mrs. Sally finally said in warning. "We shouldn't trouble Evelyn with topics such as these."

The way Mr. Randall looked at his wife made it seem like an argument was on the horizon but he held his tongue, shifting his eyes to stare out the window silently instead. Evelyn almost considered telling them of her suspicions regarding the girl's whereabouts, just to give them _some_ peace of mind, but decided against it – telling them of the Hatfield's possible involvement would snap the precarious control Mr. Randall seemed to have over himself at the moment, and there simply was no way Evelyn was going to say anything that would cause him to go into another rage.

Not to mention that it just didn't feel right outing the possible coupling when she herself had her own secret camaraderie with a Hatfield.

"I should go." Evelyn said, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt. "The coffee should be ready soon – made it nice 'n strong, too. It'll see ya through till Roseanna returns with the boys."

Randall made no movements to acknowledge her statement but Mrs. Sally nodded gratefully. Evelyn headed for the door, placed her breakfast into her saddlebags, then draped them over her shoulder before opening up the door to leave. "Evelyn." Randall spoke up, catching her attention once more. The next look he gave her was an appreciative, almost proud look that she had never _once _seen the normally reserved man direct towards her before. "Ya turned out alright, girl." He said simply.

Evelyn almost blushed and inclined her head towards him with a tiny smile. The compliment was not one she'd heard from the McCoy before and, more then likely, never would again. "Thank you, Mr. Randall." She said sincerely.

He returned her nod but then pointed a finger at her with furrowed brows again, the companionable air around them evaporating almost immediately. "If ya come across my boys while yer out, kindly remind the half-wits they ain't allowed home 'till they find their sister." He added sternly, slipping back into his usual, authoritative self. Then he turned his attention elsewhere, letting her know their brief conversation was over.

"Yes, sir." Evelyn responded dutifully.

* * *

"Evelyn! Thank God!"

Evelyn had only been riding for about ten minutes when, to her immense surprise, she and Copper went trotting around a bend and were presented with the sight of Bud and Roseanna.

"Roseanna!" She responded in shock, pulling Copper to a halt when the blonde girl came rushing towards her. Though it was a relief to see the girl alive and well, Evelyn was still a bit angry with her for having caused so much grief. "Where in the _hell _have ya been? Don't ya know the trouble you've caused?" That was when she realized that the look on Roseanna's face was one of concern and panic. "What's wrong?"

"They shot Johnse!"

"_What?_" Evelyn asked, her eyes going wide. "Who? When?" She wasn't sure which was more surprising, the fact that Roseanna _had _been with Johnse Hatfield or the fact that someone (probably one of the McCoys) had shot him.

"Tolbert did." Bud answered, beating Roseanna to the punch. "Johnse was droppin' her off at the bridge and we saw 'em kissin'. And, well…ya know Tolbert." He concluded with a helpless shrug. "They went chasin' after 'im down the main road."

_That stupid son of a…_ "Is Johnse alright?"

"I don't know, but ya gotta go after 'im, Ev – Johnse needs a doctor and yer the only one that Tolbert'll listen to!" Roseanna responded quickly, wringing her hands together and looking on the verge of tears. "_Please_! 'Fore they _kill _him!"

Evelyn heaved and chewed on the inside of her cheek, staring down the dirt trail that lay ahead of her apprehensively. Interfering with the McCoy boys when they were riled up and hunting a Hatfield sounded like _the _dumbest thing that she could possibly do at that moment. But the pleading look on Roseanna's face and Evelyn's instinctual need to help anyone that was hurt was impossible to ignore and she shook her head to herself in resignation. "I'll do what I can." She finally told her friend. "But I can't make no promises."

Roseanna sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said earnestly. "Thank you!"

"Get 'er home, Bud." Evelyn instructed before digging her heels into Copper's flank and sending him galloping forward.

It took fifteen more minutes to get to the bridge that separated Kentucky and West Virginia and Evelyn did her best to hamper the anger that was threatening to explode out of her the whole way there. Tolbert had done a lot of moronic things in his day but this incident was, without a doubt, the worst thing he'd done thus far. He'd actually gone and _shot _Johnse Hatfield – did the idiot have a death wish? Was he _trying _to prod Devil Anse into taking action against the McCoy family? She growled and shook her head in annoyance, glad she hadn't crossed paths with the McCoy boys yet; as God was her witness, she was going to punch Tolbert McCoy right in the nose the instant that she saw him…assuming his idiotic self wouldn't be thrown in jail for attempted murder before she could.

There had been no sign of the McCoys nor any sounds of gunfire once she reached the bridge but neither were very comforting to Evelyn – the absence of both could mean that the ordeal was over and done with and that Johnse Hatfield was already lying dead somewhere in the forest.

Evelyn directed Copper across the shallow part of the river and headed for the main road, her eyes searching through the trees wildly for any sign of the injured Hatfield. The forest around her seemed eerily calm, the peaceful setting giving no hints of the turbulence that had just come through nor showing any signs of Johnse's whereabouts. "Johnse?" She called out, looking first to the left, then to the right. Silence followed her call and Evelyn frowned before trying again. "Johnse Hatfield! If yer alive ya better answer me!"

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. _Silence followed again, then –

"Farmer? That you?" Relief flooded her and she turned just in time to see Johnse emerging from the trees to the left. He was a bleeding mess and had a blood-coated hand pressed again his wounded side. "Thought it was those boneheads comin'ta finish me off." Johnse informed her, wincing while he walked and warily eyeing the stretch of forest behind her as he led his horse back to the main road.

Evelyn let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and immediately dismounted her horse, hurrying over to his side. "Jesus, Johnse – yer a mess." Evelyn said with a frown. Then she tried to brush his hands out of the way. "Lemme see."

"It's noth – "

"_Move yer damn hand, Hatfield_." Evelyn instructed firmly. Johnse did as he was told and let her move his shirt out of the way to inspect the wound. The bullet seemed to have gone right through Johnse rather then imbedding itself into his side, which was a good thing, but he was still bleeding heavily and there was already dirt caking up in the bullet-hole – he still needed to be tended to before the wound got infected and became a bigger problem then it needed to be. "Alright, yer comin' with me to Dr. Tiller's." Evelyn said resolutely. "That shot needs tendin'."

"No I ain't." Johnse retorted stubbornly. "This is nothin'. I can handle it."

Evelyn shot him an absolutely flabbergasted look and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you _insane_?" She asked incredulously. "Tolbert McCoy just _shot _you."

"Yeah, and if I go ridin' into town bleedin' all over the place then _all _my family's gon' see this and raise hell." He explained. "And I ain't lookin' to cause no more problems with Roseanna's family."

She was caught a little off guard by his reasoning and regarded him with a skeptical brow. "You mean…ya ain't gonna go to the sheriff 'bout all this?"

Johnse shook his head and huffed with a sardonic smirk. "I 'magine my future wife wouldn't be too happy if I got 'er brother thrown in jail."

The only way Evelyn would have been more shocked in that moment would have been if Johnse had said his womanizing ways were only a façade and then professed his undying love for Tolbert McCoy. She'd known Johnse was interested in Roseanna (and vice-versa), but they were already talking about marriage? After only a day? And Johnse _still _wanted to marry her even after he'd gotten shot by his 'future brother-in-law'?

"Yer even dumber then I thought." Evelyn shot at him. Johnse looked a bit offended, but didn't retort, and they stared one another down for another moment before Evelyn finally heaved and shook her head. "Well if ya ain't gonna come to Dr. Tiller's then at least lemme look at ya here." She suggested. "I might have somethin'ta work with in my bags."

Johnse nodded his consent and then followed her back towards the river when Evelyn urged him along. He didn't waste any time laying down by the cool water and let out a hiss, gently prodding at his wound while Evelyn began to rifle through her saddlebags. All she could find were a few bandages and one half empty pouch of antiseptics – it wasn't much, but it'd be enough to get Johnse on the mend for now. Once she had them in hand she went to join the Hatfield and pushed his shirt out of the way, frowning at the bullet wound again.

"I'ma have'ta start keepin' a medical kit on hand if you idiots are gonna start shootin' each other…" Evelyn grumbled.

He chuckled but then winced when the move aggravated his injury. "Good thing Tolbert ain't a better shot…"

"Good thing it wasn't _Mr. Randall _that found ya." Evelyn retorted with a click of her tongue. "He'da killed ya fer certain." Her words made Johnse frown and he cast a crestfallen look in the direction of the Kentucky wilderness that sat on the other side of the river. Evelyn hesitated, feeling a little guilty for having dashed whatever hopes the Hatfield had. "Well, maybe not fer _certain_…" She tried to recover.

"No, yer prolly right…" Johnse agreed reluctantly.

Evelyn ripped off a portion of his shirt with a firm jerk and then dipped it into the river water before beginning to clean the hole in his side. Johnse winced and put up a bit of a fuss at first but finally quieted down when Evelyn shot him a pointed look. She focused her attention back on the wound, working silently for a few minutes before speaking again. "You think yerself in love with Roseanna, then?"

"I _know _myself to be in love with Roseanna, Farmer." He corrected at once.

"After one day?"

Johnse smirked but then hissed when she poured a good deal of antiseptic onto the bullet wound. "What?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Ya ain't heard'a love at first sight?"

"I have." Evelyn said with a shrug. "Think there's another word for _that_, though…" She added with raised eyebrows.

"Well my feelings fer Roseanna are true. Don't doubt that." He defended sharply. "I love 'er and intend to marry 'er."

Johnse Hatfield might have had a reputation and had the tendency to be dumber then a box of rocks from time to time, but the fierce look in his eyes and sincerity behind his words made her rethink her previous judgment of the situation. Evelyn paused, searching his face for any signs of lying, then sighed and shook her head. "I s'pose congratulations are in order, then." Evelyn offered with a small smile, making the blonde's expression shift into a beaming smile. "But don't think convincin' Mr. Randall's gonna be an easy feat – he's stubborn as a mule when it comes'ta dealings with Hatfields."

"I'll do what I have'ta do to convince 'im." Johnse said with a nod.

"Ya definitely got yer work cut out fer ya." She chuckled. "Up ya go." Evelyn said next, tugging on his arm to pull him upright and clean the exit wound.

"Speakin' of congratulations…what 'bout you?" Johnse asked curiously.

Evelyn shot him a confused look. "What _about _me?"

"Ya know…you 'n the idiot that shot me?"

At the mention of the man responsible for the wound she was currently cleaning, Evelyn rolled her eyes and heaved in annoyance. "There _ain't_ no me 'n Tolbert." She said firmly, dabbing at Johnse's back with the ripped cloth of his shirt before reaching for the rest of the antiseptics. "In fact, right now I'd love nothin' more then'ta give 'im a good hit to the face."

"Ya say that now…" Johnse trailed off, eyeing her over his shoulder. "But everybody's seen the way he looks at ya." He added matter-of-factly. "I bet he's already asked fer yer hand."

Evelyn finally stopped what she was doing and looked him directly in the eye. "What's it to ya, Hatfield? Why're ya pryin'?" She asked him suspiciously. His interest in the matter was a bit disconcerting and, frankly, Evelyn didn't think they knew each other well enough to be talking about the status of her and Tolbert's relationship.

"Just makin' conversation…" He said defensively. There was a beat of silence, then he spoke again. "Ya gonna marry 'im?"

Clearly Johnse wasn't going to drop the subject until he got the information he wanted. Evelyn shook head in disbelief of the Hatfield's nosiness and reached for one of the long bandages she had gotten out of her saddlebags, shooting him a cross look. "I ain't sayin' yes…but I ain't sayin' no, neither." She finally answered. "I just…I don't know, alright?" Evelyn said irritably. "He's made it clear he's interested but…" She trailed off, struggling to find the right explanation for where she stood on this particular subject.

"But ya don't feel the same?"

Evelyn shrugged before urging Johnse's arms up and out of the way so she could begin tying the bandage around his midsection. "Not really." She admitted. "But it ain't like anyone else is steppin' up to pursue me…" Johnse made a thoughtful noise in response to her statement and opened his mouth to reply, but Evelyn cut him off abruptly before he could speak. "I don't wanna talk 'bout this no more, Hatfield. Alright?"

"Alright, then…"

As soon as she was finished tying off his bandage Evelyn stood and headed for the river to wash her hands. Johnse was admiring her handiwork when she spared him a glance over her shoulder and Evelyn sucked in a deep breath before heaving it out, completely annoyed with herself for having let Johnse pry such information from her (even _Roseanna _had been unsuccessful in learning of Evelyn's feelings regarding Tolbert). Not only that, but the Hatfield was notorious for letting secrets slip past his lips, so Lord only knew who else would end up learning of this conversation. The image of Will's face popped into her mind again and Evelyn frowned, wondering how he would react if Johnse were to tell him the things she'd just said.

"I need'ta go." Evelyn said, eager to get away from Will's brother before he managed to lure out more of her secrets. "If that shot gives ya any trouble just lemme know."

"Will do." Johnse said, leaning back on his elbows. "Thank, Farmer. Yer a lifesaver."

Evelyn nodded in return and headed for her horse, hauling herself back up onto Copper's back. She had half a mind to ride back to the McCoys and give Tolbert a piece of her mind but decided against it, knowing Dr. Tiller was more then likely going to be furious with her for being so late to work. So instead she directed her horse towards Mate Creek and began to trot away.

"And don't tell no one 'bout this!" Johnse called after her.

* * *

Her anger at Tolbert and annoyance with Johnse's prying, not to mention her irritation with the grunt work Dr. Tiller subjected her to as punishment for being nearly two hours late to work, had all day long to fester within her. So by the time the sun had gone down and Evelyn was riding up to the McCoy house upon returning from work, she was about ready to burst out of her skin. Candlelight was blazing through the windows and the sight would have normally been a welcome one, but the house was uncommonly quiet and, at the moment, she was really only concerned with one thing – giving Tolbert McCoy a piece of her mind.

Once Copper was tied up alongside the McCoy horses Evelyn grabbed her saddlebags and headed for the house, her mind racing with all of the things she wanted to say to Randall McCoy's son, and was just heading up the stairs of the porch when movement to the right caught her eye. Evelyn's hand jerked to the gun that was resting in the pocket of her skirt out of instinct – then her hand clenched into a fist when she realized who was making their way towards her.

"There ya are." Tolbert said. He had three large pieces of firewood in his arms and a smirk on his lips, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. He did pause when she dropped her saddlebags and came stalking towards him, though. "Ya alright? Ya seem –"

_WHACK_

He obviously hadn't anticipated her incoming fist and Tolbert dropped the wood in his arms to immediately bring his hands up to his nose, looking at her incredulously. "What the _hell_, Evelyn?!" He asked.

"Yer a _damn fool_, Tolbert McCoy!" Evelyn said, pointing a threatening finger in his face. "What were ya thinkin' shootin' Johnse Hatfield? What if ya'd killed 'im? Do ya _want _all of his kin to come after ya?"

Tolbert went from incredulous to angry in about a second and scowled at her, dropping his hands from his face to plant them on his hips. "Let 'em come. Let _all _of 'em come – I believed the bastard to have _violated _my sister and I ain't got _no _regrets fer what I done." Tolbert growled. "I'd do it a hundred times over!"

"Tolbert, ya _can't _keep doin' things like this. Ya can't keep instigatin' problems with the Hatfields." Evelyn stressed.

Tolbert scoffed, looking unaffected. "What do _you _care what happens 'tween me 'n the Hatfields? This ain't yer business."

"When ya leave someone _shot _in the forest, ya _make it _my business." She retorted. Evelyn heaved then and pinched the bridge of her nose – a good deal of her anger had been released with her punch to his face, leaving only a weary stressfulness within her now. "Damnit, Tolbert, don't ya realize how lucky ya are that ya didn't get yerself thrown in jail?" She asked, trying to make him understand the severity of the situation. "If Johnse'd gone to the judge you'da been snatched up in an instant for attempted murder."

"What, yer a lawyer now?" He shot at her.

"_No_. I'm bein' a concerned friend, ya half-wit!" Evelyn snapped. Tolbert closed his mouth at once but continued to glare at her regardless. "Yer family's got enough'ta worry 'bout as is. Ya keep messin' with those Hatfields and yer gonna get yerself into some _real_ trouble one'a these days – it'd be a cryin' shame if ya got yerself _killed _just 'cause ya can't control yer damn temper, McCoy."

Silence fell between them once she was finished with her rant and they continued to eye each other, both waiting to see who would make the next move. When it was clear that Evelyn wasn't about to back down, Tolbert finally heaved and rubbed a hand over his face, wincing when he brushed against his slowly swelling nose.

"I ain't gonna say I'm sorry fer shootin' the Hatfield, 'cause I ain't." Tolbert started firmly. "But…" He heaved again. "…I'll try'ta control myself better, alright?"

"Thank you." She said exasperatedly, amazed at how unbelievably thick-headed Tolbert could be sometimes.

"I was just defendin' my family." Tolbert reminded her before huffing. "Not like anything I did mattered anyway – that traitor's gone'ta live with them Hatfields." He added in a grumble.

"What?" She asked in surprise, her eyebrows shooting up. This was news to Evelyn but would certainly explain the strange air that hung around the McCoy house. Had Mr. Randall actually given consent after all? It seemed highly unlikely.

"She came here talkin' 'bout marryin' that fool and askin' fer consent – got herself kicked out instead." Tolbert told her.

Evelyn shook her head in amazement, completely awed by how strange of a day this had turned out to be. "Guess she should'a expected that…"

Tolbert nodded his agreement and when another stretch of silence passed between them, the anger that had surrounded the both of them began to fade and was replaced by something else. The look on his face slowly began to turn into one that Evelyn couldn't quite decipher and he hesitated for only one more moment before taking a step closer. When he reached for one of her hands, Evelyn couldn't help but look at him with a bit of nervousness and gulped. _What is he doin'?_

"Ev…" Tolbert started. "What I did today…well, I'da done the same thing fer you." He told her, gazing steadily into her eyes, tightening his hold on her hand. He cleared his throat and then looked down at their joined hands, his thumb brushing over her knuckles a few times before he met her eyes again. "And even if ya _did _punch me, I really appreciate yer concern fer me." He added with a small smile.

They stared each other down, neither making any moves, and just when Evelyn was about to put a bit more space between them, Tolbert seemed to finally locate his courage – he placed his free hand on the side of her neck and then leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Evelyn had never been kissed before. It wasn't _unpleasant_, but then again she didn't have anything else to compare the kiss to. Tolbert wasn't being pressuring or demanding; his lips were simply brushing over hers as though he were testing the waters. A few seconds later he pulled just far enough away so that he could gauge her reaction and Evelyn had the sense that he was giving her the moment to turn him down or pull away, but her surprise had rooted her to the spot and left her incapable of forming words. He seemed to take her silence as consent – a genuine smile broke across his face before he leaned in to kiss her again.

The sound of the door opening made them jump apart and Evelyn immediately blushed to the roots of her hair, putting space between her and Tolbert at once. "What's goin' – oh." Jim said, coming to a screeching halt and looking at the two of them in complete surprise.

Tolbert looked highly irritated that they'd been interrupted and scowled at his brother. Evelyn, however, quickly headed for the porch and snatched up her saddlebags. "Hey, Jim. Still some dinner left?" She asked, forcing on a smile and trying her best to hide her mortification over being caught kissing Tolbert.

"Hey, Ev. And yeah, there's plenty. Help yerself." He answered, only sparing her a glance before quirking an eyebrow at his brother.

"Thanks." Evelyn said before hurrying inside.

Tolbert kissing her was something she should have expected would happen sooner or later but she was still surprised by his forward move. What would he expect from her now? Would he believe them to be together? Hell, what if he asked for her hand? Evelyn gnawed on her lip anxiously and then quickly tried to mask how troubled she felt when she joined the dejected looking McCoys that remained at the dinner table. If Tolbert ended up proposing then Evelyn was going to be in a world of trouble – it would only be wise to accept his offer but it simply wasn't something she was sure she wanted to do.

After all, how could she agree to marry Tolbert McCoy when her heart belonged to William Hatfield?

* * *

**Dramaaaaaa. Thoughts? **


	11. Chapter 10

**So concerning the doctor in the mini-series: he's the guy that everyone goes to and I swear I searched high and low for that stupid doctor's name before I started writing this story and I've only just now found that it's Rutherford (seriously guys, WTH has been wrong with me?!). So basically since he's thrown my story for a loop, Rutherford is no more. Capeesh? Yay Tiller!**

**Disclaimer: I may do away with characters from the mini-series, but I still don't own diddly-squat. **

"Nice basket – should we get ya a bonnet, too?"

It took a great deal of effort, but Cap managed not to say something biting in return and turned a scowl on his snickering uncles instead. His pride was wounded enough as it was having to tote around the colorful basket full of jams and breads, the last thing he needed was them teasing him about it. It wasn't like he'd really had a choice in the matter anyway – Levicy Hatfield's word was the law around his house and when she gave orders, it was in everyone's best interest to just do as they were told.

"It ain't mine." Cap said sharply. "It's fer Evelyn."

Uncle Jim let out a low whistle and shared a sideways look with Uncle Lias. "Damn boy, that girl got ya wrapped right 'round her little finger, don't she?"

"No." It was a blatant lie. Cap knew he'd do anything that Evie ever asked of him. "Momma's sendin' it as a thanks fer tendin' to Johnse. I'm just the one who gets'ta take it to 'er."

"Suuuure..." Uncle Lias said, making Uncle Jim snicker again and nudge him with his elbow. Then he huffed, looking genuinely confounded. "What is it 'bout them McCoy girls that gets you youngin's goin', anyway? 'Cause they's forbidden fruit?"

"Hey!" Cap interjected sharply, pointing a warning finger at his uncle. "She ain't no damn McCoy. And _don't _talk 'bout her like that, alright?"

Deciding that staying around his uncles any longer would only result in more teasing, which in turn would only continue to make him angrier, Cap stalked off towards Dr. Tiller's office after shooting the two men one last withering glare. They called after him as he left and shouted out apologies, but their accompanying laughter took away from the sincerity of it and prompted Cap to continue on without so much as a glance over his shoulder. _Idiots, _he thought to himself. _Just don't know when'ta quit. _

Cap's annoyance with his family members didn't begin to dissipate when he was close enough to Dr. Tiller's office to be able to see Evelyn through the windows.

His pace slowed, his anger faded, and a smile began to creep onto his face while his good eye following her closely as she moved about in the office. Her hair was up today, which was a bit of a disappointment, but she looked pretty and professional in her work attire regardless and his palms suddenly began to feel a bit sweatier with each step that brought him closer to her. For the first time in a long time Cotton Top wasn't there to hang around them and he actually felt a little nervous about being alone with her. Which immediately made him feel like a fool – it was _Evie_, for God's sake. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd ever been alone with her.

It was different now, though.

He hadn't seen her since the Election Day festival and in the days that had separated them Cap had hardly been able to think of anything else. Evelyn was already someone he thought about often, but for the past six days she had _constantly _been at the forefront of his mind. If he wasn't wondering what she was doing or who she was with or if she was thinking about him too, then his thoughts were filled with images of her pretty face and her infectious smile. Even just the mere mention of her name sent a warm feeling throughout him and made something funny happen to his heart. He'd wrestled with himself night and day, brooding over the shift in his feelings and wondering what in the _hell _was wrong with him, until he'd finally just admitted the truth to himself.

Cap Hatfield had fallen for Evelyn Farmer; he just didn't know how or when it had happened.

In fact, there was only one thing he _was _certain of these days – this whole predicament was entirely Johnse's fault. First his brother had awoken the jealous beast within by dancing with Evelyn at Cotton's birthday; then it was him who had planted the idea in his head that his feelings for Evelyn might be more then friendly. But what had really sealed the deal for Cap was the conversation he'd had with Johnse the day his older brother had been shot by Tolbert McCoy.

* * *

"_How much do ya know 'bout Evelyn and Tolbert McCoy?" Johnse asked seemingly offhandedly. _

_Cap tore his attention away from the gun he was cleaning and looked over at his older brother with a quirked an eyebrow, not one hundred percent sure what to make of Johnse's question. "What do ya mean? Is there somethin' _to _know?" _

_Johnse shrugged in a casual way but there was a knowing smirk on the corner of his lips that made Cap feel a little uncomfortable, especially considering the topic of this particular conversation. "I s'pose that depends on how ya look at it..." He said vaguely before bringing his flask of whiskey up to his lips and drinking a few generous gulps. _

_Cap straightened up in his chair and crossed his arms, staring at his brother with scrutinizing eyes. Up until thirty seconds ago Cap had been pretty sure that he knew exactly what was going on between Evelyn and Tolbert – nothing. Evelyn had told him once or twice about the McCoy's advances but had always made it seem like she wasn't interested. So was Johnse toying with him right now or did his brother actually know something that he didn't? "Out with it." He instructed firmly. _

_Johnse looked over at him and passed over his flask. "Well, they ain't together." _

_Cap released a long breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and suddenly felt much more relaxed at hearing his brother's statement. "I knew that already." He responded, taking a drink of the whiskey and pulling a face at the burn it left as it settled in his stomach. _

"_But they might be someday." _

_His mood shifted at once and he tensed again. Johnse's words immediately brought on the image of Evelyn and Tolbert as a couple, making his stomach flip unpleasantly at the thought, and despite his best effort to look unaffected by this news Cap knew Johnse had seen the narrowing of his eyes and the tightening of his hand around the flask. The older Hatfield smirked again and began leisurely tapping his fingers on the table, tilting his head as he regarded his younger brother. _

"_That piss ya off?" He asked with a hint of amusement._

_It did, but he wasn't about to tell Johnse that. "Why should it?" Cap asked in mock-defensiveness, knocking back a much larger helping of whiskey this time. "Evelyn's old enough to make 'er own choices. She's wants'ta shack up with a McCoy then that's 'er own damn decision."_

"_Ya see, that's the thing, little brother." Johnse responded, snatching his whiskey back. "She _don't _want to." Now Cap was downright perplexed and he was sure it showed on his face because his brother heaved and rolled his eyes, taking another long drink before speaking again. "Yer s'posed to be the smarter outta the two of us, ya know…" He said with a snort. _

_Cap finally had it with Johnse's refusal to just outright say whatever he knew and kicked his brother's chair roughly, shooting a glare at him. "Johnse, I don't care if ya got shot today – if ya don't tell me what Evie said I swear you'll regret it."_

"_Alright, alright." Johnse said, holding his hands up defensively. "Evelyn made it seem she'd only choose Tolbert 'cause no one else be pursuin' her. I believe she thinks he's her only option." He finally revealed. "And maybe if ya'd open yer _eye…" _Johnse added pointedly._ "…_then ya'd see that the one she _wants_ pursuin' her damn sure ain't a McCoy."_

_Cap leaned back in his chair and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, mulling over what his brother had just told him. Was he understanding this correctly? Did Evelyn have feelings for _him_? If she did then she was damn good at hiding it because the girl had never so much as hinted that it could even be a possibility. And had Johnse not said it, Cap didn't think he would have ever grown suspicious of her true feelings because Evelyn treated him just like she treated every other male friend of hers; she treated him like a brother. He pursed his lips and turned his gaze back on Johnse to try and determine if he was lying or not – there was only truth showing through his brother's eyes as he watched Cap take in the news. _

"_Me?" He finally asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _

"_Sure as hell ain't me or Cotton…" Johnse retorted. "Surprised?"_

"…_Yeah." Cap admitted. _

"_Gonna do somethin' 'bout it?" _

_Cap sucked in a long breath, his mind racing with the newfound information, and ran a hand through his hair before finally meeting his brother's pointed gaze. _

* * *

He _was _going to do something about it – he was just terrified out of his mind to do so.

This was uncharted territory for him. Just how in the _hell_ was he supposed to go about courting his life-long best friend? He'd flirted with girls before (at least with the ones that weren't put off by his eye) and even kissed a few, but Evelyn Farmer was different. She wasn't just some girl that he'd forget about as soon as they were out of each other's sight – she was Evie, _his _Evie. She was the most important person in the world to him and Cap was scared shitless to make a wrong move. If something was to go wrong and he ended up losing her completely, he'd never forgive himself for it.

Then there was the matter of his Pa. Devil Anse Hatfield was fine with him being friends with Evie but even that had taken quite a bit of convincing on Cap's part. Evelyn might not be a McCoy by blood but she had been raised as one for eight years now; as long as she continued to live under Randall McCoy's roof there was no way in hell that his Pa would ever approve of him dating her, especially not now considering that tensions were even higher thanks to Johnse and his McCoy girlfriend. If anything happened between him and Evelyn, it'd have to be in secret. And even though Cap hated the idea of keeping his family in the dark about something like this, he hated the idea of Evelyn with Tolbert even more.

So if that was the only way they could be together then he'd just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Evelyn was seated at the desk again with her nose buried into a pile of paperwork when he finally entered the office. The bell overhead jingled, catching her attention, and her concentrated expression almost immediately changed into a bright smile upon seeing him.

"Hey, Will." She greeted, relaxing in her seat.

"Afternoon, Evie." He said in response, tipping his hat to her before holding the basket in his hands up for her to see. "I come bearin' a gift."

Evelyn eyes lit up and she hurried out of her seat to come and inspect the basket. And while she studied the contents inside excitedly, Cap took the opportunity to admire the girl standing in front of him – long lashes framed bright blue eyes, freckles dotted her cute nose, there was one dimple that dented her left cheek when she smiled, and her _lips_…how in the world had he ever been able to ignore the feelings that Evie stirred within him?

"What's the occasion?" Evelyn asked, pulling him from his reverie.

"S'from my Momma as a thanks fer tending to my idiot brother." Cap said with a clearing of his throat.

Evelyn looked genuinely touched by the gesture. "Well be sure 'n tell 'er I said thanks." She instructed before moving to take the basket from him.

He handed it over willingly but when he caught sight of her right hand, he immediately frowned and wrapped a hand around her wrist to halt her movements. "What the hell happened to yer hand?" He asked with furrowed brows, forcing her hand up closer to see it better. All of the knuckles were bruised to an ugly purple color and she winced when he gently prodded at the swollen appendage, drawing a disapproving look from him. "Evie…" Cap said sternly.

Her cheeks flushed and she shrugged with one shoulder. "I punched Tolbert in the face."

Cap blinked in surprise and couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face. "Ya _what_?" He asked, this time in amusement.

"Ya heard me." Evelyn retorted, looking like she was fighting back a smile of her own. "He was bein' an irrational idiot when 'e shot Johnse and _somebody _needed'ta teach 'im a lesson. So I took it upon myself to do the honors."

He couldn't have stopped his gleeful chuckle if he'd tried. "Did 'e bleed?" He asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately, no."

Cap 'tsk'ed in disappointment. Now _that _would have really made his day. "Damn." He said with a regretful snap of his fingers.

"I'll try harder next time." Evelyn laughed before finally pulling her hand out of his grasp. Cap fought down the disappointment the move made him feel and shoved his hands into his pockets instead, watching her as she glanced over at the clock. "Why don't we dig into some'a this? It's 'bout time fer my break anyway."

"Don't have'ta ask me twice – love my Momma's cookin'." Cap said, taking a hand out of his pocket again to snatch up one of the biscuits that he'd been eyeing all morning.

Evelyn went to sit on the large windowsill and Cap followed her lead, sitting down next to her and stretching his long legs out as he leaned his back comfortably against the window. The redheaded girl next to him tested out a few of the jams before deciding on the Elderberry, messily spreading it onto one of the biscuits before taking a large bite. Her eyes widened almost immediately and she shot him an awed look before shaking her head.

"Sweet lord." She said with a sigh, resting against the window just like he was. "Yer Momma can _cook_."

"That she can." Cap agreed, helping himself to some of the jam.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke up again. "How's Johnse doin'?"

He couldn't stop the rolling of his eyes. "He's fine." He reassured her. "Got 'imself in a load of trouble with our Pa fer bringin' that McCoy girl home, though. But he don't seem'ta care much." Cap swiped another biscuit from the basket. "How'd McCoy take the news?"

"Not well. Mr. Randall's been in a mood ever since she left and poor Mrs. Sally looks downright depressed." Evelyn admitted. Then she shot him a curious look. "Is it strange havin' 'er around?"

"A bit." Cap confessed. Really he was just envious of his brother for getting to spend so much time with _his _girl while Cap had to bide his time until he could be with Evelyn. He shook the thoughts away though and then nodded towards her hand to change the subject. "Was Tiller pissed 'bout yer hand?"

"Yeah." Evelyn said, eyeing the harsh bruising and opening and closing her hand as though testing it out. "Says my hands are too valuable and I need'ta be more careful 'fore I cut my career short."

"He's right."

"I know." Evelyn replied with a shrug. "It was worth it, though. Tolbert's had that hit comin' fer a while…"

The tone in her voice and the distracted expression that came over her face made an uneasy feeling come over him. He was well aware of Tolbert's increasing forwardness towards Evelyn and Cap had to wonder if something else had happened that she wasn't telling him about. When a long silence stretched between them and Evelyn continued to frown down at her biscuit, he nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, ya alright, Evie?" He asked in concern. "Ya seem troubled."

Evelyn snapped out of it and forced on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He knew in a heartbeat that she was lying to him. "Yer a terrible liar, Evelyn." He accused. She let out a heave and turned her eyes elsewhere, which _really _concerned him then. "He didn't do somethin' to ya fer hittin' 'im, did 'e?" Cap pried, a scowl working its way onto his face. "If 'e did, I swear to God – "

"No, no – keep yer hat on, Hatfield. It ain't nothin' like that." Evelyn interrupted quickly. "I promise." She added when he shot her a disbelieving look.

"What then?"

She hesitated and began picking at her skirt. "I dunno if I wanna tell ya…"

Something was definitely off. Evelyn wasn't prone to keeping secrets from him and the fact that she was now was really bothering him, especially since it concerned the very person attempting to steal Evelyn away from him. "Farmer, ya better tell me what's goin' on."

Evelyn looked to him cautiously and another blush tinged her cheeks. "Will…"

"Goddammit, Evie, just say it." He prompted impatiently.

"He kissed me, alright?"

The words were spoken in a rush but it didn't soften the blow in the slightest. Almost at once his jaw dropped and he stared at her in surprise before he snapped his mouth shut again. For a moment he saw red and felt a white-hot prickling sensation creep up his spine and Cap gritted his teeth before taking a rough bite of his biscuit. The image of Tolbert and Evelyn kissing gave him the urge to shoot something (or someone) and he couldn't help but think, _Shit, am I already too late? _He did his best to try and mask both the intense anger and jealousy that he was feeling in that moment but it was a futile attempt – Evelyn could read him like an open book and was currently studying him warily.

"Yer angry." She stated with a cringe.

"No." The gruff tone in his voice stated otherwise though and he cleared his throat again to try and get a better handle on himself.

"I knew ya would be. This is why I didn't wanna tell ya." Evelyn said pointedly.

"I just…" Cap shook his head, refusing to meet her stare. "I don't want that McCoy thinkin' he can have 'is way with ya, that's all."

"I don't think 'e does …" She responded slowly. "I been avoidin' 'im like the plague ever since."

The fire that was raging inside of him fizzled just a little and Cap couldn't help but to feel encouraged by what she'd just said. If Evelyn'd had plans of accepting Tolbert then she wouldn't have been avoiding him, right? He finally chanced a glance over at her and though the expression on her face was hard to read, he thought that he saw a bit of an appreciative gleam in her eyes when she offered him a tiny, unsure smile. Maybe she _didn't _have plans to be with Tolbert. Maybe there was still some hope for him after all.

"What's yer plan then? Ya can't avoid 'im fer the rest of yer life." Cap asked despite being almost afraid to hear her response.

Evelyn sighed and turned her eyes away from him with a frown, fiddling with her skirt again. "Don't know really." She admitted. "But if I'm being honest I can't _really_ see myself with 'im."

Cap wanted to cheer, jump up and down in excitement, and praise the good Lord above all at the same time. But instead, he reigned in all of his desires to celebrate and nodded at her in understanding instead. "Want my opinion?" He offered.

"Kinda, yeah." Evelyn laughed, finally meeting his gaze again as the tension in the room alleviated and a more relaxed air settled around them.

"Ya can do _much _better'n Tolbert McCoy." Cap stated matter-of-factly. "He don't deserve some as good as you, Evie."

The bashful smile that Evelyn directed at him next made his heart skip a couple of beats. "That's sweet of ya to say, Will. Thank you."

The temptation to pour his heart out to her right then and there was so strong that he almost felt suffocated by it, but Cap firmly reminded himself that taking their relationship to a new level was something he needed to take his time doing if he wanted it to be done right. And since Evelyn wasn't jumping at the opportunity to become Mrs. McCoy and he knew he actually _had _time on his side, Cap just smiled at her instead and nudged her affectionately with his elbow. "Yer welcome, Farmer."

She had just nudged him back when they both heard the sound of heavy footsteps outside the office. The door swung open a second later and made the bell jingle loudly for the second time, presenting them with the sight of Dr. Tiller. He was puffing away on a cigar and didn't look the least bit surprised to see that Cap was present. The doctor did smile though and pulled his cigar away from his lips.

"Afternoon, Cap. Glad to see _someone _can get this girl'ta smile again."

The issue with Tolbert must have really been weighing on her mind and Cap suddenly felt pretty proud of himself for having been the one to brighten Evelyn's spirits. He flashed a smile at the embarrassed looking girl before nodding his head to the doctor. "I try my best."

Tiller nodded and then waved his hands towards the door. "Yer kin's askin' fer ya. Say it's time'ta head back to work."

Cap nodded and stood from the window sill, stretching for a moment and then turning his attention back to Evelyn once the doctor had wandered away. "Guess I gotta go. See ya soon?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah. I'll be here till Wednesday." She told him, starting to pile all of the jams back into the basket. "Be sure 'n tell yer Ma I said thanks."

"Will do." He hesitated for a moment, toying around with the idea of maybe kissing the top of her head, but decided on just patting her knee instead. "Bye, Evie." He said in parting, heading for the door. "Take care'a that hand."

"Alright. Bye, Will."

Cap walked with a bit more bounce to his step and a smile on his face once he was out of the office and heading back towards the wagon his uncles were loading up. He felt hopeful, he felt relieved, and he felt like he had taken steps in the right direction with Evie. It might not be anything overly substantial yet, but it was a good start none-the-less. Now he could only hope that his words had some effect on her and that he'd successfully diverted her away from Tolbert McCoy.

"How was yer date?" Uncle Jim asked as soon as Cap jumped up into the wagon.

Cap just punched his shoulder and shot him a glare. "Can it, Uncle Jim."

"Touchy." He said in a sing-song voice before whacking the reigns against the horses and sending their wagon lurching forward.

* * *

Evelyn didn't return to the McCoy house until Wednesday night, choosing to sleep at the office instead and provide herself some freedom from the ever present Tolbert McCoy. She knew that he would be frustrated with her for going to such lengths to avoid him and was certain he'd have a few choice words to say to her once he saw her, but her time alone in the office had given her to opportunity to think everything over and finally decide where she stood on the matter of their relationship. Will's words had been ringing in her ears almost constantly since their conversation two days ago and had definitely held sway over her decision making – did Evelyn _really _want to settle for Tolbert McCoy? Or did she want the chance to actually be with someone she genuinely cared about?

In the end, she'd chosen the latter of the two options. There was no way of knowing if Will would ever have romantic feelings for her or not, but she cared enough about him that she was willing to wait and find out.

As Evelyn should have expected, Tolbert was sitting in his father's rocking chair on the porch when she came riding up and stood with crossed arms when she drew nearer. His eyes were unreadable but the frown on his face was obvious and it was clear he was upset with her. "Bout time, Farmer." Tolbert said steadily as she dismounted Copper. "Been busy at work?"

The words were spoken sarcastically and Evelyn pursed her lips at his tone. "A bit." She said, only half-lying.

"Yer avoidin' me." He stated plainly.

Evelyn sighed and shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "I needed time'ta think."

A long stretch of silence passed between them before Tolbert finally tossed his hands up, looking at her impatiently. "Well then?"

She patted Copper before chewing on the inside of her cheek and taking a few steps closer to him. "Tolbert…" She started regretfully. The McCoy's jaw immediately tightened and it seemed that he knew exactly what she was about to say. "I just don't think now's the time fer…_this_." Evelyn finally admitted, motioning between the two of them. "My priorities just ain't focused on a romance right now." It was a partial lie but Evelyn thought it was an easier letdown then just flat out rejecting him.

"When will they be, then? Two weeks from now? Two months? Two _years_?" Tolbert asked irritably.

"I don't have an answer to that question."

He heaved and then shook his head. "I'll wait, then." He told her resolutely.

"Tolbert – "

"I care 'bout you, Evelyn." He interjected to make her fall silent. "I'll give ya the time ya need, but don't think I'm givin' up that easy. I'll wait as long as I have'ta."

Before she had the chance to argue the fact he turned and stalked back into the house. Evelyn watched him go before turning her eyes up to the darkening sky and shaking her head in disbelief – she should have _known _it wouldn't be that easy. Mrs. Sally appeared in the open doorway with a confused look, coming to see what all the commotion was about a moment later, before mustering up a smile when she spotted Evelyn in the yard.

"There ya are, dear. Glad yer home." Then she motioned for her to come inside. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

"Be right in, Mrs. Sally." Evelyn said, waving to the older woman.

She grabbed Copper by the reigns and began to lead him to the small barn off to the side, musing over what had just transpired between her and Tolbert. Her initial plan to reject him hadn't worked, which probably shouldn't have been as big of a surprise to her as it currently was. Tolbert was one of the most hard-headed people she knew; of _course _he wouldn't give up without a fight. Somehow, some way, Evelyn was going to have to convince Tolbert that she wasn't the one for him. And she couldn't help but feel that she had her work cut out for her in doing so.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coffee? Check. Modern West Pandora station playing? Check. Absolutely no plans or obligations until Tuesday night? CHECK! Here's to hoping I make a dent in this story over the next couple of days!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_New Years Eve 1880_

The McCoy house was at full capacity by the time their annual New Year's Eve Feast was coming to a close.

A small table closest to the bedrooms sat the younger children, who were all laughing and horsing around and throwing whatever food that lingered on their plates at each other every now and again. The larger table located near the front door was being occupied by Mr. Randall, Perry Cline, and the older McCoy boys, including Mr. Randall's nephews Paris, Squirrel Huntin' Sam, and Jefferson. Their conversation consisted mostly of politics or talks of farming, but as their consumption of whiskey continued on the occasional Hatfield bashing was thrown into the mix. Any degrading remarks against the rival family would result in a quick uprising from the table before they all drank to whatever comment had been said. By that point in the night the majority of the male McCoys were beginning to look a little worse for wear but none of the older females manning the kitchen made any move to interfere.

"Evelyn?"

Evelyn had been wrapping up some of the leftover bread for later use and looked over when she heard Mrs. Sally addressing her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Be a dear 'n round up the plates?"

"Sure thing." Evelyn agreed.

She set the spare bread off to the side and went over to the children's table first, careful to avoid any food tossing once she was within range. She had half a mind to scold them for their horseplay, afraid it might result in angering the increasingly drunk men just feet away, but the mad giggling of the younger McCoys brought a smile to her lips and she decided against saying anything that might end their merriment. Things hadn't been quite right around the McCoy house ever since Roseanna had gone to live with the Hatfields and a sense of normalcy had only just begun to settle around the quaint home again – it was nice to not only see a smile on the children's faces but also comforting to hear their laughter bouncing off the walls again.

"Adelaide…" Evelyn said with a frown, eyeing the younger girl's plate disapprovingly when she spotted how much food was left on it and placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running off with the other kids. "What did yer Momma say 'bout eatin' yer peas?"

"But they're _gross_, Ev." Adelaide responded with a pout and disgruntled crossing of her arms, staring longingly after the other children when they started to play out in the dark yard. "I don't like 'em!"

"Now how'd yer Momma react if she knew you was insultin' her cookin'?" The redheaded teenager asked. The girl frowned, glancing warily over at Mrs. Sally, before looking back up at Evelyn in defeat. "That's what I thought." The older girl said with a small smirk. Then she pushed the plate closer to the child. "Black-eyed peas bring luck, little lady. So eat up."

"Did _you _eat 'em?"

"Why yes I did." Evelyn answered matter-of-factly. "Five heapin' spoonfuls, I'll have ya know. 'Cause the more ya eat the more luck ya have in the New Year."

"Yeah, yeah…" Adelaide grumbled.

Evelyn smothered a grin when she began to dutifully force the peas down and ruffled the girl's hair. The men still appeared to be picking at their plates so Evelyn left them to it, carrying the children's dishes over to the counter for washing instead. Alifair was humming a tune to herself while she scraped the cookware clean and flashed a quick smile over at Evelyn when the girl plopped the stack of plates down next to her.

"I'll take care'a these, Alifair." She told the McCoy while she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse.

"Thanks." Alifair said, turning back to her task and resuming her humming.

Nancy McCoy appeared at Evelyn's side the next moment and set down the coffee percolator, obviously having just refilled some of the cups for the men. "Whiskey and coffee together?" She asked with a quirked brow. "Those drunkards won't have no chance'a sleepin' tonight."

"It's New Year's Eve." Evelyn responded with a shrug and a smile. "S'posed to stay up late, ain't we?"

"That _is _the tradition." Nancy commended. "Unfortunately, it's also said that whatevers yer doin' at midnight is what ya be doin' fer the rest'a the year." She shot an almost annoyed look over her shoulder when the men at the table suddenly laughed raucously and began clinking their glasses together, the group of them (minus Mr. Randall and Perry Cline) downing generous helpings of whiskey directly after. "Here's hopin' we ain't tending to drunken fools this year next."

Evelyn gave a short laugh and then turned her focus back to the dishes in front of her while Nancy resumed the redheaded girl's previous task of wrapping up the leftover cheese and bread.

She really and truly wanted to like Mr. Randall's niece and had tried for years to attempt to befriend the girl, but something about Nancy McCoy had just never sat well with Evelyn. The pretty brunette was fiercely loyal to her family and could be quite nice if the mood caught her right, but Evelyn had never been able to shake off the feeling that there was something else lurking underneath the girl's calm façade. There was an almost sinister air to the McCoy, a maliciousness that either no one else had tuned into or simply ignored. But Evelyn supposed she could understand why Nancy was the way she was – she'd seen some hardships in her young life, after all. Her father had all but abandoned their family and then gotten himself murdered when she was a young girl and, according to Calvin, she'd never been the same since. Jim Vance's alleged involvement with the whole ordeal had only served to make the hatred run even deeper in Nancy until she was consumed by it completely.

Evelyn glanced over at Nancy and saw she was lost in thought, her eyes turned down to the food she was wrapping but glassed over in a way that hinted her mind was miles away. She had to wonder if she might have ended up like Nancy McCoy had she let her own ill-feelings towards her childhood take control of her. Would she have been this hateful? Would she have been just as malevolent?

"All finished."

Evelyn tore her gaze away from Nancy and looked down at Adelaide, who was proudly displaying her finished plate. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Evelyn asked with a smirk, taking the girl's plate.

"Can I play now?" Adelaide asked impatiently, choosing not to answer the older girl's question.

Evelyn jerked her head in the direction of the door. "Go on, then."

Adelaide rushed off, dodging in between Mr. Randall and Perry Cline when the two men were taking too long to exit through the front door with their tobacco pipes in hand, and Evelyn shook her head with a small smile. She briefly met Nancy's inquiring gaze when she faced the dishes again but turned her eye away quickly, intent on her chores as she began to scrub the dishes clean.

"Ya've really found yer place here, haven't ya?" Nancy asked conversationally.

"I just try'ta help how I can." Evelyn responded with a shrug.

Nancy didn't look convinced by the redhead's response and snorted a bit, shooting Evelyn an almost sarcastic looking smile. "Well, ya _do _realize yer the new Roseanna, right?" Evelyn froze and met Nancy's eyes quickly. "Or perhaps ya didn't…"

Evelyn averted her gaze and frowned, scrubbing at the dishes a little harder then necessary. She probably should have been flattered to hear that Mr. Randall and Mrs. Sally held her to a higher regard, but the McCoy's statement left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "I ain't Roseanna." She told Nancy. "I ain't even a McCoy."

"Yet." Nancy retorted knowingly before shooting a glance over her shoulder (most likely in the direction of Tolbert).

Nancy looked like she might say more but Evelyn quickly interrupted, shooting the girl a pointed look. "I don't feel comfortable discussin' this, Nancy."

The brunette held her hands up in surrender and then went back to her task, but not before quirking her eyebrow at the redhead in an almost scrutinizing way.

At one point in her life Evelyn would have been beside herself with happiness to hear the things Nancy had just said, but right now she couldn't shake the apprehension welling up inside of her. The years spent living with the McCoys before going to work for Dr. Tiller had been lived in uncertainty and with a complete sense of helplessness – she'd had no money to her name and no idea what she was supposed to do with her life. But that had all changed when she'd gone to work for the Mate Creek doctor and now she not only had money in her pocket but aspirations of moving out of the McCoy house to branch out on her own. And no matter how much she respected the family for taking her in and giving her a second chance, the thought of being hampered down by their dependence (or affections, in Tolbert's case) left a sour taste in her mouth.

Evelyn set the children's freshly washed plates to the side and went to collect the rest from the adult's table, carefully avoiding the dissecting stares of Nancy McCoy. The boys were still talking and laughing and drinking and completely in the own world when she approached but she could feel Tolbert's eyes on her when she reached for his abandoned plate. She offered a friendly smile before moving around him to collect Jim's plate.

" – gonna be a celebration like none other." Squirrel was saying when she finally tuned into the conversation. "Gon' have whiskey 'n fireworks 'n dancin'…not to mention pretty girls by the bushel."

"Where this at?" Jefferson asked, his eyes alight with interest.

"Down by the Tug." Paris answered, flashing Evelyn a wide grin when she leaned over to collect his plate. "Gon' be one fer the history books. Don't even start till ten and's said to go all night - ain't gon' end till the last person leaves or passes out drunk."

"Ya talkin' bout the one in Tug Valley?" Evelyn finally asked.

"Yeah – how'd ya know 'bout it?" Paris asked her with surprised eyes.

"Heard 'bout it in town." She lied with an innocent shrug of her shoulder. Evelyn _really _knew about the New Year's party because Will, Johnse, and their cousins were all going to be in attendance and the last two times she'd seen her best friend had been spent being subjected to his constant pestering that she too should go. And Evelyn had seen no way of being able to attend until that very moment. "Can I come?" She asked hopefully.

The McCoy boys all shared unsure looks, glancing around at each other. "I dunno, Ev…" Jim said unsurely. He glanced in the direction of his mother skeptically, who was listening in with a small smile on her face. "Don't sound like a respectable place fer a young woman."

"Yer my father now, Jim?" She asked with a quirked brow. Her jibe resulted in some whistles from the boys and a few amused nudges of their elbows into each other's sides. "'Sides, who else is gonna make sure ya mush-heads don't get yerselves into trouble?"

Jim pursed his lips and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her. "You insinuatin' we's irresponsible?"

Evelyn didn't respond, merely shot a pointed look in the direction of Squirrel and Jefferson when they began to see who could finish their flask first. They both froze when they realized they had the attention of the entire table though. "What?" Squirrel asked innocently.

The boys dissolved into laughter and Jim shook his head with a dramatic rolling of his eyes. "Ya sure ya can handle this lot on yer own?" He asked skeptically.

"I'll help 'er." Nancy piped up when she appeared by Evelyn's side. "I'd like'ta come, too." Evelyn had never liked Nancy as much as she did in that moment. She nodded to the McCoy gratefully before meeting Jim's hesitant stare again.

"C'mon, Jim, dear." Mrs. Sally piped up. "It's New Year's Eve – tomorrow's a fresh start fer everyone and Lord knows that's exactly what this family needs at the moment. The girls have just as much right to welcome the New Year as you bunch."

Jim heaved but the resignation on his face let Evelyn know the argument had been won by the girls. "Fine…" He said. "But _yer _the ones that get to convince Pa." He added, pointing a finger at her and Nancy.

They both nodded and moved to do just that but Mrs. Sally interfered before they'd made it even two steps in the direction of the door. "Why don't ya'll go pretty yerselves up instead and leave my husband to me?" She offered, drying her hands on a towel.

"Yes ma'am." Evelyn and Nancy readily agreed since neither was too keen on being the one to convince Mr. Randall to let them go gallivanting around with the boys, especially seeing as the last celebration the family had attended ended so catastrophically. They headed for the bedrooms instead, sharing excited looks. "Alifair, ya comin'?" Evelyn asked just before she entered the girl's bedroom, shooting a questioning look at the McCoy girl.

She worried her lip for a moment before a wide smile broke out over her pretty face. "Oh, alright!"

* * *

Two hours and one very strict lecture from Mr. Randall later, the crowded wagon came to a halt just at the edge of the uproarious celebration taking place.

The scene reminded her very much of the barn dance she'd attended only _much _bigger – the sea of party-goers stretched for as far as her eyes could see, there were numerous whiskey carts stationed throughout the grounds, and multiple bands could be seen and heard. The only light provided came from the dozens upon dozens of lit lanterns or occasional exploding of fireworks overhead, but it lit up the area well enough for the patrons to be able to see one another. Off in the distance she spotted a large board that was acting as a makeshift clock – the drunk looking man in charge of it wiped it clean before clumsily writing _10:47. _Then he turned to yell something into the crowd that made those nearest to him raise their drinks and cheer.

"Look at that!" Alifair said in amazement. They both watched as a fire dancer made his way past before sharing an impressed look. "Have ya ever seen anything like this?"

"Can't say I have." Evelyn conceded.

"C'mon." Nancy said, coming up behind them and then looping an arm first through Evelyn's, then through Alifair's. "Let's see what kinda trouble we can get into."

"We ain't here'ta get into trouble, Nancy." Alifair reminded her despite the McCoy girl pulling them in the direction of the whiskey cart that the McCoy boys had made a beeline for.

"Speak fer yerself!" Nancy retorted.

"But Nancy, my Pa _just _said – " Alifair's argument fell on deaf ears as Nancy disentangled herself from them and began pushing her way to the front of the line to get her hands on some whiskey. Alifair frowned, looking very disapproving of the situation, and looked at Evelyn crossly. "I'm startin'ta think we shoulda stayed home…"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout her." Evelyn said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She can take care of 'erself." Then she hooked her arm into the girl's elbow and nodded her head towards the rest of the party. "What say ya to leavin' these boneheads to their mischief 'n findin' entertainment of our own?"

Alifair eyed their group one more time before nodding. "Alright."

They began to head away when Tolbert pushed is way back through the throng of McCoys, watching them go with alerted eyes. "Where you two headed?" He called after them.

"Explorin'! We'll be back." Evelyn said in return.

"Don't be gone long!"

"Yes, _Pa_!"

He looked as unimpressed with her retort as Alifair did when Evelyn caught the girl's disapprovingly expression but didn't say anything else in protest. Once there was a bit more space between them and Tolbert, Alifair shook her head and quirked an eyebrow. "He just worries 'bout ya, ya know." Alifair told her. "Ya shouldn't be so impatient with him."

Evelyn at least had the decency to put on a slightly guilty expression. "I know." She said.

It was hard _not _to be impatient with Tolbert, though. There had been a good deal of awkwardness and tension between them ever since her attempt to reject him but that hadn't stopped him from continuously smothering her or deterred his advances in the slightest. Tolbert was still very much trying to win her affections (even though she'd done nothing to encourage it) and, more often then not, was clucking around her like a protective hen tending to her chicks – the attention might have flattered anyone else but Evelyn was starting to become highly annoyed with it. What did she have to do to make him realize a romance would never happen between them?

The most obvious option, telling him to his face she didn't want to be in a relationship with him, hadn't worked. But something told her that saying '_I'm head over heels for Cap Hatfield_' wouldn't turn out so well, either…

Talk of Tolbert ceased, thankfully, once she and Alifair had busied themselves with the many games dotting the celebration grounds and the McCoy girl's spirits were up again after she'd managed to win herself a couple of small prizes. From there they moved on to watch a pie eating contest, laughing heartily with the rest of the observers as the participants became effectively covered with the colorful fillings of their pies, before Alifair tugged her over to a jewelry cart a few feet away. While the girl eyed the jewelry longingly Evelyn glanced over at the 'clock', which now read _11:15._ Then she laughed when she saw that the man in charge was passed out drunk against the base of the board and looking precariously close to spilling the contents of his whiskey bottle.

"Reckon that's _actually_ the time?" She asked with a laugh, pointing towards the board.

Alifair laughed and shook her head. "Pa'd be beside 'imself if 'e knew what we was bein' exposed to." She said in amusement, watching with raised eyebrows as a twenty-something looking boy went running past, clearly chasing after the giggling twenty-something looking girl that was darting playfully away from him. "Feel like I should go to church."

Evelyn laughed loudly at this but then almost immediately stopped when she spotted the group of people about twenty feet away from them. A wide grin spread across her face and she nudged Alifair excitedly, pointing in their direction. "Look, its yer sister."

Alifair's eyes widened and she immediately looked searchingly in the direction that Evelyn was pointing. Sure enough, Roseanna McCoy was sitting at the foot of the Hatfield whiskey cart and conversing with who Evelyn could only assume was either a friend or cousin to the Hatfield clan. Next to her stood Johnse, who was distributing whiskey, and on his other side was Cotton, Will's younger brother Robert, and then Will himself. The group didn't appear to have seen them yet and Evelyn felt her heart thud hard at the sight of her best friend. The smile on her lips died though when she glanced over at an uncertain looking Alifair.

"Alifair?"

"We should go 'fore my brothers come lookin' fer us and see 'er with them." Alifair suggested, wringing her hands together nervously. "It'll only cause problems."

"Ya don't wanna go say hello?"

"She's with _Hatfields_." Alifair reminded her with incredulous eyes.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Alifair. Roseanna ain't seen none of 'er family fer over a month. She'd be _so_ happy'ta see ya."

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

The redheaded girl huffed and shook her head. "Well, _I'm _goin' over." She said resolutely before stomping off.

"Evelyn!"

She ignored the urgent call behind her and made her way through the crowds, a smile tugging back at her lips with every step that brought her closer to both Roseanna _and _Will. This would not only be the perfect excuse to see her friend for the first time since November but also a good way to get in a few words with Will without rousing too much suspicion. Just as Evelyn sidestepped a kissing couple Roseanna looked up and spotted her. At once, a wide grin spread across the pretty girl's face and she jumped up from her seat to rush towards her in excitement.

"Ev!" She said, wrapping her up in a bone-crushing hug as soon as she was close enough. "I've missed ya _so _much!" She added before holding her at arms length. "Ya look beautiful!"

"Geez, Roseanna, it's only been a month." Evelyn teased before giving her another quick hug. "I've missed ya, too. How've ya been?" She asked.

"Good." She answered with a nod and shrug. "Miss my family, but…good."

"I'm glad'ta hear it." Evelyn told her sincerely. "It ain't been the same without ya."

She chanced a look over Roseanna's shoulder and saw that Will had focused his attention on them. He was leaned up against his brother's whiskey cart with crossed arms and a smile playing at his lips while he watched her talk with Roseanna. His smile only widened when Evelyn shot him a quick grin of her own and he nodded his head to her in greeting. He wasn't wearing a hat that night, much to her approval, and the move made his blonde locks fall messily over his forehead until he pushed them away – he looked so handsome in that moment that it almost hurt and it took all of her effort to tear her gaze away from him and force her attention back to Roseanna when she realized the girl was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Evelyn asked.

"I asked if anything new's happened 'round the house." Roseanna said in amusement, glancing back at where Will was standing.

"Not really. Same ol', same ol'."

"And Tolbert?" Roseanna asked. "I heard Cap tellin' Johnse he kissed ya." At Evelyn's panicked look the McCoy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I know yer friends with 'im. Kinda hard _not _to…but I ain't gonna say nothin' to no one."

Evelyn's anxiety dissipated and she flashed her friend a grateful smile. "Thanks…" She told her. "And yes, he kissed me. Ain't done it since, though."

"No?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Haven't given 'im the opportunity." She said with a shrug. "And don't intend to."

"Cap'll be happy to hear it – he seemed in a state when 'e was tellin' Johnse 'bout it." The blonde-haired girl revealed. "Don't think I was s'posed to see _that _though…"

Evelyn chanced another look over at Will. The flame of hope that had been steadily burning ever since he'd come to bring her the basket from his mother began to burn a little bit brighter and she fought down a grin, turning her eyes away bashfully when he caught her staring at him. Things certainly seemed to have been changing between them the past month or so – Will had been making more time to see her, was acting much more affectionate then usual, and he'd even brought her flowers once or twice on his visits. It was exciting and encouraging but Evelyn had been trying not to let her mind get carried away should she be reading the signals wrong.

"Ya like 'im, don't ya?" Roseanna asked knowingly.

"I didn't say that." Evelyn retorted defensively.

"Ya didn't have'ta."

"Evelyn!" Came a sharp call from behind them. Both girls turned to see that Tolbert, Paris, and Squirrel had come to join Alifair and were looking at her disapprovingly. Roseanna's happy, relaxed demeanor shifted immediately and she frowned when she saw the expressions on her family's faces. "Come 'ere." Tolbert instructed, pointing to the space next to him.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at the command and shook her head before looking to Roseanna regretfully. "I should go 'fore they stir up trouble." She said, reaching for the girl's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'd like'ta see ya soon – maybe I can get away from Tiller's to come 'n visit?"

"I'd like that." Roseanna agreed with a nod. "I'll tell Cap ya said hello. Cotton, too."

"Thanks."

Evelyn released Roseanna's hand after giving it one last squeeze the turned to go and rejoin the irritable looking McCoy boys. Paris and Squirrel were mumbling under their breaths and openly glaring in the direction of the Hatfields while Tolbert had his arms crossed over his chest and was glowering back and forth between Roseanna and Johnse, his jaw tightening when the Hatfield pressed a kiss to the top of the girl's head. Tolbert only turned his gaze away from them to stare at Evelyn accusingly once she came to a stop in front of him.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Sayin' hello to a friend, if ya don't mind."

"To a traitor." He corrected.

"To yer _sister_." Evelyn reminded him testily. She grabbed Alifair by the hand and began to pull her away, making sure to ram her shoulder into Tolbert's side when she pushed between him and his cousins. "And you'll do well to remember I ain't yers to command around, Tolbert McCoy." She snapped. "C'mon Alifair – let's see if Calvin 'n Bud wanna dance."

* * *

Evelyn laughed as she dosey-doe'd with Calvin, the two of them circling each other with interlocked arms before breaking off to go and twirl around a few times with other nearby couples. When they came back to one another Calvin grabbed her hand and spun her around so enthusiastically that she thought she might trip and fall, but he brought her back in quickly before anything disastrous could happen and laughed when she shot him a warning look. The song ended in the next minute and they came to a halt, clapping loudly with the rest of the couples in approval.

"Five minutes! Five minutes 'til eighteen-eighty-one!"

A murmur of excitement broke out amongst the crowd and didn't stop until the band started up again with another fast paced song. Calvin reached for her hand again to pull her into yet another dance but he was quickly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder – Evelyn frowned when she spotted an inebriated looking Paris McCoy standing behind him. His leering made her skin crawl and she pulled a face, looking to Calvin pleadingly when she realized that Paris meant to dance with her.

"May I dance with the pretty lady, cousin?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Evelyn.

"Er, sure…" Calvin said unsurely.

Paris wasted no time scooping her up in his arms and Evelyn immediately shot a glare at Calvin over his shoulder for his betrayal. The McCoy only shrugged wordlessly and wandered off the dance floor while she and his cousin began to circle around with the other couples.

Paris' gaze was locked on her but Evelyn's eyes were turned anywhere but on him as they danced. She cringed when he accidently treaded on her foot, to which he hastily apologized, and immediately began wracking her brain to come up with an escape route to get away from the dim-witted McCoy. Evelyn spotted Will (who'd conveniently kept himself within her sights since she'd gone to talk to Roseanna) and flashed him a quick, helpless look before Paris whipped her around and effectively blocked her view of the Hatfield. When they circled around again there was an obviously amused look on Will's face and Evelyn made a mental note to smack him for it later.

"Ya know…" Paris began to say. Evelyn tried hard not to cringe at the strong scent of whiskey on his breath. "They say that whatevers yer doin' at midnight is what ya be doin' all year…" There was a suggestive tone behind his voice and she finally looked at him warily, dread filling her when he waggled his eyebrows. "I wouldn't mind kissin' _you _fer a whole year."

That was her cue – she needed to get away from the McCoy and _quick_. Tolbert kissing her was one thing but _Paris_? She'd rather scratch her own eyeballs out.

"Oh!" She suddenly cried out dramatically, yanking her hand out of his to put some distance between them before placing one hand over her stomach and then the other over her mouth.

"Er…Evelyn?" Paris asked unsurely.

"I…dinner didn't sit right…I…I think I'ma be sick!" Evelyn said before pushing her way through the dancing couples and hurrying off of the dance floor.

Evelyn glanced around, looking for the best place to hide, before hurrying to the right and quickly disappearing into a thick throng of people. As she suspected, Paris came searching for her and looked around with a frown, reaching up to scratch his head in confusion. Evelyn backed away, careful to keep a watchful eye out in case the McCoy saw her and she needed to make a run for it, then nearly jumped a mile in the air when she felt a hand close around hers. She was yanked behind a tent and nearly screamed in both surprise and panic but managed to hold it back when she saw that it was only Will.

"Are ya insane? What if someone sees us together?"

"Never mind that – what the hell was that show back there?" Will asked, jerking his head in the direction of the dance floor with a quick laugh.

"I'm escapin'!" Evelyn hissed at him. "Paris McCoy means to kissme at midnight!"

Will nodded in understanding, grasped her hand firmly within his own, and began to tug her in the direction of the thick trees that sat on the edges of the New Year's celebration. She followed him willingly, glancing behind her every now and again as they made their way a little further into the woods, and only relaxed once they were effectively concealed within the dark confines of the forest.

"Thanks. Yer a lifesaver." Evelyn said, sagging against a tree in relief.

"No problem." Will said with a smirk. "Is there _any _McCoy that ain't got 'is eye on ya?"

"Lord, I don't know." Evelyn said in exasperation. "Don't they realize there's other girls out there?"

Will laughed and she couldn't help but join in. After a couple of seconds their laughter died down and that was about when Evelyn realized how alone they really were. There wasn't a soul in sight and the only noise around them was that of celebration taking place some thirty feet away. Will continued to smile down at her and reached out to tug on a lock of her red hair, his eyes following the movement of his hand intently. Evelyn felt both nervous and excited as they stood in silence and only prayed that he couldn't hear the sudden pounding of her heart.

"Ya look pretty." He complimented. "Then again ya always do."

Evelyn blushed and gnawed on her bottom lip with a bashful smile. "Thank you." She said shyly. "Ya look handsome tonight as well."

He beamed at her compliment and opened his mouth to say something else when the noise from the celebration grew.

"_Ten! Nine! Eight!_" They both looked in the direction of the party before meeting each other's gazes again. "_Seven! Six! Five!_" Evelyn was positive that her heart was going to burst out of her chest when Will began to close the space between them, one of his hands coming to rest on the side of her neck. He looked a little uncertain but relaxed when Evelyn smiled and brought a hand up his shoulder. When she leaned into the hand on her neck he flashed a smile and closed the gap between them completely. She had to cran her neck to look up at him but couldn't bring herself to mind. "_Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!_"

Fireworks exploded overhead at the exact moment that Will leaned down to kiss her and even when Evelyn closed her eyes and pressed closer to return his kiss, they continued to shoot off behind her eyelids. This kiss was the complete opposite of the kiss she'd shared with Tolbert – every nerve in her body suddenly felt like it was on fire, her veins felt alive with electricity, and her mind was void of anything else except the Hatfield currently kissing her. His lips were firm but sweet and the gentle brushing of his thumb along her jaw-line had her knees dangerously close to giving out. When he pulled away a couple of seconds later (or maybe a couple minutes, she didn't know or really care), she immediately missed the contact.

"Happy New Year, Evie." He said when she finally opened her eyes to gaze up at him.

A thrill shot through her when she heard the slight shakiness to his voice and she smiled up at him, feeling extremely tempted to lean forward and kiss him again. "Happy New Year, Will."

They stood in silence for a long moment, neither making any move to release the other, and Evelyn almost thought he might kiss her again until the sound of someone was calling her name from the edge of the forest registered with her senses. Will frowned and took a peak around the tree, letting out a heave before looking down at her again. "Jim's lookin' fer ya." He said quietly, finally dropping his hand from her neck to run it through his hair while simultaneously taking a step backwards.

Evelyn nodded her understanding and looked at him regretfully. The _last _thing she wanted to do was leave Will, especially at a time like this. What would become of their relationship now? Was everything going to change? She wanted to stay and talk with him and figure everything out right then and there, but when Jim began calling her name even louder Evelyn knew that now was not the time. "Guess I should go then…" She said, taking a step away from him.

"Evie." Will said quietly, making a grab for her hand. She paused and couldn't help but smile when he gave her hand a firm squeeze. "I'll see ya soon, alright?" He said earnestly.

Evelyn nodded and squeezed his hand in return. "Alright."

It took all of her willpower, but after one more long second of staring at each other she finally turned and left him behind, shooting him one last smile over her shoulder before making her way back towards the voice of Jim McCoy.

* * *

**Super long chapter is super duper long. **

**Was it worth the wait?**


	13. Chapter 12

**I went back and forth on how to go about revealing some of Ellison Hatfield's past in this chapter and most of my online searches regarding him don't really help out my story much. So everyone say hello to the fiction fairy! (P.S. Don't ya just wanna cuddle him?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…though someday I may earn myself a restraining order from Boyd Holbrook. (Ya with me on this one Coolio?)**

_January 13, 1881_

"Happy birthday!"

Evelyn's eyes popped open in surprise when the loud yell abruptly ended her peaceful slumber then looked around in complete shock when the bed she was sleeping in (or had been) began to shake uncontrollably. It took a few moments for the fog of sleep to clear from her head, but when it did she realized that about a third of the McCoy clan was jumping up and down on her bed excitedly. Calvin was the first one she focused on and she aimed a whack at him with her pillow before using it to cover her face.

"No, no!" He protested with a laugh, yanking her pillow out of her grasp. "Wake up birthday girl!"

Despite the rude awakening a smile stretched across Evelyn's face and she shook her head before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ya didn't have'ta wake all'a Kentucky." She grumbled. "But I appreciate yer enthusiasm."

Trinnie, Adelaide, and Fannie, who were her normal bed partners (minus Alifair, who wasn't currently present), all giggled while Calvin grinned and ruffled her already sleep-mussed hair. He threw his body weight down onto the bed next to her, making her grumble when the move jostled her for a second, then reached for a large, paper-wrapped parcel she hadn't previously seen. "The other's have a present waitin' fer ya on the table but I got ya a little somethin' just from me." He said with a wide grin as he plopped it into her lap.

Evelyn eyed the package before shooting him a pointed look. "Calvin McCoy, ya shouldn'tve."

"Hey, it ain't every day ya turn sixteen." He responded matter-of-factly. "'Sides, I don't mind. Yer practically kin."

She flashed him a flattered smile and immediately tore into the wrapping. When her fingers encountered something soft she first frowned in confusion, then her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the neatly made quilt resting amongst the shreds of wrapping paper. Evelyn pulled it free and unfolded the blanket to inspect it. "Calvin…this is wonderful."

"Well, yer always complainin' 'bout how cold ya get…"

"Did ya buy this?" She asked, running a hand over the soft fabric before holding it up to cuddle it. It felt even softer brushing over her cheeks.

He flushed and rubbed a nervous hand over the back of his neck. "Made it, actually. Though I'll admit Momma 'n the girls mighta helped me a little…" He shared a conspiratorial look with his sisters before scooting closer and pointing to different squares of fabric. "See this? That's the old coat I ripped last winter. And this here? That's Trinnie's baby blanket." He explained. "We wouldn't have half the stuff we do now if it weren't fer yer helping us financially, so I asked everyone'ta sacrifice somethin' they don't use no more'ta make it. Thought it'd make it more special, ya know?"

Evelyn said nothing about the fact that her helping the family financially hadn't exactly been done out of complete willingness and smiled at her friend sappily instead. She was genuinely touched by his gesture and when she felt the prickling of tears behind her eyes, Evelyn quickly pulled Calvin into a tight hug before he had a chance to see them. "Ya really are a decent man, Calvin McCoy." She said, patting his back and squeezing him for good measure.

"Well, don't go spreadin' _that_ around." He said when they pulled away from each other. "I gotta reputation, ya know."

Evelyn laughed and shook her head before pushing on his shoulder. "What reputation?" She teased. He pulled a scandalized face until she jerked her head towards the door. "Get on outta here so I can get dressed proper. Gotta be headin' out to work soon."

Calvin's frown was immediate. "What? On yer _birthday_?"

"Just 'cause it's my birthday don't mean people're gonna stop bein' sick or keep from hurtin' themselves." Evelyn told him matter-of-factly. Calvin huffed in indignation and she smiled at him, patting his hand reassuringly. "Don't get yer britches in a bunch – Tiller's only makin' me work a half day."

The McCoy grumbled something incoherent under his breath but didn't protest any further, getting up from the bed and heading for the door with a bit of a frown on his face. "Well, hurry up then." He instructed her. "Momma and Alifair made ya yer favorite breakfast."

"Alright." Evelyn agreed. "And Calvin?" She called before he could leave. He raised his eyebrows in question, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Thank you fer the gift. I love it." Evelyn told him.

Calvin grinned and nodded to her once with a slight bow. "Yer welcome. Now get movin' 'fore Alifair come in here'ta drag ya out 'erself."

Then he disappeared through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"C'mon, girls." Evelyn said, throwing the covers off of her with a bright smile in their direction. "Let's get dressed."

As she and the three youngest McCoy girls began dressing for the day, Evelyn couldn't help but to feel guilty about lying to Calvin. He was being incredibly sweet, had given her a very heart-felt present, and obviously wished to spend time with her on her birthday. But when she began to think about what her plans for the day _actually _were, all of her remorse was washed away and replaced by giddy excitement – Dr. Tiller had actually given her the day off, so the morning wasn't going to be spent tending to patients but rather gallivanting around with two of her favorite Hatfields.

_I'll make it up to 'im later,_ Evelyn said firmly in her head. But until then, she had two friends waiting for her in Mate Creek.

Truth be told, she was a little nervous about seeing Will Hatfield. They hadn't had much chance to see each other since New Year's Eve and certainly hadn't had the opportunity to discuss what had happened between them. Will's sudden lack of visits (a vast difference from his near constant company when she was in town the weeks prior to their kiss) had irked her and nearly sent her in a panic, his abrupt disappearance making her believe that perhaps he'd regretted what'd happened between them. Her worries had only abated when he'd appeared at her work two mornings ago with a bouquet of flowers and a showering of apologies, informing her that his father had been working him to the bone and that he simply hadn't been able to come and see her even though he'd wanted to every day. He'd been blatantly remorseful and she'd been unable to deny him forgiveness, especially when he'd invited her to join him at their spot on this exact morning to celebrate her birthday.

Evelyn smiled to herself and made sure she dressed with care, wanting to look nice when she saw him in just an hour or so. She had no idea what was going to happen between her and Will from this point on but their kiss had sealed her fate regardless – that one moment between them had made Evelyn feel things that she'd only ever heard of in storybook romances. She was absolutely crazy for William Anderson Hatfield and knew in her heart of hearts that he was the only one she wanted to be with.

Now she could only hope that she hadn't completely misjudged his intentions and that he felt the same way about her.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast of biscuits and gravy was consumed with the McCoy family (Evelyn had been shooed away before she could help clean up) and her present from the family had been safely tucked away in her room with Calvin's gift (they'd given her an expensive looking summer dress), Evelyn pulled on her coat and gloves, collected Copper, and then was galloping through the snow-covered terrain in the direction of West Virginia. The plan was to meet with Will and Cotton at the timber cart in town and then set off for their spot in the woods, only when she finally arrived at her destination neither of the blonde-haired boys was present. Evelyn felt an initial wave of disappointment when she realized they weren't there but brightened up a little when she recognized the person that _was _present to be the redheaded Ellison Hatfield.

"Mornin', Mr. Ellison." Evelyn said with a smile and a wave, pulling Copper up next to the cart and then dismounting him with ease. "How're you today?"

"Why, good mornin', Evelyn." He responded with a wide grin and a tip of his hat. He was seated on the edge of the timber cart and slicing an apple with his pocket knife, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world. "My mornin's goin' just fine. And yers?"

"Can't complain." Evelyn responded. Mr. Ellison patted the empty space next to him and she immediately hopped up onto the wagon, flashing him a smile and then accepting the bit of apple he was offering to her. "Thanks."

Evelyn had always liked Ellison Hatfield. He'd always treated her like his equal, seemed to value her opinion, and over the years the two of them had formed an easy and amiable friendship (despite their age gap). He was kind, smart, about as good as any person could possibly be, and there didn't seem to be a mean bone in the man's body – Evelyn hadn't seen him get into any squabbles with the McCoy family even one time since meeting him nearly four years ago. In fact, Mr. Ellison seemed to have made it his own person mission to be the designated peacekeeper between the feuding families.

"Now…" Ellison said thoughtfully while chewing on his apple. "A little bird tells me today's yer sixteenth birthday."

"Yer bird was correct." Evelyn confirmed with a nod. "And I'm assumin' said bird's either yer son or nephew, both of which are s'posed to be here but currently seem'ta be indisposed." She added, glancing around for any sign of the two boys. "Know where they're at by any chance?"

"As a matter'a fact, I do. Went'ta buy ya a present." Mr. Ellison revealed, nodding in the direction of the general store and offering up another piece of apple. She accepted with another quick 'thank you'. "Last minute, I know, but ya know how them boys can be. They should be back soon enough." He explained. Then he tuned a curious look on her. "Get anythin' good so far?"

"A few things." Evelyn said with a nod. "Got a nice quilt and pretty dress." She stated proudly. Then she snorted and smirked at the older Hatfield. "And _more _then enough attention. It's a little strange, if I tell ya true."

Mr. Ellison chuckled then nudged her with his elbow. "Well, strange as it may be, think ya can handle a bit more of it?" He asked with raised brows.

"What do ya mean?" She questioned him in confusion.

"I got ya somethin'."

Evelyn's eyebrows shot up in complete surprise. The last thing that she'd expected was to receive a gift from Ellison Hatfield and, even though she was flattered by his gesture, her surprised expression immediately melted into that of a stern frown. "Mr. Ellison, ya didn't have'ta do that…"

"I know." He conceded, sticking a hand into the pocket of his jacket to search for whatever it was he'd gotten for her. "But sixteen's a big birthday and I wanted to get ya somethin' special."

Mr. Ellison finally pulled out a small case and then grabbed her by the wrist so he could plop it into her hand without her putting up any protests. The box that she was holding looked suspiciously like a jewelry case and she swung wide, disbelieving eyes up at the man next to her. Had he bought her _jewelry_? There was a tiny smirk on his face that was just barely visible behind his bushy beard and it was clear her reaction amused him. He finally inclined his head towards the present and nudged her again to pull her from her stunned stupor.

"Open it." He encouraged.

Evelyn focused her attention on the box and then slowly opened it, her jaw dropping a little when she saw the bracelet that lay inside. It was delicate and dainty, looking like it would snap if handled too roughly, and made of a sinewy looking gold chain. A single, teardrop-shaped jewel hung from the chain and Evelyn set the box down to inspect it closer. It appeared to be jade, which she knew to be expensive. "Mr. Ellison…"

"It was my wife's, God rest 'er soul." He explained. "As the story goes, the women in 'er family've been passin' this bracelet down to their daughters fer the past three generations. The _plan_," he said with a heavy sigh, "was to give it to _our _daughter, but both perished before such gift could be bestowed."

Evelyn gulped and toyed with the fragile jewelry. Hearing of his deceased wife and daughter didn't catch her off guard because he'd told her of them before, but she was still confused as to why he'd chosen to gift such an heirloom to _her_. "Why're ya givin' to me?"

Mr. Ellison met her gaze again and there was an obvious, fond gleam behind his brown orbs. "'Cause ya always been good'ta Cotton, 'cause yer a fine young woman, and well…I 'magine that had little Nancy Hatfield survived she might'a turned out somethin' like _you, _Evelyn Farmer." A serious expression took over his handsome face and he reached up to pat her hair in a fatherly way. "I've always seen ya as a daughter. Seems only fittin' that ya be the one'ta have it."

She was absolutely floored by his sentimental words.

No one, not Mr. Randall or Mrs. Sally or even her own drunken _father_ had _ever _showed her as much paternal affection as Mr. Ellison just had. And in that moment, Evelyn didn't care about the rules of propriety or care what people would whisper behind their hands in result of her actions – she threw her arms around Ellison Hatfield without a second thought and hugged him so tightly that she was positive she almost knocked the wind out of him. He returned her hug with one arm around her shoulders and propped his chin up on top of her head, patting her back affectionately until Evelyn finally released him. Once they were separated again she had to reach up to hastily swipe away a few escaped tears before giving him a watery smile. Mr. Ellison patted her cheek for a moment and then reached for the bracelet to hook it around her wrist.

"Looks good on ya." Mr. Ellison complimented, taking a moment to pluck at the worn rope bracelet Cotton Top had made for her three years ago. "Ya like it?"

"I do. Very much." Evelyn said with a nod, wrapping a protective hand around it. "Words can't express how thankful I am, Mr. Ellison."

"It was my honor." He said, patting her back again. Mr. Ellison straightened up when he glanced over his head the next second and then nudged her with his elbow, pointing to the right with a growing smile. "Look who's comin' now."

Evelyn glanced in the direction that Mr. Ellison was pointing and smiled when she saw Cotton running at full speed in her direction with one hand on top of his head to keep his hat from flying off and the other clutching to a wildly waving bag. Will trailed behind him with their two horses in tow and a lopsided grin on his face – the sight of him reawakened all of the butterflies that had laid to rest while talking to Mr. Ellison. Evelyn shared one last endearing look with the man next to her before hopping off the cart and opening up her arms to accept an enthusiastic hug from Cotton. She and Will shared a look over his shoulder and Evelyn felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Happy birthday!" Cotton said beamingly. "We got ya somethin'!"

Evelyn laughed as he shoved the bag into her hands and then quickly opening it, producing the book that lay inside. "_The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_." She read out loud.

"S'posed to be'a top seller." Will said as he stepped around his cousin. "Figured it'd be somethin' fun to do with yer spare time." He added with a shrug.

"Well, thank ya, boys." Evelyn said. "I'm sure I'ma enjoy this."

She was pulled into a hug by Will in the next moment and it was all she could do not to sigh in contentment. This was the sort of contact she'd been craving ever since their kiss but had been unable to have due to their busy schedules. Evelyn wrapped her arms securely around his waist, wanting to cling to him for as long as she could, then reluctantly let him go when he started to pull away. Before they were fully separated, though, she felt the brushing of his lips against her temple and had to fend off another swarm of butterflies. If Mr. Ellison spotted the affectionate gesture or lingering stare that they shared afterwards, he said nothing about it.

"Happy birthday, Evie."

"Can we _go _now?" Cotton asked impatiently, effectively interrupting whatever moment she was having with Will.

"Now, Cotton…" Mr. Ellison started to say disapprovingly.

"No, it's alright. We should get goin'." Evelyn agreed, finally tearing her gaze away from Will's so she could nod over at Mr. Ellison. "Only got a couple hours anyway."

Mr. Ellison still shot his son a warning look, to which a shamefaced Cotton shuffled his feet, but nodded anyway and began waving the three of them off. "Go on, then. I got these two covered 'til noon." He said. They didn't waste another minute and turned to mount their respective horses. "Try 'n stay outta trouble, ya hear?"

"Yes, Pa." Cotton said at the same moment that Will nodded his head and said, "Sure thing, Uncle Ellison."

"And happy birthday again, Evelyn."

She grinned down at the redheaded man happily. "Thanks, Mr. Ellison."

* * *

The three of them went to the clearing by the river where Will and Cotton surprised her with a small birthday cake that they'd purchased at the store. It was a little squashed from having been under Will's jacket for the duration of the trip but no one out of the trio of friends complained in the slightest – cakes were a delicacy not often enjoyed and, squashed or not, it still was a treat. Once the dessert was completely devoured and their bellies were full, they decided to build a snowman while their stomachs settled.

"Cotton, ya gotta roll it." Evelyn instructed when the teenager continued to have trouble in making a big enough ball of snow to serve as the middle section. He'd been working at it for nearly twenty minutes now and hadn't made much progress. "No, _roll _it." She repeated with a laugh.

Cotton heaved and straightened up in frustration, glaring down at the mound of snow. "I _am _rollin' it, Evelyn. Ain't workin'." Then he placed his hands on his hips and kicked the mound, making it explode and scatter all around him. "It's broke."

She and Will shared a quick, amused look. "Snow can't be broke, Cotton." Will said, plopping more snow down on top of the base he was working at and beginning to pack it in.

"Well…_this _snow can be."

Cotton plopped down into the snow irritably and Evelyn couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips in spite of her attempts to conceal her amusement over his temper-tantrum. He tried to shoot her a convincing glare but she saw a smile work its way onto his lips just before he turned his attention downwards to play with the snow on the ground.

Evelyn turned her attention back to the snowman's head, the portion she was in charge of, and began to pack more snow into it with a happy smile. Some of her happiest days had been spent in this very clearing with these two boys and she really could think of no better way to spend her birthday. She chanced a glance over at Will for what had to be the hundredth time since arriving and paused when her eyes unexpectantly met his. He was watching her steadily, his left eye as white as the snow around them and his right a deep blue, and a slow smile spread across his lips as they held each other's gazes. There was an admiring look in his eye that made her heart skip a few beats and the urge to kiss him again began to grow within her, making her lips tingle and –

_SMACK. _

Evelyn gasped in a delayed reaction to the cold, wet snow that had just made contact with the side of her face. She reached up slowly, wiping away the excess snow that was steadily trying to creep down underneath her jacket, and then turned a glare first on Cotton, then on Will as they both dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Oh my God." Will said, clutching to his stomach and nearly rolling in the snow because he was laughing so hard. "Ya should see yer _face_!"

Evelyn focused her glare back on a far-too-innocent looking Cotton. "Ellison Hatfield _Mounts_!" She chastised with a scowl. His face fell in an instant and he suddenly looked nervous that he may have genuinely upset her. But then she grinned devilishly. "You are _so _gonna get it!"

When he realized she wasn't really mad but _was _going to retaliate, he scrambled up from the snow and took off running. Will began shouting at him to run as Evelyn tore off after him and as soon as she had successfully made a snowball, she launched it at her friend – it hit him square in the back and sent him sprawling into the snow. Evelyn laughed delightedly and rushed over, all but pouncing on the giggling boy before beginning to pile armful after armful of snow onto him. Evelyn only halted her assault when two arms wrapped firmly around her waist and hauled her off of her victim. She shrieked and then struggled against Will's firm grasp, trying to free herself but laughing all the while.

"Run, Cotton! Save yerself!" Will cried dramatically.

Cotton was gone in an instant and Evelyn finally managed to get an elbow into Will's side, making him release her with an 'Oof!'. She turned and didn't hesitate to scoop up another snowball and throw it directly into his face. His eyes widened in surprise and he reached up to swipe some of the snow off of his face. Once he could see again, he quirked a threatening eyebrow at her.

"That's what ya get." Evelyn said, taking a few steps away from him when he began to slowly advance. She could tell he was about to take action against her and it made excitement zing along her nerves, especially when a slow smirk began to tug at the corner of his mouth. "Traitor." She added as a jibe.

"Evie…ya better run."

That was all the warning she got before he lunged for her.

Evelyn shrieked again and just barely managed to jump out of his reach before turning and taking off in the same direction Cotton had run. She could hear Will behind her, knew that with his longer legs he'd be able to catch up to her with ease, and quickly dodged in between some trees to avoid capture. She used the trees as a blockade between them and there was a playful glare on his face as they sized one another up, both of them trying to determine the next best course of action. Evelyn finally faked to the left, making him jump to try and intercept her, and then took off running to the right. She heard him growl behind her and laughed victoriously. Her celebration was short lived though – when she had to come skidding to a halt to avoid running face-first into a low-hanging branch, Will wrapped her up in his arms again and locked her in a vice grip.

"Got ya!" He said in triumph.

"William Anderson Hatfield, unhand me this instant!" Evelyn protested.

But she really didn't have a problem with her predicament at all – her entire back was pressed firmly against Will's chest and despite the layers of clothing between them, the feel of his body heat washing over her left her body warm and tingly and her heart pounding away against her ribs. The arms around her were making her feel safe and protected, not trapped, and their close proximity let her easily smell the scent of timber and earth that lingered on his clothes.

"Say the magic word."

"Please?"

"That ain't it." Will retorted.

Evelyn laughed and glanced at him over her left shoulder. "What is it then?"

He leaned closer until his lips were just by her ear and Evelyn immediately gulped at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. "Take a guess." He said lowly.

Evelyn was quite content to stay right where she was, but at the same time, their little game was far too exciting not to partake in. "Timber?" She guessed, wondering when she'd started to sound so breathless.

"Nope."

"Hmm…" Evelyn mused thoughtfully. "Whiskey?"

"Wrong again." He slid one hand down the length of her arm, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, until he could grasp her by the elbow and turn her to face him. "I tell ya what…" Will said, making sure to keep a firm grip on her. Not that he needed to – Evelyn wasn't about to go _anywhere. _"I'm willin' to show mercy," he started to say with a small smirk, "if ya gimme a kiss."

Evelyn flushed and bit back a smile at his words. That was exactly what she wanted to do and it thrilled her that it was what he wanted as well. She slowly moved a hand up to rest on his chest, causing him to hold her even tighter to him, and his heart was pounding just as hard as hers underneath her hand. When she looked up at him through her eyelashes, his gaze was flickering back and forth between her eyes and her lips.

"Well…" She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking with excitement. "I reckon I can agree'ta that." She finished boldly.

He smiled down at her and Evelyn stood on her tip-toes, letting Will support her with the hands that he dropped down to her waist. She was just wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him when –

_SMACK. _

A snowball connected with the back of Will's neck, breaking the spell that had woven itself around the two teenagers and making them both jump apart as though they'd burned one another. "Got ya!" Cotton cried triumphantly, appearing from behind a tree with a wide grin on his face.

"God_damnit_…" Will grumbled, turned his eyes up to the sky with a heavy heave. Evelyn fought against the laughter that welled up in her throat and patted his chest reassuringly, making him look down at her with a regretful expression for a split second before they both turned their attention to Cotton when he started speaking again.

"Bet ya'll didn't even know I was there, did ya?" He asked, sounding very proud of himself. Then he looked back and forth between them and pursed his lips. "What were ya'll doin', anyway?" He asked, looking genuinely perplexed.

Now Evelyn had no idea what all of this meant between her and Will, but whatever it was, it wasn't exactly something that she felt needed to be broadcasted for all the world to know about. Cotton was one of her very best friends but, God bless him, he was _terrible _at keeping secrets; if word got out about this and Mr. Randall found out something romantic was going on between her and William Hatfield, his head would likely explode. And Evelyn couldn't imagine Devil Anse taking the news any better – she'd already heard of Devil Anse's reaction to Johnse's relationship with Roseanna and Evelyn was as close to a McCoy as one outside of their bloodline could get. She felt the need to come up with a quick excuse for her and Will's behavior and, judging by Will's sudden tension, he did too.

"He was…" She and Will shared a wide-eyed look. "Tellin' me a secret."

Cotton's frown was immediate. "About what?"

"Can't tell ya, bud, or it ain't really a secret." Will said with a shrug.

"But – "

"It's 'bout yet birthday this year." Evelyn lied quickly. "We're plannin' early. Gonna make it _real _special fer ya."

That brightened Cotton immediately and he grinned, looking back and forth between them. "Well, then that's a secret worth keepin'!" He said enthusiastically. "Can I get a hint?"

"No." Will said firmly.

Cotton's shoulders slumped for a second but then he shrugged. "Oh well." He said.

Will shot a look down at Evelyn before focusing his attention back on his cousin. "Tell ya what, Cotton – it's prolly 'bout time'ta head back. Why don't ya go back to the clearin' 'n make sure we got all our stuff so Evie and I can iron out a few more details?"

"Alright!" He readily agreed.

Evelyn wasn't entirely sure why Will had decided to send Cotton away, but as soon as the eager boy had scampered off and was out of hearing range, the Hatfield in front of her met her gaze and offered a small smile.

"Reckon it's time you 'n I had'a talk, don't ya agree?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Nervousness immediately consumed her but Evelyn nodded her agreement anyway. "I believe so." She said softly.

Will watched her for a long, silent moment before reaching out to grasp both of her hands within his. His eyes were trained on their joined hands, his thumbs brushed over the tops of her knuckles, and the seventeen-year-old seemed to be thinking of the best way to approach whatever conversation he wanted to have. Evelyn gulped, waiting to hear what he had to say, and held her breath anxiously when he finally met her gaze again.

He let out a long breath before speaking. "I'm just gonna say it plain, Evie – I'm crazy 'bout you." A grin broke out over her face before she could stop it and Will demeanor shifted into a more relaxed state when he saw it. "Now we ain't gonna be able'ta hold hands on the street or spend holidays together without rousin' suspicion. Hell, I can't even tell my Momma that I finally found the girl I wanna be with." He explained. "The whole world's gonna be workin' against us but…I'm willin' to fight for us if you are."

Will's good eye was alight with both hope and affection, and the speech he'd just given her had far surpassed any of the ones her imagination had conjured up on the nights she lay awake in bed thinking of the very man standing in front of her. Evelyn smiled up at him, trying to memorize every detail about this pivotal moment in their relationship, then remembered that Will was waiting for a response and that it would be a _damn _good time to make her feelings for him known. So without anymore hesitation, Evelyn mustered up all of her courage, stood on her tip-toes, and reached up to kiss him.

Will's hands immediately dropped down to her waist to support her again and he returned her kiss fervently, letting out a sound of approval when her arms slid around his neck and she pressed as close to him as she could. When Evelyn pulled her lips from his a second later, a wide grin was on his face.

"I take it yer willin'…" He murmured, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers with a sappy expression on his face.

"Yer damn right I am." Evelyn answered without hesitation. "Yer the only one I want, William Hatfield, and I'd go through heaven and hell'ta be with ya."

Will's eyes closed and he let out a heavy sigh of relief, his hands tightening on her as though he were afraid she'd disappear at any moment. "Thank God." He said before swooping down to kiss her again. They didn't part until they both urgently needed to breathe but Will made no move to release her just yet. "Yer mine now, Farmer. And I ain't never lettin' ya go."

* * *

**Squeeeeeeeeeee!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Come one, come all! The next chapter is here! Welcome to you new readers and welcome back to the loyal ones! Hope you enjoy this little treat! (Why am I acting like a newspaper seller from the 30's? Papes! Get ya papes!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_July 1881_

Evelyn Farmer was one hundred percent, deeply, madly, over the moon in love with William Hatfield.

She'd first thought that the transition from being friends to being much more might be awkward, especially so because she'd never had a boyfriend before, but they'd both slipped into their new roles with ease. It felt as though their relationship had been meant to be all along and all they'd needed to do was stop being thick-headed idiots and get their acts together. And unlike other couples their age, their relationship was something _meaningful_, not just a passing fancy or something derived from raging hormones. Their life-long friendship had provided a more-than-sturdy foundation for them to build their new relationship on and their complete and unwavering trust in one another had resulted in a strong, unbreakable bond. He was her match in every single way and Evelyn knew, without any doubt in her mind, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Of course, the secrecy that shrouded their romance always served as a harsh reminder of just how fragile their private little world actually was. When they were alone at Dr. Tiller's or in the clearing, they could forget about the feud trying to rip them apart and just be a normal couple in a normal, loving relationship. But as soon as their time together came to an end and she was back under the McCoy roof listening to Mr. Randall's never-ending rants about the Hatfields, reality always made sure to remind her of just what was at stake – one wrong move on either of their parts would mean the end of their romance.

So Evelyn and Will were careful, _very _careful.

Skunkhair, Will's close friend, was the only person who knew the true extent of their relationship and he did what he could to make sure no one found out about their romance. They made sure not to sneak away _too_ often to see each other and tried not to interact more then usual in town, they were always wary of possible eavesdroppers or nosey passerby's when they _were _together and they made _damn _sure to avoid each other at any function that may bring the Hatfields and McCoys to the same place at the same time. Neither was particularly happy with the circumstances, but it had to be done if they wanted to keep seeing one another.

And seeing each other was exactly what they were about to do this particular summer day – Evelyn had plans to go and meet with Will in the clearing and she could hardly contain her impatience to see the Hatfield alone for the first time in nearly three weeks as she saddled Copper.

For as many times as Will had pointed out her inability to be a convincing liar, Evelyn certainly had gotten the hang of it in recent months. From having to run errands for Dr. Tiller to needing to put in overtime at the office, her job had proven to be a surefire excuse for freeing up her time and getting her across the river without rousing suspicion. At least, it had so far. Evelyn knew she'd have to come up with a new excuse at some point. She could only 'work extra days' so many times before the McCoys might start to question her. And should Mr. Randall or Jim or Tolbert decide to come into town and find out she was doing anything _but _putting in overtime with the good doctor, well…things could get ugly fast.

"Ya must _really _like yer job."

Evelyn looked over at Bud McCoy with raised eyebrows, having been caught off guard by his statement. They'd both been so quiet while they went about their business that she'd almost forgotten he was there in the first place. "Do what?" She asked with a smile.

He shrugged and removed his hat for a second to run a hand through his messy hair, taking a break from tending to his horse to straighten up and tilt his head at her. "Ya just seem happier the days ya go to work, s'all." He said. "Ya start hummin' and ya get this smile on yer face…"

Evelyn hadn't realized how much more openly happy she was on the days she went to see Will, but she supposed it made sense that she would be in brighter spirits. She made a mental note to try and conceal her emotions a little bit better from that point on.

"I like what I do, Bud." She responded. "Me bein' happy a bad thing?"

"Not at all." He responded quickly, a blush tingeing his rounded cheeks. "Matter'a fact, its nice'ta see _someone's _happy 'round here."

A solemn expression crossed his boyish features and Evelyn frowned, pausing in buckling her saddle to watch him curiously. "Bud, ya alright?" She finally asked when he refused to meet her gaze for a couple of moments. "Ya need'ta talk 'bout somethin'?"

"I just…" He sighed and met her gaze with sad look in his eyes. "I miss my sister." He admitted.

Evelyn immediately felt sympathy for the younger McCoy – Bud, she felt, had always been the most innocent of the McCoy boys. She'd heard ill-words tumble out of the mouths of Calvin, Jim, Pharmer, and Tolbert (_especially _him) numerous times throughout her life, but Bud was different. He was sweet and friendly and seemed to have a sense of right and wrong that the majority of the other McCoy boys hadn't come equipped with. And his loyalty and love of his family was something that had always been unshakeable. Currently he looked like a wounded puppy as he reminisced about his sister and his expression instantly began tugging at Evelyn's heartstrings just a little.

"I know ya do, Bud." Evelyn said gently. "And I do, too."

He nodded and forced on a smile. "Think you 'n I are 'bout the only ones who do."

"Now, I don't think that's true." She protested.

He was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Do ya ever see 'er? Ya know…in town?" He asked, ignoring her statement.

Evelyn saw her from time to time, but not usually around town. They managed to get together every other month or so for a visit and it was usually on the docks near the Hatfield home. "Sure, I do." Evelyn told him. "Every now 'n again, anyway."

A hopeful gleam lit up his eyes and he took a step closer, looking to her earnestly. "Can ya tell 'er I said hello? And that I asked 'bout her?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "'Course I can." Evelyn promised him.

"Can what?"

They both looked over when they heard the voice of Tolbert McCoy and Bud instantly paled as though he were afraid Tolbert had overheard their conversation. Then he shot Evelyn a quick look before turning back to his horse. "Nothin'." He muttered, running a hand through his hair again before plopping his hat on top of his head.

Tolbert didn't appear totally convinced, especially since Bud was acting so awkward in lieu of his brother's arrival, but the older McCoy only narrowed his eyes at the boy's back for a second before shifting his gaze to Evelyn. The expression on his face immediately faded into one that looked more panicky and when he shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat, she was immediately put on alert by his strange behavior. Tolbert wasn't prone to being nervous very often and she wasn't sure she wanted to know why he was at that exact moment.

"Can ya spare a minute 'fore ya head out?" He asked. "I wanna talk to ya 'bout somethin'."

Evelyn had half a mind to tell him that she didn't, but knew very well that if Tolbert had something to say then he wasn't going to leave her alone until he'd spoken his piece. So she nodded her consent instead. "Sure. What about?"

"Well…" He cut himself short and glanced over at Bud, who was watching them over his shoulder in a very obvious way. "Bud? A minute?" Tolbert asked impatiently.

"Oh…right." Bud said, leaving his horse for the second time and hastily making his way out of the barn, but not before making wide eyes at Evelyn.

"Anyway…" Tolbert continued once they were finally alone, "I was, uh…" He fidgeted a little. "What I mean'ta say is I was _hopin' _ya'd given more thought to…us." He finally managed out, seeming to relax a bit more once the statement was out. "So…have ya?"

Evelyn sighed and turned her gaze away for a minute, not completely caught off guard by this conversation but not necessarily happy to be participating in it either. This was something that she and the McCoy had needed to talk about for a while but was also more then likely going to put her in a foul mood, which might possibly ruin the afternoon she had planned with Will. "Tolbert…" She said gently. "I thought I'd made it pretty clear where I stand on the matter."

Tolbert's brows furrowed and he frowned for a moment. "And ya _also _said that it weren't a priority _then_." He retorted firmly. "I'm askin' 'bout _now_."

She wanted to slap herself for her poor choice of wording that night back in November. "That I did." She admitted reluctantly. Tolbert nodded and his frown lifted a bit, his eyes turning hopeful again. Evelyn felt like a horrid human being for what she was about to say, but knew it was something that had to be done. "But my mind ain't been changed since."

An immediate heave of frustration escaped through Tolbert's lips and he took a couple steps forward, his gaze locked on her. "Why?"

This was one question that _did _catch her off guard. "Why what?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why don't ya wanna be with me?" He asked. "Ain't I treated ya good? Ain't I always tried'ta defend ya and help ya out and make yer life _easier_?" Evelyn opened her mouth to say something, _anything _that might end his rant, but he cut her off before she could. "I just wanna make ya happy, Evelyn." He said earnestly, grabbing her hand. "That's all. All's I'm askin' fer is the chance to _try_."

Evelyn gulped and looked down at their joined hands. It felt wrong, almost downright sinful, to be having a conversation like this with someone who wasn't Will and it was making her highly uncomfortable. If Tolbert had decided to become bolder with his feelings for her, she knew she was going to have to put a stop to it before it caused any unnecessary problems – and _now_. "Tolbert, I don't – "

"I _love _you, Evelyn." He interjected, making her eyes go wide. "I have fer years. And ya may not love me now but maybe ya can." He added hopefully. "I'll give ya a good life, I swear it. Ya'd be taken care of and kept safe."

Evelyn pulled her hand out of his and took a step back. She certainly hadn't expected for Tolbert McCoy to pour his heart out to her when she woke up that morning, definitely hadn't thought he'd profess his love for her, and he was so intent on winning her over now that she wasn't sure what she could say to make him realize nothing was going to happen between them. "Think about what ya just said, Tolbert." Evelyn tried to reason. "Do ya really wanna be with someone who doesn't love ya?"

A somber look passed over his features and he fell very silent for a beat or two before shrugging at her. "My parents done it – why not us?" She was so surprised by his words that she didn't have time to say anything in response before he spoke again. "I wanna marry ya, Evelyn."

For a long, tense minute she and Tolbert stared one another down – him, hopeful and pleading, her, wide-eyed and shocked to her very core. Evelyn finally closed her eyes, unable to meet his beseeching gaze anymore, and sucked in a deep breath before slowly shaking her head. "I can't."

"Can't or _won't_?" He asked sharply.

She opened her eyes to brave a look at him and could not recall another time when she'd seen him this distraught. She felt guilty and disgusted with herself for having caused her friend to feel that kind of hurt, but if this was what it took for him to finally move on, then so be it. "Won't." Evelyn finally told him meekly. "I don't wanna marry you. I'm sorry, Tolbert."

He cleared his throat and pursed his lips, and she saw both anger and disappointment fill his eyes before he cast them downwards. "Alright then."

Tolbert didn't waste another moment before turning and storming out of the barn, slamming the door open in the process and leaving Evelyn to guiltily watch him stalk away.

* * *

The sun was bright and shining overhead, the summer air warmed her body, and the sounds of insects and animals residing in the forest could be heard from where she lay stretched out on the blanket. Evelyn lay on her stomach with her elbows supporting her and _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer _perched in her hands, and even though she'd been reading the words aloud for over twenty minutes now, nothing she was reading or saying was really registering in her head. She kept thinking about the halfway-proposal she'd just received, kept seeing Tolbert's hurt expression in her mind, and was completely torn about whether she should tell the boy next to her about it or not.

Will looked as though he didn't have a care in the world when she chanced a glance down at him. He lay on his back right next to her with one arm underneath his head and his eyes closed as he soaked up both the afternoon sun and the story she was reading to him. He looked so relaxed that one might have thought he was sleeping if not for the hand that was absentmindedly toying with a lock of her red hair.

Evelyn knew she had to tell him. They'd made it a rule – secrets weren't allowed between them. They already had to keep enough secrets from everyone else without keeping each other in the dark as well. But that didn't mean she _wanted _to tell him. He hated the idea of Tolbert making any more advances towards her and the knowledge of the McCoy's proposal would more then likely send him into a state. She felt bad enough as it was because of Tolbert without the added stress of an argument with Will.

"Evie?" Will suddenly asked, making her look down at him again. He was shielding his eyes from the sun and frowning up at her in confusion. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked carefully.

"Ya stopped readin'."

Evelyn frowned and looked down at her book accusingly. "I hadn't realized…"

Will watched her for another moment before wordlessly moving to prop himself up on his elbows and shooting her a pointed stare once his face was level with hers. She knew exactly what the look on his face meant – nothing she was saying to him was convincing him of her peace of mind and he was going to get to find out what was bothering her whether she liked it or not. Evelyn held his gaze for a moment before slowly closing her book and setting it down. He seemed to recognize her defeat. "Ya gonna tell me now?"

"Only if ya promise not to be mad."

Will quirked an eyebrow at her. "I won't be mad at _you_…" He bargained.

"Fair 'nough." She said with a sigh. There was a moment of hesitation, then – "Tolbert McCoy…" Will's face fell into a deep frown immediately. "…well, not necessarily _proposed_ – "

"He _proposed _to ya?" Will asked sharply.

"He came'ta me right 'fore I left Kentucky. Said he loved me, tried'ta convince me to be with 'im, then said he wanted to marry me." Evelyn clarified.

As soon as the whole truth was out she cringed and fidgeted around nervously. Will, on the other hand, was deathly silent amd stock-still, staring at her with his jaw dropped for a very long minute before he shook his head and pushed himself up until he was sitting upright. He let out a heavy heave and rubbed a hand over his chin, his eyes turning to gaze out at the river not far from them. The tension in his shoulders and tightening of his jaw told Evelyn he was clearly angry but it appeared that he was trying to hold it in.

"What'd ya say back?" He finally asked in a measured tone.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Of all the things he could have asked her, he wanted to know if she'd _accepted _Tolbert's semi-proposal? Did he not recall that _he'd _been the one she'd been kissing on for the past six months? "What the hell kinda question's that?" Evelyn asked incredulously.

Will looked down at her sharply. "Ya told 'im no, then?"

Evelyn took a steadying breath so as not to let out a torrent of words that would let Will know exactly how stupid she thought he was being right then. "Of course I said no!" She said exasperatedly. "I'm with _you _in case ya forgot."

Will turned his attention back to the scenery and heaved, shaking his head to himself, and silence fell between them as he became lost in his own thoughts. Evelyn chewed on the inside of her cheek while she waited for him to say something in response and picked at the blanket before shooting another wary look up at him. There was an irritated look on his face that he wasn't attempting to mask and she finally sighed before hauling herself up to sit next to him.

"Ya said ya wouldn't be mad at me."

"I'm not." He answered quickly. "Just…thought all that with Tolbert was over."

"Well, now it is." Evelyn told him firmly.

"And how 'bout the next one?" Will countered, meeting her gaze again with a cross look on his handsome face. "And the one after that? How many men am I gonna watch chase after ya and not be able'ta do nothin' 'bout it?" He shook his head again and picked up a nearby stone before chucking it towards the river. "I'm just sick'a this sneakin' around shit."

Evelyn knew very well that Will didn't like the fact that their romance was in secret but it wasn't all that often that he actually vocally expressed his opposition to their situation. On the contrary, it was usually _him_ having to console _her_ and talk her down from her maddened state whenever the topic was addressed. The fact that he was showing how genuinely bothered he was by it quickly made her forget about Tolbert and immediately had her shifting closer so that she could wrap her arms around his waist and prop her chin up on his shoulder. He relaxed a little in her embrace and dropped his arm down to rest it on her legs, his eyes turning downwards while his fingers started plucking off the bits of grass that had worked their way onto her skirt.

"Hey." Will glanced down at her from the corner of his eye but still had a disgruntled look on his face. "It ain't like I enjoy watchin' other girls flouncin' around _you_, ya know."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ya _really _think I care 'bout that?"

"Ya really think I care 'bout any'a those other men?" She argued right back.

Will finally turned his head so he could meet her eyes and there was a look of resignation on his face when he did. "I know ya don't."

"Exactly. Just like I know ya don't care 'bout no harlots neither." Evelyn felt a little more encouraged when a quick smile flickered across his lips and took a moment to press a kiss against his shoulder. "We both knew what we was gettin' into, Hatfield." She reminded him.

"It just ain't fair, s'all." He told her grumpily. "Johnse's runnin' 'round with that McCoy girl – "

"Roseanna." She corrected him.

" – fer all the world'ta see." Will ignored her interjection. "While _we _have'ta hide. It should be _us _out in the open 'n _them _be the ones hidin'." He stated matter-of-factly.

Evelyn shrugged and shifted a bit closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she thought about his words. "Well, maybe once Johnse 'n Roseanna get married – "

"Johnse ain't never gonna marry that girl." Will interrupted.

"How do ya know that?" She asked, looking at him again with a frown.

"C'mon, Evie." Will said with a huff. "He's been with that girl fer eight months now and ain't done _nothin'_ to actually try 'n marry 'er. He's all talk – always has been and always will be." Evelyn was a little troubled by his words and was just about to remind him that they'd been together for almost as long without any talks of marriage, but he spoke up again before she could do so. "All's I'm sayin' is you 'n I are different from them." He stated to change the subject. Then he huffed and shook his head. "At least my family _likes _ya."

"They like the girl that helped ya keep yer eye and made sure Johnse didn't bleed'ta death by the river. They like yer _friend_." Evelyn reminded him with a sigh. "Would they still if they knew I was yer girlfriend?"

"Uncle Ellison would. And Cotton."

That was something that Evelyn was already well aware of. But they both knew that they'd never be able to be together publicly unless they had the consent of Devil Anse Hatfield. "And what 'bout yer Pap?"

Will frowned down at her for a minute then turned his gaze away, squinting in the sunlight for a second before shrugging. "Maybe I don't need 'is approval."

Evelyn smothered her smile against his shoulder, a bit amused by his stubbornness right then, and hugged him tighter. He could deny it until he was blue in the face but his father's approval meant the world to Will. "I do believe that's the first lie ya ever told me, William Hatfield."

Will continued to look out at the river until a tiny smirk appeared on the corner of his lips and he shifted his attention down at her with a glint in his good eye. "Actually, it's not."

"That so?" Evelyn asked, straightening up. "Do tell."

His smirk grew and he took a moment to give the length of her body a quick once over – the suggestive gleam in his eye made a pleasant warmth spread throughout her body that had nothing to do with the summer sun overhead. "'Member when we went swimmin' couple weeks back?" He asked, meeting her eyes again. Evelyn nodded in confirmation. "And ya asked if I'd seen ya change?"

When he waggled his eyebrows at her Evelyn gasped and immediately unwound her arms from around his waist to shove him.

"I _knew _it!" She chastised, whacking his shoulder for good measure. The heavy air that had been hanging around them lightened considerably as he chuckled and fended off her attack with ease, catching her hands when she tried to push him again. Evelyn huffed and blew some of her hair out of her face, shaking her head in indignation but also feeling oddly thrilled at the same time. "I just _knew _ya'd watched, ya vulgar shithead."

Will smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Language, darlin'. Who's bein' vulgar now?"

She shook her head and grumbled under her breath, trying hard not to let his contagious amusement draw out any of her own laughter while he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her into his side. He was still snickering to himself when he leaned over to press a quick kiss to the side of her neck and as he retreated, Evelyn shot a glare in his direction. "Yer lucky I love ya…"

Will sobered up and smiled at her, holding her a little tighter. "Luckiest bastard in the world." He agreed.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at his quick save. "Nicely put." She admitted begrudgingly.

He hooked a finger underneath her chin to make her turn her head towards him and then swooped in to kiss her before she could protest. Evelyn couldn't help but to melt into him and let him drag her onto his lap, feeling safe and secure despite her annoyance towards him when he locked his arms around her in a tight, protective hold. When he pulled away he smiled up at her and brushed some of her hair from her face. "I love ya, Evie. Don't ever forget that."

She smiled at him lovingly and gave him a few more pecks before pulling back to look him square in the eye. "And _you _don't let yerself get down 'bout anything we talked about anymore. We're in it together, 'member?" Will nodded his head with a fond look in his eye, a hand coming up to toy with some of her hair. "I'll fix this mess with Tolbert – _stop that – _" She reprimanded when another irritable expression took over his features. "And be done with it." Evelyn finished. "Then we'll just…bide our time."

Will released a long breath before nodding again. "Okay." He agreed.

Evelyn started to kiss him again but paused just before their lips touched, her eyes narrowing at him while Will looked at her in disappointment thanks to her withholding the kiss. "Outta curiosity…just _how much _did ya see?"

Will leaned back a little and tilted his head as he gazed down at her form again. His eyebrows inched up when he met her eyes again and he shot her a lop-sided grin. "Enough." Evelyn shook her head with a small laugh and then gave him a quick kiss before pushing herself up and off of his lap. Will frowned as she stood up and immediately wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from going anywhere. "Where ya goin'?"

"To yer brother's drip still – gonna get a peace offerin' fer Tolbert."

"I'll come with ya." Will offered.

"Can't. Yer s'posed to be off sellin' timber with Skunkhair, 'member?"

He heaved and rolled his eyes before reluctantly releasing her. "Fine, fine." He conceded, hauling himself up to his feet and taking a moment to stretch out his tall body. He readily welcomed her back into his embrace when she stepped up close and wrapped her arms around his waist, then pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. "When we gettin' together next?"

"Dunno." Evelyn responded with a shrug. "Not too soon, though, or people'll start gettin' suspicious."

He nodded his agreement. "We'll figure somethin' out."

With that being said, they leaned in to give each other a long, lingering kiss goodbye. There was never any certainty of when they'd actually get to be alone again and they knew moments like these needed to be taken advantage of, so they clung to each other tightly and their mouths fused together hungrily as they both tried to get a goodbye kiss that could hold them over until their next meeting. Evelyn pecked his lips one more time when they finally parted then reluctantly untangled herself from his arms to collect her things.

"Watch out fer that McCoy." Will instructed as he followed her to her horse. When she shot him a look over his shoulder he held his hand up defensively. "I'm _just sayin_'…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. I can handle Tolbert."

Will grabbed her by the waist to support her when Evelyn started pulling herself onto her horse and shot her a disbelieving look. "Darlin', I'ma worry 'bout _anything _havin'ta do with you." He reminded her.

"I know, I know." She said, collecting up her reigns. Evelyn took a lost moment to take in how handsome he was with his messy blonde hair, mismatched eyes, and adoring smile. "I'll see ya soon, alright?"

He nodded and patted her leg before stepping back. "Love you."

"Love ya, too."

* * *

She found Tolbert sitting on his own behind the house when she returned about an hour and a half later. There was really no telling what he'd been getting up to in the handful of hours that she'd been gone, but Evelyn wasn't all that surprised to see an empty whiskey bottle on the ground beside the McCoy when she finally located him. He looked up at her with a bit of a glassy-eyed look before turning his attention away – he only returned his focus to her when she shook the whiskey bottle she'd purchased and he heard the liquid sloshing around temptingly.

"Wha's that?" He slurred a little.

"A peace offerin'." Evelyn responded simply. "Went all the way out to Johnse Hatfield's drip still'ta get it, too." She dropped down onto the ground next to him and handed it over. Unsurprisingly, Tolbert pulled a face at the mention of the Hatfield. "See what lengths I go to fer yer forgiveness?"

Tolbert seemed a bit reluctant to drink it at first but then uncorked it and helped himself to a generous gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand once the liquor was swallowed and pulled a face, bringing the bottle up to see the label a bit better. It took him a moment to actually focus on it. "What'a bastard…" He grumbled. "Been a pain in my ass fer years…but makes some damn good whiskey." Tolbert admitted. "Maybe we should let 'im marry Roseanna just fer the drink…"

Evelyn offered a smile at his words and then sighed, an apologetic expression taking up residence on her face. "I really am sorry, Tolbert."

He waved a hand and shook his head. "I seen this comin'…" He admitted. "Just…didn't think it'd hurt to try." Then he snorted. "Or hurt this bad…"

Evelyn winced and turned her eyes away ashamedly. "I feel awful fer hurtin' ya."

"Yeah, well…I'll try not'ta hold it 'gainst ya fer too long." Tolbert told her, bringing a hand up to rub his face drunkenly before lolling his head around to look at her. "Can't say I'ma forgive ya straight away, but…" he brought the whiskey bottle up and saluted her with it, "this helps." An almost longing expression crossed Tolbert's features as he stared at her and when he noticed how uncomfortable it was making Evelyn, he sighed and leaned his head back to stare up at the sky instead. "Get on outta here, Farmer." He instructed. "We'll talk more…but I'm gettin' good 'n wallpapered-drunk tonight."

"Alright then." Evelyn stood and hesitated for a moment before patting his shoulder. "Don't drink yerself'ta death out here." She instructed. "And if ya need anything, just…come inside."

When his only response was to nod at her once and then tip more whiskey into his mouth, she figured that was as good a time as any to make herself scarce and leave him to his own devices. They hadn't reached a complete truce yet, but Evelyn knew that the response she'd gotten from him was probably about the best that she could expect to get on the same day she'd rejected his marriage proposal and decided it was good enough for now.

* * *

**Man, that chapter was super hard to end for some reason. I think I had about nine different ending to this one, lol. **

**Anyways…tell me what ya think!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Just to make sure we're all on the same page, I've more or less made up my own timeline for this story. Some dates are factual, some coincide with the mini-series, and some I've just pulled outta thin air. **

**And here's your warning now – there will be some slightly more mature moments (fighting, cursing, sexytimes) sporadically throughout the rest of the story, though nothing overly-explicit or anything that I feel compromises the rating. If ya don't like that…well, I'm not really that sorry. Live a little!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

Between working in Mate Creek, staying busy around the house whenever she was in Kentucky, and venturing out to see Will as many times as she dared, Evelyn's life became so consistently busy that she felt as though she'd merely blinked and the plush green summer had turned into the white wintery month of December.

On this particular chilly Tuesday night, Evelyn had chosen to stay bunked up in the office. It had been another absurdly busy day and she was not only in no mood to make the trek back to Kentucky but there were also a number of chores that needed to be tended to around the office. She planned to catch up paperwork, clean up the mess that had accumulated throughout the day, and restock the supply cupboard that was looking frighteningly scant – all things that she'd needed to do for a week now but simply hadn't had the time to because it'd been so hectic.

At least, that's what she had been _attempting _to do until about a fifteen minutes ago.

To her surprise, the Hatfield she'd been dating for nearly a year had turned up unexpectantly and currently seemed intent on doing anything but making her work around the office easier. The two arms that were wrapped around her waist from behind were halting any of her progress to change the dirty bed-sheets and the pair of lips showering her neck and shoulders with attention was proving to be mighty distracting. She tried with all of her might not to let herself fall under his spell, knowing very well that they shouldn't be getting carried away when they were in such a public setting, but was finding it very hard to resist him. Will's kisses were turning her knees into the consistency of jelly and his touch made zings of awareness fly through her nerves. But when the distant sound of someone's laughter on the street finally managed to seep through the haze that had settled over her mind, Evelyn began reluctantly attempting to free herself from his embrace – he only tightened his hold on her to keep her in place.

"Will, I have work'ta do." She quickly reminded him, intending to sound authoritative but failing miserably when her words came out much more breathlessly.

"Ya have all day tomorrow to finish yer work." Will countered matter-of-factly.

"Won't yer parents be wonderin' where ya are?"

"Who cares?" Was Will's abrupt response, making her smile to herself a bit. "If I didn't know no better, I'd say ya were tryin'ta get rid'a me, Farmer." He added playfully, drawing a laugh from her when he took a moment to tickle her sides.

"Well at least _then _I'd get some work done." She teased.

"Woman…" Will stated in exasperation, turning her around to face him. "Shut up and gimme a kiss."

Her laughter was cut short when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was hopeless to try and deny him then and Evelyn gladly returned his kiss, bringing her hands up to toy with his hair as their lips met each other's eagerly. It had been nearly a month since they'd been alone like this and it was evident that Will had missed her as much as she'd missed him, if the way he was kissing her and holding her to him was anything to judge by.

"Much better…" He mumbled when he pulled away, taking the chance to peck her lips one more time.

"Would be better if ya didn't have that _slug _on yer lip scratchin' me." She taunted, reaching up to tug at the mustache he'd been steadily growing in for the past couple of months.

He immediately swatted her hand away. "Ya can complain all ya want, darlin' – the mustache's stayin'." Will retorted haughtily.

Evelyn made a face (even though she really didn't mind his new facial hair _that _much) that pulled a few chuckles from him then disentangled herself from the Hatfield's arms to carry the old bed-sheets out to the pile of growing laundry – as soon as she turned her back on her boyfriend, though, he landed a firm swat onto her backside. She squeaked in surprise and then turned to point a stern finger in his face that highly contradicted the laughter that escaped her lips. "Do that again," she said warningly, "and yer gonna get it _mustache boy._"

"_Boy_?"

Will's eyebrows rose in mock-warning and it was clear he was about to attempt to land another smack on her rear just to spite her, but Evelyn quickly scurried out of his reach before he could. He wagged a finger at her but left her to her business, going over to the desk to throw himself down into the chair ungracefully. Then he propped his feet up on the desk, crossed his legs at the ankles in a very leisurely way, and began to thumb through the files in front of him.

"Busy day?" He asked, his eyebrows rising as he counted the number of medical records in his hands.

"Always busy this time'a year." Evelyn told him, dropping the old sheets onto the pile and then heading towards him to push his dirty boots off the surface of the desk. "Yer filthy, Hatfield." She pointed out, reaching down to wipe at some of the dirt that was on his cheek. "Were ya rollin' round in the mud or actually _workin'_ down at the yard today?"

His frown turned into a mischievous smirk and a knowing gleam lit up his right eye as he offered a one-shouldered shrug. "I was workin', just not at the timber yards." He said, twiddling his thumbs innocently. "Pa and Uncle Jim went over'ta Pikeville to tend to some business, so me 'n Skunky took care'a some business of our own."

She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but Evelyn had the distinct impression that he knew something that she didn't. So she crossed her arms and turned a suspicious look on him, sitting on the edge of the desk so that she had his undivided attention. "And what kinda business is that?"

"It's a secret."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "I _do _believe we have'a rule, _William_." She reminded him.

"Keep yer skirt on, _Evelyn_." He retorted. "It's a surprise fer _you_ and you'll find out what it is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm." He confirmed with a nod, scooting the chair he was sitting in closer so he could rest against the desk and box her in with his arms. There was a hopeful look in his eye as he looked up at her. "Come with me to the clearin' tomorrow night."

Normally she'd take advantage of any chance she had to get together with Will, and the prospect of a surprise excited her, but she'd never tried to sneak away with him at night before. And especially not on a night when the McCoys expected her to return home from work. – it seemed _way _too risky. "Tomorrow's Wednesday." Evelyn said with a sigh. "I have'ta go back to Kentucky, 'member? Mr. Randall'll throw a fit if I don't come home."

"So say somethin' came up." Will suggested. "Ya've done it before."

Evelyn gnawed at her lip hesitantly, pulling a face at him. "I dunno…"

"Please?" He asked pleadingly. "It's important."

_Damn him, _she thought to herself. He knew _just _how to play her – he knew very well it was nearly impossible for her to deny anything when he gave her that look and used that tone. Evelyn contemplated the offer for a long second before shaking her head with a heavy sigh and looking to him in resignation. He beamed up at her straight away and Evelyn knew there was no possible way to say no to him then. "Fine." She agreed. "I'll come up with somethin'."

"Ya won't regret it." He said with an air of mystery.

Evelyn eyed him suspiciously again but didn't question him on his surprise for her any further. "What was yer Pap doin' down in Pikeville, anyway?" She asked to change the subject.

Will shrugged and leaned back in his chair comfortably, reaching up to toy with his mustache. "Had business with'a Pinkerton man…a fella named Phillips." He told her.

The name immediately rung a bell with Evelyn and she thought on it for a couple seconds before standing up and heading towards their makeshift filing cabinet. She thumbed through the numerous medical records under Will's curious stare until she finally located the one she wanted. "Pinkerton named Phillips, huh?" She asked, shutting the cabinet and then heading back towards him. "_Frank _Phillips, by any chance?" She asked for clarification, offering the file to him.

"Yeah." Will said before taking the file out of her hands to look through it. "Bad Frank come in here then?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, 'bout a week back. Had Dr. Tiller pull out a couple'a bullets from 'is back." She confirmed before her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What's 'e done?"

"Well, those bullets just so happened to be courtesy'a my cousins." Will told her with a cross look, flicking Phillips' file down onto the desk with a frown. "The same ones'e killed the day he got them slugs pulled out."

"Ya don't say?" Evelyn asked in complete surprise. "I'm sorry'ta hear it." She offered sympathetically.

"They was idiots, but still kin." Will told her. He seemed to think on it for a moment before shaking his head dismissively. "He won't be our problem much longer…Pa and Jim're takin' care'a it." Evelyn was a little concerned to hear this, knowing all too well of the Hatfields' affinity for solving their problems with their pistols, but kept her worries to herself as Will stood from the chair with a stretch. He winced when his bones cracked and then rubbed a tired hand over his face, suddenly looking a little weary as a yawn escaped him. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Gettin' late. It's almost nine." Evelyn told him after glancing at the clock. "Ya might wanna head home – ya look dead on yer feet." She suggested. "And in case yer Pap come ridin' back through here 'n sees us together."

"Ain't nobody gonna see us." He protested. He halted his argument when she shot him a pointed look though. "Alright, alright…" Will said with a heave, stepping forward to pull her into a tight hug. He pressed a few kisses to her temple then released her to go and fetch his hat and jacket again. "I'll swing by'ta get ya 'round nine." He informed her.

"Why so late?" She questioned.

"Why not?"

Evelyn laughed and then nodded. "Alright, have it yer way." Will took a second to peek out of the window and make sure that there wasn't anyone around that was taking interest in what was happening in the doctor's office before he opened the door to leave. He only made a few steps outside before Evelyn stopped him with a quick hand on his arm. When he turned to face her curiously she stepped forward to give him a long kiss, smiling at him widely when she pulled back again. "Be safe goin' home."

"Of course." He gave her one last kiss and then winked at her. "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

For her entire life, Nancy McCoy had hated the Hatfields.

Since the day that Jim Vance had murdered her father, it had been her life's mission to make sure that every last one of the traitorous family members was brought to justice for the crimes they continued to commit against her family. She wanted them to suffer, she wanted them to know pain, and she wanted them _dead. _Unfortunately, Nancy hadn't been sure how to go about seeing this plan through. But thanks to recent developments and a great deal of carelessness on her cousin's part, the opportunity she needed had practically been handed to her on a silver platter.

Roseanna was pregnant. And by none other then Johnse Hatfield.

Nancy had been in the tavern a mere hour ago making sure her drunken, often-time moronic, brother Jefferson wasn't drowning too deeply in whiskey when Perry Cline came wandering in bearing the news. _Been thrown outta the Hatfield's home_, he'd told them. _Pregnant and gone to live with Aunt Betty. _Nancy knew very well of her cousin's affections for Roseanna and it was evident the man was upset by the turn of events. But there was also something else lurking behind his depressed stare, something vindictive that maybe only Nancy recognized because the emotion often consumed her as well. And it was that maliciousness that she had every intention of capitalizing on.

_If Roseanna's brothers knew what's come to pass, _Nancy had told him, making the man's eyes light up with rapt interest, _I reckon Johnse Hatfield would cease to be yer problem, cousin. _

It had taken only a few minutes for them to make the agreement – he'd tell the McCoy boys in the morning and all Nancy had to do was find a way to get Johnse Hatfield into Kentucky.

So here she was on a frosty December night waiting outside of a Mate Creek tavern for the infamous Hatfield to make an appearance. He was no doubt drinking himself into an oblivion to wash away the pain of Roseanna's departure but she couldn't very well go waltzing into a tavern on Hatfield territory. It'd only end poorly and there was far too much to be done to get herself in trouble right then. She looked up expectantly when the door to the tavern swung open but frowned upon seeing that it was just one of the many random patrons who'd indulged in far too much whiskey. He went trudging past, looking dangerously close to teetering over, and headed off down the road. She watched him go, the spiteful side to her personality somewhat hoping he _would _go crashing to the ground, until something else caught her interest.

All of the other buildings in Mate Creek (excluding the tavern) were dark and deserted except for one - Dr. Tiller's office.

The thought of Evelyn Farmer made her purse her lips and narrow her eyes. She'd always had mixed feelings about the pretty redhead – the girl was almost _too _nice, _too _kind-hearted. And the fact that the McCoys practically worshipped her by this point put a sour taste in Nancy's mouth. After all, _she _was just as much an orphan as Evelyn was but she certainly didn't see her aunt and uncle going out of theirway to help her and Jefferson. Nancy supposed they were supportive enough, but not to the same extent as they were with Evelyn. Hell, the goody-two-shoes wasn't even _blood_.

Nancy found herself beginning to wander towards the office to see if it was indeed Evelyn present and what she might be getting up to at this late of an hour. Maybe she'd even drop in to tell her the news about Roseanna, just in hopes that it might ruin the redhead's day. She only made it a few steps though before the door to the office swung open and came to a halt, waiting to see who was about to emerge.

The person that exited, however, was _not _who Nancy had expected to see.

She jumped to the left and quickly concealed herself from sight, watching as Cap Hatfield strode out of the office. Trailing behind him was none other then Evelyn Farmer herself. The blonde-haired teenager made like he was going to leave but didn't get very far before Evelyn reached out to stop him. Then Nancy watched in complete shock as she pulled Cap back towards her and leaned up to give him a long kiss – judging by how willingly he returned her gesture and how possessively he held the girl in his arms to him, the Hatfield didn't mind Evelyn's kiss one bit. The couple shared a few words when they parted, Cap planted another kiss on her, and then he finally made his way down the steps towards his horse.

"Well, I'll be _damned_." Nancy muttered to herself, finally turning her eyes away from the scene when Cap went galloping away and Evelyn had gone back inside the office.

This was _certainly _unexpected – Evelyn Farmer, the girl that everybody thought could do no wrong, was involved with the enemy. And in an instant, not only was her reason for rejecting Tolbert's marriage proposal thrown into sharp clarity, but Evelyn had also unknowingly just shown Nancy McCoy how she could take down Cap Hatfield. From what Nancy understood, Cap was much smarter then his older brother and also much more loyal. If whatever he had going on with Evelyn Farmer was serious, then taking the girl away from him would be the exact thing that would end up breaking him.

The door to the tavern swung open in the next moment, catching Nancy's attention again. To her satisfaction, out strode an obviously drunk Johnse Hatfield being followed by a revealingly-dressed tavern wench. And it was clear that Johnse had an idea or two in his head that would greatly benefit the plans Nancy had for him. "Ya can't go over there Johnse!" The wench was saying as she tried to deter the man. "Yer all drunk 'n crazy!"

Nancy was not about to forget what had just transpired between Evelyn and Cap, but she decided _that _particular Hatfield could wait – Johnse was her priority first and foremost. And only once he'd been taken care of, either by her or her short-tempered cousins, then she'd turn her focus on both bringing down Cap and exposing Evelyn Farmer for who she really was. With that in mind, she squared up her shoulders and began striding towards Johnse Hatfield, a feeling of triumph and almost giddy excitement filling her.

The time had finally come to set all of her plans into motion and get her vengeance.

* * *

The next night, Evelyn placed her hands on her hips and stared out at the clearing with a skeptical eyebrow before casting a doubtful glance towards Will. He was leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and small smile on his face and looking for all the world like he knew something she didn't, which was exactly the case. When he made no move to answer her silent question she faced the clearing again to observe her surroundings – to the right sat the abandoned, mossed-over fort from her and Will's childhood; to the left lay the two logs they used to sit on and build camp-fires in between every now and again. Nothing _appeared_ different but something was definitely off.

"Alright, what am I s'posed'ta be seein'?" Evelyn prodded.

"Look around." He instructed for the second time since they'd arrived.

"I _am_."

"Not hard enough."

Evelyn huffed and turned back towards the clearing before taking a few more steps in. She began to circle around, looking for maybe a present that he had hidden or something that might have been added. Evelyn only paused when she went striding past the two logs and turned a scrutinizing eye on the trees around her. She back-tracked, did a double-take of the area, and then looked to Will again. "Weren't there more trees here?"

"Yes, there were." Will nodded in confirmation. He strode over to stand beside her and then pointed towards the area that had one been far more full with trees. "Skunk 'n I been clearin' out these trees fer a couple weeks now." He revealed. "When we got the time, at least."

"Why?" Evelyn asked with a frown. "The clearin' was fine how it was."

"True." He agreed. "Be even better once the house's built, though."

Evelyn's eyes widened and she looked at him in complete surprise. Will was building a home here? In their clearing? "_House_?"

Will nodded and then stepped in front of her until they were face to face.

"I been savin' my wages fer the past couple years'ta buy me a bit'a land, just never really had the motivation'ta go through with it 'til we got together." He admitted. "All this," he said, motioning to the area around them, "is legally ours now." Then he grabbed her hands and sucked in a deep breath. "Evelyn, Roseanna's left our home." He told her, making her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She hadn't been aware of that until he'd just said it. "I figure once the land's cleared 'n the house's built, enough time woulda passed fer things'ta settle down 'tween my kin and the McCoys, 'specially with Roseanna bein' gone. Assumin' that's the case…well, I have every intention of goin' to my Pa 'n askin' fer his consent and then startin' a life with ya here."

Evelyn wanted to laugh, cry, cheer, and kiss him all at the same time – they'd only briefly discussed the possibility of marriage on one or two occasions, neither wanting to become too set on the idea while things were still so unstable between the Hatfields and Evelyn's guardians, but she could see how Will could be more hopeful for a union between them now. If Roseanna was no longer living with the Hatfields then some of the McCoys rage towards Will's family might ease. And if she had a place to live other then under Randall McCoy's roof, well, she couldn't really see how Devil Anse could object to her and Will marrying.

"Say somethin'." Will said, drawing her away from her thoughts.

Evelyn recognized the vulnerability in Will's demeanor and finally smiled, moving forward to wrap her arms around him tightly. "I didn't think it possible…" She said with a sigh. "But I love ya even more'n I already did, William Hatfield. This…" Evelyn got a little choked up for a second and gulped before nodding her head. "…it's perfect."

He grinned in relief and wasted no time to lean down and give her a kiss that was full of love and promise. The kiss ended when they both needed to come up for air but they simply wrapped each other up in a tight hug instead, reveling in the moment and in their thoughts of what their future had in store for them. They only parted completely when thunder boomed overheard and both cast a look upwards warily, sharing a look when lightening followed shortly after. When thunder sounded again a few seconds later, Will grabbed her hand and began leading her back out of the clearing.

"C'mon, let's get outta here 'fore we get soaked." He suggested, lacing his fingers with hers and jerking his head towards the main trail.

Evelyn nodded and took one more look around at their clearing and the sight of their future home. She could just imagine a quaint home with laundry lines stretching out of the side and rocking chairs on the porch – it'd be _theirs_; a place where they could make a home, where they could share a life and have a family, and where their love for each other wasn't hampered by this feud or anymore secrecy.

The thought of being free to love Will without any opposition sent her heart racing and she grinned up at him, squeezing his hand before finally letting him lead her away.

By the time they'd made it back to the where they'd left Will's horse it'd begun to sprinkle – by the time they were back in town it was downright pouring. There wasn't a soul in sight as they went galloping through the main part of Mate Creek and Will immediately directed them towards Dr, Tiller's office. Both of them were thoroughly soaked to the bone by this point and shivering from the mixture of the cold air and rain around them, and neither wasted any time to go running inside as soon as they'd dismounted his horse.

"Good _lord._" Evelyn said with a laugh, shutting the door securely behind them. She pushed her wet hair away from her face and then flashed a smile at Will, who'd taken off his hat and was shaking out his hair. "We're a mess."

Will shrugged and then grinned at her. "It was worth it."

She nodded her agreement and they stared at each other for a moment, both grinning like love-sick fools, before Evelyn cleared her throat and began to head for the back room. "Here, lemme find ya somethin'ta sleep in." She offered.

"Sleep in?" Will asked inquiringly.

"Ya sure as hell ain't ridin' home in _this._" Evelyn informed him pointedly. "And I ain't lettin' ya catch a cold on _my _watch. Skunkhair's already coverin' fer ya, so you'll sleep here tonight." She finished resolutely, leaving no room for argument.

An unreadable look crossed over Will's face but he didn't protest any further and she nodded at him once before resuming her trek to the back room.

At one point the room had been purely for storage. It had been littered with old crates and worn textbooks, weathered files, and decorated with countless items that Dr. Tiller had never thrown out – the only object in use had been the small dresser off to the side that housed clothing for patients. But when she'd begun spending nights at the office instead of returning to her home in Kentucky, the good doctor had moved out the bulk of the mess and, in its place, provided a bed and added a medium sized dresser for her to keep her effects in.

Evelyn strode in now and headed for the patient's dresser to rummage through it for anything that might fit Will. When she heard the trudging of Will's boots on the wooden floor as he came into the room, it occurred to her that they'd never spent the night together. Evelyn really hadn't thought twice about forcing him to stay and escape the torrential weather outside, but suddenly she began to feel both nervous and excited at the prospect of spending an entire night with him. She sucked in a steadying breath and straightened up once she'd located a pair of breeches that looked long enough for his legs, watching him as he shed his drenched jacket.

"Here…" Evelyn said, striding towards him to offer the breeches. "All I could find." She added as an after-thought.

He nodded and wordlessly accepted the article of clothing, and another look was shared between them. She didn't know if it was because they were so completely alone or if it was because of the promises they'd just been making to one another regarding their future, but the air almost immediately shifted around them as they stood silently in the room. It became heavier and thicker, the tension between them almost palpable now. The expression on his face that had been hard to read out in the waiting room had clearly turned to one of desire, and Evelyn released a shaky breath when he closed the gap between them and moved a hand up to brush his knuckles along her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, she gulped in anticipation, and after what had to be an _eternity _Will dropped the clothing she'd offered and finally locked a hand around the back of her neck to drag her lips up to his for a fiery kiss.

They'd never been intimate, never _dared _to breach that aspect of their relationship, and all of the pent of feelings and urges that they'd withheld suddenly came pouring out in that one moment. Unlike the night before, all of the playfulness had disappeared between the two of them. In its place was raw, undiluted hunger – their tongues reacquainted themselves eagerly, their hands immediately began sliding boldly over each other's bodies, and they pressed against one another in ways that would have made their respective guardians' heads explode.

They stumbled blindly through the dark room, unwilling to release one another for even a second, and didn't stop again until they bumped roughly against the dresser. Will wasted no time locking his hands underneath her rear to lift her up onto the flat surface, finally pulling his lips from hers so that he could nip and kiss his way down to her neck. Evelyn couldn't hold back the moan that welled up in her throat and tangled her fingers into his hair, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Jesus _Christ_, Evie." He growled in her ear when her nails went scratching down the length of his back. "Do ya have _any _idea what ya _do _to me?"

Evelyn grinned, feeling her confidence surge at the knowledge of her affect on him, and pulled his lips back to hers for another kiss. His hands slid along her thighs and waist, his lips moved hungrily with hers, and Evelyn wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if her body had burst into flame right then and there. Will groaned against her lips when she pressed closer to him and pulled his mouth from hers again, hesitating for just a moment before lifting his hands to begin unbuttoning her sopping wet blouse. Evelyn bit at her lip anxiously, their gazes never leaving one another, and then released a breathless gasp when he dipped his head to press kisses to every inch of skin that was revealed to him.

Her shirt gapped open to reveal the slip dress underneath that wasn't doing much to conceal her body at this point. Will's eyes went wide, his one blue iris darkened, and he slowly brought his hands up to cup them over her breasts after looking to her for consent. Evelyn's head dropped back and her breath caught in her throat as her body was swarmed with millions of sensations at once. Her mind was a haze of desire and love for the man lavishing attention on her and all she could do was hang onto him for some semblance of equilibrium.

It was only when she leaned forward to kiss him again and her hands began to work at the buttons of his shirt that Will finally seemed to realize just how carried away they were getting. He broke the kiss and dropped his hands from her body to close them over hers. "Wait, Evie…" He said huskily.

"What?" Evelyn asked breathlessly.

"We…we need…" Will sucked in a breath to collect himself. "We should take it easy." He finally said. When she frowned in disappointment he offered a small smile and then kissed the spot over her pounding heart. "Pa's consent'll be a helluva lot easier'ta get if ya ain't pregnant…" He said once he'd met her gaze again. "And I don't wanna risk anything, not now when things're startin'ta work in our favor."

Evelyn stared at him for a long moment and then let out a long sigh, nodding at him in understanding. "Yer right." She agreed.

Regret filled her when Will took a step back and ran a shaky hand through his messy hair, half-smiling before bending down to snatch up the abandoned breeches. Evelyn slid off the dresser, not bothering to button up her shirt since she was about to change anyway, and smiled at him almost bashfully when his eyes trailed along the length of her body heatedly. A very self-loathing crossed his features and he pursed his lips before shaking his head. "I hate myself right now." He said with a short laugh.

Evelyn joined in on his amusement and took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around him and planting a far more innocent kiss on his cheek. "We're right to wait." She reassured him. "And it don't change the fact that I love ya."

He nodded then dropped his forehead down onto hers with a sigh. "I love ya, too, Evie."

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

Evelyn awoke with a start and had to blink in confusion for a minute, not entirely sure what had pulled her from her peaceful slumber. One glance out of the lone window in the room let her know that it was still pitch dark outside and that she and Will couldn't have been asleep for all that long before the rude awakening. The rain was still pounding against the window and there was a loud rolling of thunder, followed by a flash of lightening. Had it just been the thunder outside that had woken her? Had the rough storm outside perhaps sent something flying into the side of the office?

Will stirred next to her, pulling her tighter into his side with the arm he had around her waist, and nestled his face into the pillow for a second before blinking his eyes sleepily. He frowned and glanced around before taking in her confused expression. "What is it, darlin'?" He asked sleepily.

"I thought – "

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

They both realized that someone was knocking on the front door to the office and Will flew out of bed so fast that if Evelyn had blinked she would have missed the movement completely. In an instant he hurried over to the dresser to grab his pistol, checked the barrel to make sure it was loaded, then headed for the door. Evelyn started to get out of bed too but froze when he held up a hand to still her movements. "Stay there." He commanded sternly.

Just as he started to open the backroom door and peer out suspiciously, a voice began calling to them from outside. "Cap! Evelyn! _Cap Hatfield_!"

Will relaxed and dropped his head for a moment before shooting her a reassuring look. "It's Skunkhair." He told her before yanking the door open the rest of the way and going to greet his friend. "Alright, alright! I'm comin'!" Will hollered as he made his way down the length of the hallway.

Relief filled her and she released the breath that she'd been holding, rubbing a hand over her face and thanking God that it was only Skunkhair Wallace and not anyone else. But when the thought occurred to her that Skunkhair coming to collect Will in the middle of the night meant something might actually be _wrong_, Evelyn quickly got out of bed and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, following after Will just as he let the new arrival inside.

" – been kidnapped." Skunkhair was saying breathlessly when Evelyn entered the room. He was soaking wet and doubled over while trying to catch his breath. Evidently, he had been riding hard to get to them.

"Kidnapped?" Will asked incredulously. "Who by?"

Skunkhair straightened up when he noticed that Evelyn was present and nodded to her before focusing his attention on Will again. "Them bastard McCoys." He winced and immediately shot Evelyn an apologetic look. "Sorry – them McCoys." He corrected himself, leaving out the insulting name this time around. "We need'ta go – _now._ Or ya ain't gon' have a brother when the sun come up."

"Shit." Will hissed with a cross look on his features before hurrying past her and making a beeline for the backroom.

Evelyn watched him go with a frown before turning back towards Skunkhair. "What's goin' on?" She asked in confusion, almost afraid to hear the answer."

"Johnse's been kidnapped. Gonna be killed at dawn by the McCoy boys. Devil Anse's organizin' a rescue party."

Fear shot right through her at once and she turned on her heel without another word to Skunkhair to rush after Will. She had no idea what had provoked the McCoy boys into trying to kill Johnse for the second time, or how they even _knew _about it, but she didn't feel the least bit comfortable about Will riding off in the middle of the night to go and rescue his idiot brother from a gang of angry McCoys. There was a very small reassurance in knowing that it wouldn't just be Will and Skunkhair going, but the odds of them getting themselves shot were still highly possible.

Will had changed at lightening speed was already almost completely dressed when she made it back into the room. "Will..." She started to say.

"He's my brother." He cut in, shrugging on his still-damp jacket. "I got no choice."

Evelyn pursed her lips but didn't put up an argument. After all, how could she tell him not to go and save his brother? Once he'd stepped into his boots, Will hastily tied them and then reached for his gun holster to buckle it around his waist. Then he slid his gun into place and reached for the hat he'd abandoned on top of the dresser. "Listen – " Evelyn said when he turned to face her. "Just…don't go in there guns ablazin'." She instructed. "You'll only get yerself shot up."

Will nodded his understanding and then stepped forward to give her a quick kiss. "I'll be careful – promise." He said earnestly. Then he stepped away with a regretful look.  
"I have'ta go…"

Evelyn nodded and clutched her shawl around her tighter, trying not let him see just how genuinely afraid for him she was. "I'll see ya soon, alright?" Evelyn offered. "Promise me I'll see ya soon."

"I promise." Will told her sincerely. He took a last lingering look at her then finally turned to leave when Skunkhair urged him to move faster.

All Evelyn could do was watch helplessly as the two left the office, the warm and happy feeling that had settled with her and Will's night together evaporating as soon as the door slammed behind them.

* * *

**Oh my god, do you guys hate me for these long chapters or do you not mind it? I tried to cut it down and even contemplated separating it, but it just didn't feel right. Blargh. **

**Anywho…Nancy can go to hell.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay. Not gonna lie, I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter. It didn't help that I've had a busy couple of days, either. Think I'm getting into the swing of it again though. The next few weeks are going to be super busy for me so I'll try to write as much as I can. Hopefully it won't cause too much a lull between chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sleep had not found Evelyn for the remainder of the night. The thoughts of what might be happening to Will on the dangerous rescue mission he was partaking in plus the confusion over what had prompted the McCoy boys to kidnap his older brother to begin with had left her far too worried, restless, and afraid. She'd tossed and turned, huffed and heaved, and tried in vain to obtain even just a wink of sleep until finally giving up when it was clear her mind wasn't going to settle down. So instead, Evelyn had taken to mindlessly tending to chores around the office in an attempt to distract herself. But when the sun finally began to creep over the treetops and make its ascent into the sky, she'd found herself gazing apprehensively out of the window.

The dawn of the new day meant that whatever had been happening last night had come to a close; there was just no way of knowing what the outcome had been. Was Johnse dead? Had Will and his kin come to the rescue only to be greeted with gunfire and tragedy? Or were the _McCoys _dead now for their reckless decision making and plot to kill the eldest Hatfield offspring?

Evelyn knew she'd get all the answers she needed as soon as she returned to Kentucky but she was almost afraid to – not only was Mr. Randall going to be furious with her for not returning home the previous night but if the night had ended unfavorably for _either _party involved, well…_Don't think such things, _she'd firmly commanded herself before closing her mind off from the morbid thoughts. She had to cling to the hope that nobody had gotten hurt and that this silly feud hadn't begun to claim the lives of those woven into its tangled web. Otherwise things were going to become far more complicated then they already were and there was no telling what sort of affect it would have on everyone involved.

It was a few hours after sunrise when Evelyn had finally rallied up enough courage to leave the safety of Dr. Tiller's office and head home to Kentucky, and even then she took her time on the journey to prolong having to see whatever it was that awaited her at the McCoy home. When she finally arrived, though, she was surprised (and rather relieved) to see that everyone seemed to be going about their daily business as usual – the only difference lay in the fact that the usual enthusiastic chatter amongst the siblings had diminished and that the air around the house was so thick it was almost suffocating.

Alifair was the first to spot her when she came trotting up to the house. "Evelyn!" She said in relief, dropping the laundry she'd been about to hang to rush over to her. "Thank the lord – where've ya been?" She asked with clear concern on her face.

Evelyn flashed her a guilty look and dismounted Copper, accepting the hug that Alifair gave her once they were level with one another. "At Dr. Tiller's." Evelyn told the girl once they parted. "I had'ta stay later then planned 'n ended up stayin' the night when the storm came in." She explained. The other McCoys had spotted her now and, unsurprisingly, Jim stopped what he was doing to head for the house (most likely to let Mr. Randall know she'd arrived). Calvin seemed much more at ease once he'd seen her and they shared a nod before she turned her attention back on Alifair. "Yer Pap mad?"

The girl in front of her rang her hands together and worried her lip, glancing anxiously at the house behind her for a second. "Pa's mad 'bout a _lotta _things today…" Alifair said with cringe.

Since Evelyn could think of no way to explain her knowledge of the predicament the night before without outing her relationship with Will Hatfield, she decided it was best to pretend she was none the wiser and forced on a confused expression. "What do ya mean?"

Alifair glanced around and then pulled Evelyn closer. "My brothers kidnapped Johnse Hatfield last night." She said lowly as though it were some sort of secret. "Meant to kill 'im, they did."

Evelyn widened her eyes, hoping the mock-surprise on her face was believable. "_What_?" She asked in a hiss. "Why? Is the Hatfield hurt?"

"No." Alifair said with a shake of her head. "Johnse's kin come 'n rescued 'im 'fore anythin' bad happened. And my brothers're lucky Pa didn't beat 'em to death fer tryin'ta commit a murder." She explained. Evelyn was immediately flooded with relief at the news. Nobody had been hurt, which was exactly what the redhead had been hoping for. That meant things hadn't escalated beyond anyone's control just yet. "Evelyn…" Alifair continued. "They wanted Johnse dead 'cause Roseanna's pregnant."

There was absolutely no faking her shock at this point and she gaped at her friend for a long moment as her words sunk in. Roseanna was pregnant? Evelyn shook her head and brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. In an instant, the peace of mind she'd gotten from hearing of the Hatfields' successful rescue of Johnse evaporated and an all-too-familiar stress began to settle in its stead. How could Roseanna and Johnse be so careless? Why hadn't Roseanna told her? And, as selfish as she felt for thinking it, how was this going to change her and Will's plans now?

Alifair started to speak again but stopped herself short when an authoritative voice cut in. "Evelyn – come 'ere."

They both looked up to see that Mr. Randall had come outside and was standing at the edge of the porch, and even from where she stood Evelyn could feel the anger rolling off of him. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked the way the boys did after drinking entirely too much, but the fuming glare he directed towards her made it apparent that he wasn't about to back down from reprimanding her just because he'd indulged in too much whiskey the night before. Not wanting to provoke his wrath any further, Evelyn shared a quick look with Alifair before grabbing Copper by the reigns and heading towards him.

Jim returned and came to stand behind his father with crossed arms, his eyes on alert and glued to her, but she was more concerned about the whipping belt that Mr. Randall held in right hand. It did _not _go unnoticed to her that Mr. Randall held it tighter and tighter in his hand with every step that she took towards him. "Mr. Randall – " She started to explained.

"Where the hell've ya been?" He asked icily, glaring unblinkingly at her.

Evelyn shut her mouth for a moment and gulped, resisting the urge to tuck tail and run away from the furious man in front of her. "Dr. Tiller's. I had'ta stay late 'n then the storm came in." She told him quickly. "Didn't wanna chance it."

"Ya lyin'ta me?"

"No, sir." Evelyn answered at once with a rapid shaking of her head.

Mr. Randall ground his teeth for a moment and eyed her suspiciously, still appearing thoroughly unconvinced. "The last time'a girl livin' under my roof went missin' fer a whole night she came back speakin'a Hatfields." He reminded her with a scowl. "Ya sure ya weren't with one'a them?" Mr. Randall went on to accuse.

Now it was time to be a convincing liar again. "I'm speakin' true when I say I wasn't." Evelyn told him earnestly. "Ya can ask Dr. Tiller. He was the one'ta see me off this mornin'. Honest."

"Pa, I think – " Jim began, sounding as though he was going to vouch for Evelyn.

"_Shut yer mouth, boy_." Mr. Randall snapped with a withering glare at his eldest son, immediately making the McCoy fall silent. "And get back to work." Jim headed off with downcast eyes and his father took the opportunity to glare at his back for a very long moment before meeting Evelyn's anxious stare again. "Ya been takin' advantage of my leniency, girl. This business of workin' extra days with the doctor is gonna stop _right now_." He commanded firmly with a warning point of his finger.

"Yes, sir." Evelyn readily agreed although massive disappointment settled within her at his words – the excuse of working with Dr. Tiller was her fool-proof way of getting out of Kentucky when the need arose for it. _How am I gonna see Will now?_, Evelyn thought fretfully to herself.

"And don't ya _ever _forget my rules regardin' them traitors." He added gruffly with an even darker look of anger on his aging face. Evidently the majority of his anger was deriving from the predicament Roseanna was currently in, which was all thanks to the womanizing Johnse Hatfield. "If ya did – _so help me God…_" He didn't have to elaborate any further for her to understand the threat that laced his words. "This family'll have _nothin' _to do with 'em from this day forward."

"Yes, sir." She said in understanding.

Mr. Randall glared at her for another second before jerking his head towards the stables. "Put yer horse up 'n get started on chores – don't even _think _'bout breakin' fer lunch, neither."

Evelyn nodded and then did as she was told before her guardian had any more excuse to truly unleash his anger on her. She began to take Copper to the stables, practically able to feel Mr. Randall's glare burning holes right into her clothes as she left, and frowned at the sinking feeling that had settled in her stomach.

Just when things had _finally_ started to fall into place for her and Will and when they had _finally_ thought that Lady Luck was smiling down upon them, _this _had happened. Only half a day ago she'd been planning her future with the man she was in love with and now that future felt even further out of her reach then it had to begin with. Mr. Randall objecting to anything having to do with a Hatfield was something that didn't surprise her, but his demeanor today had solidified all of her suspicions – if Randall McCoy came to know of her relationships with _any _of the Hatfields (friendly or romantic) she'd more then likely be beaten within an inch of her life and then undoubtedly thrown out onto the streets.

Getting kicked out might have worked in her and Will's favor at one point in time. But that was _before _Johnse Hatfield had impregnated Roseanna McCoy and _before _the McCoy boys had attempted to kill the Hatfield for the second time. There was no chance in hell Devil Anse Hatfield would open up his home to her right now, not with the mess that the two families suddenly found themselves in, and getting tossed out of the McCoy house was something that she had to carefully avoid now. From that moment on she and Will were going to have to tread carefully and redouble their efforts to make sure no one knew of their relationship or all hell was going to break loose.

Evelyn huffed and kicked a rock that was in her path to release some of the frustration in her. Would there ever be a day when this grudge between the Hatfields and McCoys wouldn't dictate their future?

"What'd the rock do'ta _you_?"

Evelyn tried her best to mask the sudden foul mood that she was in and shot a sideways look at Calvin as she went past him. "Shut it, Calvin." She grumbled before tying Copper up next to the other horses and beginning to work at removing her saddle.

Her friend reached up to run a hand through his hair and shot a look towards the house. Mr. Randall had gone back inside now and the dark-haired McCoy visibly relaxed to see that his father wasn't around anymore. He came to stand next to her and leaned against the hayfork that he had in his hands. "Didn't get it too bad, did ya?" He asked with a hint of concern.

Evelyn's mood lightened a little and she offered a tiny, gracious smile. "No. Helps I wasn't off getting' myself impregnated, though." She added with a quirked eyebrow.

Calvin snorted and then shook his head. A cross look passed over his features and he straightened up before going to dig the tool in his hands into a pile of hay with more force then was really necessary. "My sister been makin' some poorly decisions." He said grumpily. "Got 'erself involved with that prick Hatfield, turned down a respectable marriage proposal fer 'im, and all fer what? To get 'erself 'n that bastard in her belly tossed away like yesterday's garbage?" He heaved and paused before tossing some hay away and then repeating the motion with an even harder dig this time. "Hell, she even saved the man's _life _last night and still got nothin' in return."

Evelyn frowned as she stared at Calvin's back and mulled over his rant. "Ya mean the Hatfield ain't takin' responsibility?"

"Ya really thought he _would_?" Calvin asked snidely with a glance at her over his shoulder. "Aunt Betty sent word not long 'fore ya arrive sayin' Roseanna had returned to her home fer good. The Hatfield don't want nothin'ta do with 'er." He revealed before continuing with his work.

Her frown deepened as she turned her focus back to her saddle. Johnse had always led her to believe he wanted nothing more then marriage and a family with Roseanna; why wasn't he jumping at the opportunity now that both were laid out before him? Yet, Will _had_ always told her that he didn't believe Johnse would ever _really _marry Roseanna and he certainly knew his brother much better then she did. Evelyn suddenly hoped this was one of the times that her boyfriend had been mistaken and that it hadn't been Johnse's choice to leave Roseanna…then again, if Devil Anse had forced his son away from the girl he 'loved' that didn't paint out a very happy picture for her and Will, either.

"Oh, hey, Evelyn." A new voice greeted.

She recognized it to belong to Bud and turned to greet him with a small smile. When she saw the state of him though, her jaw dropped and she immediately went to him. "Bud, what the _hell _happened to yer face?" Evelyn asked, grabbing him by the cheeks and turning his head to a fro to inspect him.

It was clear that the round-cheeked boy had gotten into a scuffle of some sort; his bottom lip looked swollen and his right eye had a nasty looking cut underneath it. The younger boy offered a weak smile at her obvious concern but then immediately winced when the move caused a bit of strain on his abused face. "There was some…uh, _objection_…to my involvin' Roseanna last night."

Evelyn frowned in confusion and looked to Calvin for answers. "Bud went'ta get Roseanna 'n tell 'er what was goin' on." He explained, his eyes trained on his brother's face guiltily. "Tolbert weren't too happy 'bout that…"

It was everything in her not to go stomping out of the barn to go and give Tolbert a piece of her mind. She bristled a bit at the news but reigned in her anger, turning to her saddlebags to start digging through them for medical supplies instead. Once she'd located antiseptic and some clean rags she motioned for Bud to take a seat. "S'alright, Ev." He said with a shrug. "I'll live, promise."

"Humor me, Bud." She said exasperatedly.

A genuine smile stretched across his lips but he winced again and brought a hand up to his mouth to gingerly prod at it. "Alright." He agreed before taking a seat.

Calvin returned to his work as Evelyn began to gently clean the cuts on the younger boy's face and she let out a heave, dumbstruck and irritated that Tolbert had allowed his temper to get so carried away that he'd actually turned on his own brother. He'd been rather testy for the past handful of months, something that she suspected had to do with her rejection, but now he was really starting to get out of hand. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised if last night's debacle had been _his _idea. "Lemme guess," She started to say, shooting Bud an apologetic look when he grimaced at her prodding. "It was Tolbert's _grand plan _to kidnap Johnse?"

Bud shot a look towards Calvin and then slowly nodded. "Might'a been…"

"I'm not surprised." She told him with pursed lips. They were silent for a couple of seconds and then Evelyn smiled approvingly at the younger McCoy brother. "Ya did the right thing, Bud. Ya saved yer brothers from doin' a murder."

He blushed a bit and looked away bashfully. "Thanks, Ev."

"I mean it." She told him earnestly. "Ya should be proud of yerself. What ya did took a lotta guts."

"She's right." Calvin piped up.

Bud held himself a little straighter at their support and just when a comfortable feeling started to settle around the trio, Tolbert McCoy himself came waltzing into the barn with an armful of freshly chopped firewood in his arms. He froze when he saw the three of them and his eyes turned first from Calvin to Evelyn, then narrowed a bit when he saw that Bud was being tended to. He was also sporting a sizeable gash on his face that looked far more painful then the one on Bud's, but Evelyn was more concerned about the snide scowl that took residence on the older McCoy's face as he continued past them. She must have been watching him irritably, because Tolbert huffed when he dropped the firewood carelessly and turned to her with his hands on his hips.

"Got somethin'ta say?" He asked challengingly. "Got more warnin's fer me 'bout how I should be leavin' the Hatfields be?" He added in a taunting way.

Now things hadn't gone back to normal between them since she'd refused his marriage proposal, but for the most part they'd been able to be cordial and civil and slip back into a friendship that was at least comfortable enough that it didn't cause any awkwardness at home. It seemed that whenever Tolbert got himself worked up like this, however, that his favorite punching bag was Evelyn – rather then letting her calm the anger that consumed him, he'd grown to love picking fights with her and arguments between them weren't an uncommon occurrence anymore. Thankfully, Evelyn's skin seemed to have gotten thicker and she was starting to become immune to his provocations.

"I got a lotta things I wanna say, Tolbert." Evelyn said with a sickly-sweet smile. "But what's the point?" She continued, raising a doubtful eyebrow at him. "Ya don't listen anyway."

Tolbert started to say something else in return but Calvin interjected before he could, placing himself between her and Tolbert with a stern frown on his face when his brother started to make a move towards the redhead. "Give it a rest, Tolbert. There's enough tension 'round here as is without the two'a ya bitin' each other's heads off." He told his older brother. "Same goes'ta you, Ev." He added, shooting a look in her direction as well.

She and Tolbert glared at one another for a beat or two before she straightened up and nodded. "Yer right, Calvin." She conceded when it was clear that Tolbert wouldn't. Then she directed her attention to older McCoy again. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to wipe the glower off of her face. "Want me'ta look at that?" Evelyn offered.

He looked at each one of them moodily and then shook his head. "No." He said curtly.

Then Tolbert stomped his way back out of the stables under their watchful gazes and once he was out of sight, Evelyn huffed and shook her head. _So much fer bein' cordial…_

"That temper'a his is gonna get 'im into a mess that he ain't gonna be able'ta get 'imself out of one's these days…" She mused before finishing up with Bud and then getting to her feet again. "I better go inside 'fore yer Pap come lookin' fer me." She said, ruffling Bud's hair affectionately. "Watch yerself, Bud, alright? Fer me?"

"Course." He agreed. "Thanks fer yer help."

"Any time, Bud."

* * *

_April 1882 _

After the incident between the McCoy brothers and the Hatfield clan four months previous, the two families seemed to have reached some unspoken agreement that they'd get out of each other's hair for a while – the McCoys had taken to doing their business primarily in Pikeville rather then travelling across the river to sell their goods, and the Hatfields mostly stayed within the borders of Mate Creek to avoid any interaction with their rivals. Mr. Randall was perpetually in a foul mood and Tolbert was still being his irritable self, but those living under the McCoy roof had grown so accustomed to their behavior that no one was much affected by it anymore.

As she'd feared, Mr. Randall had stood firm in his rule that Evelyn no longer take extra trips to West Virginia, which had nearly brought all of her extra time with Will to a screeching halt. The only time they could see each other now was when she was staying in Mate Creek for work and he came to visit or, every now and again, spend the night with her. The new arrangement coupled with Roseanna's pregnancy had only added to the mounting stress of their secret romance, but they both knew that they just had to be patient, cherish the time that they _did _have together, and do their best not to take out their frustration on each other.

In the mean time, Evelyn had found a welcome distraction in the form of a new camaraderie between her, Calvin, and Bud. She'd already been close with Calvin for the majority of her life, but ever since Bud's altercation with Tolbert the McCoy seemed to have gravitated towards the pair of them. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence these days for the three of them to carry out chores together or disappear into the woods on their spare time to find something entertaining to do. It wasn't as enjoyable as tucking herself away in the clearing with Will, but it was the next best thing.

"How ya feelin' today, Roseanna?" Evelyn asked concernedly.

The redhead sat perched on the edge of her friend's bed with the back of her hand resting against her forehead to check for any signs of a fever while the blonde herself lay propped up on pillows and had a miserable expression on her pretty face. She'd been sick for about a month now and though Dr. Tiller had taken over as her physician due to her being pregnant, Evelyn still liked to pop in to check on her whenever she could. Sometimes she brought Bud with her so that he could visit with his sister but since Roseanna had been getting progressively worse, Evelyn had started to exclude him from the trips at Roseanna's request – she didn't want her younger brother to see her in such a state and worry himself to death.

"I been better…" She responded weakly.

Evelyn winced when Roseanna raised a hand up to her mouth and let out a series of coughs, the thick sound of mucus in her throat distorting the sound until she finally seemed to get past it and then relaxed back into the pillows again. She then dropped a hand to her rounded stomach and closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath again.

"That don't sound like it's gettin' any better…" Evelyn said with a frown, finally dropping her hand from the girl's forehead. "What's Tiller got ya on?"

Roseanna shook her head tiredly and opened her eyes to meet Evelyn's gaze again. "Just some cough medicine." She answered with a shrug. "Said its best fer the baby if I don't take too much medication." Evelyn nodded her understanding and reached for a damp rag to press it soothingly against the girl's forehead. "Have…" Roseanna hesitated for a second. "Have ya seen Johnse?"

Evelyn paused and then continued pressing the rag against her face, moving it down to her cheeks and neck. "Here 'n there." She responded off-handedly.

Even though it looked like Roseanna was trying to hide it, there was a hopeful look in her eyes. "He ask after me?"

"Not directly." Evelyn admitted. "Think he's afraid I'll bite 'is head off 'fore he can." She explained, trying to force on a smile to lift Roseanna's spirits – it wasn't working. "He's had Will ask in 'is stead."

Roseanna nodded and then tilted her head at Evelyn with a knowing look in her eyes. "How're you 'n Cap doin'?"

The redhead paused again and shot her a cautious look. "What do ya mean?" Evelyn asked nonchalantly.

"C'mon, Ev. I ain't stupid." Roseanna wheezed out with a roll of her eyes. "Ya forget I lived in the same house as 'im fer a year?" She asked, making Evelyn retract her hand guiltily. "Every time anyone mentioned ya he got this look in 'is eye – it was pretty clear'ta me he was in love with ya." Roseanna went on to explain. "And I _know _yer in love with _him_."

Evelyn sighed and dropped the rag back into the bowl of water before running a hand through her hair nervously. Roseanna evidently had put the pieces together and wasn't about to be convinced otherwise, so there was no use in lying to her anymore. "That obvious, huh?"

"To 'is family? Not as much. But to _me_? Yes."

Evelyn was at least relieved to hear that they hadn't been so reckless that his whole family had figured out their secret and nodded before offering a half-smile to her friend with a helpless shrug. "We're good." She finally answered truthfully. "Stressed, irritated, _damn _sick'a hidin' – but really good."

Roseanna offered a smile and reached out to grab her hand. "I'm happy fer ya." She said truthfully. "Ya deserve it."

Even though Evelyn hadn't gone into much detail about her relationship with Will it was oddly relieving to know that there was someone on her side that knew about them. Will had Skunkhair to confide in; now she had Roseanna. She might have gone on to tell the girl about the land that Will had bought for them and of their plans to marry or how desperately in love with him she was but decided again it – Roseanna had been left by the man that she loved and it seemed crass to boast about her own good fortune with _her_ own Hatfield. So she squeezed her friend's hand affectionately and then released her to grab for her bag.

"I can't stay much longer or yer Pap'll ring my neck." She told her to change the subject, ignoring the brief frown that crossed Roseanna's features at the mention of her father. "But Bud wanted me'ta give ya this."

Roseanna reached out to grab the silky, blue hair-ribbon that her younger brother had bought her and smiled affectionately. She ran a fingertip of it for a moment and then held it against her heart like it was the most precious thing she'd ever received; which seeing as most of her family ignored her existence nowadays, it very well might have been. "He's got such'a kind soul." Roseanna said, looking a little teary eyed. "Tell 'im I said thank you, will ya?"

"Course I will." Evelyn said. She reached over to smooth down some of Roseanna's hair before smiling at her reassuringly when she saw the dejected expression on the girl's face. "If there's one thing I've learned the past year or so, Roseanna, it's that we can't give up hope." She started to say firmly, drawing Roseanna's attention again. "It's hard now, I know…but we have'ta believe everything'll get better."

A tear escaped Roseanna's eye and Evelyn wasted no time to lean over and wrap her up in a hug. The girl sniffled into her shoulder for a second before speaking. "Ya think so?" Roseanna asked.

Evelyn pulled back to look at her and nodded. "I _know _so. One day yer gonna meet a handsome, rich, _loving _man who can't possibly live without ya. And yer family'll be so elated they won't even remember all this mess with Johnse Hatfield." She said earnestly, pushing some of Roseanna's hair away from her face. "And yer gonna have so many babies that ya might even have'ta have _two _houses to put'a roof over all their heads."

Roseanna cracked a grin at that and wiped her face clean of her tears. "Sounds like a lotta work…" She mused, making the both of them giggle. Roseanna let out a sigh once their laughter had died down but there was a smile firmly in place on her pretty face and Evelyn couldn't remember the last time that she'd seen Roseanna look this hopeful or spirited.

"Now ya get some rest 'n focus on gettin' well again. That baby ain't gonna be able to take care'a itself, ya hear?" Evelyn instructed.

Roseanna nodded her understanding and caught her hand again before Evelyn could move any further away. "Thank you fer yer kindness, Evelyn." The blonde said sincerely. "It means a lot."

Evelyn smiled gently at the girl and nodded to her once respectfully. "I'm always here fer ya, Roseanna." She said, pressing a quick kiss to her hair. "Always."

* * *

**Since we're on the verge of all hell breaking loose, I thought I'd give ya'll a heartwarming interaction to cling to. So enjoy it while ya can…it's about to get rough!**


	17. Chapter 16

**The next two to three chapters have been in my head since before I really evenstarted to write the story. A scene popped up into my head while I was watching this particular part of the mini-series and it wouldn't stop nagging at me until I finally started playing around with it. Then voila; Grey Matters happened. So to say I'm incredibly nervous/incredibly excited to finally be writing them is an understatement. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but my birthday's only a few months away if someone wants to send me Boyd Holbrook. Preferably with a big, red bow around his head.**

_August 1882 _

A festival of any kind, whether in Kentucky or in West Virginia, always meant one thing – the grounds would be swarming with both McCoys _and _Hatfields. And though there were numerous games and activities available to partake in, the younger members of the feuding families usually preferred to get up to their own kind of fun. They'd spend the day drinking, sending threatening glares in each other's directions, or even throwing fists towards each other's faces. Evelyn had yet to attend a festival that _hadn't _been the setting for an argument or a fight and it appeared that today was going to be no different.

She'd chosen to ride with the boys rather then Mr. Randall and Mrs. Sally, and the lively chattering that had been going ever since they'd piled into the wagon and headed for Blackberry Creek almost immediately died off once they were parked at the cheery festival. It was the first time that the two families had been in the same place at the same time since the kidnapping of Johnse Hatfield some eight months ago and with each Hatfield that was spotted, the scowls on her friends' faces deepened. They only started to turn their attention elsewhere when Jim turned his back on the opposing families and started encouraging the McCoys to go about their own business.

"C'mon, brothers." The words had been said to nobody in particular but his hand dropped firmly onto Tolbert's shoulder as though he were keeping him in place. "Pa said'ta steer clear'a Hatfields and I ain't lookin' to provoke 'is wrath. Let's set up."

Pharmer and Calvin both nodded their agreement and started preparing the whiskey barrels but Tolbert took an extra second to cast one last withering glare in the direction of Devil Anse Hatfield, the very man that had given him the scar now residing under his left eye and who was currently meeting the McCoy's fierce look with a stoic expression of his own from across the way. When Jim patted Tolbert's shoulder he finally turned his back on the Hatfield patriarch and went to join his brothers at the cart, shrugging Jim's hand off his shoulder in the process.

"Well looky what the cat dragged in!" The words had been spoken by an enthusiastic Paris. He was joined by Squirrel, who had a rifle resting leisurely against his shoulder, and both had pints of alcohol in their hands. "It's our favorite cousins, brother." Paris added with a grin.

"Ya ain't gettin' no free whiskey." Tolbert shot at them without hesitation, moving things around on the cart a little more roughly then was really needed.

Squirrel shared a sideways look with his brother before letting out a low whistle. "Damn, cousin – yer in a right state today." He jibed. Then he went over and slapped him on the back enthusiastically. The move only earned him a scowl. "C'mon, Tolbs. The sun is shinin', the birds are chirpin', 'n there's _game _afoot." He said before setting his drink down and taking aim with his rifle. Evelyn rolledher eyes when she realized he'd aimed it at Lias Hatfield, who was in mid-conversation with Skunkhair. "Ten points if I get 'im in the heart – twenty if I get 'im in the head?"

The McCoys around her, minus Tolbert and Jim, started to chuckle when Squirrel began mimicking the sounds of gunshots and acting as though he were shooting Lias over and over again. The commotion around the cart grew as Paris began pretending he was being shot, making the boys laugh harder and start to draw the attention of those around them. Evelyn finally went over to push the barrel of his gun down when she saw the wary eyes that were darting back and forth between them and the unsuspecting Hatfields. The move made their laughter die down quickly.

"Be mindful of yer surroundins, ya moron." She chastised, motioning to the numerous, gaping townsfolk around them. "We ain't the only ones present."

"Relax, Ev." Paris told her as he came to drop an arm around her shoulders. "We's just playin'."

"Yeah, well it's all fun 'n games 'til someone gets hurt." Evelyn retorted with a disapproving frown before wiggling out from underneath his arm to free herself. "What ya need that gun for anyway?" She asked with a cross of her arms.

"Fer the shootin' contest, of course." Squirrel answered matter-of-factly. "Best marksmen takes home the purse'a twenty greenbacks." Then he grabbed his pint and puffed out his chest, looking down his nose at his cousins egotistically. "Now enough'a this babble – who wants'ta watch me best all these other fools?"

"I will." Calvin said eagerly, immediately jumping off of the cart to join the two brothers. "But only if ya point me in the direction'a that ale."

"That's the spirit." Paris praised with a few slaps to the younger boys back. "Ev? Jim? Care'ta join?"

Jim shook his head in disagreement then informed them he was going to find something to eat before wandering off. "No thanks." Evelyn said at once when Paris then looked to her with raised eyebrows. "Think I'll find me somethin' else'ta do."

"Suit yerself." He conceded with a shrug. "What 'bout you, Bud?"

The youngest McCoy present pursed his lips for a second and then went to Evelyn's side. "Think I'll go with Evelyn, instead." Squirrel cat-called for a second, making the McCoys fall into another fit of laughter, and Bud blushed bright red. "Shut up!" He said defensively.

"Oh, ignore 'em." Evelyn said with a dismissive wave of her hand before looping her arm through his and beginning to pull him away from the chortling McCoys. "They're just jealous." She cracked over her shoulder with a smirk and quirked eyebrow.

"More 'n ya possibly could know!" Paris called after them. He promptly received a whack to his stomach from Tolbert that made him grumble something incoherent and rub a soothing hand over his stomach. The two then shared some quick words before Paris departed with Calvin and Squirrel in tow, leaving Pharmer and Tolbert to man the whiskey barrels.

With everyone in their group preoccupied with their own plans now, Evelyn and Bud began making the rounds, stopping here and there to inspect the merchandise that the numerous vendors had brought out for the event or participating in some of the games whenever they came across something that looked entertaining. She enjoyed being in Bud's company and the easy conversation that passed between them while they took in everything the festival had to offer, but after a while Evelyn found herself searching around the crowded fair-grounds for any sign of the one person she wanted to see most.

She'd spotted Cotton with his uncle Wall Hatfield over by one of the numerous food stands, she'd seen Devil Anse and his wife by the four-man band dancing jig after jig, but there were no sightings of Will. Despite having spent the night together in Dr. Tiller's office just a few days prior, Evelyn couldn't help but feel disappointed at his lack of an appearance thus far. She found herself missing Will more and more in the time that separated their visits and practically counted down the minutes until she could see him again. And since he'd told her he also had plans to attend the campaign festival, Evelyn had greatly been looking forward to this day and the opportunity just to be able to look upon his handsome face again.

"Ev, look at this." Bud said, waving her over to his side. He'd gone to inspect a gadget but now appeared to be far more interested in something he was seeing off in the distance.

Her eyes did one more hopeful sweep of the area before she went to join Bud again. "What is it?" She asked, ignoring her disappointed feelings and looking in the direction that Bud was pointing.

"Nancy 'n Johnse Hatfield."

Evelyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she craned her neck to try and see the pair over the heads of the people around them. It took a second, but she finally spotted the two in question and instantly shot Bud a wary look. Nancy McCoy was indeed walking along with none other then Johnse Hatfield, and since Evelyn knew very well that her guardian's niece had a longstanding hatred for anybody of the Hatfield line, it was shocking to see that she not only seemed comfortable in the blonde's presence but even appeared to be having a civil conversation with him. When the two came to a brief halt and Nancy reached up to pat Johnse's shoulder with a sweet smile on her face, Evelyn and Bud immediately shared a highly confused and highly disbelieving stare.

"Are ya as confused as me?" Evelyn asked him slowly, watching now as Nancy walked away from Johnse and left the tall blonde to stare after her until he finally turned and headed off.

"Think its safe'ta say I am…" Bud agreed, looking bemused.

As though the girl had known that she was being talked about, Nancy's gaze slid over to where Evelyn and Bud were standing as she leisurely moved along through the fair-grounds. And even though she was still yards away from them, the smirk that she directed at Evelyn made an unpleasant feeling creep up her spine.

Things had felt…_stranger _between her and Nancy for a while now but Evelyn wasn't exactly certain as to how or why. Outwardly the girl didn't treat her any different then she always had and there seemed to still be a courteous, albeit forced, companionship between the two of them. But whenever they were around each other, every now and again there would be this look in her eyes and something underlying in her smiles that grated Evelyn the entirely wrong way. It was a too-innocent-to-be-legitimate look that she'd seen on the girl's face numerous times before, only it had always been the façade that she reserved for the Hatfields.

"Hope he ain't thinkin' 'bout goin' fer Nancy next." Bud spoke up, finally drawing her attention away from the McCoy and back towards him. "Honestly, ya'd think he'da learned 'is lesson by now."

"Yeah, well, from what I hear Johnse Hatfield ain't the sharpest tool in the shed." Evelyn responded offhandedly. She valiantly pushed away the uneasy feelings that had arisen inside of her and forced a smile up at Bud. "C'mon, let's not worry 'bout them. Let's go find somethin'ta eat."

* * *

Nancy McCoy and all of the uncomfortable feelings that accompanied her presence were forgotten once Evelyn and Bud had gotten some food in their bellies, circled around the small dance floor a couple of times, and then finally decided to see how the shooting competition was going when they couldn't think of anything better to do. They managed to skirt past persistent vendors and find two barrels to sit on top of not far from the crowd of men and women that had gathered around the seemingly popular activity. The area was overrun by McCoys and a proud looking Squirrel was smugly going on and on as he circled the group and continued to gesture to the makeshift target. Clearly, the 'S' marked near a well-shot bullet belonged to him and had put him in the lead.

Evelyn opened her mouth to say something to Bud but paused when she saw that his cheeks were tinged pink and his gaze was alternating between studying his shoes and shooting sideways looks to his right. Her brows furrowed, she leaned around him to see what he was looking at, then Evelyn grinned widely when she saw the pretty blonde-haired girl that Bud was currently eyeing. And if Evelyn was reading the girl's bashful smiles correctly, she was just as interested in Bud as he was in her.

"Bud McCoy, ya devil you." She teased, nudging him with her elbow. His blush only worsened at her taunting. "Go 'n talk to 'er."

"What?" He asked with wide eyes. "I can't do that!" He hissed.

The majority of the McCoy boys were all exceedingly confident around females, almost to the point where Evelyn wondered how any girl managed to put up with them, but Bud had always been very shy when it came to that sort of thing. His refusal to go and talk to the girl didn't surprise her in the least and Evelyn rolled her eyes before practically shoving him off of the barrel. "Go 'n talk to that girl 'fore I _make ya_."

"Ya can't make me do _nothin'_." He shot back at her, crossing his arms defiantly. Evelyn raised one skeptical eyebrow at him before sliding off of the barrel and dropping back down to her feet. Then she brushed her skirt off, jutted her chin into the air, and began to make her way towards the girl – she'd only made it three steps when Bud was grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back towards him with a panicked look on his face. "What're ya doin?" He asked quickly.

"If yer too _yella' _to talk to 'er, I'm just gonna have'ta do it _for _ya." Evelyn threatened. She started to move away again but Bud held her firmly in place.

"Alright, alright." He said hastily. His eyes turned to the blonde, who was watching them with mild confusion on her face, before he gulped and then ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I hate ya right now." He grumbled at her before beginning to slowly head in the girl's direction.

Evelyn watched him go as though she were a proud mother watching her son. "You'll thank me later!" She called after him. The look Bud shot at her over his shoulder led her to believe that if they hadn't been in public, she would have been on the receiving end of a rude hand-gesture.

She grinned triumphantly to herself and turned her attention back to the shooting competition at hand. When she did, however, Evelyn's heart skipped a beat at the realization of a new addition to the crowd – there, standing at the shooting line with his gun raised and aimed at the target, was the very man Evelyn had been yearning to see since he'd gone sneaking out of Dr. Tiller's office three mornings ago. There were no hints on his part that he'd spotted her and he his gaze was focused solely on the target in front of him with a concentrated expression on his handsome face. Evelyn watched him with fond eyes and only shifted her gaze away from him and onto the target to see where his bullet had landed when a loud _BANG _followed by the shattering of glass sounded in the air.

"Oh, Cap…" She heard Calvin say. "Ya missed _completely._"

The McCoys all began tauntingly laughing with glee and digging into the Hatfield for his seemingly horrible aim, some even pointing and laughing at the now destroyed lantern (where they believed his bullet to have gone). But Evelyn knew all too well how good of a shot the Hatfield was and was not the least bit surprised when she saw one of the judges running an amazed finger over the place that Will's bullet had _actually_ hit, which was right on the head of the nail that marked the center of the target.

"No 'e didn't." Will's uncle, Jim Vance, stepped in to say. Evelyn pulled a face at the sight of him – he may be Will's kin but that didn't mean she had to like him. "Hit the nail on the head. Right on the _goddang _head."

As should have been expected, an argument started up between the two Hatfields and the gang of McCoys and the escalating fight was only broken up when the other judge placed himself in the middle and separated the arguing men. Evelyn rolled her eyes at the display, amazed at how childish these grown men could actually be, and shook her head as she watched the enemies finally start to walk away from each other (but not without a few parting jibes). It became apparent that Will _had _been aware of Evelyn's presence the entire time as soon as he turned his back on the McCoys, because his eyes almost immediately landed on her. A lopsided smile tugged at his lips and he glanced around before shrugging at her innocently and then shooting an inconspicuous wink in her direction.

Evelyn struggled to contain the grin trying to break free, shaking her head in amusement now rather then annoyance, and diligently turned her gaze away from him. When she chanced another look in his direction, he looked pointedly towards a tent and then discreetly nodded his head towards it. Evelyn frowned at once and shook her head in refusal, knowing exactly what Will was trying to wordlessly ask of her right then. When he did it again and with even more emphasis, she mouthed the word 'no' and then turned her back on him to make a hasty retreat. However, she was forced to stop short to avoid trampling right over Mr. Ellison, whose presence was something she'd previously been unaware of.

"Ya know…" He started to drawl, looking first in Will's direction then down at her. "If yer tryin'ta be discreet ya ain't doin' a good job of it."

Evelyn stiffened and gulped, her mind going blank for a second out of cautious fear. "I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout Mr. Ellison." She said politely.

"Forgive me." He said sincerely, placing a hand to his chest and offering a slight bow. "Allow me to clarify – if yer tryin' to hide the relationship yer in with my nephew, yer failin' miserably." Evelyn's eyes went wide as she gaped at him but Mr. Ellison ignored the response and continued talking. "Been what? Year 'n a half?" He asked before smiling down at her. "Can't say I'm surprised..."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish for a second while she struggled for a response. "I…he…_how did ya_ _know_?" Evelyn finally asked when she managed to find her voice again. Then she glanced around quickly to make sure that nobody was paying them any attention.

"Oh, a little bird might'a confided in me." Mr. Ellison said vaguely, speaking as though they were merely discussing the weather. "But I _suggest_ ya go remind said bird yer in a public settin' – he's been followin' ya around all day and's startin' to draw some attention."

Evelyn wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Will outing their relationship to his uncle, but she glared disapprovingly in the direction that her boyfriend had gone regardless. Not only was Will's decision to tell Mr. Ellison was an unexpected move on his part but it was a decision that she would've very much liked to have been apart of. "I'll go talk to 'im." She agreed with a sigh before raising a brow at the redheaded Hatfield. "Might I ask what 'e confided in ya about?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Fraid I can't tell ya that." The face she pulled made him chuckle a bit. "Don't worry - you'll find out soon enough." He said mysteriously. Mr. Ellison then moved like he was going to leave but paused for a moment to regard her with a more serious expression. "When the time comes, I'll do what I can'ta help out."

His words left her feeling a little lost and her brows came together in confusion. "With what?" She asked.

"Anse, of course."

Any irritation she was feeling in lieu of Will's behavior began to evaporate and she couldn't help but to smile up at Mr. Ellison graciously, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to hug him. Since the festival was crammed full with McCoys, however, she had to settle for nodding to him respectfully instead. "Thank you, Mr. Ellison. That…that means a lot."

His response was to incline his head to her and then motion for her to get going. Evelyn did as she was told, knowing it'd be risky to linger around the Hatfield out in the open for much longer, and waved to him one more time over her shoulder before hurrying towards the tent that Will had motioned to. The initial fear that had come with Mr. Ellison's knowledge of their relationship all but vanished and she had to feel relieved that they now had him on their side. She knew good and well that Devil Anse Hatfield was in charge of the family but from what Will had told her, the man did care a good deal about his younger brother's opinion. Maybe when the time came for them to finally come clean about their relationship Mr. Ellison's support would help convince Devil Anse to consent to their marriage.

When Evelyn rounded the tent in search of Will, two familiar arms wrapped around her waist to bring both her and her thoughts to a quick halt. "Didn't think ya'd come." He said in her ear before turning her around to face him. His arms wound comfortably around her waist and he gazed down at with a doting look in his eye.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest rather then returning his embrace – just because being back in his arms left her feeling completely content, that didn't mean he was about to escape a quick berating. "Wasn't gonna." Evelyn told him truthfully. "But since _someone's_ bein' careless 'n followin' me around, thought it'd be best to remind ya just where we are, Hatfield." She told him crossly.

Will frowned before giving her the look that always managed to break through all of her defenses. "I missed ya, s'all." He responded. "Is that so wrong?"

Evelyn let out a small huff and shook her head before finally wrapping her arms around his waist. "_No_." She conceded. "Just be more discreet about it."

"Fine…" He said with a heavy sigh, turning his eyes up towards the sky in exasperation.

"And since when're we confidin' in Mr. Ellison?" She added pointedly.

Her question obviously caught Will off guard and he swung his now surprised gaze down to her as soon as the question was past her lips. Then he shook his head and pulled an annoyed face. "Well…shit. He wasn't s'posed'ta _tell _ya." Will grumbled. When she continued to watch him expectantly, waiting to hear his excuse, he spoke again. "Just needed some advice, s'all." Will defended.

"About wha – "

"Nothin' ya need'ta concern yerself with yet." Will interrupted hastily. Evelyn started to question him again but he beat her to the punch. "Can ya get away next Friday?" He asked hopefully.

Evelyn eyed him suspiciously to try and see if he'd give anything away but when he remained unaffected by her look, it became pretty clear that she wasn't about to get any answers out of Will at that moment. "I'll try…but I can't make no promises." She told him with a shrug, deciding to drop the subject of Mr. Ellison's involvement for the time being.

"Good enough fer me." He said in satisfaction. The smile on his face fell though when she started to pull out of his grasp and he held her to him tighter, effectively trapping her within his long arms. "Where ya goin'?"

"_Away_." Evelyn said with a laugh, trying to free herself from his vice grip but to no avail. "'Fore someone find us back here 'n all hell breaks loose."

"I don't get a _kiss_?" He asked incredulously. "Not even a congratulatory one fer winnin' the competition?"

"Ya mean fer _instigatin'_?" She corrected him.

Will smirked but chose not to respond to her jibe, resting his hands on either side of her neck instead so that he could lean down to lock his lips onto hers. Evelyn was happy to return the kiss but started to pull away fairly quickly when she remembered where they were; this only caused him to tighten his hold on her so she couldn't escape and deepen the kiss. She melted into him then and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss for a few moments, but when his hands started to roam Evelyn managed to free herself and took a few steps away to put some space between them.

"I'll see ya next week, alright?" Evelyn said breathlessly as she started to make a retreat. But Will seemed more interested in attempting to keep her from walking away and she had to quickly swat his hands away when he made a grab for her. "_Goodbye_, Hatfield." She stressed before turning on her heel to move away, leaving Will to watch her go with a disappointed expression on his face. He only cheered up when she flashed him one last quick smile over her shoulder before setting off for the McCoy whiskey cart.

* * *

Most of the McCoy boys had found their way back to the whiskey cart after another hour or so – Jefferson was most assuredly drunk, Paris and Squirrel weren't far behind him, and the three were starting to become unbearably obnoxious as they horsed around in front of the wagon. It didn't help that Lias Hatfield and Skunkhair were posted up only a handful of yards away. The three McCoys immediately took the opportunity to begin hurling insults at the pair here and there which in turn grabbed the attention of Pharmer and Tolbert, who also started join in on the taunting.

"Honestly, yer all hopeless." Evelyn grumbled, feeling as unimpressed with her friends as Lias and Skunkhair currently looked. "Is this really necessary?" She finally spoke up.

"Course it is." Pharmer responded simply.

Just as she rolled her eyes, she realized that Bud was not only making his way through the crowd but that he was also shouting her name. "Evelyn!" He called excitedly, running up with a beaming smile and practically leaping into the wagon that she was sitting in. "Guess what – I got me a date!" He revealed proudly. Evelyn squeaked as she was yanked up from the space she'd been sitting on and shaken excitedly. "Me! A _date_!" Bud said before hugging her zealously. "Thank you!"

Evelyn pushed past the annoyance she was feeling towards Bud's kin and patted his back, watching him amusedly when they separated again. "I didn't do anything, but yer welcome?" Evelyn offered unsurely.

"Sure ya did." Bud argued. "It was yer bein' pushy that made me go talk'ta Lydia in the first place." He reminded her with a large grin.

She laughed and pushed his shoulder. "Well, _one'a _us had'ta make ya go talk to 'er." Evelyn retorted. "Name's Lydia, huh? _Lydia McCoy_." She added teasingly.

Bud blushed and was obviously embarrassed, but if he was going to say anything in response he never got the chance. His interest had been caught by whatever Pharmer had just said, which in turn made Evelyn curiously survey the scene she'd been trying to ignore.

At first glance nothing seemed amiss. But when she looked harder she saw just _who _the two couples currently strolling past one another actually were – Will's parents, Devil Anse and Levicy Hatfield, and her very own guardians, Mr. Randall and Mrs. Sally. The area around them fell deathly silent and the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees as the couples icily ignored each other, the patriarchs refusing to even so much as meet each other's eyes and their wives looking terribly uncomfortable as they all continued on. The Hatfields and McCoys stationed around their respective whiskey carts looked on eagerly, as though waiting for a fight to break out at any given moment, and the instant that the two couples were out of sight the men all turned near lecherous looks on each other.

"Hatfield couldn't meet the old man's eye!" Pharmer called out before he and his kin all fell into fits of laughter.

Lias and Skunkhair, who up until that moment had been doing their best to ignore the confrontational McCoys, seemed to have finally had their fill of being taunted. "Randall McCoy looked away like'a lonely girl seein' a hard prick fer the first time!" Lias called back, drawing some chuckles from Skunkhair.

There was movement out of the corner of her left eye and Evelyn looked over to see that Tolbert had thrown his whiskey bottle down and was getting to his feet. He wordlessly tossed his jacket off then fixed a glare on the two men across from him as he began to make his way over. The move sparked a chain reaction and before Evelyn could even think to intervene, the McCoys had followed after Tolbert and were standing toe-to-toe with Lias and Skunkhair right smack in the middle of the festival grounds. She frowned and climbed down from the wagon, wringing her hands together nervously once she was on solid ground again and watching the scene unfold.

The tension was rising between the group of men and they were all blatantly sizing one another up as they shifted around restlessly and exchanged insulting words. Though the display had caught the interest of everyone around them, nobody seemed too keen on interfering when Evelyn searched around hopefully for any sign of someone coming to break up the impending fight. Finally Mr. Ellison made another appearance – he came striding over purposefully, planted himself between Lias and Tolbert, and immediately began talking the two down.

Evelyn's shoulders sagged in relief when the Hatfields began to retreat and the McCoys began strolling back towards their wagon. The ordeal seemed to be over and done with – until she realized that Tolbert was closing in on a chuckling Lias. "Tolbert!" Evelyn called after him.

He ignored her and landed a hard punch to the back of Lias' head. Murmurs broke out amongst the loitering crowd as the Hatfield went sprawling to the ground and Evelyn took a few steps forward, raising a hand up to her mouth as she watched Will's uncle grimace in pain.

"_That's _fer owin' me almost a whole greenback on my heirloom fiddle fer over'a year, ya thievin' prick." Once the biting words were said Tolbert turned to rejoin her and his kin and as soon as he met her gaze with a smug stare of his own, he cocked an eyebrow at her as though silently saying, _What ya gonna do about it? _He looked completely unaffected when she narrowed her eyes at him in dissatisfaction.

"Johnse was right – ya hit like 'n old woman." The words made almost everyone cringe and Tolbert slowly turned to face Lias Hatfield as he got to his feet again. "Maybe we should get ya a bonnet 'n a dress."

Tolbert wasted no time rearing back to strike Lias again, only this time Mr. Ellison jumped in and managed to block the hit before any contact was made. With a massive shove he managed to throw Tolbert back a couple of steps. "No more." He said authoritatively.

The look in Tolbert's eyes was one she recognized – he was well past being reasoned with now. "_I am hell on earth!_" Tolbert yelled out loudly for everyone to hear. And when Lias stepped forward to angrily call him more names, the McCoy struck again – he first hit Mr. Ellison to get him out of the way and then trained his threatening eyes on Lias. What he _didn't _expect, though, was for Mr. Ellison to recover from the blow and then promptly send Tolbert flying to the ground when he delivered a hard hit of his own. She winced at the sound of the Hatfield fist making contact, her eyes darting back and forth between Mr. Ellison and Tolbert as she waited to see what would happen next.

"That's enough now!" The red-haired Hatfield commanded with a point of his finger.

But the McCoy wasn't going to be deterred – as soon as Mr. Ellison turned his back Tolbert was on his feet and rounding on him in preparation for another attack. "Tolbert _no_!" She called out pleadingly.

Again she was ignored and Tolbert let out a massive cry as he launched himself onto Mr. Ellison's back. The fight began, the McCoys _and _Hatfields all around her started cheering, and within moments Jefferson had pushed Pharmer in to join the fray. "C'mon, McCoys!" Squirrel cheered. "Get 'im!"

"Get in there!" Jefferson cried out, pushing Bud towards Mr. Ellison next.

"Bud!" Evelyn protested, first watching in shock as he went running for the Hatfield and then cringing when Mr. Ellison managed to throw Tolbert off his back and send him careening into the younger boy. The two went tumbling to the ground as Mr. Ellison turned his focus onto Pharmer, swinging him around roughly and also sending him flying into Bud just when he'd started getting to his feet. The fight paused for a moment, but the taunting from the McCoy cousins didn't. "Would ya morons _shut up_?" Evelyn snapped, whacking the man that was nearest to her – Jefferson.

"Ow! Hey!"

The McCoys finally started to recover and within seconds the scrap was underway again. Evelyn ignored the dark look Jefferson shot at her and then started to march towards the fighting men with the intention of ending their brawl. She barely made it three steps before Squirrel grasped her firmly by the arms and dragged her back in the direction she'd come from. "_Let me go_." Evelyn growled as she struggled to free herself.

"Ya lost yer mind?" Squirrel shot back.

All she could do was try to shake off Squirrel and watch helplessly as Mr. Ellison fended off Tolbert first only to receive a punch to his face from Pharmer the next instant. It was the very first time that Evelyn had ever seen Mr. Ellison act out against the McCoys (or anybody, for that matter) but the Hatfield seemed to be able to fend for himself as he prevailed through attack after attack – he was giving as many hits as he received and even though he was in a mismatched fight, his foes were looking beaten and ragged. It even appeared that he might have the upper hand, but this was doing nothing to abate Evelyn's growing concern for his safety.

"Mr. Hatfield, please stop this!" She begged.

There was the briefest of pauses and Mr. Ellison rounded on her, pointing to her sternly. "Ya stay outta – "

His command was cut short when Pharmer came running at him with his fist poised to strike. Mr. Ellison dodged the blow, managed to get him up over his shoulder, and then dropped him none-too-gently onto the ground. In the next moment, Evelyn cringed as the Hatfield broke the younger McCoy's arm over his leg with a sickening _CRUNCH_. Pharmer let out a cry of pain, Mr. Ellison became entangled with Tolbert and Bud again, and Evelyn finally escaped the clutches of Squirrel before immediately rushing to her friend's side.

"Pharmer, are ya – " Her eyes widened when she realized he was readying his knife and complete and utter terror shot through her as she grasped onto his wrist firmly. "_No, Pharmer!" _She begged, trying to keep him from going after Mr. Ellison.

Her eyes darted around wildly, searching frantically for anyone who might see what was about to happen. Lias and Skunkhair were too busy cheering, the townsfolk who _were _brave enough to intervene were being steered away by the McCoy cousins, and there were no signs of any other Hatfields that might be able to come to their kin's aid. So when Evelyn realized she was the only person who knew how dire the situation was on the verge of becoming, she planted her feet firmly into the ground and tugged at Pharmer's arm with all of her might to keep him in place. He cursed at her and tried to shake her off in his worked up state, but when neither worked he finally resorted to the only thing that would – his elbow came flying towards her and connected hard with her cheek.

Evelyn released Pharmer as pain erupted on the side of her face and stumbled back a few steps in shock. _Pharmer _had _hit her_. And despite Tolbert still having a hold of him, Mr. Ellison had seen the move. He shoved Bud away roughly before focusing on her, his distraction leaving him none the wiser of the weapon in his opponent's hand as he charged him. "Evelyn, are ya alright?" He called out worriedly.

She scrambled to get the words out and convey to him what was about to happen, pointing towards Pharmer. "Mr. Ellison, watch – " Evelyn tried to warn.

But it was too late. The McCoy had reached him and was already jamming his blade into his side over and over again.

Evelyn was at a complete loss of what to do. Her face was throbbing, her mind was a blur of chaos by now, and tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Mr. Ellison, the man that she had grown to admire and respect above most others, was being murdered right before her very eyes. Her every attempt to intervene had been thwarted, there was no hope of talking sense into the McCoys, and even when she began yelling at Lias and Skunkhair they brushed her off dismissively, claiming she was overreacting. When it became apparent there would be no help to be found there, Evelyn did the only thing she could think of – she turned on her heel and went racing off in the direction that Devil Anse had gone.

"Mr. Hatfield!" She cried hysterically, searching to and fro for any sign of him. "_Mr. Hatfield!_"

"Evelyn?" When she whipped around, Devil Anse was standing in the opening of a tent and regarding her with furrowed brows. His normally stoic expression was replaced by both alertness and concern and he took two quick steps towards her when he saw how panicky she was. "What happened to yer – " He started to asked, his eyes trained on the right side of her face.

"Ya gotta come quick." She interrupted, panting heavily in a vain attempt to catch her breath. "It's yer brother. He's – "

_BANG_

They both jumped at the loud and unexpected gunshot that rang through the air and a wide-eyed look was shared between them before Evelyn slowly turned to see what had happened. The scene that awaited her made her heart plummet right down into her stomach – Pharmer was dropping a gun that had somehow found its way into his hand, Mr. Ellison was stumbling around on shaky legs, and the McCoys immediately made a run for it when they realized that the Hatfield standing with her was quickly putting together the pieces.

"Oh no…" Evelyn muttered, her eyes glued to Mr. Ellison as her feet began moving on their own accord. "_No!_" She repeated when the Hatfield then collapsed.

The world around her went a little hazy and Evelyn's thoughts centered solely on helping Mr. Ellison as she cleared the rest of the distance separating them and dropped down next to him. Devil Anse appeared only seconds later and hastily turned his younger brother over, providing her with the perfect opportunity to truly see the extent of his injuries. Evelyn didn't think twice before ripping the redhead's vest open and pushing his shirt up and out of the way, fighting back the emotion that welled up within her when she saw the blood oozing freely from the fatal gunshot wound. Without a second thought Evelyn pressed her hands firmly into the wound in hopes that the pressure would staunch the flow of blood.

"_Evelyn_!" She hadn't realized that Devil Anse had been calling her name until he shook her shoulder roughly to gain her attention. "What happened?" He demanded to know through gritted teeth.

"It…it…it was'a stupid argument." Evelyn finally managed out. "They stabbed 'im…don't know how many times." She revealed, choking up a bit when her mind cruelly and vividly replayed the gruesome scene. "I tried'ta stop 'em. I tried 'n they wouldn't listen." She concluded, her eyes filling up with tears again.

Devil Anse nodded and then shrugged off his jacket so he could rip off the sleeve of his shirt and hand it to her. Evelyn accepted it and then pressed it into the wound again, drawing a grimace and a new round of painful moaning from Mr. Ellison. "Where…" He started to wheeze out, grabbing their attention. "Where's Cotton?"

Evelyn hadn't previously been aware of the Hatfields that had begun to crowd around them, but as soon as Cotton was within her sights she thought she was going to break down right then and there. He looked lost, confused, worried, and scared all at the same time and was being consoled by Mrs. Hatfield as he reached a tentative hand out towards his father's shoulder. "Daddy?" He asked in timid voice before turning his gaze on Evelyn. "Is my daddy gon' be okay?"

"I hope so, Cotton." She told him, attempting to sound optimistic so as not to cause him anymore hurt. But Evelyn knew exactly how bleak Ellison Hatfield's future was looking right then and knew it wouldn't be long until he was past the point of no return – he needed medical attention and _now_. Devil Anse was bent over and listening to whatever Mr. Ellison was saying to him and she spoke up firmly to grab his attention again. "Mr. Hatfield, I need to work on 'im but can't do it here."

He regarded her for a moment, looked down at his brother, then nodded. "Levicy, get 'im to a bed at the house. Make sure there's room fer Miss Farmer'ta work."

"Evelyn…" Mr. Ellison wheezed out, making her gaze shift down to him. He was struggling to speak and breathe at this point and was already beginning to look frighteningly pale. "Ya…ya…"

"Easy now, Mr. Ellison." She said gently. "Don't strain yerself, alright?"

He tried to say something else but trailed off with a grimace of pain. She watched him with sad eyes, feeling as though her heart was breaking more and more with each shallow breath that he struggled to take, and only turned her attention away when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. When Evelyn looked up Will was leaning over her and there was both concern and anger etched onto his handsome face. "Let us get 'im to the wagon." He instructed as he gently guided her away from Mr. Ellison.

She nodded and stood to her feet so that Will could take her place, watching as they lifted Mr. Ellison up and began carrying him away. Evelyn stared after them for a moment, feeling oddly numb as she watched them go, before her eyes dropped down to her hands – the emotion within her rose again at the sight of her hands. They were completely covered in blood, leaving no signs of the pale skin that resided underneath, and she closed her eyes for a moment to fight off the tears that threatened, yet again, to break free.

How had this happened? How had some silly argument turned into this? _Was Ellison Hatfield going to die?_

Evelyn panted for air as she tried to reign in her emotions and she shook her head resolutely. She wasn't going to let him die – it was as simple as that. Cotton needed him, his family needed him, hell, _she _needed him. So with squared shoulders and a renewed sense of determination, Evelyn marched over to the wagon and hauled herself up into it. The Hatfields around him immediately dispersed to make room for her and Evelyn only spared Will a glance as she pushed past him to take her spot at Mr. Ellison's side again.

"Will, find someone'ta grab Dr. Tiller." She instructed, her eyes turning briefly in Cotton's direction as he gazed at father unblinkingly.

"_You_." Will said sharply somewhere behind her. "Ride'ta Mate Creek 'n grab Dr. Tiller – _now_." She felt his hand on her back at the same moment that the sound of a retreating horse sounded in her ears. "Someone's goin'." He told her before releasing a steady, measured breath.

"Good."

There were a few beats of silence before he spoke up again. "…Evie, are ya – " Will started uncertainly.

"Not right now." Evelyn told him sharply, abruptly cutting off whatever he was about to ask her. The time for questions would come later; now was the time to concentrate on trying to save Ellison Hatfield's life.

"We got 'em! We got them McCoy bastards!"

Fear zinged along her nerves at the knowledge of her friends' capture, but Evelyn had to push her worries about them out of her head. When she glanced at Will he looked torn between wanting to go after the McCoys and wanting to stay where he was. "Go." She told him in a gentler tone. "We'll talk later."

There still appeared to be something on the tip of his tongue, but one glance at the family that surrounded them seemed to instantly remind him that they weren't alone. He simply nodded instead, held her gaze for another long moment, and then hurried off when his father began calling for him. Evelyn turned her attention back to Cotton then, who was watching her closely, and offered a tiny smile. "I'ma do my best'ta help yer daddy, Cotton "

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Extra long chapter is ridiculously freaking long. But there was just no way to cut it down and I sure as hell wasn't gonna separate it. Anyway, so very sorry for the wait. How do you guys feel about the chapter?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Super sorry for the wait! I wanted to upload this yesterday morning but my stupid internet went out and just now got fixes. At least it gave me more time to go back and (attempt to) perfect this chapter. Anyway…Brace yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Dr. Tiller was waiting outside of the Hatfield house when they finally arrived and his eyes instantly widened with shock when he caught a look at Ellison Hatfield over the side of the wagon. "My God, what happened?"

"He's been stabbed multiple times in the back 'n sides. Shot in the stomach, too." Evelyn explained to him quickly before pushing up the sleeves of her blouse and nodding towards Mr. Ellison. "Here – help me get 'im down. We need'ta get 'im to a bed."

Dr. Tiller nodded, tossed away the cigar he'd been smoking, and rounded the cart to begin tugging at the wounded man's legs. With the added help of Cotton, Lias Hatfield, and Will's little brother Robert, the five of them managed to slide Mr. Ellison out of the wagon and into their waiting arms. Mrs. Hatfield ran ahead into the house and quickly directed them towards the nearest room, where they immediately dropped the injured Hatfield onto the bed. The jostling pulled a painful groan from the redheaded man but he said nothing in protest, merely continued shaking and struggling for breath once he was settled on the mattress.

"Is 'e gon' be alright?" Lias asked with concern.

Dr. Tiller had begun reaching into his bag to pull out the necessary tools so Evelyn took that as her cue to clear everyone from the room. "We'll do as much as we can, Mr. Hatfield." She said reassuringly. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and began to direct him out. "But we'll need some space fer now. We'll let ya know if anythin' changes, alright?"

Lias nodded his understanding and headed for the door, motioning with a jerk of his head for Robert to come with him. Cotton lingered behind, however, and nervously fiddled with his hat as his eyes continued to flick between where she stood and where his father lay wounded and bleeding. Evelyn offered him a consoling smile and went over to place her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Cotton, go with yer uncle fer now." She encouraged with a nod. "I'll take care'a yer Pap."

"Don't forget - ya promised." Cotton reminded her in a croak, his eyes filling up with unshed tears.

"I did." Evelyn agreed. "And I won't."

He studied her for a second as though trying to gauge whether she was being truthful or not then finally nodded and turned to leave, albeit reluctantly so. As soon as he was through the threshold Evelyn firmly shut the door and turned to Dr. Tiller with a heave – he was rolling up the sleeves of his shirts while simultaneously gulping down a bit of whiskey. When he shot her a look over his shoulder she made her way back to Mr. Ellison and began working at the buttons of his shirt.

"How many times 'e been stabbed?" Dr. Tiller asked as he continued preparing his tray.

"Over ten at least." Evelyn said with a frown, taking a moment to survey the damage done to his torso. "Haven't finished countin' yet."

The older doctor let out a long heave and came to join her at the Hatfield's side. He first pressed two fingers against the man's neck to check his pulse before laying the back of his hand over his forehead. It wasn't until he moved the make-shift bandage on Mr. Ellison's stomach to the side and finally got a look at the bullet wound that he frowned at her in displeasure. "This ain't good, Farmer…" He said steadily.

"I know that." She retorted a bit snippily, finally wrestling Mr. Ellison's bloody shirts off of him and then tossing them to the side. "Doesn't mean we can't work on 'im."

Her tone must have surprised him because Dr. Tiller's eyebrows inched up and he took a moment to regard her, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully before he straightened up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Evelyn, I know how highly ya think'a Mr. Hatfield…if ya'd rather not be in here fer – "

When Evelyn shook her head the doctor held his tongue, waiting to hear whatever she had to say. "I'm sorry." She said at once with a calming breath. "I'll…I'll be fine."

"…alright, then." Dr. Tiller said before reaching for his long tweezers. "Might wanna hold 'im down. Gotta get that slug outta there…" He instructed as he moved towards the bullet wound.

Evelyn moved to stand next to Mr. Ellison's head and then leaned down to press her hands into his shoulders with all her might. The close proximity made it easy to see the sweat that was beginning to pour down his forehead and the blood that was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. His usual laughing smile had been replaced by a grimace of pain, and the sight of him like this made her heart ache and left her fighting back tears. "Hang on, Mr. Ellison." She whispered pleadingly.

"Ready?"

Pulling a bullet out of someone was never a pleasant task. And even though Mr. Ellison was nearly unconscious at that particular moment, she knew that once they got to work he'd be anything but. So Evelyn ground her teeth together and pressed even harder into his shoulders, firmly pushing her emotions away and steeling herself for the struggle that was about to come. "Ready."

"Here we go, then…"

* * *

The Hatfield house, which earlier had been filled with a mixture of painful cries and angrily shouted words, was eerily quiet now that that night had fallen and the moon had risen high into the air. The younger kids had been sent to bed hours ago, much earlier then usual, while the men had chosen to move their business and whiskey drinking to the porch outside (most likely to escape the gloomy atmosphere that had invaded the home). The only movement within the house now was in the kitchen, where Levicy Hatfield was doing her best to wash out the bloodstains that had set in the rags she held, and in one of the bedrooms, where Evelyn Farmer had been working tirelessly on the fatally wounded Ellison Hatfield.

Cap lingered in the doorway now and wordlessly watched the young woman as she concentrated on the task at hand. Dr. Tiller had left hours ago, claiming there was nothing more to be done, but Evelyn had determinedly remained by his uncle's side to tend to his wounds. The sleeves of her dress were soaked in blood all the way up past the elbows and her hands were caked over with the dried substance, but Evelyn either hadn't noticed or just didn't care. Her eyes were trained on her patient with hawk-like attentiveness as she stitched up one of his wounds and she was so focused that she didn't even realize Cap was present until he finally spoke up.

"Evie." He said gently to grab her attention.

She jumped a bit in surprise before meeting his gaze over her shoulder. "Ya scared me." She whispered, trying to force on a smile.

But even from where Cap stood he could easily see how bad of a state she was in. He ignored the assaulting stench of blood that hit him once as he stepped fully into the room and immediately moved to Evelyn's side in order to push her mussed hair away from her face and inspect her further. The welt on her right cheek that he'd spied earlier was beginning to bruise, the bags that had formed under her eyes let him know just how tired she was, and there were swipes of blood adorning her forehead and cheeks. It would have been obvious to anyone that she'd had a rough day and he shook his head with a heave, frowning down at her in concern.

"Ya need'ta get – " He began to say firmly.

Evelyn shushed him quickly to make him fall silent. "Keep yer voice down." She interrupted quietly with a pointed look towards the right. He followed her gaze until he saw Cotton, who was using his jacket as a blanket and restlessly sleeping in the chair on the other side of his father's bed. "Cotton _just _fell asleep."

"Ya need'ta get some sleep." Cap tried again in a quieter tone, looking to Evelyn sternly. "Ya look like yer 'bout'ta keel over."

Evelyn hesitated and then shook her head in disagreement, reaching up to pat the hand that he had rested on her shoulder. "I'll be fine." She told him with a strained smile. "'Sides, I can't leave Mr. Ellison." She added as an afterthought before focusing on the older Hatfield again.

Cap quietly heaved and maneuvered around the cramped space until he could kneel down in front of her. She briefly met his searching gaze but didn't focus on him fully until he rested his hands on her knees and scooted closer. "Hey," He said gently. "I appreciate what yer doin' fer Uncle Ellison…we all do. But ya ain't gonna be no good to 'im if yer dead on yer feet, darlin'." He told her quietly. His reasoning seemed to be sound enough because she let out a heavy sigh and looked unsurely between him and his uncle. "I'll watch over 'im while ya get some sleep, alright?"

Evelyn finally nodded her consent and relaxed in her chair, setting down the needle and thread in her blood-coated hand then raising it up to push back the hair that had fallen into her face again. The movement streaked more blood across her forehead, causing Cap to cringe before grabbing for one of the cleaner looking rags nearby. He dipped half of it in some clean-ish looking water then began to wipe away the red smears marking her pretty face, his free hand coming up to rest on the side of her neck. Evelyn leaned into his touch and closed her eyes with another long sigh when his thumb brushed gently across her swollen cheek and it was almost enough to make him hold his tongue. But as it was, his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own and the question that had been nagging at Cap all day suddenly came tumbling past his lips.

"Ya gonna tell me what happened to yer face now?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Evelyn's eyes opened again and she pursed her lips unsurely. "I tried'ta help Mr. Ellison." She said with a shrug. "I got in the way."

The mental image of Evelyn being on the receiving end of a punch had him grinding his teeth in anger but he did his best to conceal it from her. "Thought that mighta been it." Cap said steadily. "Which one did it?"

"It doesn't matter, Will..." Evelyn said tiredly.

"It does'ta me." Cap retorted, making her shut her lips tightly. "Was it Tolbert?"

The redhead shook her head at once. "No." She told him truthfully. But when he continued to stare her down expectantly with his good eye, Evelyn finally gave in. "It was Pharmer, but he wasn't in 'is right mind. I don't think he'da done somethin' like that otherwise." She explained in the McCoy's defense.

Everything in him told him to go and break the rest of Pharmer McCoy's appendages but the tired, pleading look in the eyes of the exhausted girl in front of him kept him rooted to the spot. It didn't take long for Cap to decide against doing or saying anything that might upset her anymore then she already was and he heaved out a long defeated breath, shaking his head to himself as he resumed cleaning her face. Evelyn smiled at him gratefully and reached out for him; she hesitated though when she got a good look at her hands and frowned in disapproval. Cap wordlessly reached for the pail of water he was using and held it up for her – in less then a second her hands were in the water and she was vigorously attempting to scrub them clean.

"What's gonna happen to 'em?" Evelyn asked, catching him by surprise. "If Mr. Ellison dies, what's yer Pap plan'ta do?"

Cap pressed his lips together in a tight line and turned his eyes away. He knew exactly what his father had planned for the McCoys should his uncle end up passing away. He was also fairly certain that Evelyn did as well. "Do I really have'ta say it?" He asked, meeting her gaze steadily again.

A beat of silence followed until Evelyn's brows furrowed and she nodded once. "I see." She said flatly.

Cap could tell in an instant that his father's plan didn't set well with Evelyn. And if he were to be completely honest, he wasn't really sure how _he _felt about it either. Cap had fantasized about killing Tolbert McCoy ever since he'd started going after Evelyn, but thinking about it and actually _doing _it were two very different things. All things considered, Cap found himself in a tough position – his loyalty to his family and desire to avenge his uncle (should the need arise for it) would give him all the motivation he needed to help with the execution of the McCoys; his loyalty to Evelyn, however, left him feeling extremely uneasy and apprehensive about how their relationship would be affected by it.

He eyed her bothered expression for another moment but chose not to say anything further on the matter, handing Evelyn the rag in his hand when she reached for it. He shifted his gaze to his uncle and ground his teeth together, fighting hard again the prickling anger creeping up his spine when he saw just how poor the Hatfield's condition was. "How is 'e?" Cap asked gruffly.

Evelyn gnawed at her lip and shook her head slowly, tossing the rag away now that her hands were clean. "Not so good." She told him truthfully. "Been doin' all I can, but…" Her words teetered off for a second as her eyes took in the sight of Uncle Ellison. "I'd be surprised if 'e lives another day." Evelyn finished with a frown.

The news made him let out a long sigh and nod his head in understanding. His uncle's impending death was something he'd been trying to prepare himself for but it still upset him to know that the man didn't have much longer. He'd always had a great deal of respect for his mild-tempered Uncle Ellison, and the bond between them had only strengthened in recent weeks when the older Hatfield not only had been approving, but also encouraging, of Cap's relationship with Evelyn. Ellison Hatfield always tried to do right by everyone and was always the one to keep the peace – the fate he'd received was an unjust one and the knowledge of it made Cap's anger flare up again.

A heavy sigh from Evelyn caught his attention and Cap looked to her again. She was plucking at the bracelet his uncle had gifted her the previous year with a deep frown on her pretty face and her shoulders dropped a little with her next breath. When her depressed eyes turned to meet his again, he forgot about his own resentment and immediately moved into action – Cap got to his feet, pulled her from the chair, and wrapped her up in a protective embrace. Evelyn arms wound tightly around his waist as she returned his hug and her head came to rest on the spot just above his heart. A long, shaky breath escaped her lips but she didn't cry, merely closed her eyes and pressed as close to him as she could in her seek for comfort.

"I'm proud of ya, ya know." He told her sincerely, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. "Fer everything – tryin'ta help Uncle Ellison, tryin'ta break up the fight." Cap pressed a kiss into her hair then nudged her chin up with his finger so she'd meet his gaze again. "If somethin' happens to my uncle don't ya dare blame yerself, Evie. Ya done all ya can do."

He could still feel the tension residing within her but she nodded slowly in understanding regardless. One of her hands came to rest on his chest when he leaned down to kiss her forehead, then rose up to his face to brush away some of his shaggy hair. Some of the sadness in her eyes faded away and an adoring gleam took its place, the look warming him right to his core just as it always did. Even now, with his uncle fatally wounded and his would-be-killers only yards away, Cap felt his anger begin to subside a bit and he relaxed underneath her touch, turning his head so that he could press a quick kiss to her palm.

"How do ya always know what to say'ta make me feel better?" She asked with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"I've known ya fer over ten years – ya think I ain't learned a thing or two 'bout ya by now?" She smiled a small but genuine smile and Cap instantly had half a mind to kiss her while they were still in private, but the sounds of his father and uncles talking out on the porch made him rethink the decision. "C'mon, let's get ya in a bed." He said instead.

Cap began to lead her away with the intention of kicking the younger kids out and letting her have their bed all to herself, but she resisted the tug of the hand around hers and looked down at Mr. Ellison worriedly. "Can't I stay here?" Evelyn asked him hopefully. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"But Evie – "

"It's just'a _floor_, Hatfield." She told him with a pat to his chest.

Evelyn made like she was going to lie down but he stopped her before she could and ushered her into the seat instead. "I'll find somewheres else'ta sit." He told her in explanation when she cast him a curious look. She smiled gratefully and nodded, relaxing into the chair until she was comfortable and then closing her eyes to get some rest. Cap couldn't resist pressing another kiss to her forehead with an affectionate stroke to her cheek. "I love you, Evelyn." Cap said quietly.

The corner of her mouth tilted upwards with a tiny smile and she leaned into his touch, cracking one eye open to look at him again. "I love you, too, Will." After a wide yawn, Evelyn settled back in the chair and closed her eye again. "Wake me if anything happens." She instructed tiredly.

"Of course." He promised.

Cap then hauled himself up on top of the wardrobe to get comfortable and a beat of silence passed where he thought she might already be asleep, but then Evelyn spoke again. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd ya need advice about?"

He leaned his head against the wall behind him and crossed his arms as he contemplated his answer. Truth be told, Cap had gone to his uncle because he'd finally reached the end of his patience – he loved Evelyn and wanted to start a life with her but had been forced to put all of his plans on hold time and time again. He'd wanted to just throw all caution to the wind and marry her before anyone could tell him he couldn't, but had been talked out of it by Uncle Ellison. The older Hatfield had been convinced that their family would accept her if they went about it smartly – marrying her in secret, evidently, did _not _fall under the category of 'smart'.

"Just wanted'ta know what he'da done in my position." It wasn't the complete truth but it was far less crass then telling her he'd been thinking about marrying her and chosen to wait instead.

"Alright." Evelyn responded acceptingly. "Goodnight, Will."

"Night, darlin'."

* * *

Evelyn only caught maybe four restless hours of sleep before she awoke to the sound of Mr. Ellison's painful groaning. Her mind and body had felt even more tired then when Will (whom she'd found asleep at her feet) had forced her to get some rest but reassumed her position at Mr. Ellison's side anyway, shaking off her weariness in order to tend to the Hatfield. From there the morning went by much as the previous day had, with her continuously checking all of the Hatfield's wounds for signs of progress, diligently trying to get water in his system, and periodically applying salve to all of his stitched up injuries. But to her dismay, Mr. Ellison's condition only seemed to be worsening – he'd gone feverish, was now ghostly pale, and he was hardly coherent anymore.

_There's nothin' more'ta be done fer 'im, _echoed Dr. Tiller's words from the day before in her head. _He's in God's hands now._

But Evelyn refused to admit defeat and continued tending to him as noon came and went and the sun continued to journey higher into the afternoon sky, vowing that if there was still air in Mr. Ellison's lungs and a heartbeat beneath his ribs that she would do all she could to save his life.

Various members of the Hatfield family would pop in from time to time throughout the day but Cotton was the only one to have remained her constant companion. He'd left his father's side no more then three times and was currently sitting in the chair opposite of her. But conversation between them had been scarce, as the stunned Hatfield had mostly been staring at his father with concerned and fearful eyes. It was strange to see the normally happy-go-lucky Cotton Top in such a mood, but also completely justifiable, and Evelyn felt nothing but sympathy for her friend.

"Cotton, have I ever told ya 'bout one'a the first times Mr. Ellison 'n I talked?" She asked, tearing her eyes away from the redheaded Hatfield to stare into Cotton's eyes. When he shook his head slowly, Evelyn paused in her task to straighten up and tell him the story. "It was the second time we'd met and 'e was walkin' me'ta Dr. Tiller's, said I shouldn't be walkin' alone." She recalled. "He told me ya'd been talkin' 'bout me nonstop since I saved ya from Tolbert."

Cotton blushed a bit and turned his eyes away, the smallest of smiles attempting to stretch one corner of his mouth upward. "You were brave…" He said with a shrug, sounding very much like he had the day that she had first met him.

She smiled at him for a second before continuing. "Know what else he said?" Evelyn asked. "Yer daddy said 'e was happy I'd shown ya kindness – said there weren't a lot'a people that did." She explained before reaching over Mr. Ellison's motionless form to rest a hand on Cotton's arm. When he met her eyes again, the bashful smile had melted away and it seemed now that he was attempting to keep a handle on his emotions. "I barely knew 'im but even then I could see how much yer daddy cared 'bout ya." Evelyn said earnestly. "Yer the most important person in the world to 'im, _Ellison_." He a brief smile touched his lips at the use of his given name. "Never forget how much yer daddy loves ya."

"I won't." He said earnestly.

A knock on the door caught their attention and they both looked over to see Devil Anse leaned against the frame. There was no telling how long he'd been standing there for and his stoic expression gave no hints as to whether or not he'd heard their conversation, but as he stepped into the room to join them Evelyn thought she spied an appraising look lingering in his eye. His eyes shifted over to where his younger brother lay and Devil Anse reached up to take the tobacco pipe from between his lips, sighing heavily.

"Cotton, why don't ya grab yerself 'n Miss Farmer here somethin'ta eat." He suggested to his nephew.

Cotton seemed very reluctant to leave his father's side but the boy nodded his consent and then slowly stood from the chair to take his leave, offering a weak smile when his uncle patted him on the shoulder as he passed by. Devil Anse watched the boy go until he was no longer within hearing distance then turned his attention back to her – it became evident right then that he'd sent his nephew away so that they could speak in private. There was a bit of trepidation showing in his demeanor as he crossed his arms over his chest but his eyes remained most unreadable as they shifted back to the younger Hatfield.

"How's 'e doin'?" Devil Anse asked slowly.

Evelyn sucked in a deep breath and shook her head slowly. "He ain't lookin' so good, Mr. Hatfield." She told him softly. "I've gotten most of 'is wounds'ta stop bleedin' but the _internal _damage…" Evelyn trailed off with a weary sigh, reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "There's a slim chance'a survival, but I fear he won't linger on this earth fer much longer."

Devil Anse's spine stiffened and he gritted his teeth with a nod. "I see…" He responded dejectedly. "He got days? Hours?" He asked next for clarification, his voice sounding a little thicker this time.

Evelyn hesitated and then frowned over at him. "Hard'ta say..." She answered as gently as she could.

The news made the Hatfield's shoulders drop. He gazed at his brother steadily for a long moment, clearly upset with the news, then shifted his eyes back towards her. "Miss Farmer – " He started to say. He stopped himself short, however, when Cotton came hurrying back in with a plate of bread, cheese, and dried meat, effectively ending their private conversation. The boy rushed past Devil Anse and plopped back down into his chair, unaware of the tense look being shared between Evelyn and his uncle as he passed the hastily made plate of food over to her.

"Here ya go." He said distractedly.

"Thank you, Cotton." Evelyn responded with a forced smile.

Evelyn hardly had an appetite but took a few bites of bread anyway to distract herself from the scrutinizing look the Hatfield was shooting at her. She'd never been able to decipher just how Devil Anse felt about her and now was no different – the expression on his aging face was masked, as usual, but there seemed to be something else lurking in his eye that she couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was gratitude? Or, dare she say it, approval? Either way, whether he liked or disliked her, he made no move to voice either opinion and turned to head for the door.

"Eat up, Miss Farmer." He instructed, bringing his pipe back up to his lips. "Then try'ta get yerself a bit'a rest. Ya look exhausted and yer worryin' my son." The mention of Will had her stiffening anxiously for a moment but Devil Anse merely lingered in the doorway and cast a stern look in her direction to let her know he wouldn't be argued with, choosing not to elaborate any further on the comment regarding his son. "Cotton'll look after 'is daddy while ya nap."

"Yes, sir." Evelyn agreed with a slow nod.

The Hatfield was just about to depart when the sound of a rhythmic tune being whistled outside of the window reached their ears. Evelyn and Cotton shared a confused look but the older Hatfield almost immediately seemed on alert, abandoning his original plans to leave the room so that he could stride over and take a look out of the window instead.

As he surveyed the scene outside Evelyn couldn't help but turn her eyes to his back warily, suddenly fearful of what might be coming up to the Hatfield house right then. What if it was Mr. Randall coming to take her home? What if Calvin, Jim, and their idiot cousins had come for the three McCoys being held out in the barn? She'd seen how heavily the boys were being guarded and knew that the weapon-wielding-Hatfields wouldn't need much to prod them into action. If the McCoys _did _come, she prayed that they had decided to be smart about it – this entire predicament was bad enough as it was without adding even more bloodshed to it.

"Uncle Anse?" Cotton finally asked hesitantly.

Devil Anse straightened up with stiff shoulders and a scowl n his face. "Randall McCoy's ridin' up…" He growled out. His words confirmed all of her fears and the knowledge of Mr. Randall's arrival suddenly sent a wave of concern through her. "Miss Farmer," Devil Anse started as he headed for the door again, "I assume yer guardian'll wanna see ya."

Evelyn shot a look out of the window then down at Mr. Ellison. If Mr. Randall had come with the intention of bringing her home and she ended up leaving before this whole thing had been played out, Evelyn would never forgive herself for it. So she shook her head slowly and settled further into her chair, keeping her eyes locked on her patient. "Begging yer pardon, sir, but Mr. Randall can wait. Yer brother's more important then whatever he wants'ta say'ta me right now." Evelyn told him resolutely. "I'm stayin' right here."

Devil Anse's eyebrows raised a tick before he pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright then."

As he left and his footsteps faded off down the hallway, Evelyn continued to shoot cautious glanced towards the window behind Cotton. There was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Randall had come to plead for the lives of his sons. But if what Will had told her the previous night were true, the McCoy's attempt was going to be in vain. Devil Anse already seemed resolved in his plan to execute the McCoy boys should Mr. Ellison pass on and judging by the snippets of conversation she'd caught here and there from the rest of the family, they were as well – if Ellison Hatfield died, then Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud were going to pay the price. And there would be no convincing Devil Anse (or any of the Hatfields) otherwise when it came to this matter.

Evelyn brought a hand up to her forehead and kneaded her palm into the ache that was beginning to form there. Why was it that whenever things began to work in her and Will's favor that something catastrophic happened? Johnse Hatfield had already had his life threatened twice and now Mr. Ellison was dying right before her very eyes. And when _he _passed on…Evelyn frowned and turned her tired eyes to Mr. Ellison. She'd been trying diligently not to think of the three McCoys outside but now it seemed all her mind could focus on. They were her friends, practically her brothers, and they were on the verge of having their young lives cut short all because of their inability to hold their tongues and control their tempers.

"Evelyn…" Cotton said timidly. "Why don't ya sleep like Uncle Anse said?"

She sucked in a long breath and then nodded, running a hand through her hair tiredly. "Alright." She readily agreed – anything to get her mind off her troubled thoughts. Evelyn sunk into the chair much like she had the previous night despite the ache that had settled in her body from the uncomfortable position, but her refusal to be more then a few feet away from Mr. Ellison should he need her immediate help made it easy to ignore her protesting limbs. "Be sure'ta wake me if yer daddy needs help, alright?"

"I will." He agreed. There was a stretch of silence, then – "Thank you fer helpin' my daddy…"

Evelyn offered a sympathetic smile and inclined her head towards him. "Yer welcome, Cotton."

He returned her smile weakly then reached for his father's hand, grasping it tightly within his own. Evelyn observed him for a moment then swung her gaze to Mr. Ellison, quickly finding herself fighting against the torrent of emotions that had been trying to break out of her since the previous afternoon. _Don't blame yerself, _Will's words rang in her ears. _Ya done all ya can do. _But what if she hadn't? What if there _was _more that she could have done to help Ellison Hatfield and just wasn't skilled enough to see it through?

A frown crossed her features and she shook her head against the troubling notion, willing her mind to stop racing with all of her worrisome thoughts. Dr. Tiller had been practicing for nearly fifteen years and if _he _hadn't been able to save Mr. Ellison then certainly there was nothing she could have done any different. Evelyn reached for the Hatfield's other hand and grasped it tightly within her own, squeezing it for good measure. The time had come to stop denying the inevitable – Ellison Hatfield was going to die. The thought brought tears to her eyes for what had to be the hundredth time but she fought them back and clung to his hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry fer all this, Mr. Ellison…" She said quietly.

Her words caught Cotton's attention for a moment and they shared a pinched look before Evelyn finally closed her eyes and relaxed the best she could in her chair, intent on getting a bit of rest but never releasing her hold on Mr. Ellison's hand.

* * *

"_Evelyn! Wake up!_"

Evelyn couldn't have been asleep for more then half an hour when Cotton's cry roused her from her fitful slumber. The fog quickly cleared from her mind and, within seconds, she was wide awake and jumping out of her chair to lean over Mr. Ellison. The injured Hatfield, who had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the majority of the day, was now gasping wildly for air with wide eyes that wildly flickered all around. The hand that was still being held within her own had tightened almost to the point of pain but Evelyn paid no mind to it, too overcome with concern for the redheaded man to really even notice.

"Mr. Ellison?" She asked urgently, resting a hand on his sweat-covered chest. The move somehow grabbed his attention in his disoriented state and his wide eyes swung towards her. His lips began opening and closing as though he were attempting to speak but no words emitted from his throat. "Cotton – grab some drinkin' water quick." Evelyn instructed her friend without hesitation.

Cotton was running out of the door in an instant and she took the opportunity to press two fingers against the pulse-spot on Mr. Ellison's neck. He jostled a bit with a thick sounding cough, which caused his heartbeat to quicken for just a second, but when the beat underneath her fingertips began to slow considerably Evelyn's stomach lurched unpleasantly and panic began to set within her bones. Was this it? Were these Mr. Ellison's final minutes?

"Ev…Cotton…Ev…" Mr. Ellison managed out through his gasps for air.

"Relax, Mr. Ellison." Evelyn encouraged with a quick shushing sound, having to clear her throat to work past the lump that had formed there. "We're here."

Cotton came running back in and immediately shoved a canteen of water in her hands, his eyes glued to his ailing father as he scooped up his hand again to cling to it desperately. The ruckus he'd created on his quick journey had drawn the attention of Will's mother, Wall and Lias Hatfield, and Jim Vance and they all crowded into the room as Evelyn began to pull Mr. Ellison's head up in an attempt to get him to drink. When he struggled against her with out a cry of pain, Wall Hatfield rushed forward to help her prop him up with more ease. Evelyn would have shot the older man a grateful look but forgot to when Mr. Ellison coughed up the water she'd poured into his mouth and then began spitting up blood.

The man seemed to work past his coughing spell for a moment. "Cotton…care of…make sure…" Mr. Ellison was saying incoherently to no one in particular while Evelyn began dabbing at the blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"We know, little brother." Wall said reassuringly to try and get him to calm down. "Cotton'll be taken good care of."

It was as though they were the very words that Mr. Ellison had been waiting to hear all along – for one, minute moment in time, he stared up at his older brother with a look of comprehension until Mr. Ellison's eyes slid closed and his breathing became alarmingly shallow. Evelyn met Wall Hatfield's eyes sharply, the alarm in his eyes mirroring that of her own, and hastily pressed her fingertips to his neck again to search frantically for his pulse. The tiny beat that she managed to locate came to an abrupt halt just as her fingertips pressed into his neck. Then Evelyn and the Hatfields around her watched in stunned silence as Ellison Hatfield's chest rose then fell for the last time.

The eerie silence that encompassed the room was a stark contrast from the momentary chaos that had just erupted. For a long minute everyone remained stock-still and staring wide-eyed at the Hatfield that had just passed away, all of them stunned with the turn of events even though they'd all been anticipating it. If not for the mass amounts of blood and bandages adorning his body, one might have thought he were sleeping – when Evelyn placed a disbelieving hand on his arm however and felt how cold he was already starting to turn, the tears she'd been valiantly fighting against started to creep out of the corner of her eyes. She was on the verge of giving into her grief when a timid voice caught her attention.

"Daddy?" Cotton asked with a small voice, his wide eyes raking over his father's form time and time again. "_Daddy_?"

His mounting hysteria finally began to shake everyone else out of their stupor. "Ellison…" Mrs. Hatfield started to say, coming over to place a hand on his shoulder.

He ignored his aunt and looked to Evelyn for answers, the whites of his eyes beginning to redden with the approach of tears. "Evelyn – my daddy." He choked out with heaving breaths, glancing back and forth between her and his father as he struggled to understand what had just happened. "What..." He couldn't seem to finish his question and stared at her expectantly.

Evelyn pressed her lips together then slowly shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Cotton…"

Cotton's mouth dropped open and he stared at her in silence before his shoulders began to shake. "No…he's fine. He's gonna be _fine_!" He began to protest loudly, shaking his head vigorously. It looked as though he might throw himself on top of his deceased father for a moment but Wall Hatfield stepped in to restrain him. "_My daddy's_ _fine_!"

"Yer daddy's gone, son." Jim Vance said steadily, a somber look on his face as he removed his hat and stared unblinkingly at his nephew.

Evelyn first flinched at the words and how uncouthly they'd been spoken, then winced when Cotton let out a monstrous cry of pain and disbelief. Mrs. Hatfield stepped in to wrap him up in a consoling hug, tried to say soothing words in his ear, but the boy pushed her away and immediately went stumbling out of the door. Evelyn looked down to Mr. Ellison again, praying with all her might that it was all a cruel joke and that he'd open his eyes at any moment. But he didn't. He was gone.

A sob threatened to erupt from her throat and she quickly turned to follow after Cotton, ignoring the calls of Will's mother as she hurried out of the room. The fresh air should have been a welcome respite from the bloody, metallic stench that seemed permanently etched into her skin and clothes, but as Evelyn stepped into the warm August afternoon, it was everything in her not to break down right then and there – Ellison Hatfield had been a dear friend to her, someone that she greatly admired, and she had been unable to save him.

"No! No! _No!_" Cotton was screaming between sobs in the yard, ambling around blindly in his misery before finally falling to his knees. "_My daddy!" _He wailed, dropping his face in his hands.

When she saw how badly her friend was hurting Evelyn sniffed back her own tears and hurried down the porch steps to go to him, wasting no time to wrap her arms around his shoulders in a comforting way. Cotton resisted her at first (much like he had with Mrs. Hatfield) and tried to shove her away but she simply fisted his shirt and kept him tightly within her embrace, refusing to let him go. "I'm here, Cotton. I'm here." She whispered thickly in his ear.

It took a moment or two but Cotton finally leaned into her heavily, his arms wrapping around her waist in a vice grip as he began sobbing into her neck. Evelyn rested her chin on top of his head and patted his white-blonde hair, whispering soothing words in his ear even though her own heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces right then. She'd lost her own parents when she was only a child but neither of their deaths had affected her like Ellison Hatfield's. He was the type of father that she'd always wanted – not a drunken monster like Edward Holstead or a cold-hearted disciplinarian like Randall McCoy, but warm and welcoming and caring. He'd accepted her with no questions asked and taken her under his wing, which was not something that had happened often in her lifetime. He was a good man with a good heart and the fate he had been dealt was a cruel and undeserving one.

"My daddy…" Cotton whimpered into her shoulder as his sobs began to subside a little.

"I'm so sorry, Cotton." She whispered, her voice thick with her own emotions.

Ellison Hatfield was gone from this world now – never again would she look upon his kind, brown eyes or eat breakfast with him at the timber cart. For a second, her attention turned to the bracelet Mr. Ellison had given her for her sixteenth birthday and a fresh wave of emotions welled up within her as she recalled the moment that had forever ensured a spot for the Hatfield in her heart. The sadness of knowing she'd never share such a moment with him again forced her eyes closed and her arms to tighten further around Cotton as she fought through her own grief.

"I'm sorry…" Evelyn repeated brokenly.

* * *

**This was so hard for me to write. I lost my own father a year and a half ago and writing this became much more challenging (physically and mentally) then I thought it would. **

**Yeah…thoughts? It wasn't too rushed, was it?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Just so you know, I'm offering up my wrist for anyone who wishes to slap it with a ruler. Im SO SORRY for the wait but here's the deal – the story is going to be _very _tricky from this point on so I felt like I needed to take a step back and really think about where I wanted this to go so that it wouldn't end up turning into a pile of poop. Hope I didn't lose too many of you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thang.**

**Warning: I bit of violence in this chapter.**

Riding horseback through the wilderness of West Virginia was something that normally would have brought Evelyn great joy, especially so whenever she was on the back of Will's saddle. But on this particular day the two were deathly silent as they trotted towards Mate Creek. The cheery, summery scenery around them highly contradicted the gloomy aura that had encompassed the couple and Evelyn found herself staring blankly at the passing trees, unable to feel any sort of happiness at the sight of the pretty forest.

She was terrified – completely and wholly terrified.

There was no doubt in her mind that everything was going to change after today. What had once been a feud consisting of petty squabbles and childlike arguments had turned murderous and was now on the verge of turning into an all out war. The Hatfields had suffered greatly at the hands of the McCoys when they'd been unjustly robbed of Ellison Hatfield and soon enough they'd be exacting their revenge by ending the lives of Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud McCoy. _To level the scales, _she'd heard, _An eye fer an eye_. But she knew Mr. Randall far better then any Hatfield did – the deaths of her friends would _not_ be the end of this battle.

She released a long breath and unconsciously tightened her arms around Will's waist for some form of comfort as images of the three McCoys flooded into her mind. She wished so greatly that things could have turned out differently. What if she'd been able to stop Pharmer's blade? What if someone had been able to interfere and break up the fight that had claimed Mr. Ellison's life? Then maybe all four men would still be walking the Earth come dawn tomorrow. But as it was, Evelyn _hadn't _been able to restrain Pharmer and nobody _had _interfered with the fight. And within a matter of hours her three friends would be gone from the Earth, just as Mr. Ellison was.

Evelyn only wished now that she'd said nicer things to the boys before the fight with Mr. Ellison had commence and wished with all her heart that she'd been able to say her goodbyes.

* * *

_She didn't know how long she'd been sitting alone behind the Hatfield house. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but as the family inside mourned over the loss of their kin she sat curled up against the cabin with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her face buried into her knees. Her shoulders shook with the raucous sobs that she'd succumbed to in her momentary solitude and she did nothing to wipe at the tears that flowed freely from her eyes, finally releasing all of the bottled up anguish residing within her._

_Mr. Ellison was dead. And soon enough, his murders would be sharing his fate. _

_The thought brought on a fresh wave of sorrow and Evelyn cried harder, clutching to her skirt tightly as she fought through her grief. She'd never felt heartbreak like this – not when her mother had died and certainly not when her monster of a father had left this world. It was hard to say who her heart cried for more, however. The McCoys were her friends, practically her brothers, but Mr. Ellison had been like a father to her. Part of her was so furious with the boys for what they had done to the older Hatfield but the other was absolutely horrified of what awaited them in repayment. It was confusing, it was maddening, and Evelyn had never hated the position that she was stuck in more then she did on that day._

_She had to get out of this precarious grey area that she'd found herself in ever since the day she and Will had rekindled their friendship. Having loyalties to both the McCoys _and _the Hatfields was going to wind up robbing her of her sanity one of these day, or worse. The war between the family that had taken her in and the family that the man she loved belonged to was only going to get worse and Evelyn knew that the time to decide who's side she stood on was vastly approaching. _

"_Do ya mourn fer my brother?"_

_Evelyn had been so lost in her own thoughts and so deep in her sorrow that she hadn't heard anyone approach. She looked up sharply when the unexpected voice of Devil Anse rang in her ears, swinging red watery eyes in his direction. He was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and a grave expression that made the age lines on his face sink even deeper. There was an edge to his stance though and a hard, almost unforgiving, gleam in his eyes as he regarded her. _

"_Or do ya mourn fer 'is killers?" He continued. _

_Evelyn released a shaky breath and reached up to wipe away the tear tracks on her cheeks, taking a moment to close her eyes so she could collect herself and gently try to rub away some of the soreness that had settled in them from her crying. "I mourn fer the friends I'm 'bout'ta lose..." Evelyn finally answered truthfully. She had to clear her throat to get rid of the scratchiness in her voice. "…and fer the one I've already been robbed of." _

_Silence fell between the two of them and when she chanced another look in the man's direction, he was staring unwaveringly in the direction of his barn. His gaze returned to her after a moment and he tilted his head almost studiously. "Ya've put yerself in quite a position, Miss Farmer." Evelyn must have had a confused look on her face because he spoke again to explain himself. "Ya been raised by McCoys but gone outta yer way time 'n again'ta help my family." He said slowly. "One has'ta wonder why." _

_Evelyn turned her eyes away quickly, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. "Mr. Ellison was dear'ta me. And Will is…" She trailed off. _The man I want to marry? The love of my life? _Though she'd never been presented with a better opportunity to come clean about her relationship with his son, now seemed like the worst possible moment to actually do so. "…my best friend." She concluded. "I'd do anything fer him…and I'da done anything fer Mr. Ellison, too." Talking of the deceased Hatfield made tears well up in her eyes again and she hastily wiped them away, laughing sardonically to herself. "Except save 'is life, apparently…" She muttered bitterly._

_Devil Anse released a long breath through his nose and turned his eyes down to the ground for a second, looking as though her were mulling over her words. "Ya did everything ya could, Evelyn. To which he'd be damn proud of." He said gently. His tone surprised her and she looked at him with raised eyebrows, caught a little off guard by how consoling he sounded. When he met her eyes again, there was a no-nonsense expression on his face. "My little brother cared fer ya. He'd not want ya'ta blame yerself fer 'is death, ya understand?" He said sternly._

_Evelyn was genuinely touched by the Hatfield's words and she had to gulp as she nodded slowly, fighting back another wave of tears. "Yes, sir." She managed out. "I just…I'm gonna miss 'im so much."_

_Her words had obviously had an impact on the Hatfield patriarch but he said nothing in response. He merely stared silently at her for another second until his eyes flicked back to the barn again, signaling to her that their conversation about his deceased brother had come to a close. Evelyn let out a heavy sigh and followed his gaze, leaning her head back against the wall of the house as she stared unblinkingly at the large barn. What were the three McCoy boys doing right then? And did they know what fate awaited them? Her heart twisted violently at the thought of it and she had to close her eyes for a moment to fight against the emotion trying to rise within her again._

"_Is there anything I can say'ta change yer position regardin' my friends?" She asked him timidly. _

"_Ya can say anything ya want, Miss Farmer." Devil Anse responded. _

_Evelyn straightened up and turned a pleading look on him. "I can't say much fer Pharmer…or Tolbert – it _was _them that murder yer brother." She reluctantly admitted. "But Bud's a good person, Mr. Hatfield. He…he don't deserve an end like this." She tried to reason. "If ya ain't willin'ta spare 'em all, please just give Bud another chance. That's all I ask."_

_The Hatfield seemed as though he might actually be considering her words for a moment but then he pursed his lips and tilted his head at her. "And what comes from showin' mercy, Evelyn?" He asked her pointedly. "My family's showed the McCoys mercy time after time 'n look at the payment we've received." Then he shook his head. "As good as ya claim the McCoy'ta be, he was still involved. I'm sorry…but I have to deny yer request." _

_She gnawed at her bottom lip and frowned, looking up at him hopefully. "Can I at least say my goodbyes, then?" _

_Devil Anse heaved before slowly shaking his head again. "I didn't allow McCoy the luxury…" He trailed off. He didn't need to complete the sentence for her to understand what he was saying – if he hadn't allowed Mr. Randall to see the boys then it wouldn't be right to let her, either. "Cap's gonna take ya to Mate Creek." He said to change the subject. "Need ya'ta bring word to Reverend Garrett 'n have 'im collect Sally McCoy. He's'ta bring only her – no more unnecessary blood needs'ta be spilled today." _

_It was evident that she'd just received her dismissal and her shoulders sagged as she ran a hand through her already messy hair, nodding reluctantly in understanding. "Yes, sir." She agreed meekly. _

"_They can find us at the old school house." He concluded. _

_Evelyn got to her feet a bit shakily and brushed the dirt from her skirt, sucking in a steadying breath as she turned her back on the barn. The thought that she was never going to see Tolbert, Pharmer, or Bud alive again brought tears to her eyes and she had to purse her lips to fight against the sob rising up in her throat. Evelyn started to move past the Hatfield so he wouldn't see the tears she cried for the McCoys but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to meet his gaze again. _

"_Once the scales're…leveled…perhaps we all can find some semblance of peace again." He told her, eyeing her quivering chin with a hint of sympathy._

_Evelyn wanted to believe his words but knew it was a fool's hope. There was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Randall would want revenge – the murderous bloodbath between the two families was only just beginning. "I wish that were the case, Mr. Hatfield." She said slowly before offering a sad smile and then continuing on past him, leaving him to soak in her words and watch her go with a frown on his face. _

* * *

Evelyn was pulled from her thoughts when Will suddenly pulled his horse to a stop. A glance around let her know that they were just on the outskirts of Mate Creek and she frowned, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. Fetching the Reverend made everything so much more real – it meant that the McCoys were one step closer to their doom. All of her fear and uncertainty returned with full force and she clung to Will tighter, pressing her cheek against his shoulder in her reluctance to part from him and carry out the task she'd been appointed.

"We're here…" Will said slowly, resting a gentle hand on top of one of her arms.

"I know." Evelyn responded. "Just…give me a moment." She pleaded.

Will let out a heavy sigh and patted her arm reassuringly, turning his head so he could glace at her over his right shoulder. He didn't say anything for a long moment, merely watched her silently out of the corner of his eye, but then he sighed again and gently disentangled himself from her arms so that he could slide off of the saddle. The loss of contact immediately left her feeling cold and alone but he turned back towards her in the next instant to grasp her by the waist and help her down from the tall horse. Once Evelyn was on her own two feet he brought a hand up to her cheek and stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face, looking very much like he had something he wanted to say but wasn't sure if he should or not.

"When we was kids…" He finally started to say, "I was always happiest when I was with _you_." He forced on a pinched smile and sucked in a deep breath, brushing away some of her hair. "Guess some things never change…" He mused. He paused for a second before continuing again. "It took so much'ta convince my Pa'ta let me come see ya at yer father's funeral. He was…_livid_…that I'd been sneakin' off into the woods to see ya. Said yer father was McCoy's ally and that it'd only cause more problems fer us." Will went on to reveal. "Couldn't bring myself to care though, not even when he whipped me fer lyin' to 'im. Only thing I cared about was you."

Evelyn frowned up at him in confusion, unsure as to why he was choosing to reveal such things now. "Why are ya tellin' me this, Will?" She asked with a bit of trepidation, not sure where this conversation was going and not convinced she _wanted _to know.

Will sucked in a shaky breath and then turned his gaze downwards, a frown working its way onto his face as he reached for her hands. "I ain't never said it, but ya leavin' me behind'ta live with the McCoys destroyed me. Felt like I'd lost a part'a me." Will admitted. "I want to avenge my uncle…but I'm – I'm afraid this whole mess is gonna rip us apart again." When he met her gaze again there was an openly panicked look on his face. "I can't lose ya, Evie. Not again. Don't think I'll survive it this time."

Evelyn realized then that Will was just as terrified as she was to see the outcome of today's events. There was a pleading look in his eye that begged her to understand how frightened he was of losing her and she wasted no time to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him as tightly as she could. Will readily accepted her comforting gesture and wound his arms around her in a vice grip, dropping his forehead down onto her shoulder and clinging to her as though she were his lifeline. Evelyn ran a soothing hand up and down his back for a moment before pressing a quick kiss against his shoulder and then pulling away as far as he would allow so she could meet his gaze.

"I won't lie to ya – I _hate _that yer gonna be takin' part in that execution." Evelyn admitted. He frowned deeply but kept quiet as she continued talking. "But it's like Mr. Randall's always said – blood toucheth blood. And if it has'ta be done…" Evelyn trailed off as she became a bit choked up but forced on a smile, trying to stay strong for him in his moment of weakness. "I love you, William Hatfield. I have my whole life 'n nothin's gonna change that. Whatever happens after today…we'll face it together."

He nodded slowly before leaning down to press his forehead against hers. "Promise?" He asked vulnerably.

"I promise." She said reassuringly. "You forgot I need ya as much as ya need me?"

A ghost of a smile flickered over his face and same of the tension eased from his shoulders. He leaned forward to give her a lingering kiss before pulling back and gazing at her intently. Once he seemed to have a better handle on himself he slowly released her to take a step back and run a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Ya should get goin'…" He suggested, albeit reluctantly so. "And I should, too – Pa'll be wonderin' where I am."

Evelyn took a second to stare in the direction of Mate Creek before sighing and nodding. "Alright."

When she met his gaze again they stared at each other for a long moment, neither making any move to continue on with their respective journeys. "I love you." Will told her. "More then ya know."

"I love you, too."

With one last small smile, Evelyn finally turned on her heel and headed for the town. Walking away from him right then was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do and every step towards town cruelly reminded her of the situation at hand, but she somehow managed to muster up the strength to force her feet forward. They both knew with all certainty that things were going to be different once the McCoy boys were gone, but a small sense of comfort had consumed them both to know that, no matter what, they'd still have each other to depend on. So when she reached the edge of town Evelyn turned back to wave goodbye to Will, silently pleading for God to have mercy on the man she loved for what he was about to do and hoping beyond hope that everything _wouldn't _go completely to hell once it was all said and done.

* * *

Evelyn had very strongly considered not returning to the McCoy house once she'd delivered Devil Anse's message to Reverend Garrett. She felt remorseful, guilty, and partly responsible for the fate of the Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud and hadn't known if she'd be able to face the family that the three brothers belonged to. But after some council with Reverend Garrett he'd finally convinced her to return to Kentucky with him. There was a split second upon first arriving where Mrs. Sally had seemed happy and relieved to see her – when she saw the blood-stained dress that Evelyn carried in her hand, however, a frown had marred her worn face and it had only taken another moment or two for her to understand that things had gone terribly wrong.

So now, nearly an hour after Calvin had hastily ridden to Pikeville and Mrs. Sally had gone to see her sons with Reverend Garrett, the house was eerily still as Evelyn sat quietly at the kitchen table with Alifair. The girl had given her a plate of food half an hour ago but it remained untouched in front of her as she chose instead to pick at the wood of the table with a dirty fingernail. The younger kids had been told to stay in their rooms and there had been little to no conversation between the two friends as they both sat waiting for everyone to return. Neither knew what to expect whenever the rest of the family _did _come back home but neither voiced their anxieties, choosing to wait in relative silence instead.

"Ya should eat." Alifair suggested weakly from where she sat opposite of the redhead.

The thought of eating made her stomach turn unpleasantly and she pushed the plate even further away with a disgusted look. "I ain't hungry." Evelyn retorted.

Alifair let out a heavy sigh and Evelyn finally chanced a look up at the girl. She looked tired and worried and the frown on her face seemed permanently etched into place. Her eyes were rimmed red from the tears she'd previously shed and kept darting towards the window with every little sound that reached her ears. Evelyn immediately felt guilty for snapping at the girl and pushed out of her seat to round the table and wrap her arms around her. Almost at once Alifair sagged against her and accepted the comforting hug, her shoulders shaking a bit as a few more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm so…" She struggled to say.

Evelyn quickly shushed her and patted her hair comfortingly, fighting back her own emotions so that she could comfort her friend. "I know." Evelyn whispered thickly. "I know yer hurtin', Alifair. And I'm so, _so _sorry."

Alifair dissolved into more tears and buried her face into Evelyn's shoulder, grasping onto her tightly as she cried for her brothers. Evelyn wished there was more she could say to ease the girl's mind but knew that being for her right then was the only thing she could really do. Adelaide and Fannie poked their heads out of their room to see what the commotion was but Evelyn waved them away with an apologetic look over the sobbing girl's head. The two girls disappeared back into their rooms and Evelyn tightened her hug on Alifair, propping her chin up on top of her head as the girl began babbling with her grief.

"Maybe…maybe he'll change 'is mind. Or – or maybe…maybe the-they'll escape." Alifair said hopefully, pulling back far enough so that she could meet Evelyn's eyes again. There was a hysterical look on her face and Evelyn frowned, rubbing her shoulders soothingly with her hands. "Do ya think it possible? Could it happen?"

Evelyn had just opened her mouth to try and console her anguished friend but stopped short when two distinct sounds filtered in from outside – the sound of many approaching horses and, Evelyn noted with a sinking feeling, the sobs and wails of someone clearly in distress. Alifair immediately fell silent and slowly turned her head to cast a wary look out of the window. When it became clear that Alifair wasn't going to move an inch, Evelyn released her and hesitantly headed for the door. Her heart pounded against her ribs with fear and she had to close her eyes for a moment, attempting to prepare herself for whatever she was about to see. It took every ounce of courage she had, but she finally turned the handle and opened up the door to the scene outside.

The sight that awaited her was one that she had never wanted to see.

Mrs. Sally was kneeling on the ground in front of the very wagon that she and Reverend Garrett had departed in and wailing in utter despair, oblivious to the dozens of men that surrounded her and looked on with a mixture of both sympathy and anger. Evelyn briefly spied Calvin and Jim's tearstained faces amongst the crowd of men but her attention zeroed in on Mr. Randall when he slowly dismounted his horse and came to stand behind his wife. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which made the woman cry even harder, and tears began to silently trek down his face as he stared ashen-faced into the bed of the wagon. When Evelyn finally made it down the porch steps on shaky legs, it was everything in her not to collapse at the sight of Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud.

Her friends, whom she'd been happily spending time in the company of just a day ago, lay there lifeless and covered in blood. It appeared that the men had tried to avoid stacking them atop one another and the three were spaced out as far as the wagon would permit, making it easy to see just how many gunshot wounds each McCoy had suffered from. A sob rose up in her throat and Evelyn had to turn her back on the sight, closing her eyes as she pressed a fist against her mouth.

"My boys!" Mrs. Sally wailed behind her. "Why God? _Why?_"

The desperate cries of Sally McCoy only made Evelyn cry harder. Why couldn't she have just been able to save Ellison Hatfield? Why couldn't something, _anything, _have happened to change the course of time and alter this terrible outcome? Four lives had been lost and for Evelyn, four friends had been taken from her. She shook her head, turning her eyes up to the sky for a second, before beginning to hurry into the house when she could stand to witness the scene no longer. But it was the next person that spoke, however, that caught Evelyn's attention and made her come to a screeching halt.

"_You!_" Randall McCoy suddenly growled.

The crunch of quickly approaching footsteps made her turn and just as she did, the back of Mr. Randall's hand came down hard on the right side of her face. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain, raising her hand up to the cheek that first Pharmer had hit and that now had suffered at the hand of Randall McCoy before swinging fearful eyes up at her guardian. He stood above her menacingly, glaring down at her with a vicious look in his eye, and the tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks in his sudden anger. The grief seemed to have evaporated from his demeanor completely – now he only regarded her coldly before raising the horse-whip in his hand and bringing it down on her hard.

"This is _yer fault! _Ya let Ellison Hatfield _die! _My sons're dead 'cause of _you!_"

With each accusation that he hurled at her, Mr. Randall beat her unmercifully with the sharp whip, opening up gashes on her arms, torso, and neck. Evelyn scrambled to shield herself, crying out pleadingly in hopes that he would see reason and cease his punishment, but he only stopped when Calvin and Jim came running over to interfere. Jim, being the bigger of the two brothers, wrapped restraining arms around his father and hauled him away from Evelyn while Calvin placed himself firmly between her and Mr. Randall, using himself as a shield to save her from any lingering lashings.

"Poppy! Stop this!" Calvin cried out. "This ain't her fault!"

"Poppy! _Poppy_!" Jim grunted as he struggled with the older McCoy. "No more!"

But it was Mrs. Sally's voice that finally stayed Mr. Randall's hand.

"_Randall_! That's enough!" She cried sharply. Everyone in the near vicinity remained frozen where the stood and watched as Mrs. Sally hauled herself to her feet to stomp over to her husband. She pushed against his chest once she was close enough, a move that she might not have done if she'd been in her right mind, and shoved the heaving man away from the now bleeding redhead. "Ain't this family sufferin' enough already?" Mrs. Sally cried at him.

Mr. Randall stared at his wife with wide eyes for a long moment, panting from the adrenaline that had driven him to lash out at Evelyn, before he turned his eyes downwards and shrugged off the firm hold of his eldest son. Jim released him reluctantly but kept his eyes glued to him, obviously ready to interfere should he make a move to attack again. Evelyn watched the McCoy patriarch warily, feeling numerous throbs of pain beginning to pop up in various areas of her torso, and reached out a shaky hand to grasp the back of Calvin's shirt and keep him nearby for protection. The rest of the men behind them were all watching the scene unfold apprehensively but no one dared to say even a word.

Finally, after a very tense couple of seconds, Mr. Randall met his wife's gaze and began to back away. "I…I…" He gulped and dropped the whip in his hand, though judging by how shaky he suddenly looked Evelyn wasn't sure if he'd dropped it on purpose or not. "Arrangements need'ta be made." Mr. Randall finally said firmly. "I shall return shortly."

With that he turned on his heel and strode back towards his horse, only pausing for a split second when he was right by the wagon that carried his deceased sons. He placed a hand on worn wood of it for a moment, looking pressed for breath as he gazed at the three McCoys, then continued to his horse. He said nothing more as he mounted the steed and met no one's gaze, simply called out a quick, "Hyah!" and then was on his way, leaving everyone to stare after him in stunned silence.

* * *

**My, oh my. I'm ready to get to happier times, how bout you guys? Sheesh.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm a monster, I'm a monster, I'm a monster! **

**I know, it's been a long time. I got sidetracked by other stories, discouraged because I felt like I was losing people with this one, and then life just exploded. I've been so super busy that I barely even remember the month of October. But I haven't given up on Evie and Cap! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

There were certain disadvantages to living in a small home with numerous people.

Firstly, privacy wasn't something that one was awarded often. Secondly, if you wanted to avoid someone _else_ living in the house, the only real options were to either lock yourself away in a room or leave the home completely. As for Evelyn Farmer, she would have gladly taken the option to leave if it hadn't meant trekking through the rest of the house to do so. The depression that had settled in the house, the stares she'd gotten from the younger McCoys before stowing away in the bedroom she shared with the girls, the icy detestation she could feel practically radiating off of Mr. Randall – she couldn't remember another time where she'd felt this out of place, like this much of an outcast, within the walls of the McCoy home and it was enough to make her question how much longer she intended to stay under the care of the family in question.

She took a moment to glance towards the bedroom door and sighed before shifting her gaze back to the task at hand. The most dominating sound within the household wasn't the usual racket of chores being carried out or the McCoy offspring horsing around, but that of crying. The girls were crying in the boys' room, being comforted by Jim, while a grieving Mrs. Sally had locked herself away in her and Mr. Randall's room to let out her anguish in private – it was heartbreaking to hear but the sounds of despair were impossible to ignore, no matter how hard she tried.

Mr. Randall was a different story altogether – he was the only McCoy _not _succumbing to his grief. After returning an hour or so ago with Perry Cline in tow, the two men had taken seats at the kitchen table to begin drinking copious amounts of whiskey and, from what she could hear of their muffled conversation, had begun planning out rewards for the capture of those involved in the execution. _Highest amount fer that bastard Devil Anse, _she'd heard him slur earlier. _'N don't forget 'is sons, neither. I want 'im'ta _know _what it's like'ta lose 'is flesh 'n blood! _

Evelyn had known she needed to choose a side, she'd acknowledged that fact before she'd even left the Hatfield house. And the lashings from Mr. Randall, the threats against Will and his family, it had all been enough to finally force her to decide where she was going to stand in the grand scheme of things. The McCoys had taken her in, and God knew she adored Calvin and Jim and the rest of the kids like they were her kin, but this family was her past – Will, the man that she loved and wanted to marry, he was her _future. _And Evelyn had decided that she was going to do anything she could to protect him. She'd lost Mr. Ellison, lost Bud and Pharmer and Tolbert, but she wasn't _about_ to lose the man she was in love with as well. Evelyn was going to make _damn _sure he knew what sort of hell-fire was about to rain down on him and his family and would do what she could to ensure he was never caught unawares.

Evelyn winced as she pressed the wet cloth in her hand against one of the numerous welts adorning her arms before sighing in temporary relief as the throbbing pain eased in the slightest. One thing she _wasn't _going to tell Will about, however, was the lashing she'd suffered at the hands of Randall McCoy. She knew all-too-well how Will was when it came to her – he'd be absolutely murderous if he knew what had happened, especially so because the beating had come from a McCoy. And things were going to be hard enough as it was without him doing something irrational in light of his rage.

She dipped the cloth back into the pale of water again, which was slowly turning red with her blood, before pressing it to another wound. This one was deeper and more painful, so the pressure drew a hiss of pain from her lips before she could stop it. The sound she made drew the attention of Calvin, who'd been sitting in front of the window with his forehead pressed against the cool glass and staring blankly out at the setting sun. She wanted to offer a comforting smile as their eyes met, but couldn't find the motivation to do so. Then Evelyn wanted to say something that might console her friend, but frowned when she could think of nothing proper to say. After all, what could she possibly have to say to him that could heal the hurt he was feeling? And especially so considering that she already felt so responsible for the way things had turned out?

Wordlessly Calvin stood from his perch by the window and came to sit beside her on the bed, pulling the rag from her grasp before dipping it into the pail of water and silently motioning for her to lift her chin. Evelyn hesitated for a moment to gaze into his eyes searchingly, but when she finally did as he had asked he simply pressed the rag against the gash on her neck.

"He didn't mean it, ya know." Calvin said hoarsely, keeping his red-rimmed eyes trained on the task at hand. "What 'e said 'bout ya bein' responsible…it ain't true."

Evelyn sighed and then shifted her gaze elsewhere, not even putting up a fight against the emotions swarming her as the mental images of her dead friends passed through her mind for the hundredth time. "Bein' completely honest, I ain't so sure…"

"It _ain't _yer fault." Calvin repeated, this time with more force. The tone made Evelyn's eyes swing back over to meet his steely stare and she gulped before nodding slowly in agreement. "Poppy only did this 'cause 'e can't get 'is hands on'a Hatfield, yet. I'm sure of it."

Evelyn's guilt returned with a vengeance at her friend's reassuring words – why in the world, when he had just lost three of his brothers, was Calvin comforting _her_? She reached up to grab his hand, squeezing it tightly, before frowning and looking to him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, Calvin." She whispered thickly, feeling the events of that day begin to catch up with her again. "Fer everything. I'm _so sorry_."

Whatever resolve Calvin had mustered up disintegrated again as his shoulders slumped and his head dropped forward. Evelyn only stared at the top of his dark head for another second before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug that he readily accepted. As sobs began to wrack his body he clung to her like his life depended on it, burying his face into her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles over his back and whispered any sort of comforting words she could think of in his ear. There was a brief moment where the volume of Mr. Randall and Perry Cline's conversation rose significantly and Evelyn glanced towards the bedroom door with cautious eyes, half-afraid that her guardian would come storming back in to take his anger out on her again. When he didn't, though, she relaxed and focused her attention back on Calvin.

His sobs had finally subsided a little and he pulled away from her to roughly wipe at his eyes. The dark-haired McCoy sniffled a few times before shaking his head and turning a glare down onto the floor. "This…this ain't right. None'a this." He said through gritted teeth. Then he said something that made Evelyn's heart drop into her stomach. "I want 'em all'ta _pay_."

"Calvin – "

"They deserve it!" He said angrily, swinging his watery glare onto her. "They _killed _my brothers!"

She may have decided to stand with Will and his family, but this particular McCoy was still very dear to her. The last thing she wanted was for Calvin to do something insane and get hurt, or worse. "Calvin McCoy, yer brothers wouldn't've wanted ya'ta become a killer." Evelyn stated firmly. "You'll do good'ta let the _law _handle this, ya understand?" Calvin looked like he might protest but Evelyn quickly interrupted him. "Promise me, Calvin – promise me ya won't do nothin' stupid. I know yer hurtin', but...I can't - can't lose no more friends."

He turned a scowl towards the door, refusing to answer for a moment or two. "Fine." He finally agreed, albeit reluctantly so.

"Say it."

"I…I promise."

* * *

Nancy McCoy couldn't remember the last time she had been this absolutely beside herself with boiling rage.

Ever since she'd learned of her cousins' demise she'd been in a right state. More of her family's blood had been spilled, more of her kin had been laid to rest in the Earth. Nancy wanted to kill every Hatfield she saw, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in pure, unadulterated hate, and she wanted _so _badly to take her anger out on someone – or rather, she would have _gladly _unleashed her anger on Evelyn Farmer (the satisfaction of knowing the girl had suffered a cruel lashing wasn't _nearly _enough to abate the storm within Nancy), whom Nancy thought to be just as responsible as the Hatfields for the deaths of Tolbert, Bud, and Pharmer. Who's to say the traitor _hadn't _been involved in some way?

But the McCoy kept a tight reign on her emotions, keeping her ever-present unaffected mask firmly intact whenever she was in the presence of others – _especially _Farmer. There was still work to be done and Nancy just couldn't risk jeopardizing the plans she'd made for the traitorous redhead and her bastard Hatfield lover.

Nancy finally decided to escape the crowded house of her Aunt and Uncle and headed out onto the porch, wanting to flee the gloomy gathering of people that had crowded in for the feast following her cousins' funeral. The dark-haired girl glared up at unforgiving afternoon sun for a moment, cursing the heavy black dress she was wearing, before plopping down into one of the porch seats and tugging at the high collar of her garment. The August heat was absolute torture, as was the general atmosphere around the McCoy house right then, but after whipping out the flask she'd taken from Jefferson and knocking down a few generous helpings her mind began to buzz enough to where she a little less worried about both issues.

Noise by the barn caught her attention and she glanced over, unable to stop the narrowing of her eyes when she spotted Calvin and Evelyn. They were sitting amongst some of the hay, seemingly lost in the own conversation, and Nancy glared at them (or rather Evelyn) for another second before shaking her head and throwing back another helping of whiskey.

It was official – Nancy hated Evelyn Farmer. And she was going to _greatly _enjoy watching the girl fall even further from grace then she already had.

The sound of the front door opening and closing reached her ears, then the newcomer spoke up. "Came fer a bit'a peace 'n quiet? I do not blame ya."

Nancy glanced up at the sound of the familiar voice and offered a half-smirk to her cousin, Perry Cline. "Ya caught me, cousin." She responded before offering her flask to him. "Couldn't stand'ta be in that house one more minute."

Perry accepted the drink being offered to him without hesitation, helping himself to a good amount, then went to sit on the railing just across from her. When his eyes turned to the window behind her a frown crossed over his features – he let out a heavy heave and took another long drink. "Yes, its quite…disheartening." He finally answered glumly. "Aunt Sally – the kids – they're not doin' so well, 'n Randall…well…" He trailed off and shook his head.

"He wants them Hatfields, don't 'e?"

"'Course 'e does." Perry answered immediately with a scoff. "That man ain't gonna let them killers go free – ya can count on that."

He finally offered the flask back to Nancy and she took it from him before shooting another look in the direction of Calvin and Evelyn. They were still attached at the hip and in their own little world, as they had been since Uncle Randall had beaten the daylights out of her, but as Nancy watched their interaction an idea began to form in her head. She turned a calculating look back on her cousin, whom had always been her go-to partner when it came to her schemes, and tilted her head questioningly. The shift in her demeanor seemed to have caught her attention, because he crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What are ya thinkin', cousin?"

"Say I was'ta have a bit'a knowledge on somethin'. Somethin'…_quite_ interestin'." She began to say slowly. "Knowledge I wouldn't mind sharin' with _you_, just as long as ya promise'ta keep it to yerself fer now."

Perry's interest was piqued, that much was obvious. "Reckon I'm rather good at keepin' secrets." He answered conspiratorially. "If it benefits _me, _anyway."

Nancy smirked and sat up a little straighter in her chair, offering the flask back to him. "Here, ya may need this fer what I'm 'bout'ta tell ya." She said. Once Perry had the drink in his hands again, Nancy spared one more look towards Evelyn then turned a serious expression on her cousin. "Dear little Evelyn's got 'erself a boyfriend Uncle Randall don't know 'bout." She revealed in a hushed voice. "And this boyfriend be one'a the men that killed our cousins."

Perry's eyes went so wide that it was almost comical. He then turned a shocked look towards Calvin and Evelyn, openly gaping, before looking back at Nancy with furrowed brows. "Which one?" He asked in a hiss.

"A one Cap Hatfield."

Perry cursed under his breath and shook his head before gulping down another helping of whiskey. "Christ almighty…" He said in disbelief. "How long?"

"A _long _while, I'd reckon." Nancy responded as she relaxed in her chair again. Truth be told, letting someone else in on the secret had lifted some of the weight off of her shoulders. And the McCoy knew that she'd made the right choice confiding in the sneaky, sometimes slimy, Perry Cline – if there was anyone in the world that could take this knowledge and actually _do _something with it, it was him. "She's been lyin' to us, cousin. And takin' advantage of our family's hospitality – what says ya'ta that?"

The words had been said to provoke the beast that Nancy _knew _resided deep within the McCoy cousin. And judging by the flash in his eyes, the jibe had served its purpose. "I say somethin' needs'ta be done 'bout Miss Evelyn Farmer." He answered, passing the whiskey back to Nancy. "But not just yet. Her…_connection…_may prove quite useful, if handled correctly."

Nancy could practically see the wheels turning in his head and now it was _her _interest that had been piqued. Perry Cline was just as capable of a conspirator as she was, if not better – lord only knew what kind of plan he was cooking up right then. "What's on _yer_ mind, cousin?"

A malicious looking smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. "In due time, dear Nancy." He responded mysteriously, casting a predatory look in the direction of Evelyn and Calvin. "Just ya wait 'n see."

* * *

It was easy to sneak off of the McCoy property without drawing too much attention to herself that next Friday – Mrs. Sally had been in a daze ever since Bud, Tolbert, and Pharmer had been put to rest and Mr. Randall was more often then not riding off to Pikeville to do business with Perry Cline. So with her guardians' continued absence and most of the other McCoys preoccupied with daily chores, it was all too easy to creep into the barn, grab Copper, and head out (she only had to stop once when Calvin appeared and questioned her departure, but telling him she simply 'needed alone time' had quickly made him drop the subject).

The sun was hot overhead in the lingering weeks of summertime and she had all but broken a sweat by the time Copper went galloping across the state border, but Evelyn was too relieved to be out of Kentucky to mind. Not only was she finally going to have a chance to be away from the McCoys for the first time in nearly a week, butshe was also finally going to see Will again.

Well…that was, of course, assuming that the Hatfield would actually be waiting for her in their clearing, just as they had discussed before everything went to hell. And truth be told, Evelyn was a little nervous about seeing him – she had absolutely no idea what to expect once they were reunited. Would things feel different between them now? Would they be cautious and timid around each other again? Would Will still be the same person after what he'd done? The fears had continued to nag at her for days on end but she'd been valiantly trying to fight them off, not wanting to get herself too worked up until she was with Will and had more answers.

Evelyn took the back-road into the clearing, which was a faster route when coming from Kentucky and much more accessible for their horses, and urged Copper along faster when she spotted the beginnings of her and Will's home just past a thick patch of trees some twenty minutes later. She finally pulled Copper to a stop near the house, which as of that moment only consisted of a raised foundation, porch steps, and floorboards, and frowned in confusion when she spotted a stationary wagon sitting on the other side of the (now much larger) clearing. Evelyn glanced around quickly for any sign of Will, pausing in her search when she spotted a shirt, jacket, and hat piled up on the floorboards of her and Will's home. The redhead finally swung herself down from Copper, tied him up, then went over to inspect the clothes – they were definitely Will's, she'd recognized them in an instant.

That was when she heard an odd crunching sound from somewhere behind her. She set the clothes back down and descended the porch steps to the yard below, raising a hand up to shield her eyes as she looked in the direction of the wagon some fifteen feet away. Now that Evelyn was looking harder she could see dirt flying up into the air on the other side of the wagon; when she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair she knew she'd found Will. Evelyn sighed to herself and lowered her hand to fiddle with the neckline of her blouse – she'd worn something high-necked and long-sleeved, despite the heat, to cover up any evidence of Mr. Randall's whipping. Once she was positive her healing injuries were still covered, Evelyn gulped down her nervousness and crossed the clearing to join the Hatfield.

Evelyn paused once she'd rounded the wagon (there was something in the bed but it was covered with a grimy looking tarp), taking a moment to gaze at Will – he appeared to be digging a hole of some sort and she had to admire the way the muscles on his bare, sweat-covered back moved with his movements. He was so intent on his task that he hadn't even heard her approach, so she finally spoke up to alert him of her presence. "Hi, Will."

He turned around so quickly that his speed actually surprised her. What surprised her even more, however, was the shovel that he had suddenly chosen to wield as a weapon. For a split second Will was on guard; in the next he had realized that it was only her and had visibly relaxed. "Evie…" He said with a heavy sigh, lowering the shovel. "Didn't know if ya were gonna come."

"Didn't know if _you _were gonna come." She responded with a small smile, giving him another once over. Now that she was with him again, her fears had eased a little bit. "I'm glad'ta see ya."

Will nodded. "Yeah, me too." He answered before reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

It only took another second for Evelyn to deduce that something was wrong with Will. He was acting strangely, he looked tense, and there was an odd expression on his face that Evelyn couldn't quite decipher. It immediately zapped any momentary relief she'd felt and had her feeling uneasy. "Everything alright?" She asked uncertainly, glancing down at the hole he'd been digging.

Will let out a heave and jammed the shovel into the ground before placing his hands on his hips. "Not…not exactly." He answered truthfully with a deep frown. "Evie, somethin's happened…"

Dread filled her at once. What did he _mean _something had happened? Hadn't enough happened already? Evelyn pressed her lips together in a tight line and crossed her arms, not sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say or not. "What is it?"

In the next moment Will's shoulders dropped and he shook his head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Skunkhair." He said thickly. "He's dead. Been…murdered."

That was the _last _thing that Evelyn had expected to hear. She'd thought maybe he was going to say someone had been arrested, or that maybe there had been an accident at the timber yards, but _this_? Evelyn sucked in a sharp breath and then shook her head, glancing towards the wagon. Now she knew what, or _who, _was underneath the tarp. The hole Will was digging wasn't a hole at all – it was a grave. "I can't…" She shook her head again and brought a hand up to her face. Skunkhair had been _her _friend, too. "I can't believe this."

"Can't ya, though? C'mon Evelyn, ya knew this'd happen." He reached into the wagon and produced a stack of _WANTED _fliers, all of which were for those involved in the McCoy murders, something she quickly realized once she began thumbing through them. "Them bastard McCoys gon' come after us all." Will continued gruffly. Evelyn looked up at him again and frowned when she saw the hatred etched into his handsome features. "Thought we'd evened the scales…then they killed my best friend." He said edgily, shaking his head before reaching up to roughly wipe away the tears that had escaped his eyes. "Who they gonna kill next?"

He was so worked up that when Evelyn set down the fliers and reached out for him, she thought he may push her away. But as soon as she slid her arms around him Will leaned into her embrace heavily, dropping his forehead down onto her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her tightly as a few more silent tears went sliding down his cheeks. The sweat on his body soaked into her clothes as they clung to each other but she couldn't bring herself to care as she ran a soothing hand up and down his back, offering him the support he obviously needed right then.

"Will…I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear before propping her chin up on his shoulder and holding him even tighter. He let out a long sigh, gave her one last squeeze, then finally straightened up. He didn't resist her when she reached up to wipe at the tears on his cheeks but he did watch her with a grateful gleam to his good eye. Evelyn finally pulled away from him and then glanced around. "Have'a spare shovel?"

"Why?" Will asked with a frown.

"I…I wanna help ya bury Tom." Evelyn said with a small, encouraging smile.

Will stared at her for a moment before heading to the wagon to produce another shovel for her. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before slowly handing it over. "Thank you, Evie." Will said in a quiet, but sincere, tone before leaning down to press a kiss to her hair.

"You're welcome."

Silence fell between them as Will snatched up his shovel and they set to work, the two of them only sharing glances here or there as they both became lost in their thoughts. Skunkhair's passing had been unexpected and it saddened Evelyn, but the fact that he had been murdered made her feel incredibly uneasy. She'd thought that Mr. Randall wanted _legal _justice, not to start murdering people out of cold blood. If they'd already gotten to Skunkhair, how long would it be before they got to Will? Or Cotton? Or even Devil Anse himself?

By the time they finished burying Skunkhair it was well into the afternoon, but since Evelyn knew that no one would really be looking for her she chose not to rush back to Kentucky and stay with Will for a bit longer. Evelyn was certain then, more then ever, that she'd made the right choice in deciding to side with the Hatfields. If the McCoys wanted blood then who better to warn the Hatfields of awaiting ambushes and keep them up to date then her, a person living with the very man trying to bring them down? It wasn't a permanent solution to the problem, since at some point Evelyn knew she would have to leave the McCoy home, but at least she could help keep the Hatfields alive and breathing for the time being.

Evelyn finally tore her gaze away from the cross they'd made to mark Skunkhair's grave and looked down at Will. He'd stretched out in a patch of grass by the grave and was currently using her lap as his pillow. For the first time that day, he looked at ease. "I'd do anything'ta protect ya, ya know that?"

He opened his eyes and actually offered a small smile. "I do." He said with a nod. "'N I'd do anythin'ta protect _you_."

"I know." Evelyn answered before starting to run her fingers through his hair.

Then she turned her eyes back to the cross with a long sigh, reading the words again. _Here lies Tom Wallace – A fierce friend. _What if this had been different circumstances? What if it had been _Will_ that had been caught off guard and the grave she had dug had been for _him_ instead? The thought terrified her to the very core and made her heart feel as though it'd shatter into a hundred pieces underneath her ribs.

As God was her witness, Evelyn refused to let Will suffer this same fate. She vowed right then and there, no matter what, that she would do whatever was necessary in order to keep Will alive.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Man, this is going to be _hard _to write from this point on. I've still got about eight years to cover in this story O.O. Geez Louise! But I've been having a lot more inspiration for this story lately so hopefully I can start getting updates out quicker!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had been eight days since the passing of Ellison Hatfield and the McCoy brothers and it genuinely amazed Evelyn how significantly things could change in such a short amount of time. Nine days ago the McCoy and Hatfield families had been whole and happy and blissfully unaware of the hardships they were about to be faced with. Nine days ago Mr. Ellison, Bud, Pharmer, Tolbert, and Skunkhair had been alive and well and completely oblivious to the untimely ends they were all about to meet. Nine days ago Evelyn had been accepting of her continuing to live under the care of Randall McCoy until she and Will had a home to call their own and had had bright hopes for their future.

Everything was different now, though. Her friends were dead, the McCoy family was on the verge of falling apart at the seams, and if the man she loved hadn't been in immediate danger, Evelyn would have gladly packed up her belongings and parted ways with her long-time guardians.

She and Will had buried Skunkhair together only two days ago but her mind had been unyieldingly plagued with anxiety since parting ways with him – what if something happened to him while they were apart? What if she wasn't able to warn him of danger in time? What if he was being careless and rash in his anger over Skunkhair's demise and wound up getting himself into trouble? The stress that weighed heavily on her, derived from her fear of losing Will and being robbed of the future they had planned together, would have been enough to drive anyone else to insanity. But as it was she had sworn to do what she had to in order to protect Will. So instead of running away to West Virginia like she so desperately wanted to Evelyn remained under the McCoy roof, diligently keeping her eyes and ears open and all the while pretending that everything was still normal...or at least as normal as it could be nowadays.

On this particularly glum-looking Sunday afternoon (which was eerily reminiscent of the mood that felt permanently settled around the McCoy home) it seemed almost strange that she and the McCoy offspring were going about their chores as usual, especially considering everything that had happened. But she supposed that life just went on – or rather, life _had _to go on.

"Pass me the bit'a soap again?" Evelyn asked, stretching her hand out towards Alifair.

The brown-haired girl nodded and wordlessly passed over a slightly grimy looking bar of soap. Evelyn flashed a quick smile in thanks before plucking up one of Jim's shirts from the pile of laundry next to her and then dipping it into the pond they were working at, getting it good and soaked before beginning to buff out the stains on the worn material. Next was a five minute scrub against the washboard until Evelyn deemed it clean enough and placed it back in the laundry basket until they were back at the house and she could hang it to dry. She hesitated when she picked up the next shirt in the pile, one that she knew belonged to Mr. Randall, and frowned down at the fabric for a moment before setting to work again.

"Goin' back'ta Mate Creek tomorrow?" Alifair asked to break the silence that had fallen between them throughout the duration of their chores.

"Yeah." Evelyn responded slowly with a nod. "Guess…guess its time'ta get back'ta some sense'a normalcy again."

Alifair glanced over at her and then offered a weak attempt at a smile. "Guess so… awful nice'a Dr. Tiller'ta give ya time away from work this week, though."

"It was." Evelyn agreed, thinking back to the letter that Dr. Tiller had sent her last Sunday granting her the week off so that she could properly mourn for the friends she'd lost. Though the doctor's concern for her had been touching, Evelyn almost would have rather gone about her business as usual – no matter how upset she was, she'd have preferred working then having to stay in Kentucky and suffer the withering glares that Randall McCoy continued to shoot her way (when he was home, anyway) or watch Mrs. Sally falling deeper into her depression. "He's always treated me kindly."

"Makes sense that 'e would – yer'a good person." Alifair said sincerely. When Evelyn looked over at her with a small appreciative smile, the McCoy girl sighed and paused in her task. "Ev, I been meanin'ta talk to ya 'bout my Pap – "

The smile immediately fell from Evelyn's lips and she shook her head quickly, turning her attention back to the laundry as she finished scrubbing out a particularly stubborn stain. "No offense intended, Alifair, but I'd rather not speak'a anythin' that's happened with Mr. Randall." She said firmly, putting a quick end to whatever her friend was about to say. "I just…wanna forget 'bout all that."

Alifair immediately snapped her lips shut and nodded once in understanding before turning back to her own washboard.

Evelyn felt a little guilty for her less-than-courteous response to her friend's obvious attempt at smoothing things over between her and Mr. Randall, but stood firm in her resolve not to discuss the strain that continued to linger between her and the McCoy patriarch. Everyone living under the McCoy roof knew very well that their once amiable relationship had taken a turn for the worst, but no matter what sort of comforting words the family tried to offer up Evelyn knew that she and Mr. Randall's relationship had been permanently altered. If he'd seen her as a daughter at any point in his life those days were long gone while any sense of loyalty that she'd had towards her guardian had disappeared completely with the cruel beating she'd endured at his hand – nothing was going to change that now.

"I was thinkin' 'bout payin' Roseanna a visit after we finished our chores today." Evelyn spoke up again to change the subject, wanting to try and lighten up the mood some. "Wanted'ta see the baby 'n check up on yer sister – would ya like'ta join me?"

Evelyn half-expected her friend to decline seeing as she'd done so numerous times in the past out of fear of invoking Mr. Randall's wrath, but to her surprise the girl thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Reckon I would." Alifair agreed, flashing the redheaded girl a half-smile. "With everythin' that's happened, it'd sure be nice'ta get _some'a_ my family back."

"Reckon it would." Evelyn agreed, reaching over to squeeze Alifair's shoulder comfortingly for a moment. "We'll go later then, 'fore yer Pap come home."

The idea of visiting Roseanna seemed to have brightened Alifair's spirits a little bit – for the first time since her brothers had been apprehended by the Hatfield family there was a small, genuine smile on the girl's face. They both worked a little faster after that, eager to finish up their chores and head to Aunt Betty Blankenship's, and finished washing all of the laundry about a half hour later. Then they gathered up all of their things and began to make the short trek through the forest that would take them back to the McCoy home. The slight bounce in Alifair's step as they headed home didn't go unnoticed by Evelyn.

The house was mostly in the same state it had been in when they left an hour or so previous – the younger children were cleaning up inside and tending to the household chores while Jim and Calvin were in the small barn paying some much needed attention to the horses, whom had been a little neglected in lieu of the events of the past week. No doubt Mrs. Sally was still inside and sitting in her rocking chair, disconnected from the world around her. In fact, the only change in the scenery that Evelyn could spot when she and Alifair came walking out of the forest was the arrival of the two men preparing a wagon just in front of the house – Paris and Squirrel McCoy.

" – went ridin' right 'cross in'ta West Virginia 'n took care'a business 'imself." Squirrel was saying to his brother as they prepped the wagon, looking both excited and impressed with whatever story he was telling his brother. "If ya ask me, _that's_ how ya do it, brother."

"Couldn't agree more, but from what I hear Uncle Ran'll weren't too happy 'bout the way ol' Bad Frank handled business." Paris responded with a shrug. "Wants'ta handle it _legal_." He added with a snort.

The snippet of conversation they'd overhead had caught Evelyn's full attention and she shared a sideways look with Alifair as they neared the wagon – she'd heard of Bad Frank Phillips more then once but had believed him to have vacated the area long ago at the request of Devil Anse Hatfield. Why was the man still loitering around and how was he involved with Mr. Randall? The sound of her and Alifair's approaching footsteps both announced their return to the McCoy home and caused Paris to turn around and look behind him curiously – when he spotted them he abruptly ended the conversation he was having with Squirrel and straightened up a little, tipping his hat to them in greeting.

"Afternoon, Alifair, Evelyn." He called to them, which in turn had Squirrel turning to face them before he too tipped his large-billed hat to them.

"Afternoon." Evelyn and Alifair responded almost in synch. "What brings ya here, cousins?" Alifair went on to ask.

"Came'ta help Jim 'n Calvin harvest some'a them crops." Squirrel revealed. "Gonna be gettin' cold soon 'n ya'll need'ta get all them fields taken care of – figured we could lend'a hand to our kin."

"That's nice of ya." Alifair responded with a grateful smile. "Lord knows we need the help now."

Evelyn took that moment to speak up, not really caring why the two McCoy cousins were present but _very _interested in whatever it was the men had just been discussing. "What were the two'a ya talkin' 'bout just now?" Evelyn asked curiously, wanting to see what she could learn from the two McCoys about Frank Phillips. "I heard mention'a Bad Frank Phillips."

"Heard'a him?" Squirrel asked, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her.

"Once'r twice." She answered noncommittally with a shrug, trying not look as eager for information as she felt. "Heard 'e's bad news."

"Yeah, well, ya ask Uncle Randall 'n surely that's what _he'll_ tell ya. Ask _me _'n I say the man's a bona-fide hero." Paris responded matter-of-factly. "Went ridin' in'ta West Virginia few days past, 'e did. Had 'imself a little _skunk _hunt."

He and Squirrel shared a snicker or two after that, nudging each other with their elbows, and it only took about a second and a half for Evelyn to decipher what Paris' words had meant – Bad Frank Phillips was the one who'd murdered Skunkhair Tom Wallace. The knowledge made her stomach turn uneasily but she did her best to hide it. "Thought Mr. Randall wanted them men arrested." Evelyn said with a frown. "Not murdered."

"He _does _want 'em arrested, that's why he ain't hirin' Bad Frank – don't trust 'im." Squirrel clarified, which was only a slight relief for Evelyn to hear, before shooting a look towards Paris. "Might be the only one who _does _want this done legal, though."

Paris nodded in agreement of his brother's explanation before smirking over at him. "What do ya say, brother? Reckon we should find Bad Frank 'n offer up our services?" He asked with a malicious look on his face. "Sure wouldn't mind bein' the one that brings Devil Anse'ta his end."

Alifair looked a little discomforted with what the two malevolent brothers were discussing but Evelyn wasn't the least bit surprised to hear of their desire to murder Hatfields. They'd always hated the family, had always gone out of their way to cause them trouble, and were obviously not shy when it came it murder – the long-deceased Bill Staton was proof enough of that. Add the bonus of reward money on top of that and that was all the motivation they needed to follow through with their vicious plans.

"You'll do good not'ta get yerself mixed up in business like that." Alifair chastised with a deep frown on her pretty face. "This family seen enough trouble." When Paris and Squirrel only shared an unsure look in response, Alifair took a step towards them and pointed a finger in their faces. "Promise me, cousins. Promise me ya won't do nothin' stupid."

There was a moment of hesitation before they both mumbled out, "We promise." But the look they shared when Alifair turned her back on them and continued on to the laundry lines was more then enough to convince Evelyn that they had no intentions of keeping their promise.

"Ya'll ready'ta go?" Jim's voice rung out as he and Calvin came making their way over, nodding to her in acknowledgement. "Got lots'a work ahead'a us."

"Yeah, we ready, cousin." Squirrel said in confirmation, quirking an eyebrow at Paris before turning to follow after Calvin and hop up into the wagon.

Jim nodded and then shifted his attention to Evelyn. "We goin' down'ta the crops, prolly be out there fer the rest'a the day. Think you 'n Alifair can keep everythin' in order here, make sure the kids don't get outta line?"

"Sure thing, Jim." Evelyn said in response, choosing to keep him uninformed of her and Alifair's plans to visit Roseanna at some point in the day just in case he decided to tell Mr. Randall and wound up getting them in trouble.

He nodded gratefully, patted her shoulder, then headed for the wagon with Paris – once the boys are on their way Evelyn continued on in the direction that Alifair had gone, mulling over what she'd learned from Paris and Squirrel. Learning of Frank Phillips' involvement and the McCoy boys' aspirations wasn't anything overly substantial yet, but at least now she knew who was responsible for Skunkhair's death and knew who to warn the Hatfields away from. And in the end, that was certainly better then nothing.

* * *

"Oh my lord, how nice it is'ta see you two!" Betty Blankenship immediately greeted upon opening the front door and seeing Evelyn and Alifair on the porch. The woman wasted no time pulling Alifair into an amorous hug before next enveloping Evelyn into her vice grip. "Roseanna'll be _so _happy'ta see ya both. Come in! Come in!"

The two girls allowed themselves to be ushered into the nicely decorated home by the older woman before looking around expectantly, eager to see Roseanna but not wanting to overstep the rules of politeness by searching through the home without the owner's permission. As soon as Aunt Betty had the front door closed again she motioned for the pair to follow her before heading for a room off to the side. Already Evelyn could hear the coos of a young baby and felt her heart warm at the sound – there had been a great fear that the infant wouldn't live through childbirth because Roseanna had been so sickly throughout most of her pregnancy, so the fact that the newborn girl had survived was both a relief and a _very _welcome respite from the numerous losses as of late.

Roseanna seemed to be resting when they finally entered the room but stirred when Aunt Betty spoke up. "Roseanna, dear – ya've got visitors." The older woman announced with a broad smile.

It was a little disheartening to see how ill and weak Roseanna looked, but as soon as the girl opened her eyes and focused in on her and Alifair it seemed like life had been breathed back into her – it was, after all, the first time that Roseanna had seen Alifair since getting kicked out of the McCoy home. She straightened up as her eyes went wide with shock. "Alifair?" She asked gently, almost in disbelief.

It was as though a dam had broken. Alifair's eyes almost immediately filled with tears of happiness at being reunited with her sister. "Oh, Roseanna!" She said before rushing over to the blonde's side to give her a massive hug.

While the two sisters clung to each other and cried their relief at seeing one another again, Evelyn lingered by the doorway and shared a smile with Aunt Betty. The aging woman pressed a hand over her heart, obviously touched by the scene, before reaching out to squeeze Evelyn's hand and then turning to leave so that the three could have their visit in private. The redhead watched the woman go before turning at the sound of a gentle cry – Sarah Elizabeth, Roseanna's daughter, was in a bassinet only a few feet away and Evelyn couldn't resist going over to take a peek at the young child.

She was small, even frail looking, but absolutely beautiful with her big eyes and tufts of dark hair on top of her head. Evelyn smiled to herself and leaned over to run a gentle fingertip along the child's soft belly as the girl stared at her with wide eyes, feeling her heart opening up to the child that (if fate had allowed and Johnse not been such a complete imbecile) would have someday been her niece. "You can hold 'er if ya want."

Evelyn glanced over at Roseanna, who had parted from Alifair so they could both wipe their tears and collect themselves, before smiling and reaching down to gently pick up the child. Once the girl was nestled safely in her arms she made her way over to the bed to take a seat next to Alifair so she too could meet the newest addition to the McCoy family.

"She's beautiful, Roseanna." Evelyn complimented earnestly. "Takes after 'er momma."

"Thank you." Roseanna responded sincerely, settling back against her pillows.

But when Evelyn and Roseanna shared a look behind Alifair's back, the redhead couldn't help but notice that the blonde's smile fell a little bit and that her happy demeanor seemed to have diminished in the slightest. There was something in the way that Roseanna was looking at her, a scrutinizing, almost accusing, look in her eyes that Evelyn had never once seen her friend direct towards her and that didn't sit will with her at all. Roseanna didn't voice whatever it was that she was feeling though and turned her eyes away, choosing to watch as Alifair gushed over the small baby that Evelyn held within her arms instead.

"Here, Alifair – meet yer niece proper while I speak with yer sister." Evelyn offered before gently passing the baby over to Alifair.

The girl gladly accepted the infant before standing to pace the room, beginning to coo over Sarah Elizabeth affectionately and seemingly oblivious to anything but the child. Evelyn shared another look with Roseanna before scooting closer to her and slowly reaching out to press a hand to the girl's forehead – the blonde still regarded her a bit strangely but, to her relief, didn't push her away.

"Feelin' any better?"

"A bit." Roseanna answered with a shrug. "Been sleepin' quite a bit, tryin'ta get my strength back." She explained with a heavy sigh. "Dr. Tiller's been out quite'a bit 'n keepin' an eye on me."

"Good'ta hear." Evelyn answered with a gentle smile, moving her hand away to fiddle with the material of her skirt awkwardly.

Why did things feel so strange between her and Roseanna now? They'd always been close, practically like sisters, and their bond had grown even stronger over the past year or so in lieu of their relationships with the Hatfield brothers. With a sinking feeling Evelyn had to wonder if her friend felt the same way about her as Mr. Randall did now – did she too blame Evelyn for what had happened to her brothers? Evelyn didn't have the courage to question Roseanna about the shift in their friendship, at least not while Alifair was around. Instead she patted Roseanna's hand and moved away from the bed to sit in the rocking chair next to it, letting Alifair take her vacated spot so that she and Roseanna could have their time to talk and catch up with one another.

The more she thought about it, the more Evelyn figured she should have been prepared for something like this. Roseanna was the only McCoy that knew about her relationship with William Cap Hatfield, the man that had helped murder her brothers; of _course_ things were going to be different and _not_ just between the two of them, either – Evelyn's allegiance was with Will now and when the time came to make it known, she knew that this was how she'd be received by the rest of the McCoys.

And that's when it _really _sunk in. Calvin, Jim, Alifair, the girls…her friendships with all of them were going to be over the second that she stepped foot out of the McCoy home and went to take her place by Will's side.

The two girls stayed long enough to have a late lunch with Roseanna and Aunt Betty, the blonde haired McCoy carefully concealing any tension she felt towards Evelyn throughout the duration of the visit, but once the sun began to rise higher into the sky with the increasingly late hour they decided it would be best if they were on their way. Roseanna and Alifair took their time saying goodbye to one another, the younger of the two sisters promising to make more time to come and visit before showering her niece with as much attention as she could, but when it came time for Evelyn to say her goodbyes she lingered by the foot of the bed unsurely.

"Alifair, can Evelyn 'n I have'a moment alone?" Roseanna asked with a gentle smile.

"Sure." Alifair said, looking back and forth between them with slight confusion. "I'll just say my goodbyes'ta Aunt Betty."

Evelyn watched as Alifair left then turned back to face Roseanna once she was positive the girl was out of earshot. The McCoy straightened up again, watching Evelyn with an unreadable expression, and Evelyn sighed before wringing her hands together. "Roseanna – "

"I've always loved ya like'a sister, Evelyn." Roseanna interjected, making the redhead instantly fall silent. "Ya know that." The blonde paused before sighing heavily and shaking her head. "Life ain't been real easy fer me past couple years." She began to explain. "And ya been there fer me when nobody else has, somethin' fer which I'm eternally grateful. But after what happened'ta my brothers…" She trailed off, looking a little choked up for a minute. After she collected herself again, Roseanna turned an unreadable look on Evelyn. "Are ya still with 'im?" She asked firmly. "The man that helped kill my brothers?"

Evelyn gnawed at her lip, the McCoy's choice of words hitting her like a firm punch to the stomach, before slowly nodding. "I am."

Roseanna frowned and then nodded. "I see…"

There was a long moment of silence before Evelyn spoke up again. "Words can't express how sorry I am 'bout yer brothers – they were _my _friends, too, Roseanna." Evelyn explained before sucking in a deep breath. "But I lost too many people I care 'bout – I _ain't_ losin' him too. My place is by _his _side now. I love 'im and…and I plan'ta marry 'im." Evelyn finished with firm resolve.

It was hard to tell how Roseanna took that particular bit of information. For a moment she looked almost angry with what Evelyn had said, then a bit saddened, then all of the emotion disappeared from her face completely as she squared her shoulders and turned a blank stare on the redhead. "Then I think it best we don't see one another fer'a while." Roseanna said, leaving no room for argument. "I won't tell no one 'bout you 'n him, but I just…I just don't know if I got it in me'ta be yer friend, not with everythin' that's happened."

This was exactly what Evelyn had thought she might hear from Roseanna. It saddened her but she had known this would be coming. She pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded her head slowly. "I understand." Evelyn said softly before offering a weak smile. "Take care, Roseanna. I hope…I hope you 'n Sarah Elizabeth get better, alright?" The sincere words seemed to break down a little bit of Roseanna's resolve because her eyes became a little bit glossier in the next moment, but the McCoy only nodded once in response. "Goodbye."

And with that Evelyn turned to leave, only hesitating for one last second to run a gentle hand over little Sarah Elizabeth's face before walking out of the room and away from her friendship with Roseanna McCoy.

* * *

Evelyn was exhausted and running very late by the time she made it to Mate Creek the next morning. Most of the night had been spent tossing and turning and fretting over what had happened between her and Roseanna while the few hours of sleep she _had _gotten had been very fitful. Alifair and Calvin had voiced their concerns over the bags beneath her eyes once she was up and getting ready for work but she brushed them off by saying she'd only had a bad night of sleep before hurrying out – thankfully she hadn't awoken when she was supposed to, which didn't give her time to linger in the McCoy house and be the subject of more questioning.

Her exhaustion was forgotten once she was finally riding into the town square of Mate Creek again though, and for the first time in over a week Evelyn actually felt a bit more like herself again – for once she wasn't surrounded by depression or on the receiving end of Randall McCoy's now cold attitude. She waved to people she knew as she went riding past, smiled at the familiar sight of the vendors and patrons that filled up the street, and audibly sighed in relief when she spotted Dr. Tiller's office just down the way. _Good'ta be back…_

Once Copper was tied up underneath the shade of the trees behind Dr. Tiller's office Evelyn hauled her saddlebags off of his back and made her way to the front, only pausing by the steps for a second to try and search out an all-too-familiar timber cart. To her disappointment, the spot that was usually inhabited by the Hatfield timber cart was vacated that particular morning. Evelyn frowned, having desperately wanted to see the blonde-haired man she loved, before turning and continuing up the steps. She supposed she'd just have to tell Will about Frank Phillips and the McCoy cousins some other time, and hopefully _sooner _rather then _later._

Evelyn was just about to open the door to the office when something caught her attention. She paused, wondering why the sign on the door (which had always labeled this establishment as Dr. Tiller's office) looked different, then felt her eyes go wide.

_Medical Offices of Dr. Ephraim Tiller & Dr. Evelyn Farmer_

Was she reading this correctly? Was someone playing a cruel joke on her? Was this real?

Evelyn stared at the sign for another moment before finally rushing into the office – what had once been a single, solitary desk in the waiting room had been moved and now had a companion desk sitting opposite. She gaped at the change, her heart racing, then looked over when Dr. Tiller came stepping out of one of the patient rooms. The man immediately smiled proudly upon seeing her.

"Good morning, Evelyn. I'm glad'ta see ya."

She looked at him for a long moment, still trying to wrap her head around this new development, and struggled for something to say as she gestured to the desks. "Is this…am I…what's…" She tried to get out, opening and closing her mouth like she were a fish out of water.

Dr. Tiller headed over and only came to a halt when he was standing directly in front of her. "First, I want'ta tell ya how deeply sorry I am fer all yer losses." The doctor began, making her fall silent. "It ain't easy losin' someone ya care 'bout, let alone many people all at one time. My sincerest condolences." He continue earnestly, reaching out to clasp her by the shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face. "Second, I'd like'ta say how _damn _proud I am of ya. What ya did fer Ellison Hatfield…ain't a lot'a people that would've. Yer gonna make a helluva doctor, Evelyn, and I think it's high time I let ya start spreadin' yer wings."

Hearing his touching words after the horrible week she'd had was exactly what Evelyn needed to hear – it brought tears to her eyes but warmed her heart and she managed a watery smile up at her long-time employer. "Thank you, Dr. Tiller. I…I'm lost fer words."

He smiled and then extended a hand towards her. "Say you'll be my partner, _Dr. Farmer._"

Evelyn only stared at his hand for a second before slipping her hand into his and giving it a firm shake. "I will." She readily agreed.

She'd done it. After years of training and years of working herself to the bone, she'd finally reached the goal she'd been working so hard to accomplish. She was now Dr. Evelyn Farmer.

* * *

**This chapter turned out much better then I thought it would. What did you guys think?**


	22. Chapter 21

**The next couple of chapters are going to give me a hell of a time, I just know it…because I'm almost to the part of this story that I've been _dying _to write and it's driving me insane! So close but so far!**

**P.S. Every time I go to update, a new reader reviews…it's like we're all on the same wavelength or something. Welcome Fallen Warrior Angel!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

The rest of Monday was bustling and busy, as was usual, but the dawn of the next day brought Evelyn and Dr. Tiller a fairly uneventful Tuesday morning. Aside from tending to a man that had dislocated his shoulder and a young girl suffering from harsh coughing fits, the tell-tale bell dangling from the door remained relatively silent and foot-traffic to and from their office had slowed considerably. So the two doctors had taken advantage of the slow day and decided to make use of their spare time by going through their stock of supplies and tidying up around the office, which had grown a bit disorganized in Evelyn's absence the previous week.

"Honestly, Dr. Tiller – what did ya do 'fore I was workin' here?" Evelyn asked, both bewildered and amused, as she rounded up the neglected laundry that had been tossed carelessly into one of the patient rooms.

"I'll have ya know I did _just _fine." Came Dr. Tiller's haughty retort. "Maybe weren't as organized, but certainly weren't helpless neither."

Evelyn wasn't so convinced. Her week off had been her longest leave of absence since coming to work for the good doctor some five years ago, and, judging by the heap of laundry at her feet, Dr. Tiller seemed to have forgotten how to carry out the more mundane tasks that she was normally in charge of – the dirty laundry was piled so tall that she suspected it was going to take a few days to get all the linens and towels and patient clothing clean and proper again.

With a heave she leaned down to scoop up as much of it as she could before heading out into the waiting room to toss the armful haphazardly into a basket, intending to take the laundry down to the river at her midday break. When a strained grunt followed by a few colorful curse words sounded behind her she turned a curious look on her partner, quirking an eyebrow when she saw that the older doctor was leaning over the desk and rubbing at his back with a grimace. "Dr. Tiller? Somethin' wrong?"

"Back's givin' me problems 'gain." He growled out, straightening up again but with much effort. He tried to resume his task and reached up to pull down some old vials from the supply cupboard, but the movement seemed to cause another round of pain for him because he cursed and shook his head. "Damn it all'ta hell…"

Evelyn finally went over to his side and reached up for the vials herself, pulling them down and then passing them over to Dr. Tiller. He thanked her gratefully, still rubbing at his back, before beginning to sort through the vials and dividing them into two separate groups. He began scribbling down a few quick words on what Evelyn could see was a growing list of the supplies they needed to restock. "May wanna think 'bout takin' it easy, Dr. Tiller." She finally suggested, eyeing the grimace still lingering on his face. "Ya won't be doin' no one any good if yer bedridden."

Dr. Tiller waved a hand dismissively despite the fact that he clearly appreciated her concern for him. "Don't worry yerself 'bout me, Farmer. I'm just'n old man with old bones. Weather's prob'ly 'bout'ta change – ya know my body always protests the winter season."

Evelyn nodded slowly in acceptance of the excuse before leaving Dr. Tiller to go and collect the rest of the laundry. When she entered the room again he was putting the vials back on the shelf – he seemed to be struggling a bit still but was seemingly doing his best to hide it from her now. She decided not to comment on it but did have to take a moment to wonder just how many more years of medical practice Dr. Tiller would be able to endure. She could clearly recall his plans to retire as soon as he'd properly trained someone to take over the business but thought it imprudent and impolite to question him on when he intended to see these plans carried out. Not to mention that she didn't want to remind him of his impending retirement and prompt him into a hasty departure – she was in no way ready to run this office on her own.

With the laundry stowed in the baskets and ready to be tended to, Evelyn snatched up a dirty washcloth and rejoined Dr. Tiller, mindlessly humming to herself as she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse, before beginning to wipe at the increasingly dirty shelves of the supply cupboard. They worked in amiable silence, moving around each other with learned expertise, until Dr. Tiller spoke up again.

"Made a house call last Thursday over in Pikeville – lots'a unfamiliar faces wanderin' 'round in those parts." He commented, glancing at Evelyn from the corner of his eye as though secretly observing her reaction to this observation.

"Wish I could say this surprises me." Evelyn said in return, frowning at the knowledge of no-good bounty hunters beginning to gather up Pikeville. "Mr. Randall's posted up rewards, wants anyone involved with…" She trailed off and frowned deeper, suddenly finding herself unable to discuss the tragedy that had just occurred. "…well, 'e wants the Hatfields 'n all their allies locked away." She finally concluded, scrubbing harder at the shelves in front of her in an attempt to pull her mind away from the disheartening memories.

"I feared ya might say somethin' like that." Dr. Tiller said heavily before turning a concerned look on her. "Ya don't think – "

But whatever Dr. Tiller was about to ask died on his lips and the abrupt halt in conversation was enough to pull Evelyn's attention back to the man next to her. She turned her head towards him curiously, unsure why he was suddenly so silent, but his eyes weren't trained on her when her gaze landed on him. Or at least, not on her _face_ – his mouth was slightly agape as his gaze remained locked on her exposed forearms and, with a sinking feeling, Evelyn was harshly reminded of the still-healing welts residing on her pale skin. Markings that, until this moment, she had foolishly forgotten about.

"Evelyn, _what _in the _world _– " Dr. Tiller began to ask, quickly moving on from their previous conversation as his eyebrows furrowed together out of both concern and anger.

"It's nothin'." The redhead responded hastily, dropping the rag in her hands to quickly push the sleeves of her blouse back down into proper place.

Dr. Tiller wasn't convinced, however. Before she could cover the wounds that Mr. Randall had inflicted upon her he reached out to stop her movements with a hand around her wrist, pulling her arm closer to get a better look at the marks marring her skin. She gnawed at her lip anxiously, watching the doctor with uncertain eyes, and felt her stomach flip over uneasily when he dropped her hand to cross his arms over his chest, watching her with barely concealed anger.

"Who did that'ta you?" He demanded to know.

"Dr. Tiller – "

"_Who_?"

Evelyn sighed and wrung her hands nervously, turning her eyes away to look at anything and everything except the angry man before her. "Mr. Randall." She finally forced herself to admit, though she regretted doing so almost instantaneously.

Dr. Tiller grumbled something under his breath and turned on his heel, heading for his desk. He shook his head as he yanked open a drawer, producing a flask of whiskey, before downing a generous helping. Evelyn had suspected he might be upset should he ever learn of what transpired with Randall McCoy, but she hadn't anticipated him being _this _angry. It was both surprising and a bit endearing. "Beat ya fer helpin' Ellison Hatfield, din't 'e?"

"…partially." Evelyn confirmed, thinking it wiser _not _to tell Dr. Tiller that Mr. Randall blamed her for his sons' deaths. "Listen, it's nothin' I can't handle. My Pap was worse."

Dr. Tiller wasn't pleased with her reasoning though and that was more then obvious when he turned a pointed, unamused look on her. "Ya shouldn't _have'ta _handle it, Evelyn." He countered argumentatively. Then he asked the question that immediately had anxiousness flowing through her veins. "Have ya told Cap?"

"_No._" Evelyn stressed firmly. "'N don't intend to, so I'd 'preciate if ya kept this'ta yerself." Dr. Tiller started to protest but Evelyn held a hand up to halt him, shaking her head. "Please, Dr. Tiller. Ya _know_ Will – he finds out 'bout this 'n he'll ride off'ta Kentucky'ta deal with Randall McCoy _himself_. He's in enough trouble as is without makin' a rash decision 'n gettin' 'imself shot up." Evelyn quickly reasoned with her employer. When he didn't try to argue again, she offered up an encouraging smile that he did not return. "Thanks fer yer concern, but I know what I'm doin'." She finished reassuringly. "Trust me."

It took a long, contemplative minute on Dr. Tiller's part before he let out a heave and nodded (quite reluctantly) in agreement. "Fine, but I _ain't _happy 'bout it." He told her, just to emphasize how displeased with the situation he was. He was silent for a beat or two before speaking again. "This the only time this's happened?"

"Yes, sir." She answered truthfully.

"If it happens again 'n I learn 'bout it, I'm goin' straight'ta Cap."

Evelyn pressed her lips together but nodded anyway. _This happens again, then I ain't tellin' ya_, she responded mentally.

An awkward feeling settled around the two doctors as they stood staring one another down, both seemingly uncertain about what should be said next, until Evelyn finally turned and headed for the laundry baskets. Though it was not yet her midday break, the opportunity to escape the uncomfortable air that lingered in the office was too appealing to ignore and she decided to head to the river early, hopeful that giving the doctor some space would help him calm down again. Evelyn snatched up the basket, having to balance the heavy holder on her hip, and strode towards the door.

"I'll be at the river." She announced, sparing him a brief glance over her shoulder. "Need'ta start on this laundry'r it'll take a lifetime'ta finish."

"Evelyn." Dr. Tiller stated, appearing to have not paid much attention to what she just said. The redhead paused at the door and turned back towards him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "If things get worse, if the McCoys start treatin' ya bad or…or somethin' goes awry – yer always welcome'ta stay here or, if need be, bunk up with me 'n the missus."

That one offer seemed to zap the discomfort right out of the room and Evelyn shot the older man a genuine, thankful smile as she nodded once in understanding. "Thank you, Dr. Tiller. I'll keep that in mind."

But even as she said it Evelyn knew she more then likely wouldn't take Dr. Tiller up on his offer unless things _really _went sour – it'd be awfully hard to get information on the McCoys and all their rogue bounty hunters if Evelyn wasn't in Kentucky to keep a secretive eye on things. Dr. Tiller seemed to accept her response though and inclined his head to her before turning to head for his desk, still looking troubled but evidently not going to press the matter any further. Evelyn watched him for another moment, feeling quite comforted by the fact that she had Dr. Tiller as her ally, before turning to head out of the office.

It was a few hours later when Evelyn came riding back into town, freshly cleaned basket of laundry in tow. Her eyes, as always, did a quick sweep of the bustling town of Mate Creek, ever searching for a familiar head of blonde hair, but for the second day in a row there was no sight of William Hatfield amongst the crowded streets. The portion of her mind that was in a constant state of worry these days feared that something might have happened to him but she quickly pushed the possibility away – if Will had been injured (or worse) someone would have told her; Evelyn was certain of it.

Feeling disappointed and discourage Evelyn continued on in the direction of the office, she and Copper trotting along leisurely, and only hesitated in her journey when she was about to go riding past Judge Wall Hatfield's office. She pulled on Copper's reigns to slow him down a bit, her heart pounding a little bit harder.

There, standing near the door to the judge's office and puffing away on their tobacco pipes, was Judge Wall Hatfield himself and Will's father, Devil Anse Hatfield.

It was the first time she'd seen either of them since leaving the Hatfield house over a week prior and Evelyn wasn't sure how to go about interacting with them now. It felt improper to continue on as though she hadn't seen them, especially because both of the Hatfields had obviously spotted her, but Evelyn wasn't entirely sure if they would welcome conversation with her either. She finally made her decision when Devil Anse shared a few inaudible words with his brother and then took a few steps in her direction. The redhead sucked in a calming breath before dismounting Copper, grabbing him by the reins before striding bravely towards the approaching Hatfield.

"Afternoon." Devil Anse said in greeting, tipping his hat to her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hatfield." She responded politely, fighting down the swarm of nervousness within her before directing her attention to Wall Hatfield for a quick moment. "Judge Hatfield."

Wall Hatfield nodded to her and then crossed his arms leisurely, content to silently observe the exchange between her and his younger brother. "Word is ya've finished yer apprenticeship with Dr. Tiller." Devil Anse said almost conversationally, catching her attention again. "S'pose congratulations are in order, Dr. Farmer."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatfield. Kind of ya'ta say."

He nodded and fell silent for a moment, his expression as unreadable as ever, before his brows furrowed and his left hand reached up to grab hold of the tobacco pipe resting between his lips. "I trust ya weren't met with too much trouble upon returnin'ta Kentucky?" He inquired next, surprising her a little bit with the nature of his question.

Was Devil Anse actually _concerned_ about her? "No, sir." Evelyn lied, knowing better then to reveal anything about what happened between her and Randall McCoy that fateful day, especially after seeing how poorly Dr. Tiller had reacted.

"Good." He responded with a nod, none-the-wiser that she had just lied directly to his face. Then the Hatfield glanced back at his brother before descending the steps in front of him and coming down to stand directly in front of her. "Listen, Miss Farmer. I never thanked ya fer helpin' my brother." He said in a bit of a hushed tone, as though speaking the words any louder would take away from the sincerity of them. "I know ya were fond'a him 'n he you. Workin' on 'im, seein' 'im like that – it couldn't've been easy. Took a lot'a courage'ta do what ya did 'n I 'preciate it."

Evelyn was absolutely floored by what the Hatfield patriarch had just said. He'd always seemed so standoffish and indifferent when it came to her, almost like he didn't care about her existence one way or the other. This was by far the kindest thing that he had ever said to her and had been one hundred percent unexpected. "Thank you, Mr. Hatfield." Evelyn said earnestly. "I'd like'ta visit 'is grave, pay my respects if that's no bother'ta you, sir." Devil Anse nodded his consent before explaining how to locate the resting place of Ellison Hatfield, informing her of the family cemetery some five miles down the main road. "How's Cotton Top?" She asked once he finished with his directions.

"He's…" Devil Anse trailed off before heaving. "He's gettin' by. Been keepin' 'im busy, tryin'ta keep 'im from dwellin' on it. That's what Ellison'd wanted." He explained with pursed lips, looking for a brief moment as if he were speaking more to himself then to her. "Him 'n Cap been workin' overtime at the yards'ta keep their minds off the ones they lost."

It was a relief not only to learn that Will was still perfectly fine but also to hear that Devil Anse had been keeping the boys busy – if they were busy working that meant they didn't have time to do anything rash, like riding into Kentucky to exact anymore revenge or getting caught up in something that would further put them in jeopardy. "I heard 'bout Skunkhair." Evelyn said quietly, frowning a bit. "_Quite _a bit, actually." This seemed to catch Devil Anse's attention, because he titled his head at her with a questioning look. "The McCoys, they were talkin' 'bout it. Said Frank Phillips be the one responsible fer 'is death."

"Frank Phillips?" Devil Anse asked sharply, not looking too pleased to hear this. "Ya mean _Bad _Frank Phillips?"

"Yes, sir." Evelyn confirmed. "He ain't workin' with Mr. Randall but he _is _around – I'd keep an eye out fer 'im. Paris 'n Squirrel McCoy as well – their intentions fer yer family are anythin' but good."

Now it had _not_ been her plan to go to Devil Anse with this information. He seemed to have warmed to her a little bit in recent meetings but, speaking truthfully, Evelyn was still very intimidated and even a little frightened of him. But the words had come tumbling out before she could stop them and she immediately pressed her lips together, waiting for his reaction to this passing along of information. He took a long moment to regard her before crossing his arms over his chest and pinning her into place with a commanding stare, immediately making her feel as though she stood only a few inches tall. "Miss Farmer, am I understandin' ya right? Have ya been keepin' tabs on McCoy 'n his associates?"

Evelyn immediately flushed. Part of her was embarrassed and fairly certain Devil Anse Hatfield was about to tell her how idiotic she was acting while the other suddenly realized that Devil Anse would more then likely tell Will what she was up to, which she knew without a doubt in her mind was going to cause an argument between the two of them. "I…I might be." She admitted reluctantly. "I just…wanted'ta keep an eye on things."

"Sure ya ain't tryin'ta _spy_?"

The tone he used almost made her bristle a bit in offense, but Evelyn hampered down the urge and tried hard not to sound too defensive when she spoke next. "I'm just tryin'ta make sure no more blood gets spilled – is that so wrong, Mr. Hatfield? Ain't we all suffered enough as is?"

If her reasoning had an impact on Devil Anse, he hid it well. The air around them shifted with something she couldn't place her finger on and she thought she saw his beard twitch as he regarded her, watching her with contemplative eyes before casting a look towards his brother over his shoulder. The judge had moved a bit closer to hear their conversation and his interest had clearly been piqued, but he neither said nor questioned anything. Devil Anse turned back towards her. "Thank you fer the information." He said, though thanks to the flatness of his tone she couldn't gauge if he was being sincere or not. Then he jerked his head in the direction of her and Dr. Tiller's office. "Prob'ly should get on back'ta work now, Dr. Farmer."

Evelyn looked back and forth between the two Hatfields in front of her uncertainly before nodding and turning to leave, feeling a little bemused by the reaction she'd gotten. She had just warned them that Bad Frank was not only in the area but also willing to kill _and _that Paris and Squirrel had their own agendas – shouldn't they have been a little more grateful? Did they think her information was nothing to go off of? Did they think she was foolish for spying on the McCoys? Or did they just not trust her because they thought perhaps she was spying for _both _sides?

"And Dr. Farmer?" She nearly cringed as she paused, glancing back at Devil Anse as he placed his tobacco pipe between his lips again and crossed his arms. The way he looked at her was a bit disconcerting, making her rethink all of the times she'd believed this particular Hatfield might actually like her to an extent. "I'd be careful if I was you – ya put yerself in quite a...position."

His words left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Understood, sir." Evelyn hesitated next, shifting her weight on her feet. "Am I…am I right in thinkin' Will's gonna learn'a this?"

"Yes, you are." Devil Anse answered simply before he let out a large puff of smoke through his nose and then turned to rejoin his brother, causing her to let out a heavy sigh of anxiousness before continuing on to the office and leaving the two Hatfields behind.

* * *

Dr. Tiller was mostly back to acting like himself as the day carried on, not daring to bring up Randall McCoy or the marks on her arms again, but Evelyn fell more and more into a state on uneasiness with each hour that ticked by. She'd spied Devil Anse riding off down the main road hours ago and, even though she knew Will was currently working, was fairly certain it would only be a matter of time before her intended showed up to give her a piece of his mind. Each time Evelyn thought she heard a horse riding up to the office her heart would plummet down into her stomach and her eyes would fly to the window, waiting for him to come waltzing through the front door. But it was never him.

Eventually her anxiousness began to wear on Dr. Tiller's nerves until he impatiently reminded her that since she was no longer apprenticing, she had more freedom to come and go as she saw fit. In short, he wanted her out of the office until she was no longer acting like a frightened bunny and all but forced her out of the building so he could get some work done.

So with her workday cut short, Evelyn collected Copper for the second time that day and went riding down the same road that Devil Anse had taken hours previous, heading in the direction of the Hatfield's cemetery.

She didn't hasten to get there quickly but rather took her time, not sure how she'd feel about seeing Mr. Ellison's grave marker and half-dreading whatever effect it might have on her. Seeing his final resting place, seeing the headstone with his name on it – it would make his death even more real then it already was. There was a note of finality lurking underneath the surface of this trip and it left Evelyn with a constricted throat, her heart thumping hard in her chest with the thought of saying her last goodbyes to the man she'd admired so much.

About five miles down the road Evelyn spotted the tiny little marker that Devil Anse had told her about, signaling to her that she had come upon the beaten path that would eventually lead her to the Hatfield cemetery. It took another ten or so minutes before she came across the slightly overgrown clearing that served as the cemetery for the ancestors that Will and his family had descended from and as soon as ancient looking grave markers began to jump into her line of sight, Evelyn pulled Copper to a halt. Once she was on her own two feet again, she tied Copper up to one of the nearby trees then began to carefully make her way into the cemetery.

_Edwina Hatfield…Harland Hatfield…Josiah Hatfield_, all around her laid the remains of the Hatfield family and Evelyn made her way cautiously through the markers, making sure to keep aware of her footing so that she didn't go stomping directly over anyone's grave. She spotted _Ephraim Hatfield_ just feet away from her and made her way towards it, remembering that this was the grandfather Will had never met but that she had heard a few stories about from Mr. Ellison. Evelyn hesitated by it, studying the headstone for a moment, before her eyes shifted to the right.

Evelyn felt her heart skip a beat – she'd found Mr. Ellison's grave.

The soil still looked freshly unearthed and the headstone was the newest one in the cemetery, making it much more obvious and much easier to read then most of the others. The redheaded woman sucked in a shaky breath and slowly made her way towards Mr. Ellison's grave, having to force her feet to take step after step until she closed the distance between her and her destination completely. When Evelyn came to a halt next to the grave marker she took a moment to stare at the name written across, able to see the man himself clearly in the forefront of her mind as though he were standing in front of her himself. _Red hair, red beard, kind brown eyes…_

Evelyn finally dropped to her knees and pressed a hand to the headstone, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she gnawed at her lip in an attempt to keep herself held together. "Oh, Mr. Ellison…" She said softly, feeling the grief that she'd been trying so hard to keep at bay working its way back up with a vengeance. "I'm so, _so _sorry…words can't describe how sorry I am fer all this." Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, letting a tear or two trickle down her cheeks before wiping at them. "I tried, I did as much as I could…but it just wasn't enough."

She sighed heavily, falling silent for a minute or two, before opening her eyes again and shaking her head. Evelyn hadn't really had a plan when she'd decided to come here – she'd known she wanted to at least see this last resting place of Ellison Hatfield and that was all. Now that she was here though, now that she felt as though she were speaking to him again, talking felt like the only thing _to _do. There was no way of knowing whether Mr. Ellison, wherever he was now, could hear her or not but the words she could speak to no one else finally came tumbling out.

"I…I dunno what's gonna happen now, Mr. Ellison. People're dyin', men're preparin'ta hunt down yer kin, the man I love is in danger…I just don't seen an end'ta this anymore." Evelyn admitted, reaching up wipe away another errant tear. "All I ever wanted was'ta be with Will – that's it. I just wanna marry 'im 'n have children 'n forget this feud ever happened, but the world seems intent on keepin' us apart, keepin' us from our dream." A bitter scoff escaped her before she could stop it and she shook her head again, taking a moment to think about what she wanted to say next. "Randall McCoy's put rewards out, wants revenge for his sons' deaths – I ain't gonna let that happen, Mr. Ellison. I know what ya'd say – _stay outta it, it's too dangerous _– but I can't. Not this time. I don't care if Randall McCoy or Perry Cline or all'a Kentucky comes fer me – as long as there's air in my lungs I'ma do what I can'ta protect Will and Cotton Top. I won't let this happen'ta them, too, ya can be certain'a that."

Now that she'd said what needed to be said, Evelyn felt as though a bit of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She sucked in a deep breath, almost sighing in relief, and glanced upward when they clouds overhead broke apart for the first time that day and the warm sun shone down on her. A smile crept across her face and she closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the feel of the sun on her skin, and felt almost as if this were a sign from Mr. Ellison himself. As though he'd heard her and approved of the mission she'd given herself.

Evelyn opened her eyes again to look at the headstone once more, running her hand over it again. "You were a great man…maybe someday we'll see each other again. But 'til then I'll…I'll miss ya – miss ya greatly. And I'll think about ya all the time 'n…'n I'll make sure Cotton never forgets how much ya loved 'im, alright? That's my promise'ta you."

With that being said Evelyn finally got to her feet, taking a second to lean over and press a quick kiss against the headstone before backing up a few steps. Had she known the cemetery would be void of flowers she would have brought some to place on his grave, but as it was the clearing was empty and she hadn't thought to pick any on the way in. Guilt consumed her until she remembered the flower-shaped hairpin she'd worn that day – wasting no time to pluck it out of her own red tresses she leaned down one more time to securely plant it in the ground right next to his headstone.

"Goodbye, Mr. Ellison. I dunno when, but I'll…I'll be back again. I promise."

* * *

Evelyn left the cemetery feeling more put together then she had when she'd arrived. She'd said her goodbyes to Mr. Ellison, she'd finally gotten some sense of closure, and the pressure weighing down on her wasn't quite so heavy right then. There was still much to worry about – Will's safety, his family's safety, her _own _safety – but speaking about her plans aloud and venting about her frustrations had given her a renewed sense of determination.

When she was about halfway back to Mate Creek, however, and heard the sound of an approaching horse, any sense of contentedness that she'd felt vanished.

She was on alert in an instant, her hand flying to her skirt pocket in search of the pistol that she now _always _kept on her person, but cursed herself when she realized she'd left it in the saddlebags currently dangling behind her. For a brief moment Evelyn contemplated if she'd have enough time to grab for it or if she should just make a run for it, but before she could move into action the horse and its owner came into sight – when she spied a familiar blonde strands of hair peeking out from underneath the rider's hat, she immediately relaxed.

Will pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted in the blink of an eye once he was close enough, covering the few feet of distance that separated them fairly quickly thanks to his long legs as she slid down from her own horse. "I have been lookin' _all over _fer you." When he reached her Evelyn thought he may kiss her or hug her or even offer some comforting words, but when she spied the look on his face she quickly deduced that he had sought her out for another reason altogether. "We need'ta talk." He added pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at her unhappily.

The argument she'd been expecting had finally come and he didn't seem to care that they were about to hash it out in the middle of the road. "I s'pose yer Pap told ya what I said?"

Will's tense posture, the way his own fingers dug into his arms, the subtle grinding of his teeth all let her know that he was, without a doubt, beyond upset. He seemed to think of how he should respond for a moment or two before he finally threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "What the _hell _are ya thinkin'?" He finally blurted out. "Spyin' on the McCoys? Have ya lost yer _mind_, Evelyn?"

"As a matter of fact, I have _not_." She countered in a calm voice. "And I ain't _spyin' _– I heard somethin' 'n decided to pass it along." Evelyn explained, as though that would fool Will.

"Yer gonna get yerself _killed_." Will retorted snippily, not falling for the excuse – she couldn't remember the last time he'd been this angry with her. Evelyn didn't dare say a word as he raised a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with a heave, before he looked at her again with a determined expression on his face. "Yer leavin' Kentucky." He stated authoritatively.

"No, I am _not._" Evelyn immediately argued back.

"_Yes, _you _are._"

"Will, _think_ about this – "

"I don't have to!" He half-shouted, losing his temper for a moment. Will took a moment to pull himself together, obviously doing his best not to shout at her, before speaking again. "Yer puttin' yerself in _grave danger_ 'n if ya think I'ma stand by 'n let that happ – "

"And where are we gonna go?" Evelyn interrupted, cutting off his rant. "We don't have'a home 'n I don't think yer Pap's in _any _rush to have me livin' under 'is roof." She went on to remind him, briefly thinking back to Devil Anse's discouraging reaction to her earlier that day. "And what do ya think's gonna happen when Mr. Randall finds out? Or Jim? Or Calvin?" She asked next, even though she was confident Mr. Randall wouldn't care by this point – she could move to West Virginia or join a convent and he probably wouldn't bat an eyelash either way. "It's too unstable, too risky. They're riled up enough without givin' 'em _more _reason'ta come after yer family."

Will shook his head, watching her with a unwavering gaze. "I'll talk'ta my Pa, make 'im understand." He said resolutely.

"If it were that easy, you'd'a done that a long time ago, Will." Evelyn said gently, making him fall silent again because he probably knew that she was right. "Besides, ya didn't see how 'e _looked _at me earlier…"

"It was nothin'." Will quickly countered. "He's just bein' cautious, makin' sure there ain't no hidden traps – " Evelyn's eyes widened as all of her suspicions were confirmed with that one statement – Devil Anse Hatfield _did _have doubts when it came to whether she was trustworthy or not. Will seemed to realize his mistake in an instant because he abruptly stopped talking and pressed his lips together, refusing to utter another word.

"See, Will? Yer Pap don't trust me, ya said it yerself." Evelyn asked with a helpless shrug. "We can't do _nothin' _rash right now, not when everythin' could fall apart in an instant. It'll only make it harder."

Will turned his eyes away for a moment, looking troubled and frustrated, before he let out a defeated sigh and swiftly closed the gap between them, pulling her into a vice-like embrace. She knew then that she had managed to win this argument, though she felt no joy in the fact – Will was worried, even terrified, for her safety and wanted only to make sure she was protected but she had somehow talked him out of doing just that, all while keeping the truth about Mr. Randall from him.

Evelyn had never hated herself more than she did in that moment.

"I'm smart, Will. I _know _what I'm doin'." She said for the second time that day, running a soothing hand over his back. When his only response was to tighten his hold on her Evelyn sighed and pulled back as far as he would allow so she could look him in the eye. "I'll make a deal with ya – I'll stay in Kentucky, keep on alert, make sure nothin's amiss. If by springtime things haven't settled down'r changed fer the better, we'll go'ta yer Pap 'n tell 'im _everything._"

Her bargain didn't seem to lift Will's spirits at all. "That's almost seven months from now." He said with a hint of despair in his tone, bringing his hands up to rest on either side of her neck. "What if somethin' happens? What'f…what'f I can't protect ya, Evie?"

"I'll be _fine._" She countered firmly. "Roseanna's the only McCoy that knows 'bout us 'n she ain't 'bout'ta tell anyone. We made it _this_ long without rousin' suspicion, right? We can survive a little longer."

He stared at her in silence for a long moment, obviously struggling with an internal battle, before he leaned down to give her an urgent kiss that she had no qualms reciprocating. When he pulled back they were both breathing heavily and he placed one last lingering kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "If anythin' happens, I don't care _what _it is, ya come'ta _me._ No one else." He commanded fiercely.

"I will." She agreed with a small nod.

"_Don't _do anythin' stupid, Evie. Don't make me regret lettin' this happen." He went on to say edgily, fixing her with a pointed stare.

"I won't." Evelyn readily agreed.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

He nodded and then kissed her again, though he looked thoroughly displeased with the fact that she'd talked him into this ludicrous plan. She was going to stay in Kentucky to spy for his family while he sat idly by – she knew it didn't bode well with him at all and that it must have gone against everything in him to agree to something like this. Evelyn clung to him tighter, trying to offer up some form of comfort, but she knew it'd be a futile attempt. Will wouldn't be happy until she was out of Kentucky and in West Virginia, but as with all their other plans, that would have to wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

**I know, you guys probably hate me for having Will give into her, lol. What can I say? He's putty in her hands.**

**Btw, that wasn't a crap ending after all the sentimental stuff with Mr. Ellison was it? It felt both weird and correct to end the chapter like this…meh.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Something soaringphoenix said caught my attention and I don't know that I wrote part of the last chapter correctly. Just so everyone's on the same page, Evie and Cap _weren't _having their argument in the middle of town for everyone to see. They were off down the road on their own – I went back and made a little change so as to avoid further confusion :) (P.S. to soaringphoenix – while writing the graveyard scene I was actually listening to that exact song. Are you reading my mind?! By the way, thank you for your incredible reviews. I love the feedback!)**

**Ashes – Thank you so much for the reviews and your kind words. Glad you caught up and that you enjoy the story! And yes, I did a _lot _of research for this story! I have pages and pages of notes that continue to get longer every day.**

**Everyone else who's reviewed – You're all angels. Ya'll have stuck with me through this story and that's awesome. I write this story for all of you wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_December 1882_

Perry Cline had been sitting at his desk and hunched over a piece of parchment, furiously scribbling away with his quill for the past twenty minutes. To his left sat a stack of legal documents and books, all of which he'd been using for research and as reference in his bid to the Governor to get men deputized; to his right laid a mound of 'WANTED' posters, each decorated with the different faces of the men they'd been trying (and failing) to capture for the past four months. He paused when his hand cramped a little, stretched his aching fingers, then resumed his task.

There had been much on his mind in recent days…well, if he was to be truthful, there'd been much on his mind in recent _months._

Most of Perry's concern centered on his so-far-unsuccessful task of getting both an adequate posse assembled to capture Hatfields and making sure that they had the protection of the law behind them while doing so, which had proven to be rather more difficult then he had originally predicted. Getting the attention of the Governor hadn't been as easy as he'd hoped and they were no closer to getting his support now then they had been four months ago. Every day that passed where their enemies continued to roam free felt like an insult to Tolbert, Bud, and Pharmer's memories and Randall's growing impatience had begun to infect Perry as well, leaving him restless and anxious to see the conniving Hatfields brought to justice.

The rest of his concern, however, was reserved for two people that had somehow managed to thrust themselves right into the middle of this entire feud. And one of them was none other then Evelyn Farmer.

Perry Cline was no fool – he, being accomplished in the artistry of tricks and lies, knew _exactly _what the girl was up to. After everything that had happened Evelyn _should _have gone running off to West Virginia with her tail tucked between her legs, seeking out her Hatfield boyfriend for protection from Randall McCoy. But instead she'd chosen to remain in Kentucky and act as though everything were perfectly fine, so that she could – he knew without a single doubt in his mind – keep an eye on the McCoy movement. How did he know this was why the girl had stayed? Because it was what _he _would have done if in her position and, currently, what his cousin Nancy McCoy _was _planning to do.

Placing yourself, a seemingly innocent bystander, behind enemies lines to spy on the other side? Ingenious – dangerous and possibly catastrophic, yes, but inspiring none the less.

He'd thought at first that he could trick the girl into unknowingly luring her beloved Hatfields into a trap, that perhaps if he were to leak her false information then the spy would actually be sending the Hatfields into a trap rather then warning them away from one. But he found, to his disappointment, that this had caused far too much confusion within the McCoys' organization. Seeing as Perry couldn't exactly enlighten the rest of the McCoys of Evelyn's involvement (not yet, at least)and therefore couldn't explain to them that he was presenting her with fabricated plans to report back to the Hatfields, he'd found it far too difficult to lay out a trap without puzzling everyone else in the process. So now he was back to square one in regards to the newly appointed Dr. Farmer – it was like an intricate game of chess and he was simply trying to determine how best to manipulate her.

It had certainly been disappointing that he hadn't been able to use Evelyn's involvement in the way he'd hoped, but what was even more utterly and completely, teeth-grindingly frustrating was the fact that they had covered absolutely no ground with this Hatfield predicament, especially considering how much time had passed since his cousins had been laid to rest. Would-be deputies and man-hunters from all over had been pouring into Pikeville ever since he and Cousin Randall had posted the rewards in August, but just about every man that had crossed over the state boundary so far had been returned to Kentucky without a pulse. Their only minor success so far had came in the form of a deceased Tom "Skunkhair" Wallace, an insignificant man who'd only had a small part in this play – and unfortunately, the man accredited this small achievement was someone that _was_ not and, if Randall had anything to say about it, _would _not be apart of this posse they were attempting to amass.

This man, Frank Phillips, was the other person that had been plaguing Perry's thoughts as of late. Where his cousin Randall had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the man, Perry had a sneaking suspicion that Bad Frank Phillips just might be the answer to their prayers. At the same time, however, he didn't know anything about him – just who was the man that they called 'Bad Frank'? What was his story and why had he been so eager to join this hunt? Was it because of the reward or for an entirely new reason altogether?

A knock sounded on the door and finally drew Perry away from the notes he'd been making. "Come in." He called out, finishing up a few last words as the door opened, presenting him with the sound of entering footsteps before it shut again.

"Mr. Cline – ya sent fer us?"

Perry looked up and spied the exact men that he'd been wanting to speak with. There were three of them; one a bit portly with long, scraggly hair, another tall, lanky, and looking almost albino he was so fair, the last a stocky man with an unkempt beard – they were all bounty hunters that had arrived some four days previous and whom he'd spied chatting with Bad Frank over bottles of whiskey more than once.

"Thank you fer comin' hastily, gentlemen." Perry said cordially, abandoning his quill and folding his hands together on top of his desk. "I trust Pikeville's treatin' ya well?"

"So far." Grunted the portly man, sharing a nod with his companions. "Be better once we've got our money." He added with what Perry deciphered as a pointed tone.

"Well, as soon as ya bring a Hatfield in, money _will _be paid." Perry reminded him with a measure voice. "Until then, if money's needed I suggest ya ask around fer work. Ya won't find any handouts here." For a second, as the men all shared an unreadable look, he thought that he may have spoken a little too crassly. But when nobody spoke up in argument the lawyer continued on. "I'm quite pressed fer time these days 'n a very, _very _busy man, so I'll get right down'ta business – what do you men know 'bout Frank Phillips?"

Judging by the surprise on the faces of the men before him, they had obviously not thought that this meeting was going to be about Frank Phillips. There was a moment where they seemed to think this question over before the one with the beard spoke up. "Not much – Phillips don't talk 'bout 'imself'r 'is personal life if 'e can avoid it." He finally answered. "Heard 'e's from John's Creek, though. Use'ta be a pinkerton man 'til recent."

"How recent?"

"Bout'a year, maybe?"

There was a moment of silence where Perry thought this information over, then he asked curiously, "Why the change in profession?"

"Not entirely sure, Mr. Cline." Responded the albino looking man. "Think it's got somethin'ta do with that limp'a his, though. S'posedly 'e got 'imself shot up while on business right here in Pikeville." He explained before shrugging a shoulder. "Don't know how true that is though."

Now that he thought about it, Perry vaguely recalled hearing something about a pinkerton man being met with resistance while trying to arrest a couple of locally-living Hatfields down at the town tavern sometime last year. Had it been Frank Phillips though, or was it all just an eerie coincidence?

He now had a burning desire to learn all that there was to know about Frank Phillips, because if he had a quarrel with the Hatfield clan then that would undoubtedly not only work in their favor, but also possibly convince Randall that this man was the enforcer they needed on their side. But the last thing that Perry wanted was for Phillips to discover that he was asking around about him – thinking back to the week before, when he'd found Deputy Miller propped up next to the door one morning and dead as a doornail after having suffered a severe head wound, Perry remembered the way Frank Phillips had laughed and mocked him for his poor decision making when it came to this Hatfield business. Bad Frank was smug enough as it was; Perry didn't want him to find out he was asking around about him and further swell his ego.

So now what? How could he discover Bad Frank's past without all of Pikeville telling the man that he was snooping around? How could he find out whether Frank Phillips was the one involved with the Hatfields or not?

Then an idea struck him. If he'd been injured within the last year or so then the only doctor available to work on him would have been Ephraim Tiller over in Mate Creek. If he could somehow find out _when _Frank Phillips had been worked on and then decipher if the date coincided with the death-dates of the two Hatfields, perhaps then he could prove the connection. And, he thought as a smug smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, sending bounty hunters directly into Evelyn Farmer's midst would undoubtedly frighten the girl. If he couldn't trick her, well, then at least he could _scare_ her.

"I have a job fer you, gentlemen." Perry finally said as he came to his decision, straightening up a bit more and feeling almost gleeful. "A…_confidential _mission that I wish ya'ta tell no one else of." This had caught the interest of the three men. "If Frank Phillips was injured here in Pikeville, there should be some record of it at Dr. Tiller and Dr. Farmer's office in Mate Creek – should this file find its way onto _my _desk…well, I just may be willin'ta grant a reward. Even more so if done with the utmost discretion."

"Ya want us'ta ask 'em fer it?" The one with the beard asked a bit dumbly.

"Of course not." He responded at once, frowning at him. It was more then likely that Evelyn already knew Bad Frank had been involved with the death of Tom Wallace and would have informed the Hatfields of this, the last thing he wanted was for her to know he was going to try to recruit him and alert them to _that _as well. "Dr. Farmer's a resident of the McCoy home, practically kin – tell 'er I sent ya, wanted ya'ta keep an eye out fer Hatfields. Once yer in the office, well…I doubt they'd notice if an old file went missin'."

Perry was definitely stretching the truth when it came to Evelyn Farmer but certainly didn't feel the need to let these men know that. Indisputably the woman would be reluctant to allow the men access to her office but Perry also knew she wouldn't be able to turn them away without looking rather suspicious – she would be put in a tough position and, for once, he was going to be able to use this to his benefit.

"Ya want us'ta _steal _it then?"

Perry nodded in confirmation while the men shared yet another look. "Discreetly, of course. I'd imagine ransackin' an office would stir up quite a bit'a suspicion."

There was a moment of hesitation before the albino looking one spoke up again. "I dunno…every bounty hunter that's crossed the state line ain't come back alive yet. Wanderin' into the heart'a Mate Creek of _all _places just'a steal somethin' sounds like'a bad idea." He said unsurely.

Perry tried not to show his impatience. "If ya don't have the courage to cross into West Virginia, then why did ya come here at all?"

The jibe worked just as he'd hoped – the fair skinned man squared his shoulders back, looking highly offended, before furrowing his brows with a determined expression. "Dr. Tiller 'n Dr. Farmer, ya said?"

"Correct." Perry responded with another nod.

Silence fell between them for a moment before the man spoke up again. "Alright, then. If it's there we'll find it." He agreed, speaking on behalf of the group. "_Discreetly_, of course."

* * *

"These fish _ain't_ bitin'! Where are they?!"

The grumpy exclamation made Evelyn look up with raised eyebrows and she shared a quick look with Will, who had paused with his hammer poised to strike in midair, before turning her gaze back in Cotton Top's direction. "I don't know, Cotton. Maybe they're sleepin'!" She called back to him as Will resumed his work.

"Fish don't sleep, Evelyn." Cotton Top reminded her matter-of-factly before turning his back on her and reeling his bait back in. Then he cast his line out again with a determined expression on his face.

Evelyn shook her head in amusement before directing her attention back to the jacket in her hands, setting back to sewing up the large tear that Will had managed to rip in it a few days previous. Today was one of those rare days where Evelyn had been able to scoot out of the office early and, for once, Will didn't have to stand guard at the Tug with his kin. When they'd made the plans to get together this chilly Tuesday afternoon they'd intended to have a picnic and enjoy some much needed alone time, but to her surprise Will had turned up with Cotton Top in tow and a scowl on his face – _Could only get away by sayin' I wanted'ta work on my house, _he'd quickly explained to her once Cotton had his fishing pole in hand and was sprinting off towards the ice-cold river. _Pa wouldn't lemme leave 'less I brought 'im along. _

It was a little disappointing not to be alone with Will seeing as their private meetings were few and far between these days, but Evelyn couldn't really be too upset with Cotton's presence since it was rare that she was able to be in _his _company as well.

Evelyn finished with the tear in Will's jacket a few moments later and let out a small sound of approval, inspecting her handiwork with proud eyes. He could have easily asked his mother to fix the garment, just as he had in the past, but he'd asked _her_ to do it instead – it made her feel as though they had become very domestic. "All done." She announced, pulling herself up from her cozy spot by the newly completed fireplace so that she could carry Will's jacket back over to him. "The stitchin' should hold up fairly decent."

Will stopped hammering again and straightened up, wiping at some of the sweat on his forehead before accepting the jacket and flashing her a grateful smile. "Thank ya, darlin'." He said, keeping his voice quiet so that Cotton wouldn't hear the term of endearment. Then he chanced a look towards his cousin before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"How's everything comin' along?" Evelyn asked once they'd parted, turning inspecting eyes on the frame that Will had been building.

"Slowly but surely." He answered with a heavy sigh, taking a quick second to drape his jacket over some of the excess timber piled up in what would someday be their front yard. "Just have'ta finish up the framework, get the walls built, then put'a roof up." He explained with a nod before flashing her a small smile. "If I can keep gettin' away like this we'll finally have'a _home_, Evie – just'n time fer the spring."

She couldn't have stopped the grin that stretched across her face if she'd tried. The past four months had been unpredictable, very stressful, and full of dangers for just about everyone involved with the feud between the Hatfields and McCoys – the only way that Evelyn had managed to hold on to her sanity was by reminding herself that someday soon she would be with Will on a permanent basis. The knowledge that theirhome was close to completion and that they were that much closer to the life they so desperately wanted only fueled the flame of hope within her.

"Just'n time fer the spring." Evelyn echoed wistfully, sharing a meaningful look with him as she discreetly grabbed his hand and earnestly squeezed it. "Sounds perfect."

Will opened his mouth to speak again but stopped himself short when he noticed that Cotton had finally given up on his fishing excursion and was stomping back in their direction. Evelyn regretfully relinquished her hold on Will's hand and crossed her arms over her chest instead, offering a small smile when Cotton dropped his fishing pole by the house and came to stand by them. "Maybe fish _can _sleep?" He asked with a shrug, looking discouraged.

Now that their moment had effectively been ended, Will flashed her one last look before focusing his attention on his cousin. "Better luck next time, Cotton." He told him sympathetically before jerking his head towards the frame. "Wan'ta help me raise this frame?"

"Sure." Cotton agreed.

While the two blondes began working together to lug the large frame in the direction of the house, Evelyn quickly moved away to give them their space and headed back for the fireplace, taking a seat in front of it again as she reached for the picnic basket and began preparing a bit of food for the three of them.

Days like these were the ones she lived for, times when she felt some semblance of normalcy again. Here in the clearing she didn't have to think about Randall McCoy (who had yet to show any real remorse for how he'd treated her) or his burning desire to see the man she loved captured or how quickly her world could come tumbling down with just one wrong move. Evelyn would be the first one to admit that she and Will had _both _changed in the aftermath of that fateful August day; she'd had to become a little tougher, more resilient to make sure everything she cherished remained intact while Will, though still affectionate and loving with her, had more of an edge to him now, a roughness he reserved for his enemies in order to keep himself and his family alive. But none of that seemed to matter when they were at the site of their future home – here they could momentarily forget their problems and just be _themselves_.

Glancing over at Will and Cotton as they finally began to hammer the new portion of framework into place, Evelyn paused in her task of preparing an early dinner and sighed to herself. She could hardly wait for the day that all of this madness would be over and done with. Then they wouldn't have to worry about feuds or bounty hunters or blood-thirsty McCoys anymore.

"Cap, ya gonna find yerself'a wife?"

The question surprised her just as much as it seemed to surprise Will. "Come again, Cotton?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"A wife." Cotton repeated with an innocent shrug. "Ya know, to take care'a yer house? It were just me 'n Pa at _our _house. Think it would'a been much easier fer 'im if he'd had'a wife to help take care'a things."

Evelyn suppressed a smile and watched as Will nervously rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging at his cousin – Cotton, who was unaware of her and Will's relationship, had absolutely no idea how dead on he was with Will's future plans. "Yes, Will." She half-teased, making him glance over at her sharply. "It'd be _much _easier if ya had'a wife'ta help ya out 'round the house."

Cotton seemed pleased that she'd agreed with his idea while Will narrowed his eyes at her. She knew he wasn't annoyed or angry, however, because there was a smile threatening to tug at the corner of his mouth. "S'pose it would." He agreed, now sharing an almost conspiratorial look with her. "Any suggestions on _whom _that should be, Evie?"

Before Evelyn could playfully retort to his question, Cotton beat her to the punch. "How 'bout Evelyn?" Both of them looked to Cotton with wide eyes, neither having expected him to say what he'd just said, and he immediately grinned. "Well, why not?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and glancing back and forth between the two of them. "Yer friends, ya like each other, 'n ya help each other with things already. 'Sides, Evelyn's wonderful – don't ya think so, Cap?"

Will turned another look on her that immediately had her heart skipping a beat or two and left her fighting down the urge to grin to like a love-sick fool. "Yeah, she really is, Cotton." He agreed, smiling at her for a long moment before directing his attention to his cousin and slapping him jovially on the back. "I'll think 'bout it, alright?"

Cotton nodded and then resumed working on the frame, immediately beginning to whistle a tune to himself as his attention shifted away from Will and Evelyn completely. Evelyn sighed to herself as Will flashed her a quick smile then took advantage of Cotton's distraction to mouth the words '_I love you'_, which she happily reciprocated. Then he turned his back on her to continue working on the house while Evelyn finished preparing their meal, now feeling rather content – Cotton's approval, though expected, was heartwarming. Now she could only hope and pray that the rest of the Hatfields would have the same sentiments when it came time to finally tell the truth about her and Will's relationship.

* * *

Once the frame was securely in place on one side of the house the three of them had huddled around the fire and enjoyed a conversational meal with each other, choosing to stay in the clearing until just after sun-down. Though it was dangerous to be in such an open area during nighttime, especially so considering that bounty hunters had a habit of taking advantage of the cover of darkness, they lingered as long as they could in their unwillingness to rejoin the world again. Going back to Mate Creek meant going back to all of their troubles and that was something that none of them, not even Cotton, was too keen on. But after a while they knew they couldn't stay any longer so, after leaving the forest and sending Cotton back to the Hatfield house a few miles away, she and Will finally set off for the office again.

"Think 'e knows?" Evelyn asked Will unsurely.

"'Bout us?" He asked for clarification. When she nodded, Will shook his head "No, I don't think 'e does. He'd'a said somethin' 'bout it by now if 'e did. You know Cotton – whatevers he's thinkin' just comes right out."

"Yes, that is true." She agreed before sighing to herself. "Wish yer Pap saw it the same way Cotton did."

Will frowned over at her before reaching for her hand. "He will." He told her matter-of-factly. "He's startin'ta come around, I'm sure of it." When she huffed in disbelief, Will squeezed her hand tighter and frowned at her in disapproval. "He _is _– ya warned us of them bounty hunters comin' 'cross the tug few weeks back, not'ta mention when ya told us 'bout the men plannin' to raid the house back in September. He knows yer a big part of what's keepin' us alive 'n 'e's grateful fer it, he told me so 'imself."

"Warnin' ya away from bounty hunters _ain't _the same as confessin' to a two year long courtship, Will." Evelyn reminded him.

"I'm well aware, Evie." Will countered quickly. "But I know my Pap better'n you do. I'm startin'ta think that come spring he might be more willin'ta accept the prospect of us gettin' married."

The hope that was ringing clear in Will's tone was enough to banish any of the cynicism that Evelyn had been feeling just then. She looked over at him to gauge whether she thought he was stretching the truth or not but, when she saw only earnest honesty on his handsome face, she knew he wasn't. Evelyn offered a smile and squeezed his hand in return, directing Copper a little closer to his horse so that she could lean over and kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…tired 'n anxious 'n ready fer all this'ta be over." She explained remorsefully. "I don't mean'ta be pessimistic."

"It's alright." Will said with a nod. "I understand completely, I'm just as – "

But whatever Will continued to say after that fell on deaf ears. The two of them had reached the outskirts of Mate Creek by now and as they came onto the main road, they were presented with a full view of the offices and buildings lined up along the road. Seeing as it was getting a little late, the streets were mostly deserted – one extremely familiar building, however, not only had three horses tied up outside of it but also had three strangers that Evelyn had never seen before loitering around just by the door.

"Will, look." She said sharply, making him immediately fall silent.

As soon as Will saw the three men he was on alert. "Bounty hunters?"

"Maybe." Evelyn said unsurely. "But why would they be at mine 'n Dr. Tiller's office? They ain't never come there before." She explained, now beginning to feel very uneasy. Who were these men and why had the come to her office? Evelyn had no answers to these questions yet but one thing was for certain – if those men _were _bounty hunters, then Will needed to disappear and quickly. "Will, ya need'ta go."

"There ain't _no way in hell _I'm leavin' ya'ta deal with those men alone." He immediately argued, his good eye flashing dangerously in the next instant as he shot her a disbelieving look.

"Ya can't take on three bounty hunters by _yerself_, William Hatfield." Evelyn hissed back at him, releasing his hand before shoving against his back in an attempt to make him leave. "Go before they see ya."

"Evie – "

"_Go._"

Will looked back and forth between her and the three men for a few moments before shaking his head. "Get rid'a those men, grab the town sheriff if ya have'ta. I'll go 'round the back'a the office, make sure nothin' goes awry."

Evelyn, who was not happy with his decision to linger in Mate Creek instead of hightailing it back to safety, started to protest but he was already galloping off down one of the side alleys. She watched his retreating back for a long moment with a feeling of utter frustration before shaking her head in agitation and digging her heels into Copper's flanks, sending him forward again. As soon as Evelyn was headed in the direction of the three strangers, however, she found that her frustration quickly melted away and was replaced by overwhelming anxiety. Had someone found out about her and Will? Did they think they'd find him there?

Or…had these men come for _her_?

The sound of her and Copper approaching finally caught the attention of the men a few minutes later. All three straightened up as soon as they spotted her and she firmly wiped her face of any emotion, diligently trying to keep them from picking up on her uneasiness. "Pardon me sirs, but is there some sort of emergency? If not, I'm afraid we're closed fer the evenin'." Evelyn greeted as she came to a halt in front of the office.

"Might ya be Dr. Farmer, ma'am?"

Evelyn thought that much was fairly obvious but chose not to say anything biting in return. "Yes, I am."

A tall, pale looking man stepped forward and gave her a once over – the way he looked at her immediately had her skin crawling. "The business that brings us here tonight ain't fer medical reasons, Dr. Farmer." He said slowly, making her brows furrow in confusion. "We been sent here by Lawyer Perry Cline, told'ta set up a stakeout in this here office that way we might help'ta capture those responsible fer the deaths'a the McCoy boys."

Almost immediately Evelyn felt as though something was off about this entire situation. "Lawyer Perry Cline?" She asked slowly, not sure what to make of the man sending bounty hunters to her office.

"Yes ma'am." He confirmed. "Said ya'd be happy'ta allow us entrance."

Evelyn suddenly found herself in a predicament. She knew that it wouldn't look very good on her part if she turned the men away, that it would make it seem as though she _didn't _want to see Hatfields captured (which she'd been successfully pretending that she _did _want to see them brought to justice whenever in Kentucky), but at the same time there was no way she was about to spend the night with this three men camped out under the same roof as her. And what about Will? He was lurking around nearby and if any of these men caught sight of him, things could go south fairly quickly. After another moment of contemplation, Evelyn came to her decision and quickly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you gentlemen've been misinformed." The three men frowned, one of them started to protest, but she quickly spoke up again to cut off his argument. "This is a _doctor's office_. Not a huntin' lodge." She reminded them firmly, unable to stop herself from glaring at them. "I've got sick patients in there that don't need no more stress on 'em." Evelyn continued on, hoping the lie would be enough to convince them to leave. "Now, if ya'd like'ta set up yer…_stakeout_…at the town tavern, feel free. But ya won't find no shelter in _my _office.

The three men had obviously not expected to be turned away. The air around them became thick with tension as the three shared disgruntled looks and even Copper seemed to pick up on the shift, because he stamped around uneasily for a moment. "Perry Cline _won't _be pleased when he learns we been turned away." The pale one informed her snippily.

"Well, Perry Cline should know not'ta overstep his boundaries." Evelyn retorted. "Now kindly remove yerselves from the premises 'fore I'm forced'ta grab the town sheriff."

For a long, silent second, no one moved. Then, slowly but surely, the men began to filter off of the porch so that they could untie their horses and mount them again as they prepared to depart. Not another word was exchanged between her and the bounty hunters but the pale one did shoot her one last lingering look over his shoulder as they began to trot away. Evelyn met his glare with one of her own, jutting her chin into the air, and only pulled her attention away from him when he faced forward again and then disappeared around a corner with his comrades.

The moment they were gone Evelyn released the breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. Why in the _world _would Perry Cline send bounty hunters to camp out in her office? Did he not have any respect for the rules of propriety? Who did he think he was infiltrating her place of business like he had?

Evelyn started at the sound of approaching footsteps a few seconds later, thinking for a split second that the men might have somehow snuck back, but then relaxed when she saw that it was only Will emerging from whatever hiding spot he'd found during the exchange. He had his rifle in hand and at the ready and took a moment to glance in the direction the men had left before looking up at her. "Perry Cline sent 'em?" He asked with a deep frown, having obviously heard most of her conversation with the bounty hunters.

"Seems so." She responded gruffly, dismounting Copper and tying him up before heading up to the door with Will hot on her heels. "Who does 'e think 'e is, sending strange men'ta my office?" She growled out as she unlocked the door, feeling quite angry now that she knew she wasn't in any immediate danger. "I'd like'ta have'a word'r two with _him_."

Will followed after her as she went stomping into the office and immediately grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her around to face him and shaking his head in disagreement. "Ya really think that's such'a good idea, Evie?" He asked, looking unconvinced.

"If I don't he's just gonna keep sendin' 'em, ain't 'e?" She countered with raised brows. "What if next time they just come bargin' in and yer here? What then?"

"And what if lecturin' him provokes 'im int'a doin' somethin' _more _then just sendin' bounty hunters?"

Evelyn frowned in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

Will shifted on his feet and heaved, shaking his head. "I dunno, Evie. I just…I don't feel comfortable with ya confrontin' 'im. Ya said it yerself that he's a snake in the grass 'n ya heard what them bounty hunters said. If he's already gonna be angry I don't want ya doin' anythin'ta irritate 'im further. Yer in precarious situation as is."

Evelyn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, thinking over Will's words. She was fairly certain that if she didn't make it known to Perry Cline that she didn't want _anything _to do with his barbaric bounty hunters that he'd just keep sending them her way, but Will was right. She _was _in a precarious situation already and that particular McCoy could be very dangerous if he wanted to be. Maybe she _shouldn't _do anything to goad him into more action. "Alright…" She finally agreed. "But if he says _anythin'_ta me 'bout what happened, I'm lettin' him know I don't approve."

"Alright." Will said, sounding pleased that she had decided not to confront Perry Cline. He leaned down to kiss her forehead next then went to shut the door, locking it firmly once it was closed. "I'm stayin' here tonight, just in case."

"Are ya sure? That man from Pikeville held ya at _gunpoint _last time ya were here late at night." She reminded him, thinking back to the encounter he'd had with the deputy from Kentucky just a week previous. "And what if Cotton – "

"I'm _stayin' here._" Will repeatedly firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Evelyn sighed in defeat and then nodded. "Alright." She conceded for the second time in a matter of moments. Then she went over to the windows to pull the curtains shut, taking a quick moment to survey the streets for any sign of the men and feeling relieved when she did not see anything out of place. Once the curtains were shut she smiled gratefully up at Will and placed a hand on his chest. "It was risky stayin' tonight, but thank you." He just nodded in returned and gave her a quick kiss. "C'mon, let's get settled in."

* * *

**A/N: Such a SUPER LAME ENDING, haha. But my God I could _not _come up with anything better. **

**Thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 23

**I'm not entirely sure why, but listening to Mumford & Sons always gets me in the mood to write this story. There are a number of songs that I think would be perfect for a soundtrack if one were ever to be made. For example, I feel like "White Blank Page" would be a good "Tolbert's Lament" type of deal while "Roll Away Your Stone" was the song playing whilst writing the barn-dance scene. Just a fun tidbit. **

**And yes, I've been doing everything I can to build up on the suspense. For those of you feeling like we're on the verge a turning point in this story, you have no idea how completely **_**right **_**you are. It's about to go down.**

**Enough blabbering. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts, everything! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, just enjoy.**

_January 1883_

Evelyn winced as the sound of harsh, raucous coughs once again reached her ears. A glance in Calvin's direction showed her that he was waking from the fitful few hours of sleep he'd managed to obtain and was now succumbing to another bout of coughing fits. The redhead sighed in sympathy for her friend before setting down the blanket she was knitting, tightening the shawl around her shoulders, and moving to the McCoy's bedside to check his temperature – not so surprisingly, when she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead it was burning hot, just as it had been for the past few days.

"How're ya feelin', Calvin?" Evelyn asked gently, running her cool hands along the sides of his face when an absolutely miserable expression passed over his features.

He managed to drag his eyes open for a moment before closing them again and shaking his head, a strange, mucus filled sound escaping him when he seemingly attempted to scoff in annoyance. "Horrible." Was the one worded answer he provided her before shivering violently.

It was bitingly cold outside (thanks to a tumultuous snowstorm that had blown through earlier that week) and nearly just as cold _inside_, something that was not at all helping Calvin's condition. Evelyn frowned as she eyed the piling of blankets on top of the dark haired McCoy then began to re-tuck them underneath his body as best as she could in an attempt to ward off the mercilessly crisp air. Her efforts didn't appear to make much of a difference however and she clicked her tongue in disapproval, shooting an impatient glance out of the window and wondering for what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon just _why_ she had entrusted Paris and Squirrel, of _all _people, with the task of getting medicine for Calvin. Had weather and terrain permitted she would have gladly ridden off to Mate Creek to collect supplies from the office, but since a journey across the Tug wasn't feasible at the moment (she hadn't even been able to see Will on their anniversary _or _for her birthday, as had been the arrangement that previous Monday) she'd had to bite the bullet and ask the two brothers to purchase some herbal medicine since they'd already had plans to journey into Pikeville that day.

That had been nearly three hours ago and, thus far, there were no signs that they'd be returning anytime soon.

Evelyn pushed down her annoyance with the two McCoy cousins and reached for the pale of water resting near Calvin's bed. Once she'd dipped a rag into the chilly liquid she folded it neatly and then placed it on Calvin's forehead. The touch of the cold, wet cloth on his burning hot skin startled him to alertness and he hissed, shooting her a disgruntled look. "S'cold." He complained.

"I know, but maybe it'll help'ta break yer fever." Evelyn responded, using a little authority so that Calvin would know he wouldn't be complaining his way out of anything. "Try 'n get some rest, alright?" She continued, smoothing his hair down before getting to her feet again and heading for the door. "I'm'a make ya somethin' hot'ta drink, try'n rid ya of that congestion while we wait fer those cousins'a yers'ta return."

Calvin only nodded in response before closing his eyes again.

The main room of the McCoy house was fairly full when she exited Calvin and Jim's room and quietly shut the door behind her – Adelaide and the younger girls were playing some kind of game at the kids' table while Jim and Alifair were talking quietly over mugs of steaming coffee at the larger table. Mrs. Sally, as was the case more often then not, was in her rocking chair by the window and staring blankly out at the wintery scenery. As for Mr. Randall, for once he wasn't on business in Pikeville or cooking up schemes with Perry Cline. Instead, he was asleep in front of the fire with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey precariously close to slipping from his slacken grasp and crashing to the floor. A snore emitted from his nose as Evelyn quietly crept past him and headed for the percolator of coffee resting on the table between Alifair and Jim.

"How's Calvin doin'?" Jim asked, looking worried for his brother.

"Lower yer voice, Jim." Alifair warned at once, shooting a wary glance in the direction of her father. "Don't wake Poppy."

Jim turned a look on his sister, raised his hands in defense, and then focused his attention back on Evelyn as he waited to hear her answer. "He ain't gettin' any better." Evelyn told him with a sigh, feeling very thankful when she picked up the percolator and found it to still be halfway full. "But 'e ain't gettin' worse neither, so I guess that's somethin'." She added with a shrug, pouring a cup of coffee for Calvin before shooting another look out the window. "Any idea what's keepin' yer cousins?"

"Lord only knows." Jim said with a shrug. "Paris 'n Squirrel'll find trouble anywheres they go, though. You can be sure'a that."

Evelyn shook her head and had just opened her mouth to say exactly what she thought about Paris and Squirrel _and _their knack for stirring up nonsense everywhere they went when the sound of approaching horses could be heard from outside. The room fell quiet as everyone turned their attention to the front door but Jim was the only one to move; he stood from his seat at the table and headed for the window to see who had just arrived. He didn't make it far, however, before rushed footsteps sounded on the porch and the door flew open, Paris and Squirrel blasting everyone in the McCoy house with ice cold air as they hurried in to escape the chill outside.

"Wooooo-wee!" Paris said, shutting the door quickly once he and his brother were inside before beginning to kick off some of the snow decorating his boots. "Colder'n a witch's tit out there!"

Alifair shushed her two cousins immediately then winced when Mr. Randall let out a startled noise, the loud entrance of his nephew making him momentarily wake and look around in confusion for a few moments. He didn't wake fully though, because in the next moment his eyes drooped shut again and his head lolled to the side as he slipped back into his drunken slumber.

"Sorry." Paris said, using a much quieter tone now that Alifair had turned a withering glare on him. As he and Squirrel began to take off their overcoats and hats he motioned Jim over with a crook of his finger, suddenly looking excited. "C'mere." Paris urged, pulling something from his jacket pocket as the three headed back to the kitchen table. "Got somethin'ta show ya."

Evelyn watched as the men took their seats and huddled around something skinny, golden, and shiny – she wasn't entirely sure what the object being passed around was but it almost looked like one of those telescopes that travelling vendors always tried to sell at the town festivals, only much smaller. Paris and Squirrel started having a hushed conversation with Jim about the device, looking very excited, but her concern wasn't piqued until the name _Devil Anse_ was suddenly mentioned. _Now _what did Squirrel and Paris have planned for the Hatfields?

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach and as she shared a look with Alifair, Evelyn spotted a similar expression of concern on her face. Alifair simply shook her head in disapproval before getting up from the table and carrying her and Jim's empty mugs to be cleaned, stomping all the way there. "Sorry'ta interrupt yer gathering," Evelyn finally began to say, eyeing the golden object in Paris' hand for a moment. "But I need Calvin's medicine, please." She finished, holding her hand out expectantly.

Instantly, and almost in unison, Paris and Squirrel both cringed. "Er…right. 'Bout the medicine…" Squirrel started, sharing a guilty look with Paris.

They didn't have to continue for Evelyn to know what had happened – she quickly deduced that the two McCoys had forgotten to purchase the herbs she'd requested. With a heave she threw her hands up in frustration and stomped over to the kitchen just as Alifair had, passing the mug of coffee that was intended for Calvin over to the brunette once she was close enough. "Alifair, if you could just get this'ta Calvin." Evelyn asked her, trying and failing to fight down the annoyance she felt within her. "I shouldn't be gone fer too long."

"Gone?" Alifair asked with a frown, now looking alarmed.

"Yes." Evelyn confirmed, turning to pin first Squirrel, then Paris with a displeased look as they turned their eyes down to the table, both looking shame-faced. "Since _someone _was evidently too excited over'a _toy _to remember'ta purchase their _own_ _kin's _medicine, it seems I'm'a have'ta go get it myself."

"We didn't mean'ta forget!" Squirrel immediately told her with a remorseful expression on his face.

"Yeah, Ev, we're _real _sor – " Paris started to apologize as the redhead moved to the door to begin preparing for the journey to Pikeville. He cut his own apology short though when Evelyn held a hand up to silence him.

"Could ya keep 'n eye on Calvin fer me?" Evelyn asked Alifair as she pulled on her coat first, then Calvin's for extra protection from the cold.

"Course." Alifair agreed with a nod, still holding Calvin's mug within her hands as she watched Evelyn move about the room with worried eyes. "Ya sure this's a good idea, Ev?"

"Don't really have'a choice, do I?" Evelyn responded with a shrug.

"Wait." Jim suddenly spoke up as he stood from the table. Evelyn watched him in confusion as he joined her by the door and reached for his own coat. "I'll come with ya. Still looks bad out there – it'd be smart'ta have someone 'round 'case ya get lost'r hurt."

Evelyn was surprised by his move – they'd always been friendly but never really close, so the offer caught her a little off guard, but she inclined her head to him thankfully regardless. "Thank you, Jim."

He returned her nod and quickly got ready, reaching for his rifle last and making sure that it was loaded once he had his coat and hat on. Evelyn remembered her own pistol residing in her saddlebags but didn't dare check it since she knew it would only subject her to endless questioning and, most likely, suspicion. "Mind the house while we're gone 'n don't do nothin' stupid." He instructed Paris and Squirrel in an authoritative tone. "Momma, we'll return shortly."

The only acknowledgement on Mrs. Sally's was in the form of the noncommittal wave she sent in Evelyn and Jim's direction just before they turned and headed out into the wintery weather.

* * *

Pikeville was surprisingly busy when she and Jim arrived.

The roads weren't as covered in snow as she might have thought, either having been cleared off by workers or possibly even melted away by the sun currently attempting to peak out from behind the clouds, so many of the businesses in town were open and bustling. The busiest place, as always, was the tavern located just across the way from Perry Cline's office – when she and Jim trotted past a number of women in revealing dresses made eyes at the McCoy and called out to him, trying to tempt him and coax him into requesting their services. But while Jim turned a bit red in the face and flashed the girls a smirk, Evelyn didn't pay them any mind; she'd turned a glare in the direction of Perry Cline's office instead.

There had never been a time in her life when she had liked that man and now was no different – he was just as insufferable as always, but especially so _now_ because ever since the incident with the bounty hunters the McCoy seemed to be going out of his way to be kind to her, to _'righten any of the wrongs he's done her'_. Or at least that was what he had claimed upon turning up at the McCoy house once she'd returned to Kentucky and offering his 'sincerest apologies' for the trouble he'd caused her. Had Evelyn not known Perry Cline as well as she did, she might have thought he was being genuinely sincere when he'd come to her with his apologies. But she _did _know Perry Cline, and even though Will seemed to think that the man wouldn't be a problem (at least for the time being), she thought otherwise. There was something odd about the way the McCoy was treating her – it reminded her of the way that _Nancy _McCoy had been acting towards her for quite some time now.

Evelyn turned her eyes away from Perry Cline's office and looked ahead of her, trying to rid herself of her irritable musings. As soon as she focused on the road ahead, however, something _else _caught her attention – a man with white blonde hair and skin so pale that he looked as though he might blend in with the snow had just come striding out of the local hotel. He paused to shove something into the pocket of his jacket before straightening up and fixing his hat, his eyes taking in his surroundings for a moment until they suddenly landed on her.

They'd only seen each other once before, but Evelyn knew that he recognized her as quickly as she recognized him and she was suddenly elated that to have Jim by her side. The menacing looking smirk that stretched across the man's lips, the predatory gleam that lit up his eyes, it all immediately left her feeling uncomfortable and extremely uneasy. Their last encounter had been nearly a month ago, when he'd tried to gain entrance to her office in Mate Creek with his comrades, but the menacing vibe exuding off of him hadn't dulled in the slightest – if anything, now that they were seeing each other again it felt stronger.

"Did ya hear me?" Jim's voice finally broke into her thoughts, making her shake her head and carefully conceal how on edge she was as she focused on her friend. He was watching her with an odd expression.

"What was that?" She asked, sparing the bounty hunter another glance – he was leaning casually against a support beam outside of the hotel and watching her with unwavering interest.

"Said I'm'a go 'n visit with Cousin Perry fer a moment'r two, that alright?"

_No, absolutely not, _was what Evelyn wanted to say. She didn't want to be left alone when this particular bounty hunter was in the area but she wasn't exactly allowed to tell Jim what he could and couldn't do, either. "Al-alright." She reluctantly agreed, wringing the reigns in her hands nervously. "Try not'ta be gone fer too long?"

Jim looked at her strangely again. "I won't." He told her before leaving her side and heading off for Perry Cline's office.

Evelyn didn't waste another moment to send Copper trotting towards the general store, this time keeping her eyes diligently on anything _but _the bounty hunter. She had her horse tied up outside the store in record timing and hurried inside, now eager to find what she needed and get this trip over with as quickly as possible. She forced on a smile of greeting to the store owner when she walked in and waved to him politely before turning and beginning to navigate through the store. She excused herself as she squeezed through the small crowd loitering around, slowly making her way to the herbs and seeds section, then immediately began to pick through the supplies for the things she wanted.

_Lemongrass, valerian, lavender…_ As she picked out the necessities Evelyn took a moment to peer out of a nearby window, wanting to see if the bounty hunter had moved or not since she'd been inside the store, and frowned in confusion when she realized that he had vacated his previous position in front of the hotel. Her eyes did a quick sweep of the street, for a moment she even craned her neck as far as she could to get a better view, but the pale-skinned man was no longer within sight and there was no telling where he'd gone now.

Evelyn felt uneasiness sweep through her again and moved away from the window, picking through the herbs with renewed determination. And she was just grabbing for one last item when a voice spoke up only a few feet away.

"Well, hello there."

Evelyn froze with her hand on the last vial of herbs she needed, recognizing that voice far too easily, and gulped before turning to face the pale-skinned bounty hunter. He was standing with an elbow propped up against a shelf, he looked as though he'd rolled around in dirt recently, and his pale-blue eyes were glancing over her in a way that made her hair stand on end.

"I said hello." He repeated patiently.

On the inside, she was terrified – this man quite possibly wanted to do her some form of harm and she was now alone with him towards the back of a shop, a place where no one else seemed to need to go at that moment in time. On the outside, however, Evelyn refused to let this bounty hunter see that he was scaring _and _intimidating her. She squared her shoulders instead and moved to stride past him. "And I'm sayin' goodbye. If you'll excuse me – "

"Wait, wait, wait." The man said, grasping her firmly by the arm to stop her before stepping fully into her path, making it impossible for her to get around him. "No need to ru – "

"_Excuse me._" Evelyn interrupted incredulously, immediately pulling her arm out of his grasp and taking a step back so that he was no longer in her personal space. "What 'n the _world _makes ya think ya can _grab _me in such'a way? You'll do good'ta keep yer hands'ta yerself, _sir_."

The bounty hunter immediately smirked, looking completely unaffected by her lecture. "Big talk…fer a woman. Ya got spirit, though – I like that."

Who did this man think he _was _that he could talk to her, a woman and a complete stranger, the way he was right then? Now bristling with anger, Evelyn said, "Yer bein' exceedin'ly inappropriate. I suggest – "

"I'd be careful with yer suggestions if I was you, _Dr. Farmer_." He interrupted in a warning tone, the glint in his eye turning a little darker as his mood seemed to shift. "Mate Creek Tavern's rather…unimpressive." He continued, quickly making her recall her previous suggestion that the bounty hunters move their 'stakeout' to the tavern. "But with plenty'a whiskey 'n a pretty doctor bunkin' up nearby I s'pose it _does _have its advantages." Then he winked. "Thanks fer pointin' us in the right direction."

There was an obvious threat lurking in the undertones of his statements and Evelyn easily picked up on it. As she felt the bile rise up in her throat in response to the man's words she took a step back away from him, understanding in an instant that that there was a very real danger where this man was concerned and knowing that she needed to not only _get away _from him, but also _stay _away.

She was trying to think of a way to get away from the bounty hunter before things got out of hand when her savior finally came in the form of approaching footsteps and a voice she knew to belong to Jim McCoy. "Ev? There'a problem here?"

Evelyn had never been so happy to see him in her life. An audible sigh of relief escaped her lips before she could stop it, despite the fact that the bounty hunter continued to stare her down for one last uncomfortable second. When he finally turned to face Jim it was with a cool, unreadable mask and even though he was taller then the McCoy by at least four inches, he inclined his head and offered a quick, respectful tip of his hat.

"Course not, Mr. McCoy." The bounty hunter said smoothly, obviously recognizing Jim. "Just checkin' in with Dr. Farmer. Mr. Cline asked fer me'ta keep 'n eye on 'er, make sure she's outta harm's way. Awful treacherous goin' to 'n from Hatfield territory, as ya well know."

While Jim continued to look back and forth between Evelyn and the tall, pale man, her mind began to work in overtime. Was what the bounty hunter said the truth or was he just lying to save his own skin? She'd known the McCoy cousin for years and he'd never once shown any signs of being concerned about her safety; he also had _never _gone out of his way to do anything to protect her. So if this man _wasn't _lying then that meant the McCoy lawyer (maybe even Mr. Randall himself) was having her followed and if that was the case, he must have a good reason for doing so. Evelyn suddenly had to ask herself this question –

Did Perry Cline suspect her to be involved with the Hatfields?

" – don't think she's in need'a yer…_services,_ Mr…" She turned back in just as Jim trailed off, the McCoy realizing he didn't know this man's name. "I'm sorry, what did ya say yer name was?"

"Hunnam." The man answered shortly.

"That yer first name?" Jim questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

"No." Was Hunnam's next (and even shorter) response.

For a moment Jim watched Hunnam with scrutinizing eyes. His hesitation made it obvious that he wasn't entirely convinced of how genuine Hunnam actually was but he said nothing about any doubts he might be having. Instead Jim reached over to place a hand on Evelyn's back before gently guiding her past the pale-skinned man. He didn't release her like she thought he might but kept his hand on her shoulder as he led her away without another word to Hunnam.

"Was what 'e said true, Evelyn?" Jim asked quietly once they were out of earshot, his eyes planted firmly ahead of them.

"Don't know – I've only seen 'im once 'fore today."

A pensive expression crossed over Jim's face for a moment or two before he nodded. "I'll have'a word with Perry 'bout gettin' rid'a him." He said resolutely, leaving no room for argument. Not like Evelyn would have argued anyway – anything Jim wanted to do to get Hunnam to back off was alright with her. "Somethin' 'bout him just don't feel right."

Evelyn nodded wordlessly and flashed him a quick smile before showing the owner what she was buying and passing over the proper amount of money to pay for it. He offered her a sack to put her purchases in, which she took gratefully before stuffing the vials in carefully. She nodded to Jim once she was ready to leave and let him lead her away, not missing the way his left hand rested on the handle of his pistol as they made their exit.

They were almost out of the door when Evelyn chanced one last look over at Hunnam – he was in the same spot that they'd left him but now a smirk had spread across his smug face. Just as she and Jim were walking out of the store, he raised one hand and waved at her with twinkling fingers, all the while looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

_BANG_

There was a heave behind her as the loud, echoing gunshot continued to reverberate off the trees around them, but where she might have felt guilty in the past for disappointing the Hatfield behind her, now she only felt annoyed. First he'd insisted she be at the clearing before the sun even came up (and on a _Monday _no less, which meant she'd had to ride in from Kentucky), then he'd forced her to practice shooting before they were both due to be at work – all _she _had wanted was to have a nice belated anniversary breakfast with Will, not to be griped and heaved at.

Evelyn lowered the rifle that Will had forced into her hands and turned to face him with raised eyebrows. "I dunno why yer surprised, ya know my aim's nothin'ta brag about." She shot at him, not bothering to hide her impatience just as_ he _didn't even attempt to mask his disapproval.

"Well, ya'd think after _years'_a practicin' that _somethin'_ would'a improved by now." Will retorted, crossing his long arms over his chest in the process. "Again."

"Will – " Evelyn started to protest.

"_Again._" He instructed with a firm tone.

"No, 'cause I'm just gonna keep missin' 'n _yer _gonna get more 'n more annoyed which in turn'll make _me _annoyed 'n then we're gonna fight, which I _don't _wanna do." Evelyn argued back matter-of-factly before walking up to him and pushing his rifle back into his hands. "It's barely even sun up, Will, 'n _far _too early fer an argument – _and_ this is _s'posed_'ta be day of celebration, I'll have ya know. This target practice is pointless 'n unnecessary anyway, so why don't – "

"Pointless 'n unnecessary?" Will echoed, his mustache ruffling a bit as he pulled a face. "Ya think yer _life _is pointless 'n unnecessary?" Evelyn cringed at her poor choice of wording then braced herself for the lecture to come. "That man – Hunnam – he _threatened _ya, Evie. Don't ya understand how _serious _this is?" Will shifted on his feet, set his gun down, then braced both of his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I can't always be there'ta protect ya right now, not while yer livin' in Kentucky. There's a few men keepin' an eye out for Hunnam but I can't promise they'll actually _catch _him, so ya _need_'ta learn how'ta defend yerself. Just wavin' a gun around ain't gonna do the trick – ya _need'_ta be'a decent shot."

The concerned tone in his voice mixed with the worry on his handsome face made Evelyn's annoyance immediately melt away. Will was only acting this way now because he loved her and wanted her safe, no other reason. When she'd first told him of the incident with Hunnam earlier that week (and the mysterious golden instrument that Paris had purchased, which she now knew to be a telescope for a gun) he'd reacted just as she thought he would – he'd been livid, _beyond _angry, and it had been all she could do to keep him from rounding up a few friends and storming into Kentucky to take care of the bounty hunter himself. She knew, without a doubt in her mind, that his anger then and his concern now were both derived from his worry that something might happen to her; Evelyn also knew that it was wrong of her to be frustrated with his over-protectiveness.

"Yer right." She conceded with a nod. "I need'ta know how'ta protect myself. I'll try harder, I promise."

With that being said she slipped out from under Will's hands and reached for the gun again, raising it up until it was at the ready. Will stepped up behind her in the next moment and adjusted her stance with a press of his hand here or with a pull on her arm there. Once she was in position he stepped back and instructed her to shoot whenever she was ready. Evelyn sucked in a breath, focused on the target with all of her might, then placed her finger on the trigger. _Hit the target – hit it fer Will_, she thought to herself encouragingly.

_BANG_

She didn't hit dead center but she _did _make contact – the makeshift target (a dangling block of wood that they'd used every time they had target practice) went flying back just as a loud cheer erupted behind her. It was impossible to stop the laughter that escaped her throat as Will scooped her up from behind and twirled her in a circle, hugging her to his chest tightly as he praised her repeatedly for finally hitting the target. The gun nearly slipped out of her hands in his enthusiasm and she finally begged him to release her, informing him that if he didn't she'd probably end up shooting him or herself by accident.

"A few more times, just'ta make sure it ain't a fluke." Will said once he set her down, releasing her so that he could hurry over to the target and straighten it again.

"Yer confidence in me is _so _very flatterin', my darlin'." Evelyn responded with a bit of sarcasm, shaking her head to herself in amusement as he raced back to her side with a look on his face equivalent to that of a child on Christmas morning.

After hitting the target three more times Will finally seemed convinced enough that Evelyn's sudden improvement in aim _wasn't_ just an accident and ended their practice for the day. She knew this wouldn't be the end of it – as long as Hunnam was still around there was no doubt that Will would force sessions like this upon her whenever he got the chance – but at least for now he would have a little peace of mind knowing she wasn't _completely _helpless.

"How's it taste?" Evelyn asked self-consciously about a half hour later, watching as Will dug into the breakfast biscuits she'd spent the previous day cooking. "I know it ain't yer Momma's cookin' but I think it's decent enough."

"Decent?" Will asked around a mouthful of food. "_Delicious_." He corrected before taking another large bite. "Maybe…even better…then Momma's."

Evelyn blushed at his flattering words before tossing her napkin at him. "Don't speak with yer mouth full." She half-chastised, still grinning about his approval. They ate in silence for a few moments after that until Evelyn spoke up again. "What would ya like fer yer birthday? It's only a couple weeks away, ya know."

Will shook his head and leaned in close, pressing a kiss to her lips that tasted of buttery biscuits. "Just'a day with you." He answered, flashing her a smile and a wink.

"I have'ta get ya _somethin'_." Evelyn responded in exasperation. When he simply shrugged, she shook her head. "I'll think'a somethin'…" She trailed off, reaching for the basket she'd brought so that she could pour out some drinking water for the both of them. Once he'd taken the cup she offered him, she clinked her own against his. "To two years."

"Best two years'a my life." He said, moving in to kiss her again. They kissed for longer this time, taking advantage of the moment to deepen the kiss and revel in the warm feelings it sent through both of them. When they pulled away from the kiss, Will made a thoughtful noise before raising a hand up to brush a curl away from her face. "Actually, I know what I want fer my birthday. You can give it to me early, too."

"And what's that?"

A serious expression crossed over his features, catching her off guard. "I want ya'ta say that you'll marry me."

Evelyn blinked in confusion, not having expected him to say such a thing, then smiled broadly at him. "Haven't I been sayin' that fer two years now?" She teased.

Will shook his head, this time grabbing one of her hands. "We been _sayin' _it, but it just occurred'ta me that I ain't actually _asked _yet." This made Evelyn sober up a little bit and her heart suddenly began to pound underneath her ribs – he was right, he never actually _had _asked her. For a moment Will seemed nervous to speak, then he looked her dead in the eye and asked, "Evelyn Farmer, will ya marry me?"

Evelyn didn't hesitate to answer him. "Of course I will." She said at once before leaning in to kiss him. Will happily responded to her lips, wrapping her up in his arms and dragging her to him until she was deposited in his lap. "A thousand times yes." Evelyn added when the need for air became too great and they finally parted.

Will just smiled up at her, his good eye taking in the happiness on her face as though he were memorizing every detail of that moment. "I love you, Evelyn. I always have 'n I always will."

"I love you, too, Will – forever."

* * *

She and Will were both exuding so much happiness that when they finally left the clearing and headed for Mate Creek, it felt as though they had travelled on the back of a cloud rather then on the backs of their horses. They still didn't have any blessings and had yet to cross the most challenging obstacles – getting her out of Kentucky and obtaining Devil Anse Hatfield's blessings – but none of that seemed to matter right then. Will was her _fiancé _now and the moment they had just shared could never be taken away from them.

Evelyn glanced over at Will when she felt his eyes on her and smiled when she saw that he was watching her with a happy little smirk on the corner of his lips – they'd dismounted their horses a little ways back so that they could instead walk hand in hand and try to prolong having to leave each other for as long as they could. "What?"

"What what?" He responded, quirking an eyebrow. "I ain't allowed'ta look at my fiancée?"

"Well, when ya put it _that _way – look all ya want." Evelyn said playfully.

"Don't gotta tell me twice, 'specially since the lookin's good." He shot back, moving closer so that he could pinch her bottom.

"William Hatfield!" She scolded, immediately swatting at him before looking around to make sure that no one was around to see the interaction. "We are in _public._"

"Ain't nobody around, 'case ya didn't notice." Will protested, pushing her swatting hand away just before locking his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss before she could stop him. She tried to push him away at first, worried someone might come along, but then found herself caring less and less as she began to fall under his spell. When he pulled away after a minute or so and saw the dazed expression on her face, he smirked in triumph. "Ya look flushed – feelin' alright?" He questioned her knowingly as he finally continued on; Evelyn just grumbled under her breath and followed after him, trying hard to fight off the warm feeling attacking her body right then.

But whatever blissful mood that had surrounded them as they journeyed into Mate Creek and headed for her and Dr. Tiller's office (now that they were around other people Will kept himself at a respectful distance) began to fizzle away when they realized that something was amiss in town, and the source of the commotion seemed to be at Evelyn's destination – despite the early hour there was a crowd of people gathered around her and Dr. Tiller's office.

Evelyn shared a look with Will before hurrying over with him hot on her heels, having to push her way through the whispering crowds in order to get to the office. Once she was at the head of the crowd she and Will tied their horses up and made their way past the few loitering deputies on duty, only meeting slight resistance from them. She hesitated at the door, which was ajar and missing the glass panels inside its window frame, and eyed the littering of glass scattered all over the floor before tip-toeing her way into the office with a deep frown on her face.

The place was a disaster. Her and Dr. Tiller's desks were moved around and in disarray, the supply cabinet was open and appeared to have been raided, and medical files were thrown all over the place. It looked as though a tornado had ripped through the office and as she rubbed her forehead with a heavy sigh, she knew that it would take a lot of time and money to get everything back the way it was. A soothing hand began rubbing circles over her back and Evelyn offered Will a weak smile as he watched her in sympathy – this office meant a lot to her, seeing it this way hurt her heart and she was sure that Will knew it.

Trudging footsteps caught their attention and they both looked over as Dr. Tiller emerged from one of the patient rooms. He looked tired, weary, and didn't seem to care that it was still early – he took a long drink from his flask before using it to motion to the room. "Well…we been robbed."

"Seems so." Evelyn answered.

"They take anythin' valuable?" Will asked.

"Just all our medication 'n supplies. Nothin' from the patient rooms 'n nothin' from Evelyn's room, neither." Tiller explained, tossing himself ungracefully into the nearest chair. "Gonna have'ta close down fer'a few days, get all this back 'n order." He grumbled, sounding like he was talking to himself as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Damn burgles…"

"Maybe I can stay, help clean up." Will offered.

"No, ya need'ta get'ta the timber yard 'fore yer Pap thinks somethin' bad's happened." Evelyn protested with a shake of her head. "Thank you, but Tiller 'n I will handle this."

Will nodded, glanced around, then frowned at her. "Ya don't plan'ta stay _here _tonight, do ya?"

Truth be told, Evelyn hadn't really thought that far in advance yet. "Don't know." She answered truthfully. "Guess I shouldn't."

"I'll talk'ta my Pap then, see if he'll let ya bunk up with us this week." He informed her, a look of determination on his face.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Evelyn asked doubtfully. "Or that he'd even agree?"

Will shrugged at her before heaving. "Well, ya can't stay _here _'n it ain't like yer movin' in…" He trailed off for a moment. "Yet, anyway." He added quietly. "It's only a few days." Will continued when he saw the skeptical look on her face. "He's just gonna have'ta understand."

"Cap." Dr. Tiller spoke up, cutting their conversation short. "Don't worry 'bout Evelyn – she can stay with me 'n the missus. She'll be safe with us 'til she's due back in Kentucky."

"Ya sure, Dr. Tiller?" Will asked uncertainly.

"Yes, now get on outta here 'fore yer Pa comes lookin' fer ya. We don't need no more commotion 'round here after everythin's that happened."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Dr. Tiller." Will said before turning his attention back to Evelyn. "If there's any trouble, ya know where'ta find me."

"I do." She confirmed. "I'll see ya soon, alright? Be safe."

"You too." He responded pointedly before squeezing her hand in parting, tipping his hat to Dr. Tiller, then heading for the door.

Once he had disappeared back into the crowd Evelyn went to shut the door behind him, annoyance surging back within her when she spied the crowd of people still hanging around and whispering behind their hands. "Nothin'ta see here, ladies 'n gentleman. 'Less yer sick'r injured, probably be best to get movin' on." She instructed before shutting the now damaged looking door.

But while she and Dr. Tiller set to putting the office back to normal again, neither could have possibly known or even noticed through the wreckage that one, solitary file had gone missing. A file for a man named Frank "Bad Frank" Phillips which now rested happily on the desk of a triumphant Perry Cline.

* * *

**Oh man, even I'm getting pumped about what's coming and I'm the one writing it! I've got some serious feeling of excitement right now, how about you?**


	25. Chapter 24

**This is not a trick, you are not dreaming, and your eyes are not deceiving you. This is actually an UPDATE! **

**And I'm very sorry for the wait, I honestly hadn't realized how much time had passed until I received a PM from a reader a few weeks back. At the moment I'm working on a lot of different projects. I can't guarantee that updates will come frequently, but I **_**will not **_**give up on this story. I'm promising you guys that now.**

**P.S. Are there any Sons of Anarchy enthusiasts out there? I started watching the show and have literally been haunted by a story idea ever since, but don't have anyone to bounce the idea off of. If anyone would be interested in hearing it, PM me please!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

_March 1883_

The next person to fall victim to the Hatfield and McCoy feud wasn't another nameless bounty hunter or another one of the countless Pikeville deputies, but someone actually bearing one of the family names – not two weeks after the break in at her and Dr. Tiller's office, the body of Paris McCoy was found propped up against a tree on the outskirts of Pikeville.

It had taken a week or two for the details to come out, but once they did it wasn't hard for Evelyn to figure out that Will had been the one responsible for Paris' death. And when she'd finally found it in her to ask him about it, he had confirmed her suspicions by simply saying, _Yes – I saved my Pa_, then continuing on as though she'd never asked him about it in the first place.

Now Evelyn understood why he'd killed Paris, of course – after all, _she _had been the one to warm him that the McCoy would probably be lurking around and Will had only done what was necessary in order to protect his family. But the knowledge that he _had_ actuallykilled the man still bothered her. It wasn't because she was sad that Paris had died (she'd never been particularly fond of him or his flirtations), but rather more because Evelyn was beginning to worry that Will had become _far_ too accustomed to killing. It troubled her that he seemed so nonchalant about it – not once had he shown any real remorse for what had happened to the McCoy brothers and he had _certainly _never expressed regret at having to kill the seemingly endless waves of bounty hunters continuing to cross into West Virginia. He'd remained apathetic and unrepentant to it all for so long that when he finally _did _began to show signs of everything starting to take a toll on him, Evelyn's concern increased tenfold; she wasn't sure what frightened her more, him remaining indifferent to all of the killing going on or the thought that this mess _was _finally starting to affect him.

Evelyn knew _all_ too well what Will was struggling with. His family was in danger, he was being hunted, and his fiancée was putting herself at risk by spying on the enemy. More often then not Will's demeanor was stressed and anxious, even a little on edge; other times she'd catch him staring off into the distance with a frown on his face, obviously lost in his own troublesome thoughts. But though she would never _dare _to put _any _blame on him for the way he was acting, it still frightened her to see him in such a state. She was beginning to fear that the _real _William Hatfield – the spirited, confident, charming man she had known and loved for nearly her entire life – would begin to fade away if something didn't change in regards to this feud.

It was thoughts like there that kept her awake on nights like this.

Will had come to spend the night with her in Dr. Tiller's office and fallen asleep over an hour ago. But despite having had an incredibly busy day at work and the hour getting to be fairly late, Evelyn had yet to get even a wink of sleep. There was far too much on her mind, far too many things that had been bothering her for there to be any hope of obtaining rest right then. She rolled over with a long heave and re-settled into a new position, letting her eyes roam freely over the handsome, sleeping face of her fiancé once she was able to see him.

She had to smile to herself, because for once the expression on Will's face was that of peaceful relaxation and not the rough exterior he presented to the public on most occasions. The sight of him like this, at ease and content, warmed her heart; it was a rare occasion indeed these days that William Hatfield looked this relaxed. It made her wonder – was he only like this when he was with her? Was there a way for Evelyn to bring this sort of safety and comfort to him more regularly?

As soon as she asked herself that question she immediately knew the answer, because who was she trying to fool? _Of course_ there was a way, Evelyn knew that _very _well, and Will had certainly started dropping not-so-subtle hints about wanting to have The Talk; he was more then ready to finally announce that they planned to marry.

She lay there for a moment or two, imagining that they were in _their _home and in _their _bed, not in a back room of a doctor's office. It made Evelyn yearned to have him with her like this _every _night, not just whenever he was able to conjure a good enough excuse for getting out of the Hatfield house. She was ready to be married to him, ready to have the home and the future that they had been dreaming of for so long. In that moment, it was as all of the patience in her had suddenly disappeared – Evelyn suddenly had no more desire to play these risky games. Will was trying to fight through one of the most trying times in his life and by God, Evelyn was going to be there to support him and make sure that he survived this mess. The time for secrecy had passed; the time for honesty had come.

Having made up her mind on the matter, Evelyn propped herself up on an elbow and gently shook Will's shoulder with her free hand. "Will, wake up." She said softly to try and rouse him from his sleep.

The Hatfield stirred before blinking up at her sleepily, not completely coherent just yet. "Darlin'?" He asked with a voice thick from sleep, sounding a little confused as to why she'd woken him. "Wuzwrong?"

"Nothin', nothin's wrong." She reassured him when he started to sit up in alarm. He paused at the gentle hand on his shoulder and frowned down at her in confusion. "I was just…thinkin'." Evelyn began to explain with a shrug. "Couldn't really sleep so my mind started wanderin'."

Now that Will knew there was no immediate danger, he let out a long sigh before straightening up and resting his back against the headboard of the bed. "Thinkin' 'bout what, Evie?" Will asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Many things. Worryin' over this nonsense with the bounty hunters, thinkin' 'bout how this mess with the McCoys just keeps gettin' worse 'n worse…" Evelyn paused for a moment. "Been thinkin' 'bout our relationship, too." She told him honestly.

Will's eyebrows immediately came together with her last statement. "Our relationship?" He echoed with a bit of a wary tone. "What about it?"

Evelyn sighed and sat up fully in bed, turning a serious expression on Will. "Remember when I first informed ya I planned on stayin' in Kentucky?" She questioned him, earning herself a nod. "We agreed that if nothin'd changed, that if this feud was still goin' like it was, then we'd go to yer Pap 'n tell 'im'bout us."

Will's interest had definitely been piqued by the topic of conversation. "Yeah…" He responded slowly as a hopeful gleam entered his good eye. His next words were still said out of firm caution, however. "Seven months was the agreement – that ain't changin'." Will added matter-of-factly, the expression on his face momentarily daring her to argue with him about it.

"I know." Evelyn told him. Then she offered a small smile. "I been discreetly movin' my effects outta the McCoy house over the course'a last week, just in case." She revealed, making him blink in surprise. "Because the more I think about things, the more I feel…well, I believe the time's come'ta tell yer Pap." She said this very quickly and as soon as the words were out, Will's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "This whole thing just keeps gettin' worse 'n worse and I can't _stand_'ta see ya fightin' this on yer own anymore. I just think – "

Will had listened to her brief rant in relatively stunned silence, but quite suddenly he was wrapping his hands around her arms, pulling her forward, and silencing her with a fervent kiss. Evelyn was surprised by the move for a moment but then smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, locking her arms around him as he held her even closer. He didn't release her for a long while but when he did, they were both breathing heavily and he was smiling at her with a wide, heart-warming grin.

"You agree with me then?" Evelyn questioned with what she was certain was a very sappy smile on her face.

"Yer damn right I do." Will said before pulling her in for another kiss to seal the deal.

So they had decided to wait one more week, that way Evelyn could finish moving the possessions she considered most important, they could prepare themselves for whatever was about to come, and Will could begin buttering up his father in hopes of making 'The Talk' a bit easier (hopefully).

As Evelyn nervously smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt, checked her hair, then smoothed out her skirt _again_, she had to wonder where in the world that week had gone. There had been an initial sense of comfort whenever she had known that there were still seven days to prepare for this, but Evelyn would swear that the week had flown by in the blink of an eye – how in the hell was it time _already_?

The redhead sucked in a shaky breath then chanced a glance at the clock – _2:54. _

At three o'clock Evelyn was going to leave work early, then she was going to meet with Will at the clearing before the two of them made for the Hatfield house together. They had gone over what they would say over and over again the past few times they'd seen one another, but Evelyn still had to wipe her palms on her skirt as nervousness began to creep up on her again and get the better of her. In fact she had been so anxious about the upcoming meeting that she'd barely gotten any rest the past few nights, having spent the majority of the time tossing and turning. When she _had_ finally gotten to sleep, her mind had been plagued with nightmares centering around her and Will finally admitting everything to Devil Anse before both of them were promptly shot when the dream version of Will's father went into a murderous rage; Evelyn had startled herself awake more then once throughout the course of last night, her heart pounding and her breathing a tick harder then usual in response to the garish images.

As Evelyn tried to forget about her fretful night of sleep, she wrung her hands together and found her eyes glancing back towards the clock for what had to be the thousandth time that afternoon – _2:55_.

The redhead sucked in a deep breath before heaving it out. Was it just her, or was time creeping by excruciatingly slow today? Evelyn was sure it was only because she'd been staring at the clock practically all day long, but it felt as though a lifetime had passed since she'd woken that morning. She frowned in disapproval, glaring at the clock as though it were committing some form of treachery against her, then began to pace impatiently near the front door.

_Enough of this,_ she finally thought to herself when she could take the waiting no longer.

She roughly pulled on her gloves, yanked her saddlebags down from their hook, then marched towards the door with determined steps. She only hesitated when she heard footfalls on the floorboards behind her and cast a look towards Dr. Tiller, who'd just emerged from one of the patient rooms and was watching her over the top of his spectacles.

"Goin' somewheres?" Dr. Tiller asked casually – why was he looking at her as though he knew something that _she _did not just then?

"I…I've got a meetin' with someone." Evelyn lied with an innocent shrug of her shoulder. "Can ya handle the office on yer own?"

Dr. Tiller pursed his lips and then nodded. "Yes, I'll be just fine." He reassured her, walking in Evelyn's direction so that he himself could open the front door for her. "There's no rush'ta get back, so take yer time." He added, motioning for her to get going. He was behaving a bit oddly, but Evelyn still nodded and shot him a grateful smile before stepping outside. "Oh, and Evelyn?" When the younger doctor looked towards him with a questioning look, he smirked at her. "Good luck with Devil Anse."

Evelyn was so shocked by his words that for a moment, she had absolutely no idea what to do or say in response. She stared at Dr. Tiller wide eyed, trying to form the correct words (_any_ words, really) while feeling completely and utterly bewildered as to _how in the hell _the man had known what she had planned for that day. "You…what…I – "

"Ya think I don't hear you 'n Cap whisperin' 'bout things like this whenever he comes'ta visit?" Dr. Tiller shot at her with a shrewd look. "I may be old, but I ain't deaf 'n I sure ain't _slow_, neither." He added rather huffily, looking mildly offended but also slightly amused. Then he motioned for her to leave yet again. "Best be on yer way. Cap's prob'ly waitin' for ya."

Then he was shutting the door, leaving her to gape at the place he'd just occupied in wonderment – _that _had certainly been a surprising turn of events. Dr. Tiller had always known that she and Will were friends, but neither had ever outright told the doctor that they were anything more and they'd always kept displays of affection to an absolute minimum in his presence. She supposed she shouldn't be _that _surprised in the end though, seeing as Dr. Tiller was the one person (other then Cotton) who saw them together the most.

She finally turned from the office with a shake of her head, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh, March air and reminding herself that Dr. Tiller knowing about her and Will's relationship was the _least _of her concerns right then – after today, things were going to be _very _different but whether that would be a change for the better or change for the worst, she didn't know yet. Evelyn just hoped with all of her might that luck was finally on their side and that she and Will would have Devil Anse Hatfield's blessing come nightfall (she also hoped neither of them would end up _shot _at any point that day).

But as Evelyn finally made her way down the steps and started down the street, intending to go and collect Copper, something peculiar caught her eye. There was a dark haired man loitering around by a stationary wagon just outside of Judge Wall Hatfield's office. He was leaning heavily against the wagon, drinking what appeared to be copious amounts of whiskey, and looked _entirely _too familiar; Evelyn squinted her eyes as she tried to get a better look at the man.

Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or was that _really _Jefferson McCoy?

Evelyn would admit that the McCoy's presence alarmed her a bit and she glanced around to see if anyone else had taken notice of him, which no one seemingly had – what in the _hell _was a McCoy doing wandering around (quite conspicuously) on Hatfield territory anyway? Did the drunken fool have a death wish? With a shake of her head she rolled her eyes and stomped her way in his direction, determined to lecture him and then send him on his way back to Kentucky. There had been enough death and despair surrounding the two families _without_ adding this idiot's demise to the list.

"Jefferson!" Evelyn half-called, half-snapped to grab his attention as soon as she was within hearing range. He whirled around in surprise, looking a bit unsteady on his feet and sloshing some whiskey onto the ground. "What in the _hell_'re ya doin' here?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips sternly once she'd reached him. "Are you tryin'ta get yerself _shot_? If a Hatfield finds you – "

"I ain't gotta worry 'bout that no more." Jefferson interrupted matter-of-factly, waving his hand (and the whiskey bottle – she had to take a step back to keep from getting the drink on her skirt) dismissively. "Johnse's gonna see'ta that, don't you worry."

Evelyn was immediately left feeling confused by Jefferson's words. "What?" She asked uncertainly, not entirely sure she understood what he was trying to tell her at the moment – as far as _she _knew, Jefferson McCoy and Johnse Hatfield were hardly even acquainted, let alone friends. "What do ya mean he's gonna '_see'ta that_'?"

But before he could answer, the door of Wall Hatfield's office swung open and two people came rushing out in excitement. They paused at the top of the steps to kiss each other _very _enthusiastically before breaking apart with mischievous giggles and continuing on towards them. Evelyn's eyes widened when she quickly recognized who they were – one was the tall, blonde-haired Johnse Hatfield, while the other was the very woman Evelyn had never quite seen eye to eye with; Nancy McCoy.

"Evelyn!" Nancy greeted with a broad smile, waving at her eagerly – warning bells instantly rang in every corner of Evelyn's mind, because for as long as she had known her, never _once _had Nancy McCoy greeted _anyone _with that much cheerfulness. "I was hopin'ta see ya here!" She continued as her and Johnse came to stand before her, bemusing Evelyn even further.

"Hi there, Farmer." Johnse said with an equally wide grin on his handsome face. She couldn't help but notice that he and Nancy had their arms wrapped securely around one another, nor could she overlook their sappy expressions.

"Ya know Evelyn?" Nancy asked in apparent curiosity.

"Oh yeah, she's friends with my brother." Evelyn's eyes widened as Johnse nonchalantly revealed one of the secrets she'd been working _very _hard to keep under wraps for all these years – what in the hell was he _doing_? Was he _trying _to get Evelyn in trouble by telling the world all of her secrets? Nancy didn't look _overly _surprised to hear this, but Evelyn didn't think to be worried about this in her now semi-panicked state. "Anyways, what brings ya here?" Johnse asked conversationally.

"I was just…I…" Evelyn struggled to get the words out, still trying to figure out what sort of alternate universe she'd just been thrown into. "I saw Jefferson 'n thought I'd come talk'ta him." She finally answered quickly, glancing back and forth between the trio with blatant perplexity. There was something off about this whole interaction and Evelyn just _knew _that there was something she was missing. "What're _you _two doin' here?"

Nancy and Johnse took a moment to beam at each other before directing their attention back to her. "We just got _married_." Nancy announced.

Four words. All it took was _those_ four words to make every ounce of hope or optimism in Evelyn's body completely disappear. As the words sunk in she felt a wave of disappointment wash over as her stomach turned uneasily – were they being serious? Had this _actually _happened? "You…yer what?" Evelyn asked slowly, having to swallow past a sudden lump in her throat.

"We got married." Johnse repeated before producing a marriage certificate and presenting it to Evelyn like it was a brick of gold.

_Oh my God…This can't be happenin'_, she thought to herself as her eyes quickly scanned over the document. After a moment or two she handed it back to Johnse, trying valiantly _not _to let her hands shake, and took a steadying breath before plastering on a smile. _Why did this always happen? _Why, whenever she and Will were finally and the brink of something important, did something _always _interfere? Was it just not meant to be? "Congratulations." Evelyn managed out in what she hoped was an even voice, despite feeling completely deflated.

"Thanks." Johnse said proudly before pressing a kiss to Nancy's temple. "Now if ya don't mind, the wife 'n I have some, uh…_marital business _to attend to." He stated suggestively, making Nancy dissolve into a fit of giggles. Evelyn thought she was going to be sick to her stomach. "Bye, Farmer."

"_Bye_, Evelyn." Nancy echoed, smirking at her before allowing Johnse to pull her towards the wagon.

"Goodbye." Evelyn said distractedly, hardly noticing as Jefferson hopped into the wagon with the newlywed couple and waved in parting. Johnse waved one last time, Nancy shot her a look that was hard to decipher, then the trio were riding off in the wagon. "Damnit." Evelyn cursed a bit uncharacteristically under her breath, watching them depart.

Suddenly she was dreading going to the clearing, because meeting with Will meant that she would have to break the news about Johnse's impromptu marriage. And that was something that she knew without a shadow of doubt, was _not _going to go over well.

* * *

Hunnam looked on from his place at the saloon as Dr. Farmer conversed with a trio of people just down the way. He was fairly certain that the blonde-headed fellow she was conversing with was a Hatfield – though he didn't know which one – but he didn't dare to go after the man guns a'blazing just then. No, he was far more interested in whatever the pretty redhead was up to. That was why he'd been posted up in this tavern in the first place and had remained there for the past few hours, just watching and waiting and biding his time.

After a few minutes of conversation, the trio Dr. Farmer had been chatting with piled back into their wagon and departed, leaving the woman to stare after them for a long moment. He watched as she finally turned on her heel, expecting her to head back towards her office (which he and his cronies had broken into about a month prior), but was surprised when she instead headed for the town stables.

"Where are _you _goin'?" He mused aloud in a low voice, keeping his eyes trained on her with rapt interest.

"What was that?" Asked Ferguson (one of his comrades) around a hiccup. The man was a bit portly with long, scraggly hair and currently enjoying a very full glass of whiskey. "Ya say somethin'?"

Hunnam shot the man an annoyed look then directed his attention back to the window, ignoring his question. When Dr. Farmer emerged from the stables atop her horse a handful of minutes later, excitement ignited within him and he couldn't suppress the predatory grin that stretched across his pale face. "Git yer stuff together." Hunnam ordered gruffly, quickly getting to his feet. He didn't know where she was planning on going, but he was definitely going to find out. "Time fer'a bit'a fun, boys."

* * *

As Dr. Tiller had predicted, Will was already at the clearing by the time Evelyn arrived. She knew that he was going to be beside himself with anger once she told him about Nancy and Johnse, especially seeing as he'd often expressed his mounting irritation with Johnse on the numerous occasions his older brother had done something foolish. And as Evelyn came riding up to house (which now only needed one wall and a roof), she tried to mentally prepare herself for the storm that she was about to face – when Will jogged down the porch steps to greet her with a big smile on his face, his happy expression instantly left her feeling guilty since she knew she was about to wipe that look clean off his face with her unhappy news.

He wasted no time to lock his hands around her waist and help her down from Copper's back, immediately pulling her in for a kiss once she was close enough. "Today has been the _longest _day." Will said when he finally pulled away, reaching a hand up so he could brush some hair away from her face. "I been goin' insane with anticipation."

"Me too." Evelyn agreed, offering a weak smile – the idea of ruining the day that had been so important to both of them pained her, especially when he was looking at her with so much hope and love, but she also knew that she had no option; she _had_ to tell him what was going on. "Will…" She started with a sigh, placing a soothing hand on his chest. "…I need'ta tell ya somethin' 'fore anythin' else's said'r done."

Will's frown was immediate, and as he eyed her with furrowed eyebrows it felt as though the air around them had dropped ten degrees. He straightened up a bit and slowly pulled back from her. "Yer not havin' second thoughts, are ya?" He asked with a measured tone, his expression completely unreadable.

"No, that's not the problem." Evelyn quickly reassured him, shaking her head vehemently. "I swear to you, its not."

He visibly relaxed at hearing this and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second, sighing in relief. "What is it, then?" Will asked once he'd dropped his hand and focused in on her again.

Evelyn sucked in a deep breath, stalling for a second until Will raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. "It's about yer brother." She finally blurted out, now wringing her hands together nervously.

"My brother?" Will repeated in confusion. "Johnse?" When she nodded her head in confirmation, the expression on Will's face went flat and his mustache ruffled a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What'd 'e do now?" He asked, sounding reluctant to _actually _know the answer.

"I saw 'im in Mate Creek just now, visitin' with yer Uncle Wall." She revealed hesitantly – _now or never, Farmer. _"But he wasn't alone. He…he was with Nancy McCoy." Will's shoulders visibly tensed again, making Evelyn suspect at once that he might already be putting the pieces of the puzzle together himself. "They…they had just gotten married." Evelyn finally revealed before tensing and waiting for his reaction.

"_What_?" Will asked in an incredulous tone, his hands dropping back to his sides in absolute shock. "Are you bein' _serious_?"

Evelyn only nodded meekly in response. For a long second they were both completely still – in the next moment she winced as Will cursed loudly and then began pacing around the clearing, calling Johnse every foul name that he could think of as he began ranting and raving. She watched him helplessly, wanting to reach out and try to calm him down, but gave him his distance as he started kicking timber around and continued swearing to high heaven out of anger. He finally paused, breathing heavily and seemingly tried to collect himself whilst glaring at nothing in particular, before finally turning on his heel and storming over towards the nearby river.

Evelyn reached a hand in his direction and watched him go, wincing to herself when he upturned a table and sent a pile of tools crashing to the ground on his way towards the river. She had known that Will would be angry, but it was a rare occasion indeed that he reached _this _point of rage – she hesitated by the house, sighing to herself as Will came to a halt on the bank of the river, before finally trailing after him. If he heard her approach he didn't acknowledge it, merely continued to glare at the flowing water in front of him. Evelyn wasn't sure what his reaction would be when she reached out to place a comforting hand on his back; his muscles were tensed and it was clear he was still extremely angry, but to her relief he didn't flinch underneath her touch or push her away.

"Will…"

"I hate 'im." He spat out hastily, not even sparing her a glance as she rubbed soothing circles over the taut muscles of his back. "Every time we try'n do somethin' important – every _goddamned _time – he does somethin' _stupid _to ruin it." He continued on, putting voice to the very thoughts _she'd _had after learning of Johnse's unexpected marriage. "He's _selfish, _he's _irresponsible, _and he's a damned _fool. _I hate 'im." Will ranted in a venomous tone.

She cringed and hesitated for a few seconds, wanting to give Will a chance to suck in a few calming breaths before speaking again. "Ya don't hate yer brother." Evelyn told him gently, sliding both her arms around his waist from behind and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

It took a couple of moments, but Will finally relaxed into her comforting embrace a little bit and let out a long heave. "I do right now." He stated with a shake of his head. "I swear he does things like this on purpose – he's _purposefully _tryin'ta ruin my life, I'm sure of it."

"No, he isn't." She countered patiently. "Johnse is just…" Evelyn sighed and shook her head, trying to find the right way to describe her future brother-in-law. "…well, he's _Johnse._ And he tends'ta listen to the _wrong _region of 'is body." She stepped around Will then and placed a hand on his neck, forcing him to meet her gaze – she understood his anger, but also figured it would be in everyone's best interest to talk the enraged Hatfield down before he ended up murdering his own brother. "Will, I'm upset too, but Johnse _ain't_ tryin'ta ruin our lives."

Will let out a long heave, the expression on his face softening some, then shook his head in resignation. "Why today? Of _all _the days this could'a happened, it _had_'ta be today."

"That's just our luck, I s'pose." Evelyn said with a shrug. "We'll just wait'a bit longer, give this time'ta blow over before – "

"What?" Will interjected with a frown, making her fall silent at once. "Ya wanna wait longer?"

She didn't know what surprised her more, that Will seemed upset with her for wanting to wait longer or the fact that he still wanted to go through with their plans, despite the fact that Johnse was about to raise all sorts of hell with Devil Anse. "Is there any other option, Will?" She countered pointedly. "Yer Pap's gonna be _furious _when he finds out 'bout Johnse 'n Nancy. There ain't no way in _hell _he's gonna agree'ta us marryin' if we go to 'im now 'n ya know it."

Will opened his mouth to respond, the look on his face letting her know good and well that they were about to get into an argument, but just as the words formed on his lips, another unexpected, unfamiliar voice sounded in the air.

"Well, _look-ee here._"

The air around them shifted so rapidly that it was though someone had changed it with the mere flick of a switch – Will's anger, the trouble that Johnse had unknowingly stirred up, the argument they had been on the brink of; it all quickly became forgotten. Will whipped around in the blink of an eye and immediately placed himself protectively in front of her, both of their gazes turned on the two bounty hunters that had just arrived. One was portly with scraggly hair while the other was a very stocky looking man boasting an unkempt beard; both had guns slung over their shoulders and similar malicious smirks on their ugly faces.

Evelyn almost immediately recognized them as the men that worked with Hunnam, having seen them with the albino several times – she moved closer to Will's back and glanced around nervously, certain that if _these _two were here, then Hunnam himself could not be very far away. _Why didn't I have my gun with me? Why?!_

"You boys lost?" Will called out in a no-nonsense tone, straightening to his full height.

"Reckon we're right where we need'ta be, actually." The stocky one retorted, currently looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. When he noticed her peering at him from around Will's shoulder, he raised a hand and waved a bit condescendingly. "Afternoon, _Dr. Farmer._"

"This here's private property." Will snapped, making the bounty shift his attention away from Evelyn. "I suggest ya get movin' on."

"Ya see, Hatfield…" The scraggly-haired man said with a note of impatience. "We'll be gettin' on soon enough. Thing is, we ain't goin' _alone_ – no, siree." He explained, now beginning to casually make his way towards them. Will reached back to keep a hand on her, ensuring that his body was completely shielding hers. "There's a price on _yer _head, Hatfield – wanted, dead 'r alive." The man came to a halt, regarded Will with a sniff, then leaned to the side to spit out some of his tobacco. "Way I see it, we can do this the easy way 'r the hard way. Easy way, the doc goes free. Hard way…" The man smirked and shrugged, not needing to finish his threat for them to understand what he was saying.

When Evelyn chanced a look up at Will's face, she almost flinched at the fierce expression etched into his handsome features. He ground his teeth together as he seemed to contemplate the options laid out before him, his good eye glancing back and forth between the two bounty hunters as he sized up his competition. And in that moment, as she realized how dangerous of a situation they were in, Evelyn could not remember another time where she had been this completely and utterly helpless – what was she supposed to _do_? The bounty hunters would have no qualms killing Will if he didn't come with them willingly, hell, that was what they had been trying to do for _months _now. But even though Evelyn would rather (attempt to) fight instead of watching Will be carted off by bounty hunters, she knew there was no way Will would do anything that might result in her getting hurt. They were stuck and they _both _knew it.

"Will, don't even _think _about it." Evelyn warned in a low voice, tightening her grip on him when she saw the shift in his expression.

Will glanced back at her for a quick moment before slowly reaching for the pistol on his hip. "If I come with ya, she goes free." He instructed, taking his pistol out of its holster before tossing it away. Evelyn immediately shook him, feeling her heart launch up into her throat at his words, but he ignored her and proceeded to raise his hands up in surrender. "Deal?"

The two bounty hunters shared a look that made her instantly feel like something very bad was about to happen. "Yeah, sure. Girl goes free." The scraggly one agreed. He then nodded and his partner came over, roughly grabbing Will by the arm and jerking him away from Evelyn.

"Will!" Evelyn said with a hitch in her voice, reaching out to try and grab ahold of him as he was pulled away from her. Before she could close her hand around his arm, however, the other bounty hunter intercepted her and held her back– this was _not _happening, this _could not _be happening! If he left with these men then he'd probably be killed! Why was he not fighting? Why was he giving up so easily?. "Will, ya can't – " She began protesting.

"Don't worry 'bout me." Will interrupted, shooting a look at her over his shoulder – there was a pleading look in his eye that made her have to swallow past a lump in her throat. "I can take care'a myself, darlin'." He told her. "_You _just worry 'bout gettin'ta – "

Will's words came to an abrupt halt in the same moment that the crunch of approaching footsteps reached her ears. Evelyn took one second to study the now far more alarmed expression on the Hatfield's face before turning her head towards the newcomer – Hunnam had just crept out from the copse of trees nearest to the river and was making his way towards her, watching her with a steady, predatory gleam in his light-colored eyes. Her blood ran cold – there might have even been a moment where her heart stopped beating altogether – but despite her brain screaming at her to run, Evelyn felt rooted to the spot as he closed in on her. Once he was close enough Hunnam locked a hand around her wrist in a vice grip and pulled her close; there was a smirk of triumphant on his face.

"Afternoon, Dr. Farmer." He said lowly. "Go on." Hunnam then instructed, not taking his eyes off Evelyn as he waved his cronies off. "I'll be along shortly."

Hunnam's words immediately sent Will into a rage. "Wait a _damn _minute." He growled out dangerously, struggling against the bounty hunter's hold so forcefully that the man's partner had to help keep the Hatfield within their grasps. "That ain't the deal! Ya said she goes _free_!"

"And free she'll be." Hunnam responded, finally shifting his attention over to Will. "Soon as I'm done with 'er, anyway."

Evelyn sucked in a shaky breath, unable to hold back tears as the bounty hunters began dragging Will away and she was hit with the gravity of the situation. The Hatfield was beside himself with anger, struggling against his captors and shouting every curse word he knew in the direction of Hunnam, but the bounty hunter in front of her seemed completely unaffected by Will's behavior. Before long Will was completely out of sight, leaving her alone with Hunnam in the one place that should have been her safe haven – she could still hear the echoes of Will calling her name resonating through the trees.

He was eerily silent for a long moment as he tilted his head and studied her, and Evelyn could do nothing but stare right back, unable to force movement into her limbs.

"Ol' Ran'll McCoy know 'bout yer…_boyfriend_?" Hunnam finally asked, reaching a hand up and trailing a fingertip along the side of her cheek. Evelyn shuddered in disgust at the touch and closed her eyes, wishing and praying that this was all just a nightmare and that it wasn't really happening – she was harshly brought back to reality when Hunnam leaned close, his nose grazing her cheek. "Guessin' not." He breathed in her ear before circling around behind her.

It was the feel of his hand sliding along the length of her back that brought life back to her limbs. She immediately tried to run away from him, determined to at least put up some form of fight, but she didn't make it far before Hunnam was grabbing her by the arm. With a firm yank her back connected with his chest; in the next moment he had a painful grip on her hair.

"Where the _hell _do ya think yer goin'?" He growled in her ear, jerking on her hair for good measure.

Instead of answering him verbally, Evelyn decided to do what felt most sensible given the circumstances – she threw her left elbow into his side with all of her might, making him grunt in pain and slacken his hold on her. He hurried to recover and regain his hold so she threw her elbow a second time, catching him square in the nose. It took a third time to make him release his hold on her completely.

As Hunnam doubled over in pain and sank to his knees, Evelyn scrambled to get away from him as quickly as her legs would move – she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, she just knew that she had to get _away_. He seemed to realize that she was going to escape, however, and lurched forward to grab her around the ankles; she barely managed to get her hands up for protection and narrowly avoided going face-first into the dirt. He still seemed to be trying to catch his breath and there was blood dripping from his nose, but Hunnam's blatant fury seemed to be overshadowing any pain he might be feeling. He began to drag her back to him, his teeth gnashing in anger, but she managed to free herself by kicking at his hands.

"You _bitch_!" Hunnam cried out as she freed herself and hurried away from him again.

As she hurried forward on hands and knees, Evelyn not only knew he would catch up to her but also that she might not be able to overpower him for a second time. She glanced backwards to see that he was getting to his feet again and about to come after her, making her quicken her pace. Just as Evelyn turned forward again her hand encountered something solid and hard – she glanced down in surprise to see that she had scrambled her way right into the numerous working tools Will had angrily thrown around not ten minutes previous. There was a fleeting moment of optimism where she quickly located the tool she thought would do the most damage; Evelyn had just managed to close her fingers around a hammer when Hunnam caught up to her and hauled her up by the waist.

He whipped her around to face him, unaware of the weapon in her hand. "Yer gonna _pay _fer – "

Hunnam's threat immediately died off as Evelyn reared back and swung the hammer at his head with all of her strength. His eyes bugged as the metal tool made contact and his knees almost immediately gave out; she watched with heaving breaths as he collapsed to the ground, where he remained motionless. For a long moment Evelyn could do nothing but watch with mounting nausea as blood began to trickle into Hunnam's white-blonde hair, unsure if she had killed him or simply knocked him out. Evelyn took a step back, dropping the hammer as she tried to ignore the sickness rising up, then –

_BANG!_

The shot jeered her back to life and Evelyn began to panic, now harshly reminded that Will was still with the other bounty hunters and might now be shot. "Will!" She cried out, listening to the call echo around her and praying that she would hear an answer. Just as she opened her mouth to call his name again –

_BANG!_

The second shot had her dropping to her knees and beginning to search frantically through the grass and leaves – she had no idea if Will was dead or alive, but as soon as she had something to protect herself with she was _damn _well going to find out. _Where is it? Where is it?! _When her hands finally closed around Will's pistol, she took a second to make sure it was loaded; thankfully, Will always kept the barrel full these days. She thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest as she got to her feet and started in the direction Will had gone, but when the crunch of approaching footsteps registered in her ears she thought her heart had stopped beating altogether.

Evelyn raised the pistol and turned towards the sound, trying to keep her hands from shaking. "Who's there?" She called out. _Please be Will, please be Will!_ "Tell me or I'll shoot!"

There was an audible sigh of relief, then a hand stuck out from around a tree. "Please don't shoot me, darlin'."

A sob rose in her throat when he walked out from behind the tree, alive and breathing, and the gun in her hands soon fell discarded to the ground. She hurried over to him, feeling the dam break as he rushed to meet her, then threw her arms around him in a tight hug once he was close enough. Will began pressing kisses to every inch of her face, running a soothing hand over her back as he consoled her, but finally pulled back so that he could get a look at her.

"Are ya hurt?" He asked, taking a moment to inspect her – she shook her head 'no'. "Where's Hunnam?"

"There." Evelyn told him in a timid voice, pointing out his motionless form. "I hit 'im with'a hammer."

Will frowned before letting out a long heave and wrapping her back in his arms. "I'm sorry, Evelyn." Will apologized sincerely, pressing kiss after to kiss to her hair. "I'm so, _so _sorry."

Evelyn shook her head again, feeling a million different emotions right then – terror because of what Hunnam and the bounty hunters had tried to do to them, anger because Will had given himself up so quickly, relief because they had both managed to escape the ordeal relatively unscathed…it was nearly impossible for her to grasp onto a coherent thought and her mind swirled around so quickly that she thought her head might explode. "You gave yerself up." She finally said, looking at him in blatant disbelief. "They were gonna _kill _you, Will!"

Will frowned and shook his head. "Those drunken fools weren't gonna kill _no one._" He countered. When she felt her anger towards him grow Evelyn tried to pull away, thinking it would feel good to hit him. However, he tightened his grip on her to keep her in place. "I knew what I had'ta do 'n _knew _I could do it, I was never in any _real _danger, darlin'. It was _Hunnam _I didn't expect." He explained, anger flicked across his features now. "Lord only knows what that bastard wanted'ta do. I'll _never_ forgive myself fer leavin' ya with 'im, Evie. Never."

Evelyn felt a very strong urge to yell at him for being so reckless with his own life, even thought about arguing with him just so she could relieve some of the storm raging inside of her right then, but his words made her hold her tongue and push past the temptation. They had both nearly suffered terrible fates but had managed to make it out alive – Will's readiness to give himself up for her sake was something that needed to be addressed, but that conversation could be held later. Now was the time to rejoice in the fact that they had survived.

"Hey…" Evelyn said in a much gentler tone, moving a hand to his neck to catch his attention. "It's alright, Will." She reassured him.

"No, it – "

"_Yes_, it is." She interrupted. "For now, for _today_, it's alright." She stressed, trying to make him understand what she was trying to convey to him.

Will regarded her for a long moment before wrapping a hand into her hair and pulling her lips up to his. Evelyn returned his desperate kiss, knowing that he was feeling the same thing that she was right then – they had both come _so close _to losing this, losing each other.

"This will _never _happen again." Will told her once he'd finally pulled his lips from hers. "I swear it – you will _never _be in this kind'a danger again." After Evelyn nodded her head in understanding, he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips then pulled away from her completely. "I…I need'ta get rid'a these bodies 'n we need'ta clear out, case someone's out here 'n heard somethin'." He told her regretfully, brushing his knuckles along her face. "I'll come'ta Tiller's tonight. "He then informed her, leaving no room for argument. "Will ya be alright 'til then?"

"Yes." Evelyn reassured him, offering him a half-hearted smile – she knew without them even having to say it that their meeting with Devil Anse was going to be postponed after all. "I'll be fine. Just…" She glanced towards Hunnam, still feeling uneasy. "Be careful, alright? Please?"

Will nodded and then kissed her forehead. "I love you, Evie."

She couldn't resist caressing his face, especially so since she was still alive and able to do so. "I love you, too, Will."

With that being said Will led her to her horse and helped her atop Copper's back, keeping steadying hands on her as she settled into the saddle. Once she was comfortable, Evelyn couldn't help but smile down at him sadly – what was supposed to have been a very important turning point in her and Will's lives had turned out to be entirely catastrophic. He seemed to be reading her thoughts because he sighed and leaned forward to kiss her skirt-covered leg, keeping a firm hold on her for a moment. Her heart thudded hard against her ribs when he closed his eyes, seemingly savoring her closeness, and he only looked back up at her when she placed a hand on his shoulder. Will pulled himself together again and nodded at her, grabbing her hand so he could kiss it before taking a step back.

"I'll see ya soon, I promise." He told her.

"You better." She warned. Then she glanced back towards Hunnam. "Will, I don't know if 'e's dead'r not…"

Unsurprisingly, Will looked unaffected by the news as he nodded his head slowly. "I'll take care of it." He stated straightforwardly. "Take the back road out."

Evelyn nodded, smiled at him one more time, then led Copper towards the back road Will himself had cleared. She knew it would take longer to get back to Mate Creek by going this way, but if it meant not having to see the bodies of the other bounty hunters then Evelyn was perfectly fine with that.

She chanced a look over her shoulder before she was out of the clearing completely and Will raised his hand to wave goodbye, watching her leave with an expression that was hard to decipher – the last thing she saw before rounding the bend was Will leaning down to scoop up his gun before heading towards the still form of Hunnam. About half a minute later, as Copper broke into a trot towards the main road, the silence of the forest around her was broken up by a loud _BANG_, signaling the end of the bounty hunter named Hunnam.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me! Also, just another friendly reminder – I'm on my own timeline for this story because the one in the mini-series jumps around something fierce. So yeah :)**

**Hang tough, readers. Will and Evelyn's troubles haven't come to an end just yet…**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Just enjoy. **

* * *

_Evelyn's eyes darted around warily as she tip-toed through the dark, dense trees. She was near her and Will's house, she knew it because she recognized the part of the forest that she was in. But the normally safe and secure feeling that accompanied the thought of being near her future home did not come now as it normally did. Because at that moment, the redhead could __**not**_ _shake off the feeling that someone_ _was watching her – she whipped around at the snap of a twig, searching around wildly to see if there was anyone behind her, then reluctantly turned forward again and continued on when she determined that there was not. _

_After pushing past a thick bush and coming face to face with her partially finished house, she paused and searched around – was she here alone, or was Will here too? "Will?" Evelyn called out timidly, hesitant to disrupt the silence of the clearing. "William?" _

_No response. _

_Evelyn frowned and slowly began walking towards the porch. At face value nothing looked_ _to be amiss – the house appeared to be empty while the tools and equipment in the clearing seemed undisturbed, everything still sitting in its proper place as though waiting for their master to return. There was just something that didn't __**feel**_ _right, though, and it made Evelyn creep towards the house with caution, unwilling to let her guard down even for a second if there was trouble lurking nearby. _

_That's when she heard it – BANG, BANG, BANG! _

_Evelyn jumped, whirling around to search for the source of the three loud booms that had just sounded in the air. Had that been __**gunfire**_? _She glanced around more, backing towards the house with a bit more speed now. Evelyn only hesitated when it happened again, only much louder this time – __**BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

"_What is – " She began to ask aloud._

_That was when an arm locked around her torso from behind and a hand came up to cover her mouth. Evelyn tried to scream, tried to kick and claw her way free, but found that she had no voice and that her limbs felt like they'd been filled with lead. The unexplainable banging continued, growing louder in her ears as her captor wheeled her around – when he finally came into sight, Evelyn felt her body go rigid with fear and her stomach flip unpleasantly. _

_Long, pale-white hair stained and caked with blood. Equally pale-colored iris' that were even paler now in death. Dark, red streaks of blood sliding down from an angry-looking wound on his left temple. It was Hunnam coming back from the grave, and he had come to exact his revenge on her. __**BANG, BANG, BANG! **__The noise startled her, but she didn't dare tear her eyes away from her attacker. "Hello, Dr. Farmer." He growled in a predatorily._

_He had razor sharp teeth like a wolf might have now and they gleamed as he threw his head back and cackled. Then, suddenly, he was swooping in to sink his teeth into her neck – _

Evelyn jerked awake, drenched in sweat and panting heavily for air. It took a very long moment but eventually, as the horrific nightmare began to fade away, she slowly began to realize that she was _not _being attacked by Hunnam in the clearing after all. Evelyn glanced around the dark room, sucking in a calming breath upon seeing that she was still safely tucked away in the back room of her and Dr. Tiller's office, then dropped her face heavily into her hands.

Two days had passed since the altercation with Hunnam and his cronies, and it had felt as though there was some dark shadow that had been hovering over Evelyn ever since. For some reason she could not forget what had happened, could not seem to move past that afternoon no matter how diligently she threw herself into work or how valiantly she tried to push away the wretched memories. She felt haunted by _him_, a notion only further proven by the past two torturous nights – it had taken _hours_ of tossing and turning on bothnights before sleep had finallyfound her, but, even then, her rest was farfrom peaceful once she was asleep. Hunnam's face seemed permanently etched into the forefront of her mind, ensuring that he now infected her thoughts no matter if she was conscious or not.

Evelyn rubbed her face then ran her hands through her hair, flopping backward ungracefully until she was lying down again. The doctor was almost positive she couldn't push Hunnam out of her thoughts because there were still so many unanswered questions – what would have happened to Will if the bounty hunters had been _sober _instead of drunk? What if she hadn't been able to fight off Hunnam, what would he have done then? How long would it be before _more _men, men just like Hunnam and his cronies, came knocking on their door again? But what nagged at her the most, and what was currently keeping her up at night, was this: Had _she _been the one to kill Hunnam the bounty hunter?

The question had been haunting her day and night. Her actions had been out of self-preservation and Evelyn knew that well, but she simply had never thought herself capable of ending another human's life – she had been _saving _lives for years now, but had she now taken one? Evelyn both wanted to ask Will for the truth the next time she saw him but didn't at the same time. She wasn't sure how it would make her feel to know that she _had _in fact killed Hunnam – if that was the case – but yet still somewhat hoped that knowing the truth might bring an end to the endless unanswered questions and doubts in her mind. Evelyn was unsure if she should even breach that topic again, however – when Will had come back to Dr. Tiller's following the altercation, they'd agreed that they never wanted to talk about Hunnam again. Yet now, as her mind cruelly replayed the fight between her and Hunnam again, she wasn't sure she'd be able to move on unless –

_BANG, BANG, BANG! _"Dr. Farmer! Are ya in there? It's 'n emergency!"

Evelyn's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she jumped back up and pressed a hand over her now racing heart. She had been in such a troubled state, and the sudden knocking had been so unexpected, that the sound of it nearly made her scream in fright – the resonating _BANGS_ from her dream_, _however, suddenly made a lot more sense.

As it dawned on her that someone coming to see her in the middle of the night could only mean something bad had happened, fear zinged along her spine and she threw the covers off, quickly grabbing for a shawl. Once the shawl was wrapped securely around her shoulders she lit a lantern, hurried out of the bedroom, and raced down the hallway to greet whoever was at the door. To her everlasting relief there wasn't a Hatfield _or _a McCoy calling on her right then; unfortunately, however, it seemed that something had gone terribly wrong for _somebody_. She was now standing in front of an injured and heavily-bleeding man, who was being supported between two teenaged boys.

"Thank God." The boy on the right said as she opened the door – the two dragged the injured man into the office when she stepped out of the way and motioned them inside. "Sorry'ta call on ya so late, ma'am, but this man needs help _now _or he ain't gonna make it."

"It's fine." Evelyn reassured him, habitually shifting into work-mode and holding the light closer to the wounded man as her eyes did a quick sweep over his form – she could see what appeared to be a few stab wounds in his side and, she noted with frown of concern, a bullet wound in his chest. "My word…" When she held the light up to the man's face she immediately recognized him to be Fred Wolford, the mailman. "What in the hell happened?" She asked in utter confusion, wondering what someone like _Fred Wolford_ could have done to be dealt such a blow – Evelyn had always known the man to be nothing but kind and friendly.

"We was at'a barn dance. Fred here got in'ta an argument 'n just came out on the wrong end." The other teenager piped up. "Was Jefferson McCoy that done this."

Evelyn cursed under her breath, rolled her eyes to the heavens, then let out a long heave. Of _course _Jefferson McCoy had done this, that drunken idiot was _always _stirring up trouble. When Fred let out a long groan of pain she firmly pushed any lingering thoughts of Jefferson McCoy's stupidity to the back of her mind and hurried to the nearest patient room. Evelyn pushed her way in and started clearing a path for the two boys before motioning them inside.

"Bring 'im in here." She instructed, clearing the spare laundry off the top of the bed.

The two teenagers did as they were told and helped ease the injured Fred onto the bed – this was a situation that felt eerily familiar and, for the briefest of moments, it was not the mailman that she was seeing but a redheaded man instead; Evelyn had to shake her head to force herself to focus in on Fred Wolford's wincing face, just to be sure that it was indeed the mailman and _not _Mr. Ellison. _Pull yerself together, Farmer, _she instructed herself sternly, unsure why she was becoming unhinged so easily right then – she'd tended to countless people since Mr. Ellison's passing, why would it be affecting her like this _now_?

"You." She started, pointing a stern finger towards the younger-looking of the two boys. "Go fetch the Sheriff, he'll need'ta know what's happened." Evelyn instructed. When the younger boy turned to leave, she spoke up again to stop him. "And if ya see that _mush-head _Jefferson McCoy, tell 'im'ta get his _stupid self _outta West Virginia!"

The teenager nodded his head jerkily, then darted out of the office. The boy still present watched him go before he turned an uncertain look on Evelyn. "Er, can I go?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"'Fraid not." She denied with a shake of her head. "Are ya squeamish?" She then asked as she began removing Fred's bloodied shirt.

He sighed before shrugging his shoulders. "Guess not?" He answered, sounding unsure of the answer himself.

"Good enough." Evelyn said in satisfaction before grabbing his hand, slapping a rag into his palm, then forcing him to put pressure on Fred's bullet-wound – the boy looked a bit green in the face, but didn't say anything in protest. "Now stay here while I get supplies." She instructed before starting off for the supply cupboard…

* * *

"Here ya go." Dr. Tiller said, shaking a percolator in front of her face before pouring some steaming-hot coffee into her cup. Evelyn flashed him a grateful smile then brought the cup up to her lips, allowing the warmth of it to soothe her aching body. "Long night?" When she nodded her head in confirmation, he sighed and sat down on the porch steps next to her. "Sorry I wasn't here'ta help." He went on to apologize. "Ya could'a called fer me."

Evelyn shook her head, shooting him a look. "There ain't no need fer apology." She told him. "And my helper there did just fine." Evelyn added, nodding in the direction of the young teenager. The boy had remained at the office the entire time she was working on Fred Wolford and he was now relaying the past night's events for the town Sheriff a handful of feet away. "Good kid." She found herself saying, even though the two of them couldn't have been that far apart in age.

Dr. Tiller nodded and glanced back towards the office. They'd come outside to escape the heavy stench of blood and death emitting from Fred Wolford's room. "Someone comin'ta collect the body?"

"His sister, I believe." Evelyn confirmed.

Dr. Tiller made a sound of understanding but didn't say anything further. Silence fell between them as their conversation lulled and Evelyn could not help but raise a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, feeling exhausted both mentally and physically – maybe this whole ordeal with Hunnam was having a greater affect on her then she'd previously thought. The past night had left her a bit shaken and, right now, it was nearly _impossible _to grasp onto any one thought. She felt so jumbled and out of sorts at that moment that she didn't know what she needed more, a good night of sleep or (for the first time in her life) a strong drink. There was a brief moment where Evelyn considered asking Dr. Tiller for his trusty flask, but needed only to think about her drunken, deceased father to decide against it.

The ever-perceptive Dr. Tiller, however, seemed to have noticed how strained Evelyn seemed to be. "Evelyn, are ya alright, child?" He asked in concern, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder.

Evelyn pulled herself together and forced on a smile, nodding towards Dr. Tiller. "Of course." She said, trying to carefully conceal just how _not _alright she actually felt. "Just…got'a lot on my mind, right now. That's all."

Dr. Tiller nodded his understanding, but did not turn his eyes away as he continued to regard her in a scrutinizing manner. He only shifted his attention elsewhere when she finally broke the eye-contact to sip on her coffee, attempting to busy herself so she didn't have to explain her behavior any further. After Dr. Tiller followed her lead and looked elsewhere, though, he immediately nudged her side and pointed ahead of them. "Here comes Cap." He announced.

Evelyn looked at Dr. Tiller for a moment then got to her feet, craning her neck to try and locate Will's tall form amongst the gathering of townsfolk. Though the knowledge thatr he was nearby left her with a comforting feeling, Evelyn would admit that she was a bit confused as to why he was in Mate Creek just then – certainly he hadn't come for work, because the Hatfields knew how dangerous it was to be out in the open and had shied away from selling timber in town now that bounty hunters hovered around like starving vultures. And though Evelyn and Will _did _have plans to meet with each other today, that wasn't supposed to be until after Evelyn had finished work. Why was he here now? Had something happened?

She finally spotted him when he emerged from the crowd, the tall blonde shooting an inquiring look in the direction of the town sheriff before shifting a more concerned one on Evelyn – with a feeling of happiness, she realized that Cotton was half a step behind him. She offered a smile when Cotton waved to her enthusiastically, then waited patiently for the two Hatfields as they strode toward her.

"Hi, Evelyn!" Cotton said in greeting, beaming at her – it had been a long time since she'd seen a smile that from him and it immediately made her feel warm inside.

"Hi there, Cotton." Evelyn said in return, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder for a moment. She would have rather hugged him but decided against it, since she tried not to look overlyfriendly with the Hatfields in public.

"What happened?" Will spoke up, still eyeing the scene with interest.

"Fred Wolford's dead." Evelyn answered with a sigh, making him look down at her sharply. "That boy 'n his friend brought 'im to me last night." She continued on, motioning towards the teenager talking with the sheriff. "Got shot 'n stabbed by _Jefferson McCoy – _can ya believe that?" Evelyn finished with a shake of her head.

Will's eyebrows furrowed together as he turned another look in the direction of the sheriff. "McCoy ain't the sharpest tool'n the shed, so yes, I do." He stated, shifting his attention back to her with a quirk of his eyebrow – when he saw that she was kneading the heel of her palm into her forehead to try and alleviate the ache that had settled there, he frowned in concern. "Hey, Cotton?" Will asked, not even glancing at his cousin. "Why don't ya see if Tiller needs any help." Cotton nodded at this suggestion then started in the direction of Dr. Tiller. Once he was out of earshot and they had a bit more privacy, Will spoke again. "Are ya well, Evie?" He asked quietly, placing a large, comforting hand on her shoulder.

A picture of Hunnam flashed through her mind at his question. Evelyn wanted _so badly_ to tell him about everything that had been bothering her; about her nightmares, about her restlessness, about the way the ordeal with Hunnam had been affecting her work, all of it. But when she remembered that this wasn't really the time or the place for such a conversation, Evelyn simply sucked in a steadying breath and slowly nodded her head. "I'm feelin' fine." Evelyn lied with a small, reassuring smile. "What brings the two'a ya here?" She then asked, changing the subject quickly when Will didn't seem too convinced by her excuse. "I didn't think I'd see ya 'til tonight."

"That's actually what I came'ta talk to ya about." Will admitted, looking displeased all of a sudden. "I can't see ya tonight." He told her regretfully, making Evelyn frown. "Me 'n Cotton only came here'ta escort Uncle Wall to the house…he's called a family meetin', wants everyone'ta get together 'n 'discuss somethin' important'." He explained with a frown that mimicked her own, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Evie."

Evelyn was displeased with this news but did her best not to show it. "It's alright." She told him reassuringly, though she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him of that or convince herself. "What's the meetin' about?"

Will pressed his lips together. "I think he's 'bout'ta tell my Pap 'bout Johnse 'n Nancy." He said with a bit of an uneasy expression.

Evelyn's eyes bugged a bit at this – what did he mean _about _to? It had been two days since they'd gotten married! "He still don't know?" She asked in an incredulous hiss.

Will shook his head, a sour expression forming on his face. "Johnse's been too _yella' _to tell Pap 'imself. Ain't even come 'round the house yet."

She shook her head with a long sigh, bringing her hand up to her forehead again and closing her eyes for a moment as the ache already present throbbed again. It genuinely amazed her how good Johnse had gotten when it came to thwarting her and Will's plans – they knew they couldn't go to Devil Anse until the dust that Johnse and Nancy kicked up finally settled again, but the dust couldn't settle in the first place unless Johnse came clean…which apparently, he was not in a hurry to do. Could this situation _possibly _get any messier?

"Evie?"

Evelyn opened her eyes again, not feeling overly surprised when she spotted the evident concern on Will's face. "Sorry. I'm just…_exhausted_." Was the excuse she gave him this time. "It's been'a real long night."

Will still didn't look very convinced – they knew each other too well by this point to be able to successfully fool one another – but apparently decided not to question her. "You gonna go ahead 'n go back'ta Kentucky tonight, then?" He asked instead.

Evelyn thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "No, I think not." She answered with a sigh. "I don't think I've got it in me'ta make the trip today." Truth be told, going back to Kentucky was something she'd grown to dread. At this point she'd use just about _any _excuse to get out of going back to the McCoy house. "Think we can see each other tomorrow?" She then asked hopefully, having not forgotten her need to talk privately with Will.

Will nodded. "Yes. I'll make it work, I promise." He readily agreed.

"Good." She told him with a relieved smile. "We have some things'ta talk about…'sides, I wanna know what happens with yer Pap 'n Johnse."

For a long moment Will looked like he might be wondering what it was she needed to talk to him about, but once again he chose not to question her on something that was clearly a private matter when they were in such a public setting. He simply nodded his head in agreement. "Alright then." He said before straightening up as something behind her caught his attention. "Cotton's comin' back." Will told her before meeting her gaze again. "Meet you at the house tomorrow, 'round about noon?"

Evelyn nodded her agreement then offered a small smile when Will discreetly grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze – he released it again just as Cotton appeared at her side. "Did ya'll see that poor feller in there?" Cotton Top asked with wide eyes. The Hatfield looked a little unconformable as he glanced back in the direction of the office. "He's dead alright."

"Yeah, that he is, Cotton." Will said before clapping him on the shoulder. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go find Uncle Wall 'n get back'ta the house."

Cotton nodded before smiling over at Evelyn and reaching up to tip his hat to her. "Goodbye, Evelyn." He said with a smile. "We'll see each other soon?" He added with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Absolutely. I promise."

With that Cotton turned to head away with a bit more bounce in his step. Evelyn watched him go for a second before shifting her gaze to Will, who lingered behind for a fraction of a second before following after his cousin. The redhead let out a long sigh, her eyes trained on the retreating back of her fiancé now – Lord how she hoped that war _wasn't _about to break out at the Hatfield house. _Please God, let Will bring __**good **__news tomorrow, _she inwardly pleaded, already feeling anxious for the next afternoon.

* * *

Though Evelyn was normally back under the McCoy roof come Thursday morning, it ended up working out fairly well that she had chosen to linger in Mate Creek for an extra day. Not only was the office and their supply cabinet in serious need of attention after her long night of tending to Fred Wolford, but Dr. Tiller also ended up having to leave the office to make a house call around nine in the morning, leaving her in charge in his absence.

Since the warmer weather usually brought on a bout of good health for the locals, there wasn't much activity around the office as the morning hours slowly crept by – by eleven she'd cleaned just about every inch of the office and restocked the supply cupboard, but had only treated one patient, a man that had come in with a bad case of poison ivy. Normally she might have reveled in the rarity that was a slow morning and welcomed the break, but as Evelyn glanced at the clock again and saw that it was still only eleven-fifteen she sighed to herself and shook her head – all night long she'd been tossing and turning, wondering what might have happened at the Hatfield house and hoping against all odds that things had turned out alright. But she wouldn't know anything for sure until she met with her fiancé at noon, and that was still an agonizing forty-five minutes away.

The young doctor got to her feet and went to peer out the window for a moment, releasing a long breath as she stared out at the busy town of Mate Creek. The usual vendors were lining the streets and there were a number of familiar faces to be spotted amongst the crowd of passerby's – earlier in the day there had been a bit of a ruckus around the sheriff's office, but as she looked now it seemed as though things had settled down again. Evelyn didn't know what had caused the commotion to begin with but, in light of the events that had been taking place over the past few days, she certainly had her suspicions.

At that thought she turned and headed back for the desk, determined to try _not _to think about the mounting problems for both the Hatfields _and _the McCoys, and started scribbling away in a file to distract herself. But precisely seven minutes later her attention was caught by the sound of approaching footsteps outside of the office door before the door itself swung open. Evelyn looked up as the bell jingled loudly then immediately froze in surprise – quite suddenly there was a familiar, blonde-haired man walking towards her with purposeful steps, though it wasn't the blonde she might have expected to come calling on her.

"Johnse?" Evelyn asked as she stood from her chair, her eyebrows furrowing together when she spotted the look on his face. "What's wrong?" Her initial fear was that he'd come here because his family's meeting had gone horribly wrong and ended in bloodshed, then she was suddenly struck with a terrifying thought. "Is it Will?" She asked urgently, afraid that something might've happened to him.

To her surprise, Johnse's somewhat-panicked expression turned into a scowl at the mention of his younger brother. "That _bastard's _fine...fer _now _anyway." He growled out – Evelyn blinked at him in astonishment, feeling taken aback and unsure how to react to his harsh words since she'd never once heard Johnse speak badly about Will before today. "It's Nancy, she done gone 'n disappeared. I been lookin' all over fer her – she been through here?"

Evelyn was feeling utterly bemused and she was sure that it showed. "Nancy?" She asked uncertainly. "No. Why would she come here?"

Johnse didn't answer her. Instead he let out a long heave, rubbed a hand over his face in defeat, then trudged away to throw himself into one of the chairs on the side of the room. Evelyn hesitated by the desk, watching unsurely as her future brother-in-law pulled a flask from his pocket and took a long drink from it, before she finally plucked up the courage to go and stand before him. She crossed her arms over her chest once she was standing in front of him, the expression on her face clearly stating that she _knew _Johnse wasn't telling her something. "Johnse, what's goin' on?"

He didn't respond for a couple of seconds. "Somethin's happened, Farmer." Johnse finally admitted, though it was done so reluctantly. "Uncle Jim 'n Cap …" Evelyn tensed at hearing those named together, feeling uneasy that Will had been involved in something and knowing all too well that that _something_ couldn't be good if it also involved Jim Vance. "Well, they've made a perty big mess'a things." He told her with a bitter smile before taking another drink of his whiskey.

Evelyn didn't like that tone in his voice, nor the expression on his face. "What did they do?" She asked evenly, though at that moment she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Johnse swung angry blue eyes up at her. "I'll tell ya what they done – they crossed the line, that's what! They went'ta my damn house while I was out huntin' with my Pa 'n _attacked _my _wife_!" He half-shouted, looking enraged as he began to retell the story. Evelyn's eyes widened and she took a timid step back, raising a hand up to her mouth. "Uncle Jim beat 'er like she was a damned horse, tried'ta rape 'er, too! And Cap? He chased down her brother Jefferson, killed 'im with a shot right between the eyes out by the – "

Evelyn held up a hand to interrupt him, struggling to take in everything that he was telling her. "Wait, wait, wait." She said before sucking in a deep breath to calm the torrent of thoughts coursing through her mind. "Am I hearin' this right? Yer tellin' me that yer Uncle Jim beat 'n almost _raped_ Nancy this mornin'? And that Will killedJefferson McCoy?" She asked as a chill raced down her spine, not wanting to believe the things that Johnse was telling her.

"I wouldn't lie 'bout somethin' like this, Evelyn." Johnse told her, rising to his feet indignantly and forcing her to cran her neck to meet his gaze as he towered over her. "I might'a lost my _wife _'cause'a this!"

Evelyn was too in shock to feel intimidated or afraid of Johnse in his rage. She stared up at him, her blue-eyed gaze meeting his for a few steady seconds, before she finally turned her eyes elsewhere and let his words _really _sink in – Will had killed Jefferson. And from the sounds of it, it _hadn't _been done out of self-defense; he had actually gone out of his way to seek out Jefferson McCoy and end his life. Evelyn's thoughts then turned to Nancy and she shook her head, frowning deeply. Even if she and Nancy didn't see eye to eye, she would have never wished for her to endure such cruel treatment, and _especially _not at the hands of Jim Vance.

It took a few seconds for her to realize that the feeling rising up in her was one of anger. Even though she knew she'd have to get used to him at one point or another, Evelyn had never been overly fond of Jim Vance – and _that _was putting it nicely. He was a cruel, ruthless man who was an absolutely horrible influence on Will, something she'd been noticing more and more over the past seven months. She had been willing to accept that Will might have to take lives in order to protect him and his own, but following his uncle's lead and turning into a merciless killer just for the sport of it was something entirely different and something she was _not _going to tolerate.

And after everything that had been happening – from the altercation with Hunnam and the bounty hunters to Johnse and Nancy's surprise wedding to _this _– Evelyn could help but feel, for the first time in her life, truly infuriated with William Anderson Hatfield. Something like this was the absolutely _last _thing that either of them needed.

"I'm sorry'ta hear 'bout this, Johnse." She managed to tell the Hatfield in front of her, amazed that she was able to keep her voice from shaking in her anger. He didn't pull away from her when she placed a consoling hand on his arm. "I truly am." Johnse seemed to believe her, because he nodded in response and the harsh expression on his attractive face softened some. "Where might Nancy have gone?"

"I…I have no idea…" He trailed off, now looking upset to the point that Evelyn thought he might actually shed a tear. "That's why I came here." He then admitted, catching her by surprise yet again. "I knew if anyone'd be able'ta help me, it'd be you. Yer the only one 'round here that knows 'er."

Evelyn gnawed on her lip for a moment after hearing this. Clearly Johnse wanted her to help him look for Nancy, a favor that she normally would have been hesitant to carry out given her rocky relationship with Nancy McCoy. But he was giving her this helpless, pleading look right then that was making her seriously consider agreeing to help him, a fact not helped by the feelings of guilt starting to bite at her when she acknowledged that it was _her _fiancé at the root of Johnse's problems today, events she suddenly hoped _hadn't_ occurred because Will had been seeking revenge on his older brother. Evelyn glanced at the clock and saw that noon was approaching, before deciding that Will could wait – she was so angry at him for behaving this way that it'd probably be best not to see him anyway, so that she wouldn't say anything in her furious state that she might end up regretting. They were going to have a nice long talk about this – about _everything _– alright, but first she was going to calm herself down and help her future brother-in-law find his wife.

"I'll go'ta Kentucky." Evelyn found herself saying before she could rethink her decision. She ignored the uneasiness that filled her after saying this. "I'll look fer Nancy 'n make sure she's alright. Ya have my word."

Evelyn did not anticipate the hug that Johnse wrapped her up in but recovered quickly enough to pat him a few times on the back. When he released her and took a step back he still looked rather upset, but now there was a hint of gratefulness in his blue orbs. "Thank you, Evelyn."

She offered a small smile and nod in response. Johnse half-smiled, ran an anxious hand through his hair, then turned to leave without another look back. Evelyn only watched him go for half a second before going to collect her saddlebags. She knew that Will would probably come looking for her once she didn't show in the clearing and, for a moment, she had every intention of going back to Kentucky without leaving an explanation, just to spite him – when Evelyn remembered that the Hatfield would then probably just end up following her into McCoy territory out of worry, she changed her mind.

_Will_, Evelyn began to write on a spare bit of paper. She paused for a moment, though, before scratching it out and writing _Cap _instead – if he was going to act like another mindless Hatfield, then she was going to refer to him as such. _Your brother came by this morning to inform me about what happened with Nancy and Jefferson. I've gone to Kentucky to look for Nancy. I strongly suggest that you do __**not **__attempt to follow me. _Evelyn thought for a long moment before writing her next words. _You have a great deal of explaining to do, William Anderson Hatfield. _

With that Evelyn folded up the paper in her hands and started for the door, placing the note in a flowerpot outside once she had exited the office – this was a place that she and Will had left notes for each other once or twice before, so she knew he'd find it if he came looking for her. The redhead then turned back to the office door and turned the sign in the window over to let the public know nobody was in. Then, after shutting and locking the door, she started in the direction of the stables to collect Copper.

* * *

Evelyn's first and only destination once she crossed over into Kentucky was the McCoy house resting not so far away from the Tug – since Nancy was more then likely distraught and seeing as Jefferson was now dead, the doctor knew that the McCoy only had so many people to turn to for help. It would only make sense for her to go to Mrs. Sally, the only mother-type figure Nancy really had anymore, so that was where Evelyn went too.

But once she was on the McCoy property and trotting up to the house, something began to feel a bit…off. The house was still, _unnaturally _still. She didn't see one McCoy offspring moving around the house or in the barn – there were a few extra horses then usual in the small stables, Evelyn noticed – and she didn't hear any noise sounding from inside, there wasn't even a chicken or a stray cat roaming about in the yard. Evelyn pulled Copper to a halt, pausing uneasily twenty or so feet from the house and peering at it cautiously. Something didn't feel right – why were there no chores being carried out? Why did this setting make her feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden?

Then she remembered that Jefferson McCoy had been murdered by a Hatfield and that news had probably already spread to Kentucky by now. The family inside was probably consoling one another and grieving the loss of another McCoy.

Evelyn dismounted Copper and grabbed him by the reigns, leading him in the direction of the house with slow footsteps. Once he was securely tied to the post just by the porch Evelyn started up the steps, unable to help feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of going into the McCoy house when her fiancé had just killed one of their kin. But just as she was about to reach out and grab the doorknob, a voice suddenly caught her by surprise.

"Fancy seein' you here."

Evelyn whipped around in surprise to see that Nancy McCoy had been sitting in a rocking chair a handful of feet away – the brush had grown so tall by that part of the porch that it had hidden Nancy from view until now. "Oh, Nancy…" Evelyn trailed off, eyeing the numerous bruises and cuts adorning her face. "Are you alright?"

Nancy's eyes narrowed at once. "What do _you _think, Farmer?" She asked in an openly venomous tone. Evelyn's eyes widened as Nancy then got to her feet, closing the distance between them with quick steps until they were only inches apart. Now that she was even closer, Evelyn could _really _see the extent of the damage that had been done.

"Johnse told me what happened." Evelyn said to try and ease the tension building around them. The feeling that something wasn't right began to gnaw away at her again, leaving her to shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"Yeah?" Nancy asked, cocking her head to the side. "Did he tell ya _all _of it? How Jim Vance beat me with a whip, how 'e did unspeakable things'ta me?" She practically growled at her – the feral glint in her eye was making the hairs on the back of Evelyn's neck stand on end. When an equally malicious smirk distorted her normally-pretty face, Evelyn gulped. "Did 'e tell ya 'bout yer _boyfriend _Cap Hatfield 'n how 'e murdered my brother? Huh?"

Evelyn's blood ran cold at those last words, but not because she'd just reaffirmed everything that Johnse had said. "My…what?" She asked, praying to everything holy that she had not heard Nancy correctly or that this was just another horrible dream.

Nancy snorted at her, his eyes filled with disgust, before she shook her head. "I've known 'bout you 'n Cap fer a _long _time, dearest little Evelyn." She revealed, making Evelyn's heart feel like it was going to drop into her stomach. "You made a mistake comin' back here." Nancy continued. "But Cap made a _bigger _mistake killin' my brother." Then, with that being said, Nancy turned her head towards the front door. "She's here!"

In that moment Evelyn was acutely aware of the fact that she was in very serious trouble – Nancy had known all along that she and Will were seeing each other, something Evelyn had been completely unaware of until this moment. And that meant that any number of the McCoys, if not _all _of them, probably knew about her secret relationship by now. In the back of her mind a voice urgently screamed at her to run, to get on top of Copper and get out of Kentucky as fast as she could, but her shock over this turn of events made it impossible to move even an inch. Evelyn gaped at Nancy, took in the smug, victorious expression on her face, then felt her heart begin to pound against her ribs when the door to the McCoy house opened only a few seconds later.

Mr. Randall did not come storming out in a rage like she thought he might. Instead he walked out slowly, purposefully, and kept a glare full with absolute hatred trained on her the entire way. Vaguely she was aware of the fact that there were others trailing behind him, that he was not coming outside alone, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her longtime guardian to look at anyone else. Evelyn stood rooted to the spot as Mr. Randall came to a halt in front of her and gulped, trying not to tremble out of fear as he stared her down silently.

_WHACK_. Evelyn's head whipped to the side as Mr. Randall lashed out and slapped her forcefully across the face, using enough strength to send her stumbling back a few steps. Pain flared up on the left side of her face and tears came to her eyes – when she dared to look at him again, he slapped her for a second time. "You ungrateful, lying, godless _whore_." Mr. Randall growled out, finally vocalizing his anger and raising his hand to strike her again.

Evelyn waited for the hit but it never came. She chanced a second look and saw that Perry Cline had moved forward to restrain Mr. Randall and was having a quick, hushed conversation with him. It was then that Evelyn realized Calvin, Jim, and Alifair were standing in the doorway and watching the scene unfold with varying expressions of hurt, anger, and betrayal – it didn't escape her notice that not a single one of them, not even Calvin, had made a move to defend her from Randall McCoy like they might have in the past. One last figure, a man that she recognized and knew to be named Frank Phillips, pushed through the trio of McCoys and came striding out of the house; he eyed her for a moment as he leaned against the banister not three feet from her, smirking as he chewed on a toothpick, before he sent a wink in her direction.

The fact that _he _was there suddenly left her wondering just what sort of fate lay in store for her – would Randall McCoy be angry enough to have her killed for her betrayal? If so, there was no doubt Frank Phillips would be a prime candidate to see that task carried through, unless Mr. Randall wanted to do the job _himself._ Evelyn only looked away from Bad Frank when Perry Cline patted Mr. Randall on the shoulder and took a few steps in her direction. There was a smug little smirk on his face that made her skin crawl.

"My, my, my, Dr. Farmer. There are many words'ta describe a girl like you, but _dull _is certainly not one of 'em." He told her. He was standing in front of her now with his hands clasped together in front of him. Perry sized her up for a minute. "Given all of today's…_enlightenments_…" He shared a meaningful look with Nancy. "Well, yer either very brave or _very _stupid'ta come back here, Evelyn Farmer."

Evelyn didn't bother to wipe away the tear that went streaking down her cheek as she met his stare. She tried to keep her chin held high, to meet his gaze with unwavering resoluteness. She had known very well that this moment would come at some point and it wouldn't do her any good to crumble to pieces now – Evelyn had to stay strong if she wanted to find a way out of this predicament. "What do ya want, Perry Cline?" She asked him unblinkingly, hating the fact that her voice still trembled and gave away some of the fear she was feeling.

"If you really have'ta ask, I'm afraid I don't think ya deserve to know." Perry told her with a shrug.

Evelyn pressed her lips together tightly to keep them from trembling. She knew _exactly _what Perry Cline and the McCoys wanted, and it was the very thing Evelyn had been working so hard to keep them _from_. "I refuse'ta tell ya anything 'bout the Hatfields." She told him defiantly, earning herself a few dark looks. "I won't help ya capture 'em. I will never betray the man I love, not his family, neither."

"Why you – !" Mr. Randall started to say, taking a few steps toward her. It was Jim that intercepted him this time, though judging by the looks he was shooting Evelyn that move had been more for his father's benefit then for hers.

"Ah, yes – I presume yer talkin' about a one Cap Hatfield." Perry said, raising his eyebrows at Nancy. The McCoy nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Nancy 'n I have had quite'a few discussions 'bout that." He continued, making her falter a bit – Perry Cline had known too? "I must say though, it'll be quite interestin'ta see what he does once he learns what's become of ya, Evelyn."

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not certain she knew what _did _lie ahead for her. As Perry nodded to Bad Frank, though, she realized that he was about to make a grab for her and took a quick step back. Perry Cline caught her before she could go far, though, and practically threw her at Bad Frank – Evelyn cringed as an unpleasant smell of whiskey, dirt, and tobacco filled her nostrils. Then, as he started tying her wrists together behind her back with a piece of rope from his jacket-pocket, he said loudly for all to hear, "Evelyn Farmer, you're under arrest for your part in the illegal executions of Bud, Pharmer, and Tolbert McCoy."

Evelyn looked to Perry with wide eyes, unable to believe what she'd just heard. They were _honestly _trying to say that she was involved in the deaths of three of her friends? "How could you?" She asked incredulously. "I had no part'a that!"

Perry shrugged at her, the smirk on his face still present. "Is there a witness'ta help prove yer case?" He asked knowingly. Evelyn pressed her lips together at once, knowing that everyone able to vouch for her innocence bore the last name Hatfield and that there was no way any of them – Will included – would be able to come and help her without getting shot or thrown in jail themselves. "If memory serves me correctly, Tolbert planned'ta marry you. I imagine Cap felt rather threatened by the McCoy's advances. And I reckon _you _weren't very thrilled, either – after all, how could ya be with Cap if yer married to another man, hmm?"

Evelyn still said nothing in response, but she was quickly beginning to understand why Perry Cline had chosen to become a lawyer – that snake-like tongue of his was entirely too skillful with telling lies and making up stories. "There's just no tellin' what lengths young lovers might go to to ensure that nobody – not even _friends_ or _family – _destroy that perfect little world of theirs." Perry finally finished.

Evelyn knew she was trapped but shook her head anyway. "Yer theory will never stand. There's no proof I was involved 'n everyone here knows it." She denied vehemently.

Bad Frank tightened his grip on her arms, jerking her around a bit. "Reckon it'll stand just long enough for Cap Hatfield 'n _allllll _his wretched kin to come stormin' into Kentucky'ta save ya, though." He said with a predatory look in his eyes. "Where _we'll _be waitin' fer them."

Evelyn suddenly understood exactly what their intention was – it had probably been their plan all along to use her as bait, to try and lure Will and his family out of their safe haven in West Virginia. And by God, Evelyn knew without a doubt in her mind that Will _would _come storming into Kentucky the second he heard about her arrest. And with a sinking feeling, she also knew that there was absolutely no way to warn him of the trap he would inevitably go riding into head first.

"Randall, anything else ya'd like'ta say?" Perry offered to break up a brief moment of silence, the chipper tone in his voice making her feel sick to her stomach.

Evelyn somehow found the courage to meet her now-former-guardian's eyes, but their gazes only connected for a second before he turned his back on her and started making his way back inside without another word. Alifair and Jim were the next to go, but to her surprise Calvin lingered in the doorway – if she wasn't mistaken, Evelyn thought his eyes were rimmed red and a bit glossier then usual. "Calvin…" She started to say – Evelyn watched, feeling defeated, as he shook his head and marched back inside.

"Reckon yer all outta allies here, _Dr. Farmer._" Perry Cline said before he turned and tipped his hat to Nancy. "Cousin, always a pleasure." Nancy grinned back at him before turning her gleeful expression on Evelyn; she was fairly certain this was the happiest she'd ever seen Nancy look. "Let's go, Mr. Phillips."

And with that Bad Frank Phillips began half-dragging, half-leading her down the steps of the porch, chuckling delightedly to himself despite the fact that she was trying to put up as much of a struggle as she could, and lead her away from the McCoy house for the very last time.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Well, I see FFnet has finally decided to make a Hatfield & McCoys section…only took them a year. MISCELLANEOUS AND PROUD!**

**I'm so excited to **_**finally **_**be writing these chapters! This is the part of the story I've been dying to write since the very beginning…hang on to your hats!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' my lovely readers!**

* * *

The hours ticked by torturously slow as Evelyn sat quietly in her cell at the Pikeville Jail. Thus far she had yet to move from her spot on a rickety, uncomfortable bench located in the cramped cell that Bad Frank had thrown her into some hours previous, nor had she so much as uttered a single word to anybody…and there certainly had been _plenty _of people coming through these parts over the course of the afternoon, too. It seemed as though half of Pikeville, ranging from bounty hunters to regular Kentucky citizens, had gone out of their way to visit the small jail today; most had come to congratulate Bad Frank on a job well done while others stopped by purely to berate Evelyn, who had now been dubbed 'The Hatfield-Lovin' Traitor'.

At the moment her eyes were trained on her barred window as she did her best to ignore both the rapid _click-click-click-click-click_'ingsounding in the air and the man making the noise, a stranger to these parts that was currently seated at a desk on the other side of the room. His name was Ransom Bray and he had come to keep an eye on her in Frank Phillips' stead about an hour ago – from what she understood, he had been appointed the position of personal deputy to Bad Frank earlier that morning.

"Awful young'ta be a doctor, ain't ya?" Ransom asked curiously, still spinning the barrel of his pistol and filling the small jail with the sound of metal clicking against metal. "Yer what – seventeen? Eighteen?" This was his third or fourth attempt to get a response out of her but she still diligently ignored him, choosing to keep her attention focused on her window instead of acknowledging that he was currently even in the room, let alone speaking to her. He was quiet for a few minutes, waiting to see if she would respond, before he chuckled to himself. "C'mon now, no need'ta be _unfriendly_." He told her tauntingly. "I'm just tryin'ta make conversation."

After a long pause, where his words were met with nothing but silence, her guard finally seemed to give up. Ransom Bray heaved to himself before resuming toying with his gun, only this time he began whistling a slow, eerie tune that she didn't recognize.

Evelyn closed her eyes and sucked in a long, steadying breath, leaning her head back against the bars behind her. _What am I gonna do now?_, she wondered to herself for what had to be the hundredth time in just a few short hours. How was she going to get out of this mess? Furthermore, was there even a way _to_ get out of this? At the moment nothing was coming to mind – there were only a few sets of keys that could release her from her cell and not one of them was anywhere within her reach…not like there was much Evelyn could have done even if she _did_ get her hands on a set. She had nothing to protect herself with since the gun Will had given to her was in her saddlebag, which was still at the McCoys, and she had no means of escape, because Copper was _also _still at the McCoys. Evelyn knew she wouldn't make it far on her own two feet even if she did find a way out of this cell, and this was a fact that she acknowledged with a feeling of dread – she was stuck and she knew it.

_Copper…_Evelyn frowned to herself, wondering what might become of her beloved horse. Would they just let him loose? Or would Randall McCoy be heartless enough to kill her loyal steed, the very horse that Ellison Hatfield himself had sold to her when she was only thirteen years old? The redhead sucked in another long breath, worrying fretfully over the safety of Copper for a long few minutes, before pressing her lips together tightly when Will's face flashed through her mind next.

In light of the day's events, any of the anger or disappointment she had felt towards Will had essentially diminished. Instead, she was feeling heavier and heavier with regret with each passing second – words could not even begin to express how badly Evelyn wanted to change back the hands of time, how much she wished she had gone to meet Will in the clearing instead of allowing Johnse to talk her into searching for Nancy. She wasn't naïve, she knew she probably would have eventually wound up in the Pikeville Jail whether she had lingered in West Virginia or not, but at least if she had waited and gone to Will first then she would have been able to see him one more time, would have been able to tell him goodbye before all of this happened…

As that thought crossed her mind, Evelyn was suddenly struck with a terrible realization.

She had no idea if she was ever going to see Will again.

Evelyn raised a hand up to her mouth, trying hard to fight against the tears that were starting to accumulate in her eyes – she did _not _want to cry in front of Ransom Bray, did _not _want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that all of this was starting to affect her. But the more she mulled over this one horrifying thought, Evelyn simply could not seem to stop the emotion rising up within.

What if her brief interaction with Will the day before had been their last moments together? What if by some horrible twist of bad luck Perry Cline's ridiculous accusation held up and she spent the rest of her life in jail? Or, even worse, what if when Will came to try and rescue her – and he _would_ – he ended up getting himself shot and killed? Suddenly it was not just her decision to search for Nancy that Evelyn regretted, but her decision to even stay in Kentucky and spy on the McCoys in the first place. If she had just listened to Will and moved to West Virginia, perhaps if they had even just thrown caution to the wind and married in secret like Johnse had, then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe then Evelyn would be safe and happy and married to the man that she loved, not sitting in a jail cell and being haunted by the thought that she might end up being her own fiancé's demise.

Evelyn wiped hastily at a traitorous tear that went sliding down her cheek, praying that Ransom Bray wouldn't see it from his seat at the desk.

No such luck.

His whistling came to an abrupt halt, as did the spinning of his barrel. "No need'ta cry sweetheart." Ransom practically cooed to her only a nanosecond later, making her shudder with disgust.

Evelyn looked over at him for the first time when she heard his chair scrape against the wooden floor. Ransom had gotten to his feet and was rounding the desk, smirking all the while as he began meandering towards her cell. A set of keys hanging from his belt-loop jingled with his approach but he made no move to grab them, choosing to lean against the cell bars instead once he was close enough so that he could peer through at her. The expression on his face was hard to read – Evelyn thought she saw the smallest hint of sympathy in his eyes for a brief second in time, but it was gone so quickly that she decided she had only imagined it. Ransom clicked his tongue in disapproval before shaking his head.

"I hate'ta see a young lady cry..." He finally said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at her for another moment, waiting to see if she'd say anything, before continuing. "It don't have'ta be like this, ya know." His words might have seemed a bit more sincere if he hadn't been picking out the dirt from underneath his nails while saying them. "All ya have'ta do is talk 'n it'll be over. Simple as that."

Evelyn couldn't help it, she snorted in disbelief and shot him a steely look. "It _ain't _simple as that 'n we _both _know it." They were the first words she'd spoken to him and Ransom seemed a bit taken aback by the fierceness of her tone, if the rising of his eyebrows was anything to judge by. "I'm a traitor to the McCoys, 'member?" She asked. "And unlike Roseanna, there ain't no McCoy blood in _my _veins, Mr. Bray. Ain't none'a them gonna let me walk free now they know the truth…'n we both know that."

Ransom smirked in response and shrugged a shoulder. "So I guess all ya can do is sit there 'n wait'ta see if yer boyfriend risks 'is life fer you, then…maybe hope 'n opportunity'll come along so ya can send word'a warnin'?" Ransom quirked an eyebrow and sneered. "Kinda seems like yer shit outta luck…don't it, doc?"

Unlike before, there was no mistaking that there wasn't so much as a drop of sympathy in his expression now, only a triumphant gleam that a predator might have when it knew its prey had been cornered and trapped – it seemed he _wanted _her to know how hopeless her situation was, though Evelyn herself was already well aware of that.

She shifted her attention back toward the window in the next moment, trying to hide the fact that he had upset her further and to let him know that she'd had enough of this conversation; Ransom chuckled to himself for a moment before pushing away from the cell bars and trudging back toward the desk. Evelyn turned her head just far enough so that she could watch him retreat from the corner of her eye, thinking of a million horrible things she'd love to say right then, before sighing to herself as he flopped back into his chair and resumed toying with his gun. The last thing she saw before she redirected her attention to the window again was Ransom smirking in her direction as he spun the barrel of gun again – _click-click-click-click-click…_

It was another hour before Evelyn and her guard found themselves joined by another person.

While Ransom had started helping himself to whiskey and a bit of dinner, Evelyn had been watching the sunset and wondering if Will, or any of the Hatfields, knew about her arrest yet. That was about when the trudge of footsteps on the outside deck reached her ears, letting both her and Ransom know that someone was approaching the jail. Evelyn diligently kept her back to the door as the footsteps stopped just outside, refusing to acknowledge the newcomer – it was probably just another one of Bad Frank's deputies, anyway. When she heard what her guard said next, however, all of her stubborn resolve rapidly melted away.

"Oh, Mr. McCoy…"

Evelyn's head turned quickly as the name reached her ears before her eyes went wide as saucers in surprise. It _wasn't_ her former guardian Mr. Randall, as had been her brief fear just seconds ago, but Calvin McCoy instead – he was currently standing in the doorway to the jail and staring straight at Evelyn with a wholly unreadable expression. She got to her feet at the same time that Ransom did, holding her breath and wondering why in the world Calvin had decided to come and visit her.

"We wasn't expectin' you, Mr. McCoy." Ransom blurted out. "If yer lookin' fer Mr. Phillips – "

"Mr. Bray, can I have'a moment alone with Dr. Farmer?" Calvin interrupted, his tone as flat as the look in his eyes.

Ransom almost immediately shifted on his feet, looking quite uncomfortable, before he reached up to adjust his hat. "Er, well…I'm under strict orders, ya see." He told Calvin slowly, looking much more unsure of himself now that he was in the presence of a McCoy. "Boss told me no visitors, even if it's the Pope. So I'm sorry, sir, but I'm 'fraid I'm'a have'ta deny yer request."

Though he was telling the truth – Bad Frank had said those exact words before departing earlier – Calvin still turned an ice cold look on Ransom Bray and quirked a challenging eyebrow at him. Even from where Evelyn was standing she could see the burning anger in her friend's brown eyes. "Well yer _boss _works fer _my family._" The McCoy quickly reminded Ransom, making the man shut his mouth in an instant. "Now I suggest ya stand outside 'fore Mr. Phillips finds himself without 'is personal deputy."

Even though Calvin was both younger and smaller then the man he was addressing, the forceful words were more then enough to send Ransom on his way. The deputy nodded jerkily, scooped up his gun, then hurried for the door. Calvin kept his eyes trained on him the entire way, probably to ensure that he was indeed leaving, before he moved to shut the door behind Ransom's retreating back.

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room the second that the door clicked shut. Evelyn slowly released the breath that she'd been holding and watched unblinkingly as Calvin slowly turned to face her again. After everything that had happened she didn't dare say a word, not having the courage to be the one to break the silence, and Evelyn began wringing her hands together as her longtime friend slowly began walking towards her cell. Calvin came to a halt just in front of the bars, surveying the tiny jail cell Evelyn had been placed in, before finally meeting her gaze again.

For a long moment he said nothing, and the room became some thick with tension that it could have been cut with a knife. Finally he crossed his arms over his chest and jutted his chin into the air, letting her know he was about to speak his mind. "Never thought I'd see ya like this_._" He said slowly, glancing around the jail again for a quick moment.

Evelyn sucked in a long breath – never before had she been _this _nervous to be talking to Calvin McCoy, whom she'd always considered to be one of her closest friends, a brother even. "Me neither." She responded in a steady voice. "This seems'ta be a reoccurin' theme this week…" Evelyn added, flashing him a humorless smile when she thought about all of the unexpected situations she'd found herself in over the course of the week.

Calvin was quiet for another long moment before he finally took a few steps closer. "How long?" He asked bluntly.

So this was why he had come – Calvin McCoy wanted answers. Evelyn looked down to her feet for a moment, knowing exactly what it was that he was enquiring about, before she slowly met his eyes again. "Little more then two years..."

A dark look instantly crossed over Calvin's features as he shook his head. "_Two years_?" He hissed, making her flinch. "Ya lied'ta me fer _two years_?"

"I lied'ta a lot'a people, Calvin." Evelyn responded, now looking to him with pleading eyes. "I didn't _want _to." She continued insistently. "But I didn't have no other choice!"

Evelyn was caught by surprise when the McCoy swiftly closed the gap between himself and the bars to her cell. When his arms dropped from their crossed position she thought he might hit the metal bars. Instead, he simply wrapped a hand around one of them so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Yes, ya did, Evelyn." Calvin snapped at her with a furious look. "Ya could'a chosen _not'_ta shack up with a damned _Hatfield_!"

"Calvin – "

"Why, Evelyn?" He interrupted, making her fall silent. "What is it? We didn't do enough fer you? Do ya hate us McCoys? Is this some kinda revenge fer somethin'?" He demanded to know. "What?!"

"No!" Evelyn said loudly to end his tirade of question. Even though she knew the temper he could have from time to time, she was still a bit taken aback by how angry Calvin truly was – she'd expected that he would be mad once the truth came out, but Evelyn hadn't thought he would be _this _enraged, nor that she would even still be around to bear the brunt of it. "It's nothin' like that, Calvin. I swear it!" She told him adamantly, trying to make him see reason.

Calvin shook his head, even pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand for a moment. "He ain't no good, Evelyn." He said as he dropped his hand from his face, sounding more exasperated then angry now. "He's a _Hatfield_! Don't ya remember what happened'ta Roseanna? Do ya really wanna end up like that?"

Calvin comparing her and Will's relationship to the likes of Johnse and Roseanna's made Evelyn's spine stiffen. "It's different with me 'n Will." She told him vehemently, not overly surprised when he scoffed in response. "I mean it. We _ain't _Johnse and Roseanna, Calvin – we're _engaged_. We've even got us a house already." This definitely caught Calvin's attention. "And we…" Evelyn hesitated and gnawed at her bottom lip for a moment, feeling a blush of embarrassment tinge her cheeks to even be bringing this next subject up. "…well, we ain't…we've never…we've done things the _right way_." She finally managed to say, praying that Calvin would understand what she was trying to tell him – when a surprised look entered his eyes, she knew that he did. "Yes, we snuck around, 'n yes, we lied…but only 'cause we couldn't be together any other way."

Calvin was quiet for so long that Evelyn wasn't sure he had anythin else to say to her. Eventually, though, he said, "Do the Hatfields know?"

Evelyn shook her head until a familiar face flashed through her mind, immediately making her frown – she looked down to her wrist and began toying with the delicate bracelet Ellison Hatfield had given to her. "Well…Mr. Ellison did." She admitted in a small voice, feeling as though a hand had locked around her heart in a painful grip at the thought of him.

Calvin also looked down to the bracelet she was fiddling with – he'd seen it plenty of times before but seemed to realize only now who had been the one to give it to her. "He was important'ta ya, weren't 'e?" He asked slowly.

Evelyn stopped toying with her bracelet so she could look up at Calvin and nod her head in confirmation. "He was'a good man." She told him. "He was always kind'ta me…treated me like one'a his own." Evelyn paused for a moment. "He was gonna help me 'n Will too, ya know, when the time came'ta tell Devil Anse the truth. Losin' Mr. Ellison was…" Evelyn trailed off and shook her head, finding herself fighting against tears again.

Apparently she didn't need to elaborate any further for Calvin to understand the affect Ellison Hatfield's death had had on her. He didn't say anything in response though, simply turned his eyes away for a second and looking as though he were mulling over everything she was telling him.

"Calvin…" Evelyn continued once she'd collected herself again. "I cared fer yer brothers, too." She told him in complete honesty. "They might not'a made the best decisions 'n they might'a made me mad from time'ta time…but they were still my friends." Calvin looked back to her when she said this, the look in his eyes almost one of grief now. "We all grew up together, Calvin. I saw 'em as brothers, just like I see _you _as my brother. You have'ta believe me when I say that I was tryin'ta _save _their lives that day, not destroy them."

Evelyn and Calvin's gazes held for a long, silent second. Then, in a quiet voice, he said, "I do believe you, Evelyn."

Relief flooded through Evelyn's veins so fiercely that she nearly sagged under the onslaught of it. When she moved forward to close the space between them and place a hand over his, which was still wrapped around one of cell bars, she was glad that he didn't flinch or pull away from her. "Thank you, Calvin...fer believin' me." She told the McCoy sincerely. "I'm sorry fer lyin'ta you...sorry fer everything. I never wanted'ta hurt you."

Calvin nodded his head in understanding but there was an air of distraction hovering around him now, almost as though he was too preoccupied with an internal battle with himself to hear what she was saying. "If ya get out…" He started slowly. "You'll go with the Hatfields, won't ya?"

It was Evelyn's turn to nod her head. "I love William Hatfield. I have my entire life…my place is by _his _side now, Calvin." She told him gently. Calvin dropped his head for a moment with a long sigh, almost looking pained to hear this, and it made her heart twist painfully. "I'm sorry…"

"I know." He told her quickly, raising his head again – when she could see his face again, Evelyn was surprised to see an unwavering, resolute gleam in his eyes now. There seemed to have been a shift in Calvin, though she was unsure what it was or what had caused it. "I am too." Calvin continued, his eyes turning to the left side of her face as he gazed at the marks that had been left by Randall McCoy's hand. After another stretch of silence, he opened his mouth to speak again. "Listen, I ain't gonna – "

Before Evelyn could hear the rest of the sentence, the door to the jail suddenly swung open again. Evelyn dropped her hand from Calvin's as he released the metal bar and took a hasty step backwards, putting some space between himself and her cell – Evelyn's eyes focused on the man filling the now open doorway.

"Mr. McCoy." Bad Frank Phillips greeted in his raspy voice, the man limping heavily as he trudged into the room. Ransom Bray was right on his boss' heels. "Nice'a you'ta come see the good doctor here, but I'm 'fraid visitin' hours'r over fer today." He told the McCoy firmly, looking back and forth between Calvin and Evelyn for a long second – it seemed he was trying to determine if they had been up to anything or not.

Calvin didn't say anything in response, simply nodded his head jerkily before making way for the door. Evelyn watched him go, having to resist the urge to call out to him and beg him to help her find a way out of this mess – just as Calvin was about to walk out of the jail, however, she watched as Bad Frank placed a halting hand on the McCoy's shoulder.

"Few of us'r goin' down'ta Beckleyville in the mornin', got ourselves a lead on Selkirk McCoy's whereabouts." Bad Frank revealed, raising his eyebrows at Calvin. "Care'ta tag along, Mr. McCoy?"

Calvin frowned and shook his head. "No thank you." He answered with a frown. "I don't want nothin'ta do with that blood traitor." Then he glanced back at Evelyn. "Just make sure 'e ends up where 'e belongs – behind bars with that _liar_." He spat nastily before shoving past Bad Frank and Ransom Bray and departing without another look back.

Both men watched him go until Ransom Bray let out a low whistle and turned to smirk at Evelyn. "Think ya made 'im mad." Ransom said tauntingly; he looked like he was enjoying all of this far too much.

Evelyn's eyes quickly turned to Bad Frank when he too shifted his attention to her and she unconsciously took a step backwards. He smirked at her in an irritatingly arrogant way before hobbling over to deposit himself at his desk. "Enjoyin' yer stay yet, Dr. Farmer?" He asked as he got settled and propped his feet up on his desk.

Evelyn, who was still frowning in response to Calvin's harsh departing words, just glared at Frank Phillips for a second before crossing her arms and turning her back on him. As she walked back over to her window to finish watching the sunset, she heard Ransom Bray say, "Eh, don't waste yer breath, boss – she ain't much fer talkin'."

"Figured as much." Bad Frank said dismissively, not sounding very bothered with her lack of response. "Go start roundin' up the men – I want guards stationed all along the Tug tonight 'n tomorrah." Bad Frank then instructed. "It'll be nighttime here in a bit, 'n word of Dr. Farmer's arrest'll reach Mate Creek soon enough…we need'ta be ready in case them Hatfields try'ta cross the Tug."

"You got it, boss." Ransom agreed before she heard him hastily leave the jail again.

Dread began to fill her very bones as she stared out at the stretch of landscape visible from her barred window – not only did she not understand why Calvin had left on such an unfriendly note (she'd been under the impression they'd reached an understanding of sorts just now), but her worry over Will's safety had returned with a vengeance. Would he come riding over those very hills later tonight to try to rescue her and meet his doom? Would he be irrational enough to fall into the trap Bad Frank was setting up for him? And would she have to witness all of it?

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Bad Frank said to interrupt her thoughts. "You won't be alone fer too much longer – you'll have some comp'ny soon enough."

Evelyn closed her eyes with a slow breath, praying with all of her might that Bad Frank was wrong.

* * *

The Mate Creek Tavern had already filled up by the time it was dark, and the tavern's patrons – men and revealingly-dressed women alike – were talking and laughing with each other as they drank the night away. Cap Hatfield had been seated at a table with two of his uncles for nearly an hour now, and while his Uncle Lias strummed away on his small guitar, Cap studied his playing cards before picking up a few coins and tossing them to the center of the table. He then reached up to remove the cigar from between his lips so that he could knock back a large glass of whiskey, tapping his foot in time with the tune his uncle was playing as the liquor burned its way down to his belly.

"Hit me, Cap." Uncle Jim instructed as he bopped his head in time with the song – Cap threw him another card before puffing on his cigar again, watching as Uncle Jim added the card to his hand with an impressed sound. In the next moment, as Jim got his cards in order, he quirked an eyebrow at Cap. "What's wrong with ya, boy?" He asked loudly. "Ya been mopey all night!"

Cap glared at him with his good eye before snatching up his empty glass and planting it in front of Jim, who had the whiskey bottle. "Refill me." He instructed gruffly before refocusing his attention to his cards.

Truth be told, there was a very good reason for Cap's current mood, only it wasn't something he particularly wished to share with his loudmouthed uncles – and that reason was a one redheaded female by the name of Evelyn Farmer.

He frowned deeply at the thought of her and grabbed his whiskey as soon as Jim had pushed the glass in his direction, throwing it back instantly – Evelyn was, without a shadow of doubt, completely and utterly furious with him. Now they'd had their share of disagreements over the years, but never before had she been angry enough to actually cancel their plans to see one another. _And _she'd actually referred to him as _Cap_, which was absolutely unheard of. Never before had she called him by his nickname, so the fact that she was doing so now was just another indictor of how pissed off she really was. It was his own fault of course; Cap knew he shouldn't have gone to fetch that damn McCoy with Uncle Jim. But hell…everyone makes mistakes now and again, right? Didn't she understand that?

Cap took a large puff of his cigar before exhaling with a heave – he could try to justify his actions all he wanted, it still didn't change the fact that he'd not only infuriated, but probably also _disappointed_ the woman that he loves. And Cap had to admit that the thought of disappointing Evie made him feel so much worse then the knowledge of angering her…which was why he'd let his uncles talk him into visiting the tavern in the first place. So he could drink his cares away for the night and hopefully push away the feelings of guilt and self-loathing that had been taunting him since the moment he'd read the note Evie left for him.

_BANG, BANG! _"It's me! Open the door!"

The sudden commotion caught Cap's attention and he looked over as the door to the tavern suddenly swung open, his thoughts of Evie coming to an abrupt halt – walking, or rather _stumbling_, his way into the bar was Cap's older brother, Johnse Hatfield. The younger of the two siblings immediately narrowed his eyes to a glare as he watched his (apparently) drunk brother sway on the spot and search the tavern, the whiskey in Cap's system making all kinds of angry thoughts spring forward.

Because of Johnse, Cap and Evie hadn't been able to go to Pa like they'd planned. Because of Johnse, Evie was now in Kentucky looking for his _brother's _damned McCoy wife instead of talking things over with him. His stupid, selfish brother had been at the root of nearly every problem throughout Cap and Evelyn's entire relationship…that was why when Johnse finally spotted Uncle Jim and came storming towards him, Cap did nothing to interfere with what he knew was about to happen – he silently watched as Johnse landed a hard kick to Uncle Jim's dog, sending the poor creature careening into the wall with a loud yelp, before smirking to himself when his now enraged uncle immediately got to his feet and pounced on the taller blonde.

"Oooh…" Cap called out with a large smirk when Johnse received a hard punch to the right side of his face.

"You're insane, boy!" Uncle Jim growled out just before Johnse threw a punch of his own, catching Jim underneath his left eye.

"That's right, Johnse – don't give up!" Cap called out encouragingly, feeling rather pleased when Uncle Jim managed to get a punch on Johnse's face before headbutting him. The two went scuffling past him and Cap was just able to save Uncle Jim's glass of whiskey before the fighting Hatfields sent the table in front of him skidding to the side. "C'mon, boys!" Cap shouted as he got to his feet, tossing back the whiskey. "Yeah, boys!"

"Would ya shut up?" Uncle Lias shot at him irritably. "Jim! _Jim_, yer gonna throw out yer back again!" He called out, trying to get through to the older of the Hatfields.

Both Johnse and Uncle Jim ignored him and continued trying to get the better of the other. It wasn't until Uncle Jim damn near had his hands around Johnse's throat to choke him that Cap finally realized how out of hand this situation was on the verge of getting. Luckily, one of them finally spoke up. "Why'd ya do it, Uncle Jim?!" Johnse demanded furiously.

"What the hell, do what?" Jim shouted back.

With that Johnse shoved his thumbs into Uncle Jim's eyes, making the older man howl in pain and grab Johnse's ears in return – Cap and Lias shared a look when the two Hatfields went crashing into a table and fell to the floor; both seemed to be silently agreeing that this fight had gone on for long enough. "Get yer brother, Cap." Uncle Lias instructed.

Cap nodded and tossed his cigar away, stepping forward at the same time that Lias did so they could break up the two Hatfields. "Alright, now!" Cap said as he grabbed hold of a struggling Johnse and managed to haul him away from Uncle Jim – Lias was having just as tough of a time trying to restrain Uncle Jim, but was finally able to successfully shove him away from Johnse and force him into a chair.

"I'm'a kill you!" Johnse shouted as he tried to free himself from Cap's vice grip – Cap planted himself in a chair so he could get a better grip on his brother, who was trying very hard to break free. "You monster! Nancy says ya damn near raped 'er!"

Jim was livid in an instant. "That's a goddamned lie! That bitch came at me first!"

"Bitch?!" Was Johnse's angry response. "That's my _wife _yer talkin' about, goddamnit!"

"Johnse!" Cap finally called out when he'd had enough. "Sit down! Yer drunk!"

Johnse finally seemed to calm down some after that and ceased some of his struggling, watching as Lias handed Jim a glass of whiskey to calm him down. Cap heaved in relief now that Johnse wasn't flailing around but didn't release his hold on him yet, just in case he still had any tricks up his sleeve. "That's the only way I could come here was liquored up." Johnse panted out. "I _hate _goin' up against my family like this!"

Now that the worst of it seemed to have passed, Cap slowly let go of his hold on Johnse. "Uncle Jim's right 'bout Nancy comin' after 'im." He told Johnse, trying to diffuse the situation some no matter how much he'd enjoyed watching his brother getting knocked around a bit. "She started whippin' 'im with cow's tail."

"Damn near took my _eye _out, she did!" Uncle Jim added, pointing to the gash on his cheek for emphasis. "I had'ta jerk that thing outta her hand'ta save myself!" He paused for a second, breathing heavily for air before looking a little shame-faced. "I'm sorry, Johnse…but…you know…"

For a long moment Johnse continued to stare at Uncle Jim, as though trying to gauge how sincere he was being, before he finally let out a heave and nodded. Cap patted his shoulder before pushing Johnse back up to his feet – one of the tavern wenches came over to start dabbing at Johnse's face but he brushed her off, choosing to do it himself instead. "Here." Cap said as he got to his feet and grabbed for a nearby whiskey bottle. "Have a drink."

While the tavern workers started to put the place back into order, Johnse brought the bottle up to his lips and took a long drink from it. He hissed and pulled a face once he was done, then passed the bottle back to Cap – for a moment he eyed Uncle Jim, who was having a hushed conversation with Uncle Lias, before he turned his gaze on Cap. "Heard anythin' from Evelyn?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

Cap grabbed the bottle and shook his head. "Just that she went lookin' fer Nancy." He said before chugging some of the drink again. "She's still in Kentucky, far as I know."

Johnse nodded his head, looking dejected, before he snatched the whiskey back again.

In the next moment the still slightly shaken up patrons in the tavern jumped in surprise when, for the second time in only a handful of minutes, the front door opened with a loud _BANG! _Cap frowned, his hand instinctively reached for the pistol on his hip, when he saw that one of the guards from outside had just come running into the tavern, looking a bit alarmed as he searched the crowd – when his eyes landed on Cap, he was left feeling even more confused as the man began furiously motioning for him. "Cap! Ya better come quick!"

"What's goin' on?" Cap asked with a frown as he started towards him, not feeling very comforted by the look on the man's face.

"Calvin McCoy just come ridin' up unarmed 'n wavin' a white flag'a truce!" He announced, making Cap stop dead in his tracks and causing a murmured to break out over the crowd – a few people rant over to the windows to take a look for themselves, shooting wide eyed looks at one another. "He says it's 'bout Evelyn Farmer – he'll only talk'ta you."

It was hard to describe the feeling that overtook Cap in that moment – the fact that Calvin McCoy had purposefully ventured into Hatfield territory, alone and unarmed, was an oddity in and of itself. But the fact that he had come to talk to _Cap _about _Evelyn_ left the Hatfield gulping past a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

Cap knew right then and there that something had gone horribly wrong.

The Hatfield didn't think twice as he marched in the direction of the door, despite the protests of his friends and family – he only paused when Uncle Jim hurried to catch up with him and placed himself in his path, forcing Cap to come to a halt. "Where the hell're ya goin'?" Uncle Jim asked, clearly having pushed his fight with Johnse to the back of his mind for now and looking much more concerned with the problem at hand. "Are ya insane? What if it's a trap?"

"Get out'a my way, Uncle Jim." Cap commanded in a harsh tone. "I mean it."

"Honestly, Cap – "

"I said, _get_!" Cap hollered this time, shoving Jim out of the way roughly before continuing on.

As he'd been told, Calvin McCoy was waiting for him once he had walked out onto the porch connected to the tavern. The McCoy was in the road and sitting on top of his horse, wearing both a dark riding jacket and a large hat that shielded his face if his head was tilted the right way. He had a white shirt in one hand and the other in the air, showing that he had no weapon in his hands – Cap started when he recognized the copper-colored horse trailing behind him. It was Evelyn's horse, Copper, and the sight of the steed without its owner made Caps' heart lurch violently.

"I didn't come'ta fight, Cap Hatfield." Calvin called out as he glanced down at the two men standing on either side of his horse, who both had guns trained on him. The McCoy quickly shifted his attention to Cap and raised his eyebrows. "So why don't ya call yer guards off?"

Cap, who was vaguely aware of the fact that Lias, Jim, and Johnse had joined him on the porch, pursed his lips before waving a hand, signaling for the men to lower their guns – they did as they were told and took a few steps backwards to give the McCoy space. "What's all this about, McCoy?" Cap asked, unable to help looking around a bit to make sure that this newcomer had indeed come alone. "Why're ya here?"

"It's Evelyn…" Calvin said slowly, a frown on his face. "She's in trouble."

Cap felt like time stopped with those three words. "Trouble?" He asked uneasily, taking a few more steps towards Calvin – his heart was pounding so hard now he thought it might explode out of his chest. "What kinda trouble?"

The look in his eyes was hard to read, but Cap was certain he saw some dislike in there somewhere. "My Pap knows 'bout you 'n Evelyn, knows yer together." He revealed bluntly – Cap's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, leaving him to stare at the McCoy in complete shock as the blood in his veins turned to ice. Cap was so stunned he didn't even hear the confused questions that his kin started directing at him in light of Calvin's revelation. "He had 'er arrested, Hatfield."

"_What_?" Cap asked dangerously, his teeth clenching together and his hand forming into a fist. That drunken fool had _dared _to throw _his _fiancé in jail? "Under what charges?"

Calvin shifted uneasily in his saddle, which in turn made his horse prance around in agitation – the animal was obviously just as uneasy as its master was with the Hatfield's sudden rage. "Perry Cline's made up some bull-manure story connectin' her'ta my brothers' deaths." Calvin revealed, immediately making Cap see red. "They know it prob'ly won't hold up, but they ain't concerned 'bout that. This's all just'ta get'ta _you_, Hatfield."

As Cap took a moment to let Calvin's words register, Uncle Lias spoke up. "Wait a second, wait a second…" He interrupted, stepping forward so that he would grab everyone's attention. "Yer with Evelyn Farmer?" Lias asked Cap incredulously. "The girl that worked on Ellison?"

"I _knew _it!" Uncle Jim exclaimed behind him. "I knew ya wasn't just friends with that girl! Boy, haven't ya learned anything from yer brother's mistakes?" He started berating him. "Those damn McCoy girls ain't nothin' but trouble!"

Cap whipped around to face Uncle Jim in the blink of an eye, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt so that he could pull him closer with a rough yank. "Evelyn _ain't _a McCoy." He growled out defensively, his face only an inch from Jim's. "She's my _fiancée._" He revealed, making a number of people let out sounds of surprise, his family members included."'N _she's_ been the one watchin' out fer _all _our asses this entire time, so ya better show some goddamned respect." With that he shoved a speechless Uncle Jim towards Uncle Lias, pinning him into place with one last glare before he turned back to Calvin. "Why'd ya come tell me all this?" He demanded to know.

Calvin glanced back and forth between Cap and Jim for a second. "'Cause I know Evelyn had nothin'ta do with my brothers' deaths." He said firmly. "'Cause she's my friend…and 'cause she's a good person that deserves'ta be happy. This don't mean I'm forgivin' everything that's happened 'tween our families, Hatfield, let that be known." Calvin said this with a stern point of his finger, letting Cap know he was being completely serious. "But I do want Evelyn'ta be outta that place…'n unfortunately, the only way'ta do that is'ta work together."

There was a brief moment where Cap wondered if he should be so quick to trust everything that Calvin McCoy was saying to him, but he pushed the doubt away when he saw the sincerity of the McCoy's fiercely determined expression. Besides, this was _Evelyn _they were talking about – whether the McCoy was telling the truth or not, he couldn't risk _not _taking action and having something happen to Evie.

Cap finally nodded his head in agreement. "What do ya want in return?" He asked.

"Nothin'...just make _damn _sure Evelyn's safe from here on out 'n that nobody says _nothin' _about this." He demanded, looking pointedly toward the crowd in the tavern.

"Okay." Cap readily agreed.

"Cap, c'mon…this's a trap!" Someone hissed to him. "He's settin' ya up!"

"Think about it, Cap!" Lias was the one to speak up this time, looking very uneasy with the entire situation.

"I ain't settin' no one up." Calvin said fiercely, glaring at the men that had spoken up in protest. "'N the only way you'll be walkin' into a trap is if ya _don't _lemme help ya." Calvin looked back to Cap. "I wouldn't lie 'bout somethin' like this…not when it concerns Ev."

Cap held a hand up to silence those that started to argue again before nodding at Calvin. "I know ya wouldn't." He clarified, making the McCoy breathe a little easier. "I know it must'a took a lot'ta come here. Ya got guts…thank you, McCoy." The words were a little hard to get out, but he managed to get them out once he thought about Evie – as her face flashed through his mind, it was hard to resist the tempation to jump on his horse and go riding into Kentucky right then and there. "Ya'd best come inside…" Cap suggested, hoping Calvin had something up his sleeve if he'd come all this way to find him. "Seems we got some things'ta discuss."

Calvin hesitated before nodding and moving to dismount his horse. He didn't make it very far before someone else spoke up in protest. "Cap, I don't think – " Johnse started to say.

Without so much as a hint or warning Cap turned around, reared his fist back, then punched Johnse square in the face. The older blonde immediately buckled under the force of it, falling to the ground before clutching his face with a groan of pain. Before he could recover Cap was kneeling next to him and grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "It's _yer _fault she's in jail'ta begin with." He growled angrily. "In fact, just about _everything_ bad that's happened'ta us is always related'ta _you _somehow, Johnse. So yer gonna be right there next'ta me when I get 'er outta that jail, you understand?"

Johnse stared at him for a second before nodding his head once in understanding, clearly sensing that his younger brother was not kidding around and that it would be in his best interest to agree. Feeling pleased with the answer he'd gotten, Cap released his brother and got back to his feet, turning a look on his uncles next.

"Yer Pap ain't gonna be happy 'bout this." Uncle Lias said slowly – Jim was still glaring at Cap furiously, clearly upset with the way Cap had manhandled him.

"I don't give'a shit." Cap snapped. "Evie's put 'erself on the line fer our family time 'n time again…now _she _needs _us_." He paused, looking back and forth between his uncles, before delivering his next words. "Uncle Ellison would'a helped me get 'er out, no questions asked." He stated matter-of-factly, watching as both of his uncles suddenly straightened up at the mention of the deceased, but _respected_, Hatfield. "Hell, he'd'a been halfway'ta Kentucky by now."

Cap could tell the instant Lias gave in – his uncle sighed before crossing his arms with a defeated expression. Then he turned a look on Jim, who looked like he was having a serious internal struggle. Finally, after glaring at Calvin McCoy for good measure, Jim Vance threw his hands up in frustration.

"Fine!" Uncle Jim half-shouted before stalking up to Cap and pointing a finger directly in his face. "But this conversation ain't over, son. 'N ya best _believe _we gonna talk'ta yer Pap 'bout this soon as we get that girl home – time fer you'ta come clean, boy." He growled threateningly in his face. Then Jim turned to trudge back into the tavern. "Well, c'mon McCoy, ain't nobody gonna shoot ya!" He called back to Calvin with a harsh, impatient tone. "Not tonight, anyway…"

Johnse got to his feet with help of Alex Messer, then he, as well as most of the taverns patrons, began to follow Uncle Jim back into the tavern – Cap lingered behind, watching as Calvin dismounted his horse, before glancing at his Uncle Lias when the older man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Feel perty stupid fer not noticin' earlier." He admitted. "I'd seen the change in ya…just couldn't put my finger on it 'til now." Lias patted his twice. "We'll get 'er, Cap…don't ya worry. Everything'll get sorted out, just wait 'n see."

With that Lias turned and headed back inside, already calling out for another bottle of whiskey.

Cap turned back toward Calvin and sucked in a deep, steadying breath – he hated himself right then, absolutely loathed himself for letting this happen to Evelyn. He had promised Evie that he would protect her and he'd failed time and time again. Right now she was sitting alone in some Pikeville jail with God-knows-who around and probably scared out of her mind…what if something happened to her and he couldn't get there in time to stop it? What if someone tried to take advantage of her like Hunnam had? The very thought of it left him fighting the both the urge to be sick and the urge to shoot someone.

"I hope you've got'a damn good plan." Cap said fiercely once Calvin was slowly trudging up the steps to the tavern.

"Maybe not a _damn_ good one, but I got somethin' yeah." Calvin responded defensively, coming to a halt just in front of Cap – he was shorter then Cap, but the way he held himself said he wouldn't be bullied around.

The two enemies stared each other down until Cap finally extended a hand in his direction – Calvin hesitated before clasping it with his own and giving it a firm shake. Before Calvin could pull away though, Cap tightened his hold on his hand to keep him where he was. "Evelyn means everything'ta me." He stated in a no-nonsense tone. "You double cross me, McCoy, 'n I swear on my uncle's grave that I'll shoot ya three times – twice 'n the chest 'n once between yer eyes. 'N if anythin' happens'ta Evelyn…by God I will murder yer entire family. Understood?"

Cap didn't miss the way Calvin gulped. "Understood."

Cap finally released his hand and motioned him inside. "Let's have'a drink…"

* * *

**Hot damn, who else was super turned on by Cap in this chapter?**


	28. Chapter 27

**First off, I want to apologize profusely because it was **_**not **_**my intention to make the wait between the last chapter and this one so long! It took a bit of time to come up with a believable rescue plan and then once I had an idea, I swear I just couldn't write it down. I'd sit down in front of my computer and then just…nothing! Writer's block is the culprit here, so sorry!**

**Also, just a heads up: One of my kind readers brought it to my attention that someone from another website was stealing my work and posting it as their own. I've confronted the girl about it – I didn't say anything mean, I promise! – and the stories were taken down, but now I'm worried about a possible retaliation. So if for any reason anything happens to my account here or my stories, know that I WILL get everything up and running again.**

**And 200+ reviews on this story?! You guys! You're the best! To all you returning readers, thank you for your continued support. To my new ones, welcome to the fun house!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now…**

* * *

Evelyn slowly blinked her eyes open as the fog of sleep began to fade away and she began to return to consciousness. It was still dark outside – maybe around five or five-thirty in the morning judging by the faintest hint of light in the sky – which meant she hadn't been sleeping for very long; she'd tossed and turned on her uncomfortable bench for _hours _the night before, finally managing to fall asleep in the wee hours of the night. She was actually surprised she'd been able to sleep at all, given the circumstances.

The doctor slowly started to sit up, wincing at the aches and pains popping up all over her body after sleeping on such an uncomfortable surface, then started to stretch to try and work out some of the kinks in her neck and back. After another second or two she became aware of the fact that a conversation was taking place behind her, which she now realized was probably what had woken her in the first place.

" – headin' out _now_?" That was Ransom Bray's voice. "Sure it's a good idea'ta go trekkin' through the wilderness when it's still dark?"

"What, ya afraid somethin' might be lurkin' in the trees, Mr. Bray?" And that mocking voice belonged to Bad Frank Phillips – both of the men had spent the night in the jail with her to keep a close eye on things, having fully expected for the Hatfields to raid the jail the previous night. Obviously nothing of the sort had happened yet, but Evelyn didn't take very much comfort in that fact; she was still fairly certain that Will was going to come for her at one point or another. Clearly he was just biding his time or (hopefully) trying to come up with a sensible way of rescuing her.

"Not _somethin' _– _someone._" Ransom Bray clarified. "It's gonna be a _long _road from here'ta Beckleyville. Fer all we know them Hatfields might be hidin' in them trees just _waitin'_ta ambush us." He went on to explain hastily, a paranoid edge to his voice.

Evelyn chanced a glance over her shoulder but looked away quickly when she realized that Bad Frank had his eyes trained on her. "Ya knew the risk when ya signed up, Mr. Bray." He reminded him in an unaffected tone. "And it ain't like we's goin' stormin' through Mate Creek." He continued, almost sounding like he was chastising his companion. "We'll take the road south just like we talked about, cross the river somewheres else 'n find another way into Beckleyville so the Hatfields won't even know we's in West Virginia, let alone goin' fer Selkirk."

When Ransom spoke again, his voice was in a low whisper. "Sure it's a good idea'ta leave the girl?" He asked uncertainly. "What if – "

"Why so many questions all of a sudden?" Bad Frank interrupted with a note of impatience. He heaved before continuing. "Listen, there ain't nobody I trust with transportin' Selkirk McCoy 'cross state lines 'less it's you 'n me doin' the job ourselves. Besides, them Hatfields ain't got the guts'ta try 'n rescue the girl in broad daylight. Not when they got half'a Pikeville lookin' fer 'em 'n _definitely _not when we got nearly twenty men guardin' the Tug." Bad Frank explained, sounding a little bit more reassuring now – Evelyn wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Bray or _himself_, though. "Now go bring in a few'a the guards from outside'ta watch Dr. Farmer while we're gone – you 'n I need'ta be on our way."

Ransom, who must have been convinced with Bad Frank's reasoning, complied with his orders – she listened to the sound of his boots travelling across the wooden floor before the door to the jail opened. "Alright, you lot!" Bray shouted loudly as he exited the jail, clearly going to fetch the clustering of guards that had been lingering outside the jail all night long.

For a moment there was silence. Then, just as she was about to check over her shoulder to see what Bad Frank was doing, she heard him approach her cell.

"Weren't hungry last night?" He asked as he leaned against the bars currently keeping her caged up like an animal – Evelyn briefly let her eyes flicker down to the plate of food Bad Frank himself had brought her (and which was still untouched) before turning a bored look on the man. He sniffed in irritation, looking annoyed with her continued lack of response. "I'm kinda disappointed, Dr. Farmer – I thought yet boyfriend might'a showed 'is face by now." He stated tauntingly, probably just to try and get under her skin. "Guess 'e don't care as much as we all thought 'e did…" He didn't seem surprised when she didn't respond, but he did allow an irritated smirk to flit across his face. "Might as well make yerself comfortable, doctor, I'm thinkin' yer gonna be in there fer a _long_ while." He suggested before pushing away from the bars and walking away from her cell without another look behind him.

Evelyn shot a glare at his back as he walked away before shaking her head and turning her eyes over to the window – when two men came rushing into the jail, though, her attention was caught again. "Mr. Bray said ya sent fer us, Mr. Phillips?" One asked a little anxiously, visibly gulping as Bad Frank came to a halt in front of them.

"Mr. Bray 'n I've got business elsewhere today, so _yer _the ones in charge'a watchin' Dr. Farmer 'til we return." Bad Frank instructed the guard, which caused the man's eyes to widen in both surprise and in apprehension – clearly this was a job that he hadn't expected, nor _wanted_, to have been given. "Unless it's one'a the other guards, Perry Cline, or Randall McCoy, ain't _nobody_ – under _any _circumstances – allowed inside this jail. Ya understand me? _Nobody_." He added for emphasis. "If that girl ain't in that cell 'n in perfect condition when I get back, I'll personally kill the _both'a_ ya. Am I in any way unclear?"

"No sir." They both quickly responded, shaking their heads vehemently.

"Good." Bad Frank said in gruff approval. Then he cast a look at her over his shoulder, tipping his hat to her mockingly, before heading out the door.

* * *

As Cap Hatfield waited as patiently as he could for the signal from Calvin McCoy, the only words rolling around in his mind were, _God, __**please **__let this plan work! _

Now this was a bit odd seeing as Cap had never thought himself to be a particularly religious man, but he knew good and well that he was only praying to a higher power now because of what was at stake today. If they failed to succeed on this rescue mission, he could very well lose Evelyn Farmer…_for good_. And losing Evelyn Farmer meant losing _everything _– the love of his life, his best friend, his better half, his reason for just about everything that he does anymore…and that was simply unacceptable. So the blonde-haired Hatfield prayed with all his might as he, along with his brother Johnse, Uncle Lias, and a number of other men, sat atop their horses with their guns at the ready, waiting for the right time to set their plan into motion.

At that exact same moment, Cap knew that his uncle Jim Vance was about a quarter mile down the river with a group of his own men preparing to get the 'distraction' underway.

Their plan was to try and stir up enough ruckus to lure all of the bounty hunters to the same spot before leading them on a wild goose chase…only if everything went according to plan, the bounty hunters wouldn't _actually _be chasing very many Hatfields at all. Through the cunning use (_ridiculous_ use more like, but it was the best they could come up with) of six stolen scarecrows dressed up in spare sets of their own clothing, the hope was that they would successfully trick the plumb-crazy bounty hunters into believing that a large group of Hatfields had just gone storming across the river and spurn them into action, trusting that the morons would be riled up enough to where they wouldn't notice that they _weren't _actually pursuing Hatfields. The unfortunate job of leading the scarecrow-bearing horses had fallen on Alex Messer, Lark Varney, and French Ellis, who had drawn the three shortest sticks back at the tavern when they'd still been ironing out the details of the plan; their instructions were to make the chase seem more realistic, lead the bounty hunters _away _from Pikeville, and, if things started to go awry, cut the horses carrying scarecrows loose and hightail it back to safety, where armed Hatfields would be waiting to assist.

Assuming Uncle Jim's distraction worked and the bounty hunters left to pursue their 'enemies', Cap and his group of Hatfields would be free to take advantage of their absence and sneak across the river, where they'd then be on their way to Pikeville without alerting the entire state of their arrival. If it _didn't_ work, well…that was why they all had their guns at the ready, just in case all of this ended up coming down to a gun battle.

Cap had a vague notion that everything might have been much easier if they just opened fire and killed all of the bounty hunters trying to keep him away from his future wife, but Calvin McCoy's voice in his head put a quick end to that train of thought – _You Hatfields ain't just gonna barge 'cross that river 'n start shootin' everyone in sight, _he'd told them back in the tavern, _some'a them is family 'n friends 'n they're off limits. _If bloodshed could be avoided then it would be, that was the deal that they had all agreed upon.

"Gotta be any minute now…" Uncle Lias commented quietly, turning his eyes up to the sky to try and gauge the time.

It was a little past dawn now and the sun was beginning to creep higher – they were trying to catch the bounty hunters, whom had been standing watch all night long and would probably be exhausted, off their guard. Cap eyed the sky as well before shifting in his saddle. "Just wait. Uncle Jim'll pull through." He said firmly, the determined expression never once leaving his face.

Silence settled over the group again as they continued to bide their time, until finally, after a few more agonizingly long minutes passed by, the sound of multiple guns being fired sounded in the air, followed by the sound of very loud shouts of surprise. Knowing that Uncle Jim had finally put his own part of the plan into motion, Cap shifted atop his horse again and tightened the grip that he had on his gun in anticipation. More shouting filled the air around them, this time sounding much closer, and he knew that the commotion had caught the attention of the men standing guard over the part of the river that the Hatfields were about to cross.

"Everyone up! There's trouble afoot! Hatfields'r crossin' down the way, I'm sure of it!" A voice that he was fairly certain belonged to Jim McCoy cried loudly – Cap shared a sideways look with Johnse, who had embraced his role in this rescue mission and was currently frowning in concentration. "Git'ta the horses!"

_C'mon, McCoy_. Cap silently urged, waiting for his unlikely comrade to do his part. _Ya know what'ta do. _

"Someone needs'ta warn the others!" Calvin's voice rose up above the chaos – Cap sighed in relief. Even if they were working together right now, he'd still been half-expecting Calvin to double cross him. "Someone needs'ta warn 'em the Hatfields'r comin' fer Farmer!"

"Go on, then!" Jim agreed, just as Calvin had predicted he would. "Ride'ta Pikeville 'n let 'em know what's comin'! Get everyone on guard!"

Within a matter of minutes Cap was listening to the departure of Jim McCoy and the rest of the bounty hunters as their horses went galloping away. He wanted to immediately jump into action and start for Pikeville, ready to get to Evelyn and hardly able to stand the thought of her being in jail for another minute (let alone the two or so hours that it would take to actually _get _to the main part of Pikeville), but somehow managed to find it in himself to stay where he was and wait for the sign that everything was clear.

A loud whistle sounded in the air after a minute or so, though it wasn't the usual whistle the Hatfields used to signal to one another – it was a longer whistle, one that he and Calvin McCoy had agreed upon. "Let's go." Cap instructed the others before motioning for them to follow him, having already made it unmistakably clear that he was the one in charge of this mission.

The group of ten, consisting of both Hatfields and their supporters alike, were greeted with the sight of a very much alone Calvin McCoy as they went galloping across the shallow part of the river – the moment that they crossed into Kentucky a new feeling settled within Cap, a sort of alertness that let him know that there was no going back now.

"Seems the distraction worked." Calvin commented, eyeing the group of Hatfields as they all filed in around him. "Fer now, anyways…we need'ta get goin', head'ta Pikeville while we're still in the clear – there's another group'a men half a mile south'a here, they might'a heard the commotion too."

"Hold on." Cap found himself saying, even though he was ready to get going as well. "We gotta wait fer Uncle Jim."

Calvin pulled a face at the mention of Jim Vance but didn't say anything in protest.

As the group waited, their horses stamping around a bit in response to the apprehension radiating off of their respective riders, Cap couldn't help but glance around their surroundings searchingly. _C'mon, Jim. C'mon, Jim_, he silently urged, certain his uncle understood the urgency of the situation and their need to see this mission through as quickly as possible – another whistle sounded in the air after a long, grueling handful of minutes before Jim Vance broke through the trees and came galloping across the river.

"The idiots fell fer it!" He announced, sounding a bit out of breath from his ride and clearly not caring in the slightest that he had just insulted Calvin McCoy's friends and family directly to his face. "Messer, Lark, 'n Frenchie led 'em north, got 'em riled up nice 'n good!"

"Good." Cap said in approval, feeling the flame of hope within beginning to grow a bit bigger. "Let's ride!"

And with that he dug his heels into the flanks of his horse, sending the steed galloping forward as he took the lead and started towards Pikeville; only seconds later all of his kin – as well as Calvin McCoy – filed in around him. Cap shared a quick look with Calvin but directed his attention forward again in concentration, far more concerned with thoughts about the woman waiting for him at their destination.

_Hang on, Evie. I'm comin' for ya._

* * *

The hours crept by excruciatingly slow as Evelyn continued to sit in her small jail cell. She was achy from sitting on the uncomfortable bench and absolutely _starving _after not eating for a day, but she wouldn't dare open her mouth to complain about her circumstances, nor stoop low enough to eat the scant meal she'd been provided. There was some relief to be felt in having new guards though – unlike Bad Frank and Ransom Bray, these two seemed too skittish to try and pester her for information. They were much more concerned with guarding the jail and jumping at their own shadows than trying to get under her skin; it was nice to be bothered for a change.

Evelyn sighed and got to her feet, only earning herself a few glances from the two men before they resumed looking out their respective windows. She took a moment to stretch, sighing as the bones in her back popped back into their rightful places, before crossing her arms and going to stare out of her barred window. There wasn't much to see – only a large, rolling clearing that lead to a nearby forest and a few winding roads leading to and from town. Still, she figured _that_ was a much better sight than the two bounty hunters currently in the room with her. Evelyn stood by the window for a long moment, peering mindlessly out at the landscape…

…then nearly jumped a mile in the air when a blonde head suddenly popped up in front of her window.

Evelyn almost made a sound of surprise as Will's face unexpectedly came into view, but managed to clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise, watching as his head disappeared again – had that truly happened? Or was she just imagining things because she wanted so desperately to see Will? Evelyn pondered over it for only a nanosecond before chancing a look over her shoulder to see if the guards had noticed her reaction. Unfortunately one had turned to peer at her with an odd expression and seemed to be on the verge of getting to his feet, making alarm shoot through her very veins, but she was saved by the sound of a person suddenly shouting outside.

"Hatfields!" A familiar voice cried. "Hatfields comin' fer Pikeville!"

Evelyn watched, feeling both confused and frightened, as the two guards shared wide-eyed looks and dashed for the door to throw it open. She moved closer to the bars of her cell to get a better view of the outside and frowned to herself when she realized that it was Calvin McCoy who had come bearing the news. "What the hell's goin' on?!" One of the guards cried, looking very much on alert now.

"A group'a Hatfields crossed the river, got Jim 'n a slew of others on a wild goose chase!" He told them quickly. "I came ridin'ta warn ya, but _another _group came outta nowheres! Nearly shot me full'a bullets!" He cried. "They on their way _now_!"

Evelyn's eyes went wide as she listened to the recount, her stomach flipping over unpleasantly as her heart began to pound against her chest – the Hatfields were coming for her! And Will…_Christ_! She was fairly convinced that she _wasn't _seeing things and that he _was_ hiding behind the Pikeville jail at that exact moment, which meant that he obviously had something up his sleeve and was about to try and break her out of jail.

As if on cue, a light tap sounded on the window behind her. Evelyn turned sharply before rushing over to the window, thankful that Calvin's loud arrival was keeping her guards distracted now that William Hatfield's face had appeared in her window again. Her heart sang at the sight of him, so much so that it nearly brought tears to her eyes, but her joy was quickly overshadowed by fear and concern when she remembered that the men standing only feet away from her would love nothing more than to get their hands on him in that moment.

"Are ya alright?" Will asked as loudly as he dared, speaking up enough to be heard through the glass but not by any of the bounty hunters.

Evelyn nodded, not daring to respond vocally out of fear that it would catch the attention of her guards.

Will only looked relieved for a moment, but when he blinked his expression turned back to one of determination. "When the rest'a the bounty hunters leave, find a way'ta distract yer guards." He instructed. "Can ya do that?"

Evelyn nodded again – she would have done anything that Will told her in that moment if it meant that the both of them would make it out of this mess alive and in one piece.

As Will disappeared from sight again, Evelyn turned back to the face the crowd of men still gathered around Calvin McCoy – her exchange with Will couldn't have lasted more than five seconds, not nearly long enough to attract any attention. She watched the men as they continued to weigh their options, wondering how in the _hell_ Will knew that the bounty hunters would be leaving, but had just barely started to mull over that question when the very distinct sound of multiple guns being fired reached her ears.

Chaos erupted almost immediately.

The Hatfields had apparently been much closer than the bounty hunters had expected, because shouts of alarm started to sound up and down the street as a group of riders came tearing through the center of Pikeville. Calvin and the bounty hunters scrambled to get to cover as another round of gunfire sounded from outside, leaving Evelyn to watch helplessly from inside her jail as the group of Hatfields – lead by Jim Vance – went riding past and continued down the road. As Calvin and the rest of the men quickly recovered, they all began dashing around to collect their horses and their guns, preparing to pursue the enemy.

"Get inside! Guard Evelyn!" Calvin shouted at he guards as he pulled himself atop his horse. "C'mon, let's git 'em!"

An echoing chorus of "Hyah!" sounded in the air as the group of men started after the Hatfields and then disappeared from her line of sight. Evelyn's two guards immediately turned and dash back into the jail and threw the door closed behind them, looking as panicky and jumpy as a couple of scared rabbits.

"I knew this was gon' happen!" One of the man growled agitatedly, practically glued to the window as he tried to see what was going on outside.

"And ya heard what 'e said – Bad Frank's gon' _kill us _if anythin' happens'ta that girl!" The other shouted back, looking just as beside himself.

As they continued to fret over the situation that they'd all just been thrust into, Evelyn remembered the instructions that Will had given her and immediately began looking around her cell, trying to think of a way to distract the distraught pair. Unable to think of anything else, desperation took over and she finally just sucked in a deep breath, began stumbling around her cell, and then fell to the floor in a very dramatic, damsel-in-distress sort of way.

"What the hell?" One of the guards asked incredulously. "The _hell's _wrong with her?!"

Evelyn felt like a complete idiot but didn't move, didn't twitch a muscle, didn't even dare to breathe. And after a few more seconds of lying there like a marble statue the guards seemed to grow alarmed – they came rushing towards her cell, calling out to her and trying to get her to respond, before the tell-tale sound of keys being placed into a lock reached her ears. Just as they were about to unlock her cell, however, the door to the jail was kicked in.

"What the – "

Evelyn opened her eyes in time to see Will cross the jail and lock an arm around the neck of one of the guards, holding on tightly as he began to choke the life out of him. Right on his heels was his older brother, Johnse, who immediately pistol whipped the other guard on top of the head before he could attack Will, successfully knocking him out. Only a few moments later the guard in Will's grasp stopped struggling – while Johnse went to keep watch at the door, Will dropped the man carelessly to the floor before rushing for her cell to unlock it.

"Oh, Will!" Evelyn immediately gasped, scrambling to her feet as quickly as she could and throwing herself into his arms the moment that the cell door was open. He welcomed her into his grasp and clung to her so tightly that it was difficult to breathe, but she didn't dare to complain about being back in his arms. "I'm so sorry! There was nothin' I could do!"

"Don't ya _dare _apologize." Will demanded in a growl, pulling back far enough to be able to look her in the eye. "_I'm _the one that should'a been able'ta protect ya from this – this is _my _fault." He told her, bringing a hand up to rest on the side of her neck. "God, I've been so worried about you – are ya sure yer alright?"

Evelyn managed a smile for him and nodded, clinging to him tighter. "I am now."

Will leaned in to give her a fast, hard kiss, a kiss filled with desperation and that was obviously his silent way of telling her how sorry he was for everything that had happened. She returned his kiss, just happy to be able to feel his lips on hers again, until Johnse cleared his throat to grab their attention. "Is this the time…?" He asked meekly from where he stood, appearing to be uncomfortable.

Will pulled his lips from hers at once. "C'mon, we gotta go." He said before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her towards the door.

Now if anyone had told her that she would literally just go waltzing out the front door of the Pikeville jail hand-in-hand with Will when he came to rescue her, she would have immediately laughed in response to such a ludicrous idea. But here she was being led by the hand into the streets of Pikeville by her Will after he and his family had just broken all kinds of laws just to rescue her from jail. Will took a sharp left as soon as they were outside, tugging her along with him quickly, while Johnse followed close behind her with alert eyes. There was a brief moment in time as they started down the steps to head for the back of the jail where Evelyn thought they were actually going to get out of this free and clear – she was proven wrong, however, when a gun went off and a bullet went sailing into the outside wall of the jail just over Johnse's head.

Apparently all of the commotion the Hatfields had stirred up had caught the attention of some of the other men in town, who had decided to come and offer their aid but had only just arrived on the scene in time to see her escaping with Will and Johnse.

"Move!" Johnse hollered as more gunfire sounded and more bullets came dangerously close to hitting their mark.

And with that the three of them were running towards the back of the building, where two horses were waiting. Will helped her up onto his horse with steadying hands before pulling himself up to sit behind her, immediately grabbing for the reigns and digging his heels into the flanks of his horse with a loud shout. Johnse was beside them in a heartbeat as they started to make their way away from main part of town, the blonde turning now and again to send a bullet back at the group of men that had just come galloping from around the jail and were now in hot pursuit.

As bullets sailed past them and the chasing men shouted in anger, Evelyn realized that she was going to have to contribute to this plan a bit more or they weren't going to make it out alive – Will simply couldn't steer his horse, protect her, _and_ fire back at their enemies at the same time, it was too much to ask of him. "Gimme the reigns!" Evelyn shouted to Will, trying to pry them from his hands when another bullet went sailing past. "I'll steer, you shoot!"

Will obliged her request and let her take the reigns, immediately readying his gun and turning just far enough to be able to shoot back at the men trying to catch up to them – Evelyn didn't know if he hit his mark or not but didn't a look behind her to check as she steered his horse around a large, broken down wagon and continued forward, beginning to close the gap between them and the forest.

"C'mon!" Evelyn encouraged the horse, chancing a look backward to see how close the men were getting – they were still a good thirty yards away but that didn't change the fact that they were shooting at them and that there wasn't much to take cover behind in the stretch of open land they were currently galloping across. If one person aimed just right, things could go terribly, terribly wrong in an instant.

As though someone had read her mind, suddenly Evelyn heard someone yell, "Ahh!"

The cry of pain immediately grabbed her attention and she felt her heart drop when she realized that it had come from Will. She turned her head sharply to look at him and saw that he was clutching his arm, the sleeve of his jacket already starting to shine with blood as it seeped out of an open wound. "Will, are you alright?!" Evelyn cried out in alarm.

"I'm fine!" He hollered back as Johnse sent three more shots back at the men – one of them made contact, sending a man falling off of his horse and to the ground. "Keep goin'!" Will continued before raising his gun with his opposite hand and resuming shooting at their pursuers.

Evelyn faced forward again, whacking the reigns harder and hollering for the horse to gallop faster. The journey from Mate Creek to Pikeville was no short one and she knew the horse had to be tired after so much travelling, but the steed still managed to find the courage to pick up speed and gallop faster. _Come on!_, she mentally encouraged, watching as the treeline, and hopefully their salvation, grew closer and closer – there would be more cover in the forest and a better chance at getting away, if only they could reach it in time.

So focused she had been on her own predicament that she had forgotten that there were others involved in a chase of their own at the exact same moment. That's why when a large mass to her left suddenly appeared in the corner of her vision, Evelyn was caught completely by surprise – she turned her head to see that Jim Vance and his group of Hatfields had circled back around and were maybe only fifty or so feet away, travelling full speed ahead in their direction. Gunfire was following behind them as well and Evelyn whacked the reigns again, wanting to get out of the line of fire before an errant bullet accidentally hit either herself, Will, or Johnse – the next time she chanced a look backward she saw another nameless man fall off his horse, though there was no way of knowing who's bullet had been the one to end his life.

She could have sang with relief when they reached the treeline after a few more minutes of riding. But just as they reached the dense woods and were about to disappear into the thick foliage, a line of men appeared practically out of thin air – for a moment she stiffened in fear, but she just barely had time to register the face of Lias Hatfield before he and his men darted out of the way to avoid being run over by the horses carrying her, Will, and Johnse.

"Whoa!" Will called out, reaching around her to take hold of the reigns again and pull his horse to a stop. The steed came to an abrupt halt, panting heavily with excursion, and Johnse's was quick to do the same as it too came to a stop at its rider's command. The three of them turned to look behind them just as Lias and the others quickly resumed their former positions, watching as their remaining pursuers from Pikeville drew closer. The riders, who seemed torn between the woods they'd just disappeared into and between the incoming Hatfields, didn't spot Lias and his men until it was too late – Evelyn flinched at the almost deafening rounds of gunfire, turning her head the other direction as all of the men on their horses fell dead to the ground.

"Ain't over yet!" Will called out as he hopped down from the horse, gun in hand. "Uncle Jim's comin' in, got bounty hunters all over 'im!" He announced to the rest of the men as he hurried to join them. Johnse was right on his heels and already reloading his gun, leaving Evelyn alone to sit atop the horse and watch the scene unfold with a hammering heart.

"Load up again!" Lias immediately called out, dropping the gun he'd already used and picking up a fresh one.

"_Don't hit McCoy!_" Will commanded, making her frown in confusion.

Everything was happening so quickly that Evelyn was beginning to have a hard time keeping up. She could see Jim Vance drawing nearer, could hear the shouts of his pursuers as they came closer, but the men chasing after Jim Vance's group – Calvin McCoy included – had already seen what had happened to the others and had realized that there was a trap waiting for them in the forest. They came to a screeching halt to try and avoid the gunfire, but a few unlucky ones didn't back off in time and ended up falling victim to the Hatfields' bullets. Evelyn watched as Calvin and the remaining bounty hunters turned to make a quick retreat, but Calvin didn't move fast enough – Jim Vance circled back around in the blink of an eye to cut the McCoy off, aiming a pistol directly at his forehead. Evelyn brought a hand up to muffle the cry of alarm that sounded from her mouth, now very much fearing for her friend's life.

"That's far enough, McCoy." He spat out, glaring at the younger, shorter man – she could see Calvin watching his comrades as they retreated hastily, the cowards not even attempting to stop and help him despite the fact that he was now surrounded by armed Hatfields.

Evelyn didn't think twice before hopping down from Will's horse and hurrying in Calvin's direction. "Stop! Don't shoot 'im!" She quickly pleaded.

Will stopped her from going any further by looping an arm around her waist when she made to go past him. "Don't worry, it ain't what it looks like." He told her in a low voice, already turning her around to lead her back to the horse. "C'mon, we gotta keep movin' 'fore anyone else gets any ideas 'bout chasin' after Hatfields!" He continued loudly, addressing the rest of the men. "Bring McCoy!"

"Will, what's goin' on?" Evelyn hissed, feeling thoroughly confused once they were both sitting atop his horse again – while the rest of the Hatfields on foot hurried to get back to their horses, Jim Vance kept his gun trained on Calvin McCoy and led him in their direction. The smirk on the lips of Will's uncle did absolutely nothing to ease her worries.

"Calvin's workin' with us." He told her in a low voice. "It's all fer show."

Evelyn's eyes went wide with surprise. "What?" She asked in complete and utter shock.

Will nodded his head, silently confirming that she'd just heard him correctly. "He came'ta me last night, told me what'd happened to ya." He explained quickly as the group of Hatfields reassembled themselves. "This whole plan was _his_ idea." The revelation made her heart skip a bit – so she _had _gotten through to Calvin yesterday! "Without him…well…"

Will trailed off, but he didn't need to elaborate any further for her to understand what he was getting at. She nodded, feeling choked up as a strong feeling of gratitude for Calvin rushed through her body. How could she ever repay him for this? What could she even say or do to properly express what it meant to know that he'd gone behind his family's back to make sure she reached safety? There were no words or actions that she could think of that would ever be enough – Evelyn glanced back over her shoulder at him and managed to catch his eye; he offered a quick half-smile before allowing Jim Vance to lead him towards the road, where the rest of the group was preparing for departure.

"C'mon, Cap, let's go." Lias said as he went trotting past, breaking the moment between Evelyn and Calvin. "West Virginia's callin' our name…yer's too, little lady." He added with a smile before continuing on.

"Right." Will immediately said in response before taking the reigns from her again. "Let's take one'a the forest trails back, try'ta stay off the main road 'case anymore'a them bounty hunters come lookin' fer us." He suggested to the others. "C'mon!"

And then they were off again, leaving the dead bounty hunters, Pikeville, and all if its stunned residents in their wake.

* * *

They road so fast for so long that a conversation, no matter how hard you tried to have one, was an impossible feat. They only paused here or there to give their horses a quick respite and make sure that nobody was closing in on them, but the breaks were short-lived and it was never long before the caravan was back on its way at top speed, trying to get out of Kentucky quick and return to the safety of their own stomping grounds – somehow they were managing to complete a nearly three-hour trip in a little more than half the time; how the horses had managed to make it this far without keeling over Evelyn did not know, but she was grateful nonetheless that none of the beasts had collapsed yet and that luck seemed to be on their side.

They finally slowed some when they drew closer to the Tug, ever mindful of the fact that men could still be guarding the river and that they might be met with resistance at any given moment. Evelyn sighed in relief once they began trotting at a slower, steadier pace, happy to be moving a bit less hurriedly for the time being, and glanced over at Calvin – though she hadn't been entirely sure why he'd needed to come back with them at first, she'd eventually discovered that they intended to use Calvin as a 'bargaining chip' should they run into anymore bounty hunters on the way to West Virginia ("_After all, ain't none'a them bounty hunters willin' to sacrifice one'a Randall McCoys few remainin' sons_", Jim Vance had announced quite crudely at some point during the trip). Evelyn, who had been yearning to have a moment to speak with Calvin, watched the dark-haired McCoy for a long few seconds before shooting a look at Will over her shoulder.

"Move closer'ta Calvin." She told him gently. "I need'ta speak with 'im."

Will pursed his lips and nodded, steering his horse in Calvin's direction without protest Calvin looked over at them with only a hint of surprise on his face when they appeared by his side, his eyes flickering back and forth between Evelyn and Will for a moment. Finally he let out a slow heave before offering a half-hearted smile toward the redhead.

"Will told me what ya did." Evelyn said quietly, mindful of the many ears probably eavesdropping on their conversation. "Thank you."

Calvin nodded his head and turned his eyes away. "It was the right thing'ta do." He said simply.

Evelyn could tell that he had his guard up and frowned to herself, trying not to feel too disappointed. Apparently just because he had decided to help set her free, that didn't necessarily mean he was ready to forgive and forget everything that had come to light over the past day. "I meant everything I said yesterday, Calvin." She told him earnestly. "Yer like a brother'ta me 'n I'm sorry that I hurt you. I truly am."

Some of Calvin's hard resolve eased as he let out another heave – his gaze had softened a bit by the time he met her pleading eyes again. "I know." He told her quietly. There was a stretch of silence before he said, "Yer like a sister'ta me…that's why I went'ta Cap." Calvin admitted. "I couldn't stand'ta see ya in there knowin' ya'd done nothin' wrong. It weren't right."

Evelyn smiled and could not resist reaching over to place a hand on his arm – as he placed a hand over her own and patted it gently, she suddenly realized that this would probably be the last time that she and Calvin McCoy were going to be in each other's company and having a friendly conversation for a very long time. It made her heart ache seeing as Calvin was the McCoy that she felt she was closest to. "I'll miss you, ya know." She outright admitted, not caring what any of the Hatfields thought.

Calvin nodded as he tightened his fingers around her hand. "Yeah, I'll miss ya too, Ev." He glanced at Will, who had dutifully remained silent during the exchange to give them some sort of privacy. "Maybe the two'a ya can name yer first born after me." A sharp, doubting look from Will made Calvin smirk and had Evelyn biting back a grin of amusement.

"We'll discuss it."

"Enough'a the love fest." Jim Vance growled out, immediately making the air around the group turn from somewhat companionable to thick with tension in an instant. "We're nearin' the river – you two ride ahead." He continued, pointing to two men that Evelyn didn't know the names of. "Check 'n see if the coast is clear."

As Evelyn removed her hand from Calvin's arm and settled back against Will while the two men Jim had addressed began to pull away from the group and continue on ahead of the others. Will tightened the hold that he had on her waist and pulled her as close as possible, making her smile when his lips ghosted her shoulder in a chaste kiss.

"Don't get too comfortable, darlin'." He warned her lowly, his lips only millimeters from her ear – despite everything that had happened that day and the fact that they had yet to make it out of Kentucky, the light, feathery touch sent a shiver of delight down her spine. "Gettin' ya'ta West Virginia's only half the battle. We still gotta talk'ta my Pap after this."

"Ya mean ya still gotta get _strangled _by yer Pap after this." Uncle Jim piped up, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. "'Cause I tell you what, that's exactly what's gonna happen when we get home."

Evelyn shared a look with Will, both of them appearing equally as uneasy now that they'd heard his great uncle's take on things. They decided to drop the subject altogether and fell silent as they continued along – for a brief moment Evelyn turned her eyes over to Johnse, who had been shooting her guilty looks for a solid few hours now, and made a mental note to have a very serious talk with him about Nancy McCoy once they were back at the Hatfield house.

_The Hatfield house, _Evelyn mused to herself with a feeling of bemusement. It was only just now starting to sink in that she would never step foot in the McCoy house again – -that she would probably never even step foot in _Kentucky _again – after this day was said and done. Her home was going to be with Will now, there were no two ways around that even if his father _didn't _approve of their relationship – something told her that if Will loved her enough to willingly risk his life and the lives of his family and friends just to rescue her from a Kentucky jail, then it was unlikely that he would let his father continue to stand in the way of their getting married. It was strange to think about how concrete everything between her and Will was suddenly beginning to feel, especially when she had been so convinced that she might never see him just hours previous.

The two riders that Jim Vance had sent out returned just as they were about to reach the last bend in the road that would eventually lead back to the river. Everyone in the group stiffened as they waited to hear the news, then simultaneously let out the breaths they'd been holding when the men announced that the coast seemed to be clear at this particular part of the wood. The men rejoined the Hatfields' ranks then and continued along back towards the river with the group, though everyone still remained on alert and kept their weapons armed and ready just in case things were not as peaceful as they seemed.

When they crossed the river it felt like a huge burden had lifted off of Evelyn's shoulders – by some miracle they had managed to make it out of Kentucky with only minor injuries to a few of the men in her rescue party and without running into too many life-threatening situations. Though she would never have dreamed of asking such a thing of Will, he had still come back for her and had rescued her from a wrongful imprisonment. Now the life that they had dreamed about having together for so long was that much closer to becoming a reality.

"Alright, time'ta say yer goodbyes." Jim Vance said, turning a pointed look on Evelyn.

She sucked in a deep breath and turned her eyes over to Calvin, knowing that their time was up and that a normal friendship between them wouldn't be possible for a long while, if ever. Though the angle was awkward she managed to lean just far enough over in the saddle to be able to wrap him up in a hug, allowing Will to support her with a hand on her waist. Vaguely she heard Will asking someone to fetch his paper, ink, and quill from his saddlebags but she paid the request no extra mind, more concerned with squeezing Calvin in the tightest hug she'd ever given him.

"Stay safe." Evelyn told him quietly. "Don't do nothin' stupid, don't get sucked in'ta all this mess." She urged, trying to leave him with sensible advice before they went their separate ways. "Promise me, Calvin McCoy."

Even though he tightened his arms around her, he still shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't promise that, Ev." He said slowly before pulling away and releasing her completely – he gazed at her for a long moment before turning his attention to Will. "Remember our deal, Hatfield – ya keep 'er safe 'n no one ever knows I was involved."

Evelyn looked at Will over her shoulder, watching as he nodded and extended a hand towards Calvin. "I won't forget, McCoy – I owe you." He said as they shook hand. "'N don't worry, this ain't nothin' personal." He added.

Calvin frowned in confusion. "What ain't?"

Will looked to his Uncle Jim and nodded once – in the next moment Jim Vance smirked and knocked Calvin out by slamming the butt of his rifle into the back of his head. Evelyn gasped in surprise, watching as Calvin's eyes bugged before they rolled into the back of his head and he slumped over his horse. Evelyn then turned to shoot a disapproving look at Will, who merely shrugged his shoulders in response and shoved a folded up piece of paper into Calvin's jacket pocket.

"It's easiest this way." Will told her. "They'll think we took 'im prisoner 'n set 'im free – they'll never suspect he was helpin' us, which means he's less likely'ta end up on the wrong end of a firin' squad. So I'm savin' 'is life, ya see?"

Evelyn sighed and nodded, watching as the horse that the now unconscious Calvin was resting on was led back towards the river and then set loose, the steed galloping back across into Kentucky and back the way they'd come after receiving a firm whack to its hindquarters. Evelyn would have stayed and watched Calvin go until she could no longer see him if she'd had it her way, but Jim Vance growled out something about being starving and exhausted and wanting to enjoy the comforts of home again, so the caravan mobilized again within a matter of minutes and then continued down the road at a steady speed.

Evelyn finally decided to push remaining thoughts of Calvin from her mind for now and leaned back against Will, smiling to herself when he pressed a kiss to her temple. "How's yer arm?" She asked with concern.

"I told ya, I'm fine. The bullet just grazed me." He answered with a smirk, his lips pressing more kisses to her hair now. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a brief moment to enjoy the gesture, knowing the peace that had settled around them for now would only be short-lived – like Will had said earlier, getting her out of jail was only half of the plan. Now they had to face Devil Anse Hatfield and come clean about everything that had been going on, the jail break included.

"Incase yer Pap kills us, know that I love ya very much." She whispered to him. "'N thank you fer comin' back fer me. It was dangerous 'n stupid 'n I'm not happy 'bout it – " Evelyn added pointedly, just to let him know that she still didn't approve of his risking his life even though it warmed her heart to know that he'd done it for her. "But still…thank you."

Will smiled down at her. "Darlin', there wasn't a chance in _hell _I _wasn't_ gonna come fer you." He said matter-of-factly. "And I love ya too…just incase my Pap kills us when we get home." He added before leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Alright, that's enough! Honestly, just 'cause ya came clean don't mean ya need'ta smooch 'er in front of us." Will's uncle Jim called back impatiently. "Now stop battin' ye eyes at each other 'n let's get a _move _on!"

And with that the young couple parted – Evelyn with red-tinged cheeks and Will with a scowl – before the group picked up their pace and hurried back towards the Hatfield house.

* * *

By the time Jim McCoy and his men had realized they were chasing after three men and a bunch of scarecrows - _honestly_, scarecrows? - they had been led _far _away from Pikeville and he had already known that they were probably too late to stop the jail break that he was _certain _was taking place right then and there; they'd been tricked, played for fools, maybe even defeated, and the knowledge of that infuriated him as much as it embarrassed him. But since it wasn't in him to just give up and admit defeat without putting up a fight, he'd turned his men around the instant he'd figure out that they were being duped and rushed towards Pikeville with as much speed as their tired horses could muster.

As he had feared, they'd been too late - the town was in disarray, seven men had been kill or injured, and Evelyn Farmer had escaped with Cap Hatfield and all his kin. And worst of all, he'd returned to Pikeville only to be told that his younger brother Calvin had apparently been taken hostage by his family's arch-enemies, which meant he was probably as good as dead. Still, Jim had rounded up the men again and told them they were heading for the river, desperate to at least _try _to intervene with the day's events before he wound up losing another brother to those bastard Hatfields. He and his men rode hard and they rode fast, never stopping to take a break since time was already their enemy.

To Jim's ever-lasting relief, they found an unconcious Calvin laying atop a wandering horse about an hour away from the Tug - the McCoy had a few scrapes an bruises on him and had received a nasty blow to the head, but he was alive and that was enough for Jim McCoy.

"Hand me those reigns." Jim said to the man closest to the front of the horse Calvin was on. The man reached out to grab the leather reigns before offering them to Jim, who immediately tied them to his saddle. He looked down to Calvin again, thanking God over and over again for sparing his brother - at least _one _good thing had happened today - before he spied a piece of paper sticking out from the pocket of his jacket. Jim retrieved the paper and unfolded, his eyes taking in the words that were written.

_We showed mercy this time._

_Next time, there will be blood._

Jim frowned as he reread the words a few times, then slowly folded the paper up and slipped it into his pocket - he wasn't sure why the Hatfields had chosen to spare Calvin or how they had managed to get past all their defenses to rescue Evelyn, but there was one thing that he _did _know very well...

When Bad Frank Phillips, Perry Cline, and his Pap found out that Cap Hatfield had successfully sprung Evelyn Farmer from jail, there was going to be some _serious _hell to pay.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? I know its not super action packed, but you know what? After all the crap they've been through, I thought they deserved a bit of a break. So that's that! **


End file.
